No Place Like Home
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Sequel to Building Something New. Vlad, Ingrid, Bertrand and Robin have their bloodbinding, their son and their own little bubble of paradise. But with old enemies and new arrivals, can things stay so easy forever? Warnings inside, best to read BSN first.
1. Moving on

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I've been dying to get on this! If you follow me out of interest in Chosen Two, that will be updated either tonight or tomorrow!**

 **This is the sequel to Building Something New, if you haven't read that then I would recommend you do, there's character development and storyline and shit in it?**

 **If you're only into Vlad/Ingrid, there is plenty of that here but I love all my Draculas.**

 **This takes place about six months after the end of BSN, making baby Alexander six months old.**

 **Warnings for the whole story include Vlad/Ingrid - incest (none with any of the offspring, I only ship those two siblings), het, slash, polyamory, blood, swearing, sex, mpreg, maybe character death, biting, BDSM, anal, oral, rimming, groupsex, toys... That's all I can think of. Not every chapter will be smutty, but there will be smut (possibly very bad but I've had no complaints? No news is good news right?).**

 **The main characters are Vlad, Ingrid, Robin and Bertrand and can be applied in any mixture of the four. Vlad and Ingrid have a new child together - Alexander William Dracula. The four grown vamps are bloodbound together, so they all share responsibility and love for any and every child produced by them.**

 **I think that's everything, so I'll stop writing half a chapter in the authors note, let's get on with the show!**

-YD-

Vlad couldn't believe it, baby Alexander was six months old. According to Bertrand, he was growing at an accelerated rate above a human baby. Given that Alexander had been born with a full set of milk teeth, intelligent eyes and a sturdy feel to him, Vlad wasn't surprised. The boy had a big appetite, Ingrid hadn't wanted to breastfeed a baby with a full set of teeth so they were basically a cycle of bottles, nappies, naptime and squeezing in sex wherever possible. Vlad wasn't sure they'd have managed if there weren't four of them to take turns, though he was always the first to volunteer every nappy change, bottle, bath and lullaby. All three of his lovers had been surprised to hear Vlad singing, he'd never done it in front of people and they had all expressed their love for the sound of his voice. He was too embarrassed to sing for them, so they contented themselves with eavesdropping when he sang to Alex (Ingrid and Robin had won the argument to shorten his name, Alexander was a mouthful apparently).

Alex had shown powers within a month of his birth, scowling in frustration at the bat mobile over his crib until they started moving. Bertrand had been there to witness it, and they'd all kept close eyes on him since. However, he hadn't shown any uncontrollable, wild powers yet so they were all preparing for Robin to take his potion that would allow him to carry a baby - for Bertrand in this case. By the time Robin was ready to give birth (via an incision in his abdomen, he obviously lacked birthing equipment and vampire healing powers would come in handy), Alexander would be over a year old, and at this rate the size and development of a three year old. He was already trying to walk. Hearing the cry of his young son, Vlad stretched in the coffin he was taking his turn sleeping next to Alex's crib in and got up to tend the baby.

The first time Alex had smiled, Vlad knew his assumption that he had Ingrid's mouth was right - with his teeth already in his smile was a perfect miniature of Ingrid's. Loving the use of vampire powers now, Vlad heated the bottle of baby formula and lifted Alex up to feed him. Barely taking the time to get the bottle in his mouth, Alex guzzled down the bottle and then promptly vomited down Vlad's bare back when he was burped. Grimacing only slightly as he was used to it, Vlad floated a cloth over to scrub away the milky substance and smiled at his son. Alex definitely had Ingrid's eyes, the silvery sheen different to his icy blues. Vlad, and by extension, his human mother Sally were there in the nose, and their now-deceased father, Count Dracula was in the ears. Robin had joked Bertrand was there in the slightly wavy hair, but Vlad had something similar when he was younger, and so did his human half-sister. Georgina. Vlad missed both his parents and his not-wife sister terribly, but pushed the feelings aside so he wouldn't wake up his mates with his grief, their bloodbinding linking them more intimately than they could ever have expected.

Alex was still fussing, so Vlad carried him down to the dining room, clicking his fingers to light the fire much to his son's glee, and preparing to feed him a jar of mush Bertrand swore was good for him. Alex seemed to like it and he was definitely growing, so Vlad spooned the goo into his sons smiling mouth and then set him down (behind a special fireguard) to crawl about the floor. Alex was grasping the edge of a chair and pulling up on to his still baby-chubby legs almost immediately. Grabbing the camera to record, Vlad watched as the boy took his first unaided steps. Smiling brightly and congratulating his son, Vlad swung him in the air carefully before seeing if he'd go back down for a nap - it was Robin's turn to watch him and Vlad was missing his bedmates dearly. Alex went without a fuss, falling asleep almost instantly and Robin's head peeked round the door to his nursery. "I'm here to relieve you your grandness!" Vlad smacked Robin's shoulder before kissing him, his childhood best friend turned bloodgroom filling him with happiness. Robin pressed a kiss to the claiming mark on his shoulder next, before settling in the coffin with one of his alchemy books. This time tomorrow Robin would be taking his potion and trying for a baby with Bertrand.

This meant Vlad was determined to get time alone with both Robin and Bertrand before then, he wouldn't begrudge them their solo ventures but as they'd be busy with each other for a while until Robin fell pregnant, Vlad decided to go in search of Bertrand. Ingrid was still sleeping, loving her late lie-ins since the baby was no longer kicking her awake all day. Feeling out the bond, Vlad found Bertrand in the training room meditating. Their bond hummed in acknowledgement and Bertrand turned to Vlad quickly, repeating Robin's motion of kissing his claiming bite before kissing Vlad properly. Feeling his knees go weak from the strong, heady presence of Bertrand, Vlad tugged his other bloodgroom to the table. "Fuck me before you're all Robin's Bertrand, gotta get it while it's going!" Knowing what Vlad meant, he watched Bertrand visibly restrain from correcting the idea any of them belonged to only one other before fetching the lube. Slick fingers touched his entrance, and he could see Bertrand smirking as he found Vlad already loosened and lubricated.

"I was impatient, and horny. Take me oh glorious tutor!" Vlad blamed his giddy mood for his daft speech, but soon found words failing him as Bertrand filled him inch by inch. Forcing his body to relax and accomodate the thick cock inside him, Vlad rocked his hips. Bertrand took the cue, thrusting slowly to find the angle that could make Vlad scream. Months of practice meant it was quick to find, Vlad arching and crying out in pleasure as Bertrand's thick head stimulated his prostate. Delighting in the stretch and burn that meant he was being fucked by one of his lovers, Vlad reached down to fist at his cock. Bertrand smacked his hand away, fire blazing in his eyes. "No, just from me like the first time." Vlad nodded, letting the memory and pleasure fill him. The first time he and Bertrand had sex, Vlad had spurted hot, heavy and howling without touching his cock, the thick erection inside him pleasuring every sensitive point in his ass until he'd exploded with it all. Feeling the tell-tale twitch of his cock, Vlad met Bertrand's eyes and let his love and pleasure along the bond. They both fell apart together, groaning in concert as the sensations pulled them over the edge and Vlad felt cool liquid fill him as he came over himself. Ever the gentleman, Bertrand slid out of him gently, licking Vlad's ejaculate off his torso before rolling him over gently and massaging away the tension in his back.

Melting under the skilled fingers and the glow of his orgasm, Vlad heard a growl in his head that was distinctly Robin, frustrated at them letting their pleasure fill each of them when Robin was babysitting and couldn't even masturbate. Sending back a chuckle and reminding him he was to be filled until he got pregnant as of tomorrow, Vlad felt Robin acquiesce and return to studying his book. "Will that be all your grandness?" Vlad swatted at Bertrand's arm before nodding and waving regally. "Yes thank you my sexual servant, you may continue now I am sated." Vlad earned a swat to his ass for that comment, pulling his shorts back on and leaving Bertrand to finish his training with a final kiss and a promise to see him in their bedroom soon. Dashing off to shower the lube and come off his ass, Vlad crept into their joint bedroom to see if Ingrid was awake. Unsurprisingly, she was given how Vlad had accidentally let his orgasm reverberate through all of them. Vlad had barely gotten in the room before he was leapt upon. Thankful for the "chosen one" powers that lended to many things, Vlad collected on his stamina and felt his cock rising again.

It didn't take much, Ingrid had aroused him since puberty and Vlad still had to pinch himself to remember his sister was now his chosen one queen, his first bite, mother of his son and his bloodwife. Pushing her onto the bed, Vlad took the time to appreciate the woman beneath him. Her body had returned to it's pre-pregnancy state, though they all swore her breasts had stayed bigger than before. Ingrid's milky white skin beckoned his touch, his lips all over. Knowing she hated to be teased, Vlad started with kissing her, nipping at her lower lip and sucking at her tongue until she growled at him. Nudging at her jaw til she granted him access, Vlad took pride and pleasure in the bite on her throat - his eternal brand on her. Knowing it was a heavily pleasurable feeling to be reclaimed for all of them, Vlad let his fangs drop and sunk them into the mark. Ingrid moaned beneath him, very aroused already and he wasn't even half way down her glorious body. Forcing himself away from her neck, he kissed at the marks on her collarbones from Robin and Bertrand, knowing better than to bite over them.

Next came her breasts, the oversensitivity of pregnancy faded but Ingrid had been sensitive there before and Vlad was eager to rub, tweak, lick and suck at her nipples until she tugged at his hair in demand for him to hurry up. Letting a moan out against her skin at the rough treatment, Vlad ducked his head to nip at each of her hip bones. The bump he'd delighted in watching grow was gone, but he loved Ingrid more each day, pregnant or not. Feeling her start to shake beneath him with want, Vlad returned to kissing her lips, kneeling between her thighs and guiding his erection into place. Every time they did this, the heat and slick wet feeling would have stolen his breath if he had any. Their bodies were made to fit each other, blood relation paling in comparison to the love they'd committed to at the blood binding and the pleasure they felt when their bodies joined. Sliding in and out of her with ease, Vlad kissed and nipped at her mouth and neck, groaning in satisfaction every time her hips rose to meet his thrusts. They all knew each others bodies well by now, every spot that would raise a whimper or moan. Scraping his fangs down her neck again, Vlad felt her tightening around him as she came. Letting the clenching grip pull him over the edge with her, Vlad spilled inside Ingrid, whimpering release into her skin as she cried out below him.

Loathe to part with her body, Vlad trembled in place until his cock softened and slipped out of her before rolling on his side next to her and smiling. Leaning in for a soft kiss, Vlad whispered "I love you Ingrid." and rubbed a thumb over her bloodbinding ring. The "I love you too Vlad" was a surprise, Ingrid had come a long way from "princess of darkness" and "I have no feelings" but she was rarely comfortable voicing/discussing them and they knew she loved them all. Smiling brightly at her, Vlad kissed her again until she smiled with him before he remembered. "Alex walked on his own today!" Ingrid chuckled at him, she loved their son dearly but it was quickly apparent Vlad was born to be a father. Zipping to and from the dining room for the camera, Vlad pulled up the video and opened up the telepathy bond between them all. Only he was powerful enough to do this easily, Ingrid was close but it tired her out, and Robin and Bertrand were capable but knew it was for emergencies only, their linked emotions could be felt across the world so there was little point wasting energy on this unless neccessary. And Vlad felt that their son walking unaided was important enough. Feeling the glow of happiness and love from them all fill him as they watched the video, Vlad couldn't deny he was excited at the idea of Robin's future child too.

Closing down the link to allow Robin and Bertrand to concentrate on previous tasks, Vlad turned to his sister. "Ingrid, do you want more children? I mean, Robin's will be all of ours too but after that, what do you think?" Ingrid contemplated his question for a moment. "I love Alex deeply, and he's surprised feelings out of me I didn't know existed. Takes after his fathers there. I think I may in the future, but pregnancy was a toll and we are all immortal, if we all start popping out a baby a year we'll need a bigger school to live in!" Vlad chuckled at that, they had lucked out in being left with this cavernous building very few people knew they inhabited. "I miss dad." Ingrid squeezed his hand, knowing he was prone to flashes of emotion the others could never truly understand. Vlad may have stayed in the shadows, but he was the chosen one for a reason - he understood human emotion in a way no other vampire or half fang that wasn't also a dimidius could understand. "I know Vlad. But little Alexander has his ears, and it could be much worse - he could have had his attitude!" Vlad smiled at his sister/wife, knowing she was trying to lift his mood. "It could get worse still big sister, he could have your attitude!" Ingrid had dived at him then, tickling his ribs and kissing his face until he agreed Ingrid was perfection. It wasn't a tough thing to agree to, Vlad loved her more with each passing day.

Their proximity had an obvious effect on Vlad, Ingrid smirking as he hardened against her again. Surprised she didn't take the... offer, Ingrid kissed him again before pulling on her "babysitting clothes" (she refused to be vomited on naked but didn't want to ruin her clothes - the tshirt was Robins) and disappearing, sending a smiling but slightly perplexed Robin. "Ingrid says you needed my services, and by services, she meant my ass?" Vlad laughed out loud then, Ingrid would make a euphamism before explaining it out regardless. "I think she meant how after tomorrow, Bertrand and you will be spending most of your energy on each other and we're both fine with that, but that we'll all miss you both sexually." Vlad waggled his eyebrows in an imitation of Robin then. "Don't be surprised if Ingrid puts me back to babysitting before taking turns with the two of you, but then it's Ingrid, don't be surprised if she waits for Alex to fall asleep again before demanding we all fuck for her viewing pleasure!" Robin nodded then, knowing Ingrid seemed to love watching them almost as much as she loved dominating them. Vlad was the switch of the group, dominant and submissive sides both rearing up. Robin and Bertrand were fairly submissive but flexible, happy to take a more active role now and then. Ingrid was undoubtedly queen bee, in charge of all of them regardless of Vlad being more powerful than her.

Pushing aside thoughts of role reversal, Vlad focused on the vampire at hand. Robin was easily the most eager of them to bottom, his body accepting theirs like it was the easiest thing in the world. Working slick fingers to stretch him open, Vlad smirked as Robin pushed back, begging to be filled up. "I think that's Bertrand's job, just think how much we'll touch you when you're all big and full of baby!" Robin was keening with pleasure by now and Vlad took pity, slicking up his cock and sliding inside Robin's willing body with ease. Thankful again for his stamina, Vlad could feel the fatigue of putting his body through this three times in as many hours but fucked Robin harder, chasing both their releases and delighting in every sound beneath him. Rolling back and pulling Robin with him, Vlad instructed Robin to ride him and moaned as Robin slid up and down on his oversensitive cock. Precum dribbled onto his stomach, Robin was approaching orgasm rapidly so Vlad wrapped his still-slick hand over the cock bouncing against him. Robin grunted at the touch, torn between thrusting into the grip and fucking himself on the cock inside him.

Vlad helped him along, thrusting up harder and faster until Robin came hard, thick fluid covering his chest and stomach as Robin wailed in pleasure. The clamped down muscles of Robin's ass encouraged him along and Vlad felt himself shuddering in release at last, his body melting into the bed. "You guys will be the death of me, you can wear a vampire out!" Robin had chuckled, helping Vlad wipe down his sticky chest and then leaving him to doze off. He needed a nap if he was going to be back on Alex duty later. Letting a smile cross his face as he thought of more time with his son, and future children to come, Vlad drifted off content.

-YD-

 **It's short, fairly sweet? I just wanted to get it started, lack of regular computer access sucks so it's a guessing game of when I can update. Now to obtain caffiene and get to work on Chosen Two!**


	2. Warmth

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I've been working on Chosen Two the last day or so, so now to work on this again! I'm still surprised at how my bizarre Vlad/Ingrid thing became a whole story with other partners and a baby and bloodbinding and deaths and all sorts. Never mind that I felt the need for a sequel.**

 **Warnings and disclaimer in first chapter, if you've made it this far you shouldn't need reminding!**

 **Anyway, onwards!**

-YD-

Robin was a bundle of excitement. He'd been relieved of Alex by a smiling but clearly fucked out Vlad and sent to Ingrid, finding Bertrand there too. Ingrid had pointed out that the two of them would be working on impregnating him as of tomorrow, so she intended to have them both now. Never one to turn down his teenage crush-turned-bloodwife, Robin had stripped off eagerly beside Bertrand and joined two of his three mates on the bed. They could feel the equivalent of Vlad smirking at them as the lust and desire built between them. Bertrand had taken the initiative to kiss Ingrid, and Robin took a moment to enjoy the sight of them. Ingrid was soft, pale and feminine curves, Bertrand's olive complexion and muscled body wrapping around her. He could see the erection rising between Bertrand's solid thighs, the thick cock Robin loved pressing against Ingrid. Bertrand turned to wink at him, indicating he should take over kissing Ingrid and Robin jumped at the chance. Ingrid dominated them easily, fangs biting into his lip and tongue thrusting into his mouth. It was sloppy and filthy, sticky blood smeared across their mouths.

Feeling Bertrand nudge his body to kneel beside Ingrid, they looked down to see the curly head between Ingrid's thighs. It didn't take a genius to work out what was going on as Ingrid arched beneath him, Bertrand's skilled mouth and tongue working her into an aroused frenzy quickly. Robin nipped at her shoulders, pressing his fangs into his claim on her wrist until she moaned louder. Moving along the pale curves he loved so much, Robin sealed his mouth around her nipple and sucked hard. He could feel Ingrid's thigh trembling against his own, knowing how to tell each of his lovers was close to climax. Vlad's whole body would shake and he'd whimper desperately. Bertrand's moans would melt into deeper groans and grunting sounds. Ingrid's thighs would tremble around them, her hips pressing up for more contact and her jaw would slacken as the pleasure took her. Feeling her fingers grip in his hair, he sucked harder until he felt her arch beneath them again, her sounds of orgasm a concerto as they brought her over the edge. As the grip in his hair eased, he ducked down to kiss Bertrand, enjoying the feminine flavour of Ingrid on his bloodgrooms lips and darting his tongue out for more.

Ingrid was watching them both, a seductive smile playing across her full lips as she watched them share the pleasure of her taste. He and Bertrand turned eager eyes to her, awaiting their queen bees instructions. There was never any doubt that she was in charge of them all, neither of them would be here, with each other and her and Vlad if Ingrid hadn't decided it so. Vlad may easily be the most powerful of them all, but they were a bonded group and they all belonged together, age difference and the fact Vlad and Ingrid were half-siblings irrelevant as they fell deeper in love with each other. Ingrid had reached down to them, rearranging Bertrand to lie on his back and tossing lube at Robin. Together then it seemed. He enjoyed the sight of Ingrid seating herself on Bertrand's huge girth, watching them join as he filled her. Her breathy moans of pleasure were painfully arousing, and Robin could barely wait for her signal as she bent over to present her smooth ass to him. Slicking his cock quickly, Robin set about stretching and lubing Ingrid up to take him. Given that there were three guys in their group and they all switched off top and bottom, this particular act was well practiced for them all.

Ingrid had moaned that she was ready, the erotic sound going straight to his straining cock as he positioned himself behind her. He looked into Bertrand's bright eyes as he penetrated Ingrid, the feeling of Bertrand firm and hard against him and seperated only by a thin barrier of skin making him keen in pleasure already. Ingrid waited for him to bottom out before sitting back up against him, pleasuring them both as she used them for her own desires and they loved every minute. He felt Ingrid roll her hips, signalling she was ready for them to move. Robin looked at Bertrand, eyes flicking up and down to ask where he should reach first. Bertrand had nodded up at him, and Robin let one hand sit around Ingrid's waist to help support her, his other reaching up to tweak at her nipple as he started thrusting. Bertrand rocked beneath them, shallow thrusts the easiest in his position and his long fingers reaching to rub at her clitoris. The bond allowing their feelings to meld meant they felt each others pleasure as well as their own, and it wasn't long before Ingrid was clenching around both of them and pulling them to orgasm with her. Vlad was essentially cheering them on through their link as they moaned and groaned together, shaking in pleasure and falling apart as one.

Robin managed to slide out gently before flopping down next to his mates, Ingrid laying on Bertrand's broad chest as she recovered. Eventually she managed to roll off him, settling between them as they turned to cuddle together. "I do love you both, and Vlad. And Alex of course. I'm just still not very good at showing it or saying it." Robin and Bertrand had both eagerly returned her sentiment and pressed kisses to whatever part of her skin they could reach. She'd swatted at them both then, telling them not to be so "touchy breathy" and sitting up to find her "babysitting clothes". Robin was sad to see her bare skin leave, but knew Ingrid hated when Alex burped up milk. She didn't let it stop her feeding and burping him, and Robin supposed that said it all. "I'm off to see our son, you two can tidy up in here. Robin, make sure my contraceptive is ready, I'm on my last dose and that means I need the next one soon." Robin nodded, he was certain the potion was ready but knew never to say no to Ingrid unless he was feeling especially brave. Pressing another kiss to Bertrand, they shared a smile at the idea they'd be trying to create a life together by tomorrow night.

* * *

Ingrid had to admit, there were many perks to having three bloodgrooms, each eager to satisfy her every need. She did love each of them, and her son, but she would never truly understand their constant need to repeat themselves about it. The rings on their finger and the marks they had scattered across their bodies told it for her, but she knew they appreciated her verbalising it on occasion and made sure to actually say the words sometimes. Vlad especially adored it, his blinding smile and eager reactions every time made that clear. His eyes still lit up, blue fires of emotion when he was particularly full of feelings and that fire appeared every time Ingrid told him she loved him. Finding him smirking in his crib-side coffin, Ingrid knew he'd heard and felt everything they'd done in the next room. Trailing eyes down his lean pale body, Ingrid noted the scars across his neck and shoulders - an obvious proclamation of his belonging to their nest. The tattoo down his side always made her smile, blatantly linking his half-sister to his two bloodgrooms and not the least bit ashamed. The muscular abdomen that had started when Vlad had taken up rugby and only toned further from Bertrand's regular training always drew her eye.

She didn't work as physically hard as the others, keeping up her fitness but preferring to train her actual powers. Her body was still soft where they were firm and she revelled in each muscled body. Robin was still leaner than either Vlad or Bertrand, but he'd been deathly thin when he'd joined them a little over a year ago and had made huge leaps of health since then. Ingrid was intrigued to see how he developed during pregnancy, remembering her own rounded stomach. Realising she'd been staring at Vlad's torso for a while now, Ingrid followed her route down his body. His boxers were dark but the damp stain still noticable to her enhanced vision. His face was still smirking when she gave him her best querying eyebrow. "I didn't do anything, but you know I feel the link stronger than all of you and you were all very... vigorous!" Vlad was still smirking, even as he admitted to coming in his pants just from the feel and sound of his lovers fucking nearby. Ingrid clicked her fingers, calling a pair of clean shorts for him and tossing them over. As soon as he was changed, she climbed into his lap and kissed him. Vlad returned the contact happily, pulling off too soon to smile at her brightly. "Don't try to seduce me, Alex is right there!"

Ingrid felt her face heat slightly, she'd been so busy ogling Vlad she had all but forgotten their sleeping son was right next to them. Ingrid nodded, pressing another quick kiss to his lips before standing to look at their son. He was a perfect mix of Dracula genes, perfectly formed at birth and rapidly growing. His powers were already showing, and he had even walked unaided today. Ingrid felt the familiar warmth in her chest at the sight of him, Vlad coming behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and gaze down at the baby. She realised he'd grown taller, his head resting on her shoulder neatly now. Before, Ingrid had been taller than him before her heels were on, now Vlad was an inch or so taller than her. "He's so perfect, I can never thank you enough for giving me such a beautiful child Ingrid." Ingrid shook her head against him then. "Are you saying if we had more children and they weren't this beautiful you wouldn't be thankful?"

Vlad laughed, nuzzling her shoulder. "Every child our little nest produces will be perfect, but right now Alex is the only one and so he gets all the cooing and baby loving. Not that I'll love him less when Robin has his baby, but I have nowhere else to vent my breather-y daddy feelings right now." Ingrid nodded, they'd all learnt to accept that Vlad simply felt more keenly than any of them, and that they didn't have to understand how he felt to be supportive and accepting of his feelings. "I think I have an answer to your question Vlad. I do want more children, but not until Alex is at least five. You'd never have gotten through childhood without me there, Alex will surely be a fantastic big brother." Vlad nodded against her then, and she could feel him smiling and the pulse of happiness echoing through their bond. "Have you thought about whether you'll want to have children with the others?" Ingrid had to think about that for a moment.

"I do, but again, we're immortal and I'm in no hurry to be pregnant again just yet. Maybe you should knock up Bertrand next year, as you can't use the potion yourself and you know it would be funny and amazing to watch that big muscly body with a baby bump." Vlad's reaction to her comment was evident, erection stirring against her ass. Alex decided this was the best time to interrupt, waking up with a loud cry. "Typical Dracula timing that boy." Vlad laughed at her comment, moving to check if Alex needed changing while Ingrid warmed up his bottle. A swift move over to the changing table and the terrible smell babies seemed capable of producing in vast quantities told her the nappy was being changed. Vampire speed was a blessing, the whole process taking all of a moment before their son was wrapped in a clean nappy. They didn't bother with a babygro just yet, Alex had a habit of getting milk down himself while simultaneously guzzling the lot down. Ingrid took this feed, something deep inside her enjoying the feel of Alex curled in her arms and suckling happily at his bottle. Vlad offered to burp him but Ingrid shook her head, not ready to relinquish the boy just yet even if it meant baby puke. Vlad zipped off to get her a clean t-shirt just in case, which came in useful as Alex vomited down her back before gurgling happily.

Vlad traded her the baby for the t-shirt, but gave him back soon enough and Ingrid sat in her coffin and spoke softly to the life she'd carried inside her. She'd never expected to love the little jumping bean so much, even back when she'd told Vlad she wasn't getting rid of him, unable to handle the pain in Vlad's eyes as such an idea. But as she gazed down at the first Dracula heir, Ingrid knew the warmth in her chest was a deep love for the infant. Vlad was smiling softly at them both, taking a quick picture of the two of them before sitting next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, joining in the moment without trying to detract from her bonding with Alex. Alex smiled up at her happily, his full set of teeth meaning his smile was a miniature of hers. "We'll have to be careful about what we tell the children, it may have worked for us but we can't exactly teach them that marrying their siblings is normal behaviour." Vlad seemed contemplative then. "So what do we tell them? If we lie they'll find it in the bloodline books eventually, and if we don't, they'll have to understand they can't tell anyone."

"Do you think the bloodline books have recorded Alex? Because that will mean someone finds out. Bertrand can't be the only vampire who studies them for fun." Vlad chuckled next to her, it was an accurate description of their husbands behaviour. "I don't know, the books didn't know Sally was my mother because I was recorded as Magda's son. If we don't register his birth anywhere else yet, nobody will know unless we tell them. And right now is not the time, we can't risk putting baby Alex or pregnant Robin in danger." Ingrid turned to smirk at Vlad. "Who knew marrying your sister could make life so complicated?" Vlad didn't miss a beat, smiling widely at her. "It's been worth every second Ingrid, I wouldn't change this for the world. Any of it, whether we share DNA or not. Alex turned out perfectly, and that's all the convincing I need that we were meant to be together and there was a mix up that made us related." Vlad squeezed at her waist then, pressing a kiss to her cheek. When she looked up his eyes were blazing again, feelings of love and a sense of rightness humming across their bond as he declared his love for their nest again and again. Robin and Bertrand peered around the door then, Robin smiling at their position before asking if he was allowed in on the love fest. Bertrand was more reserved, smiling softly at the two of them cuddled around Alex. Vlad was right, Ingrid wouldn't change any of it either and their son was a perfect mix of them both, uncaring of how he came to be and happy he had loving parents. Even if they were bloodthirsty undead parents. Mostly. Vlad could hardly be considered bloodthirsty, he'd barely ever touched human blood.

"I brought soya blood, a new bottle for the guzzle guts there and your new potion bottle is in our room Ingrid. It's clearly labelled so don't mix it up with mine, you don't need a potion to get pregnant and I don't need one to stop me." Robin had indeed distributed bottles, Ingrid scowled at the soya blood but conceded solely because she wasn't prepared to move. The smile from Vlad as she sipped at the bottle was encouragement enough, and Ingrid was pleasantly surprised to find it wasn't as bland as she expected. "Good isn't it?" Bertrand was drinking from his own "veggie vamps" bottle.

"Well, what do you think I do in my lab all night? I can hardly check myself out for hours, I have no reflection. I studied some of the older vintage bloods and started working out how to make soya blood taste more like that. It's not perfect but your reactions tell me I'm on the right track!" Robin grinned, dimpled and toothy as Ingrid drank a little more, and Vlad sang his praises. He may prefer to abstain from human blood, but clearly even he wasn't immune to the lesser taste. Alex shrieked in her arms, clearly unhappy about being denied. Vlad looked thoughtful for a moment, dipping his finger in the soya blood bottle and holding it to Alex. The baby seemed confused for a moment, then a small tongue darted out and licked the finger. Ingrid guessed his tastes weren't developed yet, as Alex scowled at the taste. "Fair enough son, you are a bit young for any blood." Ingrid handed Vlad the baby, preferring to drink her own meal rather than wear Alex's again. Robin's nickname was apt, the boy could go through their baby formula fast. It was good Bertrand found 24 hour supermarkets amusing, meaning he would happily go out and buy more supplies. Vlad had said it was hilarious the first time Bertrand tried to use their payment card.

Bertrand had looked on grumpily as Vlad laughed through the story of explaining him as being from a small village that didn't use such things but was visiting here and Vlad had offered to teach him. Apparently Bertrand had almost flamed the payment device, Vlad diving in to rescue the card before it went up in smoke. After that, Bertrand had learned quickly and was now capable of going by himself. Alex finished his second bottle, only dribbling on Vlad this time which Robin quickly wiped off. They all cooed at the smiling baby, Alex obviously a Dracula as he lapped up all the attention he could get. Vlad started singing to the boy then, rare for him to do actually in front of them though he knew they could hear him through the walls regardless. Alex drifted off fairly quickly, his full stomach having a soporific effect as Vlad's melodic voice soothed him to slumber. Ingrid kissed Alex's head as he was laid in his crib, then kissed Vlad properly as soon as he let go of their son. "The baby monitor is on and the sun is going to rise soon. Bedtime baby brother!" Vlad whined at her pet name for him, it always having a predictably arousing effect on him as he chased her to their bed before leaping on top of her. As he kissed down her neck, Ingrid reflected on Vlad's earlier words. They really were meant for each other, and it didn't matter what anyone else said about them. They were happy, and the sex was fantastic. Ingrid didn't need much more convincing as Vlad ducked between her thighs, Robin and Bertrand joining him in caressing her suddenly naked body.

-YD-

 **This turned out to be very little development and lots of naked stuff, but as that's where the story began, I have no shame! Now, I'll probably find myself writing more Chosen Two given that I no longer seem to be able to sleep. Til next time readers. Feel free to review!**


	3. Confessions

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **Knocked out a new one shot, updated Chosen Two and spent a few hours watching Young Dracula and it made me want to write this.**

 **Not a smutty chapter, mostly if not all Vlad's POV, dealing with old wounds, grievances and grudges.**

-YD-

Vlad knew they were all eager to begin the next chapter of their relationship - Robin's potion and his upcoming pregnancy to Bertrand. But he knew this needed doing, and should really have been done before they took part in their blood binding. Putting Alex down in his bassinet and singing him to sleep, Vlad clicked his fingers to light a fire in the grate before using his bond to call on his lovers. They each joined him in the throne room, a general buzz of anxiety filling them at the serious look on his face. "I'm not leaving you guys, I'm not dying and nobody is about to kill us." The anxiety lessened but didn't leave entirely. "I just think we need to let alot of things go, as immortal creatures we can naturally hold a grudge literally for eternity. This should have been done before, but in light of Alex, dad and everything else, we kind of had other things going on."

Robin cocked his head, looking confused. "What needs doing Vlad?" Vlad sat down, holding up an old goblet. "We have to share a goblet of blood, and then each take turns sharing any old grievance we have. As happy as we are, there are things we have pushed down in fear of hurting each other and that can't go on." Bertrand had settled down almost immediately, ever the follower of Vlad's instructions. Ingrid turned to look at Alex before nodding and joining Vlad on the sofa. Robin was still standing, and spotted the soya blood bottle on the table. Vlad held up a hand and caught Robin's throw, filling the goblet. He took the first sip, as fitting the head of the clan. Ingrid went next, still grimacing slightly at the taste as it wasn't one of Robin's 'improved' ones. Robin and Bertrand followed suit, placing the empty goblet on the table between them.

"The reason we are doing this is to let things go. So while we may say hurtful things, it's so we can move on as a group. A clean slate before we add to our family. I am truly sorry in advance for anything that hurts any of you, I love you all." They each nodded at him, the hum of anxiety still echoing through their bond. "Ok, since I started this, I'll start. Bertrand, I resented you for a while when you turned Erin against my will, even though I probably would have done the same thing by dawn." Vlad ached at the hurt look on his lovers face, but Bertrand seemed to square up and take the true meaning seriously. "Fair enough Vlad. I thought you were completely the wrong choice when we first met, some starry eyed teenager with ideas of peace and unity and no ideas of the world. When Sethius turned out to be the power of the book, part of me truly hoped he would defeat you. I learned my lesson quickly of course." Vlad nodded, the comment stinging but it was why they were here, and he let it roll off him.

"Ingrid? Robin? It's your turn. It doesn't have to be a statement, you can ask a question." Ingrid had straightened up then, clearly opting to go next. "Robin, while I am happy you're here now and I'm glad I did it, I only turned you and brought you here originally to stop Vlad from 'wasting' his first bite on you, and to stop his guilt over you preventing me from corrupting him." Robin nodded, and Vlad could feel the lump in his throat as though it was his own. "Vlad, if I had been able to remember anything about you all that time I was mindwiped, I'm pretty sure I would have hated you. So while it was probably the worst part of my life, I'm glad I didn't get the chance to hate you." Vlad smiled shakily, the mood in the room dark but Vlad already felt lighter for his confession and hoped the others agreed.

Bertrand had raised his hand then, and Vlad nodded at him to continue. "Vlad, I have to know. How long did you believe I was betraying you to Malik before you saw Elisabetta wearing my form in the same room as me?" Vlad grimaced, guilt rising in his chest at the memory. "Honestly, almost the whole time. If I hadn't of found you together... I was going to stake you. I would have regretted it instantly, I know that now but I was angry, I felt alone and I pushed that at you because you'd turned Erin." The purpose of this was clearly becoming apparent, and Robin piped up next. "Vlad. Did you love Erin?" Certain that was coming up at some point, Vlad nodded. "I did, but even then I knew I wanted Ingrid. Erin was everything I wanted to want, light and good and human and she made me feel like a real person. Yes, I loved her but it was a candle in comparison to the forest fire in my heart around any of you now."

A tingle of happiness vibrated along their bond then, and Vlad felt each of them relax a little. "When we were younger Vlad, did you feel happy when the Cou... when dad chose you over me constantly?" Vlad considered that for a moment. "In a way, yes. I was so sick of disappointing him with my 'unvampiric' ways that when he was happy, I didn't feel so lost. I also hated the way he treated you, but you were so closed off I couldn't seem to get you to open up and I lashed out against that. I hate myself for that now, I wish I'd worked harder to be a good brother." Ingrid squeezed at his hand briefly then. "This is what you wanted, after this we have to let go of what's been said here." Vlad nodded, steeling his resolve for the next confession. "This isn't necessarily deep, but in the name of honesty - Vlad, Ingrid, did either of you actually fancy me back in Stokely?" Ingrid laughed next to him then. Vlad nodded. "Like I said, I wanted Ingrid since puberty and I fought my sexuality for a long time but looking back, I definitely remember times I wanted you then. I'm not sure who I was more jealous of when Ingrid accidentally kissed you!"

Ingrid had laughed again at that, Bertrand smiling as he often did when they talked of old times. "I can't say I wanted you back then Robin, but I do remember that you weren't a terrible kisser and you had better fashion sense than Vlad back then. Not a patch on me naturally, but a country mile above Vlad and his bright colours." Vlad pretended to pout at that, defending his colourful nature. Bertrand seemed to think of something else then. "Vlad, while I'm not planning on it, I am curious. How would you feel if one of us were to kill a bre- a human? Given that the punishment can be execution." Vlad felt a punch of anguish at the thought of choosing between his mates and his soul. "I don't know. Half of me wants to say I'd forgive you once and say never let it happen again, the other is pointing out that each of you knows how I feel about that and that I'd feel betrayed by it. So I guess I'm asking all of you never to put me in that position." They all nodded at him then, and Vlad could feel the guilt and regret buzzing in Ingrid and Bertrand. Robin had barely even touched human blood, he'd never bitten a breather but Bertrand was over 400 and Ingrid had turned Will then gone on a killing spree. "Hey, the past is past now, thats what tonight is for. Nobody is perfect, and what matters is that you both made the effort to change because you love me. No hard feelings, I promise."

Bertrand and Ingrid both nodded at him, brief smiles being shared. "Bertrand, do you ever feel strange being four centuries older than any of us?" Only Robin could bring up such a thing. "I have occasionally questioned what I'm doing, but one moment with any of you and I remember. We could each live for another few thousand years, I'm not worried about a few hundred right now." "What about how different it is here? I mean, I don't deny there are perks to being surrounded by sexy vampires all night every night but from what I hear, you were a battle hardened warrior. Now you're a father, a husband and a tutor." Bertrand was still smiling, so Vlad let some of his anxiety fade. "I was a warrior, and I was good at it. It led me here, and it's allowed me to protect you, to teach you to protect yourselves and to fall in love with three wonderful people. I wouldn't change being a father, a husband or a tutor for the most exciting battle now. Why fight a war when you can be surrounded by the triumph of finding the people who will stand by you for eternity?" Vlad was certain they all had tears in their eyes now, the emotions running higher.

"Ingrid, how many times have you tried to slay me? I lost count the day I merged with my reflection. I am very sorry for him pushing you into the sunlight, as glad as I am Erin is gone, she did save you." Ingrid seemed to be counting, and Vlad was thinking of all the garlic chocolates, sun lamps, stakes and even a UV grenade or two. "I think it's about ten. I should mention I'm glad I failed now. Like I hope Bertrand is happy you caught him before he could stake me to frame the Van Helsings." Robin's eyes were wide, he hadn't been here for much of this and seemed to be shocked at the animosity that had come before the love. "I am indeed very happy Vlad caught me, though you must remember that was your fathers idea... I suggested Erin, who at the time we believed to be a half fang."

Vlad swallowed the guilt in his chest as he prepared his final confession. "Bertrand was there, and I asked him not to tell you this before I was ready to admit to it. When we went to Transylvania and I found out that dad was dead, I sent him away. I've never used my powers to attack any of you but I literally forced him to leave, I torched the castle and sat down to wait for the flames to take me. Bertrand literally pulled me out of the fire, he came back and dragged me out of the window, reminding me I had you two and Alex to come home to. He said he swore never to leave me when I needed him, and to stand by me for eternity. He kept both that night." Robin and Ingrid both turned in awe to Bertrand, who looked somewhat saddened by the memory of that night. "I am so sorry for that night Bertrand, I should never have even tried to make you choose between your loyalty and your love to me." The older vampire shook his head. "That's what tonight is for, as you said. After this, we let it all go. I was angry that night, angry that you stood and bound to us, formed a family out of strange parts and were prepared to give it all up in a moment of grief. I do not however regret coming back for you. I still think Ingrid would have flew straight to Transylvania to shout at your ashes." Ingrid made a sound of agreement then, Robin chuckling through his tears at the visual of Ingrid, angry and pregnant and screaming at the remnants of a castle Vlad had perished in.

They each saw the image Robin had thought of, Ingrid scowling but her mouth was twitching and Vlad knew she was amused. "Anything else anyone has to say before we shed the old grudges?" Robin shook his head, Bertrand looking contemplative before indicating negative. "Ingrid?" Vlad watched emotions flicker across Ingrid's face, knowing she struggled to admit her feelings, even the darker ones. "There is one thing... I slept with Malik. He came back to try and retrieve Elisabetta, and we discovered he wasn't a Dracula. I was angry about finding out you were half breather and he was... convenient. It was before our first time together Vlad, and I honestly made myself forget it ever happened. He couldn't hold a candle to the chosen one." Vlad felt mildly sick, but then he supposed he had no place being angry at Ingrid for sleeping with someone who they'd only thought of as a brother for a few months, when he'd been her brother their whole lives and it hadn't stopped him.

"Wait, I thought Malik was with your ex Vlad? Why was he alone?" Vlad looked up, Robin was right. Ingrid shook her head. "He didn't bring her up, I didn't ask but she wasn't with him and I'd be surprised if he was actually still with her, he was seriously out of practice if you catch my drift." Vlad grimaced at the thought of them together, he wasn't particularly jealous but the thought of Ingrid with the one who'd tried to convince him Bertrand was a traitor, who'd plotted to destroy the whole clan because of his psychotic mother and who had taunted him by taking his ex girlfriend as his own... it turned his stomach. "I'm not angry Ingrid, but I am really glad your taste has improved since then!" Robin had chuckled then, Bertrand smirking knowingly at Vlad. "Yes, imagine her sleeping with someone other than your brother or his male lovers!" Vlad couldn't really argue with that. "Yes, well, if Malik comes anywhere near my family again I'll stake him myself, unless Ingrid's really desperate for what was apparently a pretty bad fuck?" Ingrid swatted him around the ear then, refusing avidly. "Are we done then? Can we let the bad times go?" Three nods pointed at him then and they all stood up. Ingrid groaned about the 'group hug' but joined in regardless, kisses exchanged between them all.

"You were right Vlad, I think that tonight was cathartic for all of us, and the ideal time before we work on extending our family." Robin and Ingrid made sounds of agreement with Bertrand, and Vlad smiled. "And now, I believe Robin has a place to be. And by that I mean mostly attached to Bertrand." Robin had waggled his eyebrows cheekily, and Alex chose this moment to demand some attention. "You two go, take Ingrid if you like, I got baby duty!" Ingrid shook her head, pushing the other two to go get started and grasped Vlad's hand. "I'm staying here little brother, those two can go toss each other around like ragdolls for a while and we'll join them later. I'll get his bottle, you can change him?" Vlad nodded, flitting off for the baby bag and change mat. Pressing kisses to Robin and Bertrand in turn, Ingrid mimicked him and they both gave the two men a shove. "Well go on then, Robin's not going to get knocked up by himself! Though he'd probably give it a good go, the horny animal." Robin stuck his tongue out at them for Ingrid's comment before Bertrand scooped him up, winking at them both and flitting off. Vlad turned to his young son, changing his soiled nappy and handing Alex to Ingrid for his feed.

"Do you feel better for tonight Ingrid? I know you hate touchy-breathy stuff but it was important." Ingrid didn't meet his eyes for a minute, focusing on the suckling infant. "I think I will tomorrow, it's just a lot to process all at once. I do agree it was important, and we'll all feel better for leaving such dark things behind us." Vlad held up the black half of his yin yang necklace. "Oh Ingrid, you'll always be my dark side." She'd flashed him a fanged smile then, and Vlad had to struggle not to throw himself at her in light of the baby she was holding. Settling for pressing a kiss to her cheek, Vlad distracted himself by looking down at their son. "This time next year he'll be a big brother, I wonder who their baby will take after more. Can you imagine Robin's colouring with Bertrand's curls? That would be adorable!" Ingrid smiled softly at him, Vlad chattering away about the future. "I'm still imagining if you go ahead and baby up Bertrand, your child would probably be taller than you by the age of ten and strong as an ox. I can see it now, Bertrand building a tiny baby gym and teaching them to do push ups before they can walk." Pulling Ingrid and Alex over to the sofa to cuddle up together, Vlad smiled at his sister and they continued discussing the potential blends of genetics their little nest could produce.

-YD-

 **I am about 80% certain this chapter is written in such a way it's hard to follow, but my computer is doing that thing where it erases text if you try and type in front of it so I can't seperate it out. If it's too illegible do tell me and I'll try and sort it out when I next get computer time.**

 **Until next time fair readers!**


	4. New

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **Of course, I decided to start a new short Adam!Vlad/Ingrid story, but I know I need to update this and Chosen Two, so I'm doing that before I get sucked into anything else.**

 **This chapter and maybe the next are mostly smut but a bit of development, the story will start to focus slightly less on the horny vampires... well, at least just them. They still insist on regularly getting naked and distracting me from actual story stuff, but there will be things happening soon!**

-YD-

Bertrand had barely made it back to their joint bedroom before Robin was pouncing on him and mouthing over his chest. "Robin, as lovely as that is, you may want to actually take the potion if you want it to work!" Robin had leapt up then, his young lover stretching over to the bedside table for a bottle with his name on. Robin downed half of the bottle in one gulp, grimacing at what Bertrand expected was an unpleasant taste. "I don't know if it will work immediately, but just in case we'd better get started husband of mine!" Bertrand wasn't in a mood to argue, the lithe pale body rubbing against his own was intensely arousing. Robin was already holding lubricant, stripping off his shorts and hovering over Bertrand to let him stretch him open. Bertrand loved doing this, watching Robin's eyes fall closed and his mewls of pleasure as he was prepared, the twitches of his cock at the pressure against his prostate making his hips jerk forwards. His lover had grown impatient at Bertrand's slow pace, seizing the lubricant and slicking Bertrand's cock quickly, sinking down in one fluid motion and staying seated, flush against his thighs. "Fuck Bertrand, you're so big like this!" Bertrand smirked, Robin made comments about his above average size on a daily basis - he'd even brought it up at their blood binding!

"Doesn't seem to stop you coming back for more Robin, now get moving if you want to get full of baby like Ingrid was." Robin keened above him, thighs already shaking as he lifted and dropped. Bertrand was rarely one for words during sex, but right now he wanted to take Robin apart. "I was just as enamoured as you and Vlad with Ingrid's swelling stomach, I was just better at hiding it. I remember when I was inside her, that life growing inside her was erotic. Soon you'll be just like that Robin." Bertrand smirked as Robin panted harder, pushing his muscles to ride the cock inside him faster. "I heard Ingrid... fuck, there... Ingrid say she wanted to see Vlad knock you up too." Surprised Robin could even speak, Bertrand had to hold himself back for a moment, the idea of Vlad worshipping him as he grew a child inside him making his hips spasm. Robin was smirking, knowing exactly what he was thinking as he fucked himself on Bertrand's cock.

"You want to watch me filled with Vlad's baby while you're full of mine?" Rolling his hips a little harder, he could feel Robin's muscles starting to flutter and clench around him. His lover nodded, biting his lip and reaching down to fist at his cock. The cool fluid hitting his chest pushed him over the edge, Robin whimpering as Bertrand spilled inside him. They lay together shaking slightly, sharing satisfied smirks at the amusement from Ingrid and grumbling from Vlad - they'd heard everything naturally. Handing shorts to his young lover, Bertrand pulled on his own and they zipped off to join the baby-watching Draculas. Vlad scowled at them as they walked through the door, though there was no real malice in it. Ingrid was holding a sleeping Alex so Bertrand felt safe asking, though he was only doing it to wind Vlad up. "What's the problem Vlad?" Robin was sharing his cheeky smile as Vlad replied. "Talking about all sorts of things I want to get in on when I can hear you but not join in is rude!" Vlad actually pouted at them then, Ingrid smirking at her three husbands.

Pretending he needed to think seriously about it, Bertrand schooled his face into 'deep thought'. "I'm sorry Vlad, are you insinuating you would like to have intercourse, or impregnate me?" Ingrid had to press a hand to her mouth to fight away laughing and waking Alex up at Vlad's aroused whine. He scowled at them each in turn before flashing a seductive smile at Bertrand, his cock twitching in anticipation already. "At this point I don't really care, but I'd feel bad leaving Ingrid out if us three men were all busy trying to make babies." Robin had grinned then, dashing off and returning with a small bottle. "Mix this with the other potion tonight and drink it, then let Vlad loose on you tomorrow." The three of them turned confused faces to Robin then.

"What is it Robin? I trust your skills, but I'd like to know what I'm drinking." Robin beamed at him for saying he trusted him then, warming Bertrand's heart. "I originally mixed it for Ingrid, the potion has a shelf life of like fifty years. It's basically a "the next shot knocks me up" drink - while us boys can switch top and bottom depending on who wants baby battering, Ingrid's a little trickier and as we said, we were never going to assume Ingrid would want to give anyone but Vlad children. So I hunted out fertility potions." Even Bertrand was surprised at how much thought Robin had put in to making sure Ingrid had control over her body like that, and they all looked on in amusement as Ingrid handed a sleeping Alex to Vlad before getting up and kissing Robin until he was weak in the knees. Bertrand felt his stomach flutter at the dopey grin on Robin's face, and the seductive smirk on Ingrid's. Robin shivered when Ingrid whispered "thank you" against his ear, getting another smirk before Ingrid sat down and retrieved her son from a wide eyed Vlad.

"So, if Bertrand takes that and the other potion, it would basically guarantee he got pregnant tomorrow?" Robin had winked then, dimpled smile on his face. "Well, it won't just appear, someones gotta fuck him!" Bertrand made sure to swat him around the ear then for swearing in front of Alex - even if he was sleeping. "But otherwise, yes Vlad. I wasn't planning on rushing but if you decide to go ahead, I'll take a shot of it too and that way we'll both be pregnant at the same time!" Vlad had turned to Ingrid then, face a mix of confusion, happiness and arousal. "I had expected you guys to want to space out kids a little further, but so long as nobody is planning on putting a baby in me any time soon, I'm all for it boys." Noticing the look in Vlad's eyes, Bertrand dashed to scoop up Alex so Vlad could leap on his sister and kiss her soundly. "Of course, it's your choice too Bertrand?" Bertrand smirked, Vlad clearly knew they both wanted this. "I better go get that potion, you too Robin. We'll take Alex for a bath, you two have fun." Vlad and Ingrid smirked at both he and Bertrand, dashing back to their bedroom. It wasn't always immediately obvious those two were faster than Robin or he - unless they were aroused in which case they were unidentifiable blurs. Smiling down at the young son who would soon be a big brother to two siblings, Bertrand passed Alex to Robin so he could retrieve the potion (and possibly catch an eyeful of Vlad and Ingrid).

* * *

Tossing his sister to the bed, Vlad stripped out of his boxers and shamelessly ogled Ingrid removing her tshirt and underwear. She smirked at his exuberant actions, raising a querying eyebrow at him practically bouncing on the spot. "What's got into you little brother?" Fairly certain the aroused whine he made was slightly pathetic, Vlad clambered onto the bed to kiss Ingrid. "Thank you for letting me share in the miracle potion, I know how you felt when you first heard about it." Ingrid smiled softly at him then, a rare moment of tender affection as her smooth fingers stroked his cheek. "We're bound for eternity Vlad, by blood, love and ritual binding. We may as well all be bound by batlings too." Nuzzling at her neck, Vlad kissed over the scarred mark there. Ingrid wasn't thrilled about the way their claims left scars, but she never stopped him touching it and they never resented if she wanted to cover them up. Not that she did that often, they rarely ventured from their nest.

Gently turning her face to meet his eyes, Vlad actually hoped his eyes were burning slightly right now. "I meant it Ingrid, I love you and we are all a family. You are no less my big sister and bloodwife because Robin found a way for us to have babies that doesn't put any stress on you." Vlad caught the hint of tears in her eyes before they closed, brushing kisses over the lids gently, trailing down her nose to press his lips to hers. She responded eagerly, tongue and fangs scraping over each other. A gentle knock at the door interrupted them, both turning from their twined position to see Bertrand's curly hair edging around the door. "I realise you guys were having a private moment, but Robin left the potion in here and I wanted to get it before you two got too... absorbed." Vlad smiled, knowing he had a tendency to get lost in his lovers. "Go ahead oh glorious tutor, feel free to pop back later if you're disappointed you didn't get a good eyeful." Bertrand smirked at Vlad's cheeky comment, picking up the bottle with Robin's name on and flitting off again. A tug in his hair had a shocked gasp falling out of him, Ingrid's mouth back on his as soon as he turned his head. The grip in his hair tightened and relaxed and Ingrid swallowed Vlad's moans of pleasure, echoing them when his cock filled and pressed against her.

"Better get to it little brother, you boys will be busy tomorrow night!" Vlad keened against Ingrid's neck, feeling her slick and wet against his cock as they rubbed against each other. "I'll be sure to save some energy for my big sister, don't worry." He smirked in triumph when her breath hitched at his words, moving down to kiss and suck at her breasts and slip his fingers inside her. She clenched around him instinctively, arching into the touches and making breathy sounds of pleasure. He felt her grow wetter from his fingers, sucking her taste off his skin before moving to slide his cock into her slick entrance. They both groaned at the sensation, bodies slotting together perfectly. She always felt so hot, so wet and the way her hips rose to meet every thrust had him whimpering in pleasure, shaking with the effort to savour the feeling rather than just take her harder. Ingrid wasn't in the mood for slow and loving tonight though, scraping her nails down his back and biting at his neck and collarbone until he broke and let the heat consume him, fucking into her harder and revelling in her appreciative moans. Vlad felt her tightening around him, hotter and wetter as she approached climax and sank her fangs into his chest. Knowing the taste of his blood aroused her somehow, Vlad let the pleasure-pain take him and spilled inside her, feeling her tremble beneath him as she followed. Her tongue soothed over the marks she made, lapping up the drops of blood and healing the holes she'd made. The bruise would heal by itself though, Ingrid loved marking his body.

Slipping out of her gently, Vlad kissed her bloodstained lips and smiled at her. Ingrid returned his smile, fangs nipping at his lip as they kissed until the skin broke and blood dripped onto her waiting tongue. Pulling away to smirk at her, Vlad licked at his sticky mouth. It didn't really taste of anything to him, but all his lovers swore his blood tasted amazing since he turned 18 and Vlad wasn't about to deny his mates. Laying next to Ingrid, Vlad glowed with happiness as she turned to rest her head on his chest. Vlad was always more affectionate after sex, and while Ingrid was more pliant after they coupled, she was rarely truly affectionate. Wrapping an arm around her pale shoulders, Vlad felt her fingers trace the bruise on his chest. "I've never known a vampire so happy to be bitten repeatedly as you." Unable to resist making a joke, Vlad pointed out "you've never known a vampire like me though." Ingrid conceded his point, fingers trailing over his torso and tracing the lines of his muscles. Vlad let his mind drift slightly, their bond humming contently as they lay together. His attention was quickly returned when Ingrid's cool fingers wrapped around his softened cock, her smirking against his skin as his cock filled out at her touch. "You turn me on, I'm not sure that's a revelation Ingrid. We have the baby to prove it!" Ingrid leaned up to kiss him then, tongue licking at his lower lip to chase the remnants of blood and she moaned against him then.

He felt his cock twitch in her hand, her smirk against his mouth. He whined in frustration when he felt the whisper of displaced air over his skin as she flitted away, almost yelping in surprise when he felt his arms pushed up and cool metal click around his wrists. Ah, Ingrid's fang cuffs. They'd tested the theory on another pair, Vlad could break them if he absolutely had to but was more than happy to let his lovers cuff him to most furniture and thoroughly fuck him. Which seemed to be Ingrid's goal, her long nails scratching down the sensitive skin of his sides until he arched into the touch. Precum beaded on his cock as she bit at his nipples, they were fairly numb to gentle touches but rough contact had him groaning in pleasure, tugging at the cuffs in an effort to hold her there longer. The bite of metal on Vlad's skin aroused him further, the utter submission and control Ingrid took from him was powerful and erotic. Her nails returned, scratching deeper into his chest and stomach and making his cock jerk at the sensation. The scratches trailed down, burning trails of pain and pleasure along his inner thighs until he panted out "Ingrid... please", unsure of what he was even asking for.

Ingrid seemed to know what he wanted, what he needed as she straddled him. Still wet from their earlier coupling, Vlad felt her slide down his length with ease, sitting flush against him and managing to fix him with a smirk so sensual and seductive, Vlad thought he might come from that alone. Ingrid had other ideas for him though, nails sinking into him hard as she lifted and dropped on his cock. The cuffs on his wrists and her weight on his hips meant he had a limited range of movement, thrusting up as best he could and itching to touch Ingrid's body. Her pale breasts bounced with each rise and fall of her body on his, and Vlad ached to worship the creamy skin there. Ingrid noticed his eyes following her chest, smirking and raising her hands to tease at her nipples. Vlad was almost certain she was exaggerating the pleasure, but it aroused him further still. Feeling her thighs start to shake against his, Vlad tried to thrust harder into her, wanting her to come with him. Gratified to see her jaw drop, mouth falling open as she clenched around him, Vlad let the tingles of pain and the bite of the fangcuffs burn through him, spilling inside his sister again and falling against the bed feeling thoroughly spent. Ingrid shakily rose off of him, leaving Vlad feeling somewhat sticky and used and ignoring the thrill that sent through him.

Confusion creased his face as he felt the fang cuffs come loose, Ingrid still in front of him. Craning his neck, Vlad spotted Bertrand freeing his hands and rubbing at his wrists. Another pressure settled on the bed, and Vlad barely had time to try and protest before a smirking Robin was licking and sucking at his sticky skin. Robin seemed to have taken on a mantle of "cleaning up" after the others, and Vlad felt his three lovers hold him down while he tried to twist away from the overstimulation. "If any of you ever want me again, you'd better stop before Robin breaks me!" He sighed in relief as Robin relented, scrambling shakily into a pair of boxers and smiling at his bruised wrists. Bertrand and Robin were both looking at his ravaged skin, bruises and bites and scratches littering his whole body right now. "Blimey Vlad, whatever you said to her I'm not sure it should be repeated." They all chuckled at that, Ingrid winking at Vlad and her eyes clearly screaming "we both know you loved it". Tugging on his training bottoms and shoes, Vlad turned to the others. "Can't be slacking off training just because you guys are animals, it's two hours to sunrise!" Robin offered to stay behind to keep watch over Alex, still feeling a little delicate from Bertrand earlier and wanting to rest up before tomorrow night. Ingrid and Bertrand both climbed into their running gear, the three of them taking turns to kiss Robin before flitting downstairs. They ran for an hour, returning to the training room for target practice and defensive blocks.

Vlad and Ingrid shared a smirk as Ingrid floored Bertrand, her slender pale body looking slightly odd pinning his tanned muscular bulk. Betrand called them out, rolling the 'c' in Dracula in the way he knew Vlad loved. "Come on then Draculas, show me how the chosen two do it!" Vlad looked to Ingrid, getting a nod and standing to spar with his sister. Vlad was stronger, both physically and vampirically, but Ingrid knew how to press her advantages. Vlad was built for sustained power, but Ingrid could call on hers for short bursts easier and shocked him to the floor. Struggling up, Vlad closed his eyes and focused. Bertrand hated him doing this, warning Vlad never to leave himself so vulnerable. The two shocked sounds from his mates told him he'd hit home, both frozen to their spots stood opposite him. "I've left your mouths unfrozen so you can tell me if it worked properly, can you move or use your powers at all?" Twin "no's" answered him and Vlad lifted the blocks. "How did you do that?" Bertrand's eyes were wide in awe, Ingrid looking surprised at the new powers. "You both know how much I hate actually hurting anyone, I've been working on powers I can use to stop enemies and assailants without having to dust them or fangcuff them to a sunbed."

His mates nodded, both clearly impressed at Vlad's control over his powers. "Neither of us like this Vlad, but now you're in better control we need to check you can still zone." Vlad grimaced, hating the dark flow of zoning. Bertrand had wanted him to try and zone since he turned 18, but Vlad had refused until he was sure his powers weren't too wild. Bidding Ingrid to move to the furthest corner, Vlad drew on his darker power. "Pick a spot and stand there Bertrand, I can't look at you when I do this." Bertrand had nodded, understanding how Vlad felt. Closing his eyes, Vlad threw out the crystal light and felt it hit it's mark. Opening his eyes, the crystal Bertrand was trapped in a darker green than before, Vlad anxiously threw it against the wall. Sighing in relief, Vlad leapt on his oldest lover and kissed him, tears in his eyes. "It works, please never make me do that to you again." Bertrand had nodded, wrapping his arms around Vlad's trembling shoulders. "Come on Vlad, it's almost dawn. Let's get some rest before tomorrow." Feeling his spirits lift at the thought of the following night, Vlad flitted to look in on their son before entangling between his mates and letting the happiness and love surround him into slumber.

* * *

There was a general hum of excitement between all of them as they woke, even Ingrid's part of their bond matching them as Robin thought of what tonight would mean. Other than the usual fantastic sex of course. It had been slightly sudden, the decision that Vlad would knock up Bertrand the same night as Bertrand was knocking up Robin. Robin expected to feel slightly jealous, but he was excited at the thought of sharing this admittedly terrifying and thrilling experience with someone. Vlad stirred soon, Bertrand always waking with him - even when it was Robin sleeping next to Vlad and Bertand next to Ingrid. Those two had a strange bond, Bertrand seemingly in tune with Vlad in a way that wasn't their bond, wasn't tangible but still there. Ingrid and Vlad were bonded by their life, their blood. The tattoo on Vlad's side and their rings soothed Robin's anxiety about being an outsider. He wasn't just here, they'd all voluntarily bound themselves to him forever and Vlad had marked his body permanently to prove it - by bite and by ink. This was his family, and soon there would be two new additions. He had to admit, the idea of a baby who looked alot like Vlad with Bertrand's dark curls or bright eyes was adorable.

Ingrid had woken soon after, sleepily demanding blood until Bertrand handed over the bottle. Watching his wife drain half the bottle while he and Vlad shared their soy blood, Robin smiled at their strange nest habits. Vlad and Ingrid had both climbed out of bed then, much to the consternation of he and Bertrand. "I'm going to change and feed Alex, then Ingrid's having some one on one time with him while we "toss each other around like ragdolls" as she calls it." The twin smiles on the siblings faces was too adorable to argue with, so Robin let them flit off to Alex without further complaint, corking the soya bottle and floating it over to the shelf. His powers were finally all in, and while he wasn't massively super powerful, he had a decent range and Bertrand trained him well. Plus, he was an alchemist. It was already proven he could do his work well - Ingrid wasn't pregnant again more than six months after Alex when they had sex repeatedly, practically every night. Tonight would be the ultimate test though, both his "male pregnancy" potion and "next shot works shot" as Vlad had called it. His body still twitched when he remembered the kiss Ingrid had bestowed on him for that particular brew, and Bertand's smirk told him the telepathy bond was active enough for him to have heard it.

Rolling over to the muscular man, Robin pulled Bertrand to lie over him and kissed him, delighting in the larger man dominating his mouth. Vlad returned a few minutes later, leaning casually against the wardrobe until they pulled apart to turn and grin at him. "Shall I leave you two alone for a while longer? You seemed busy!" Vlad stuck his tongue out at them then, and Robin knew he wasn't being serious. "Ingrid's taken Alex to the library, he's starting to try and speak so she's gone to read to him in the hopes it'll help him along." They all grinned at that, Robin and Bertrand delighting in the progress of the first Dracula heir. "At the rate he's growing and learning, he'll be able to read to his two new siblings soon." Bertrand added, and Robin couldn't suppress the dopey smile at the image of tiny babies with Alex's pure Dracula face reading them "Grimmer Fairy Tales".

"Not if you two don't get on with the baby making, come on what does a vampire have to do to get laid round here?" The response was swift and predicatable, Robin found himself flipped onto his stomach and slick fingers rubbing at his ass. The grunt behind him told that Bertrand was getting similar treatment, seems they were really going for an "all together" moment. The fingers slid inside him, probing and stretching him open. They had probably reached a point where they didn't have to do this every time, but Robin knew they each delighted in arousing their partners and it certainly made walking easier the next day if Bertrand was particularly... happy during sex. Rolling onto his back when he deemed himself stretched enough, he saw Vlad scrunching his face in concentration. Hearing the echo of conversation between Vlad and Ingrid, Robin realised Vlad was offering to block the link if Ingrid wanted to focus on Alex. Ingrid had refused, naturally - Vlad would just be responsible for satisfying her when he was done here. Robin laughed at the absolute way Ingrid ordered him around before wriggling into place and lifting his hips to let Bertrand push inside him.

As they meshed together, Robin could feel the echo as Vlad joined them, their emotional link supplemented by physical joining. Bertrand literally shook between them, it was rare he was in the middle of their 'sandwich' (Ingrid's name for when she made them fuck for her viewing pleasure) and Robin could only imagine how overwhelming the sensations could be on top of the emotional meaning of tonight. Having the ease of movement on his side, Vlad pulled back, thrusting forward hard enough that Robin felt it, gasping in surprise at the sudden pressure. Bertrand seemed to wake up then, sliding back and forth between Robin's ass and Vlad's cock and groaning in pleasure. Vlad seemed content to let him, adding a sharp, hard thrust now and then that had Robin keening in surprised pleasure as both bodies slammed into him. Vlad pushed them with images of both of them swelling with life, rounded with Dracula heirs. Robin thought of Bertrand's eyes glowing with Vlad's "chosen one" flames as they fucked and he shattered beneath them both, surprising a gasp from Bertrand as he clamped down on the cock inside him and came between them.

Vlad slammed into them harder, telling Bertrand to fill Robin repeatedly until he felt the cool liquid spill inside him, Vlad whimpering with his orgasm above them. They trembled together, shaking in pleasure as the love and connection filled them all. They seperated slowly, tumbling into a pile of limbs and Robin enjoyed his and Vlad's pale contrast to Bertrand's olive complexion. He felt a twitch of pleasurable aftershock as Bertrand sank his fangs into his neck, managing to see Vlad doing the same to Bertrand out of the corner of his eye. "May not be necessary but it worked for Ingrid!" Vlad smiled with his bloodied lips, swiping at the dark liquid with his tongue and wiping his mouth. Robin let his body melt into the bed, smiling contently at the thought they'd just bound everyone in their family of undead vampires with tiny developing lives. Running fingers over his flat stomach, he felt Vlad crawl between he and Bertrand to press hands to their abdomens. "I wonder how it'll change, you've both got muscular stomachs. It'd be kind of strange if you had baby bumps with six packs on!" Chuckling at Vlad's mental imagery, Robin crawled out of bed and pulled on his shorts. Bertrand followed suit, picking up a still naked and protesting Vlad and depositing him at the bathroom. "You need a shower, we'll go see if Ingrid wants... relieving Vlad."

* * *

Smirking at his bondmates, Vlad flitted into the shower and rinsed his skin clean of come, lube, sweat and blood. His torso was still littered with marks from Ingrid yesterday - he healed much faster than the others but he loved the bruises his lovers left him with, so he allowed them to heal like a human injury - very slowly. Drying off his body and rubbing at his hair, Vlad tried to smooth it down with his hands. Sometimes not having a reflection was bothersome. Peering out of the door to check nobody was walking by with Alex, Vlad flitted back to their bedroom, opening the window for the night so their room wouldn't end up smelling like a brothel - or the training room according to Ingrid. It was hardly his fault his lovers looked attractive sweaty and panting. Ingrid secretly agreed, he knew, but it was a fun pretense to play along with. The vampiress in question had appeared then, Vlad's body reacting almost instantly as Ingrid stripped off her 'baby' clothes and pressed him to the bed with her naked skin. He felt the hum of their blood bond as they connected, kissing gently. "This time next year you'll be a father three times over Vlad, definitely a Dracula!" Vlad smiled at his sister, her bright mood a rarity he was unwilling to spoil as she lay on his chest and looked into his eyes.

This particular view meant he could also see her creamy breasts well, and his cock was very interested in that picture despite Vlad trying to treasure the moment. Ingrid smirked as he filled out against her, sliding down his body sensually and letting his cock slide between her breasts. The sight of her soft, full breasts wrapped around his cock was painfully appealing, precum already beading on his tip. Ingrid's tongue peeked out and licked at the fluid and Vlad groaned at the torturous pleasure. "I bet I could make you come like this, you're already panting like a werewolf in heat." Vlad shook his head, torn between not wanting to lose the feeling and wanting to be inside Ingrid fully and biting his lip to stifle his heavy panting. "I won't lie, any part of you on my cock is pretty hot but I'd rather come inside you." Ingrid smirked up at him then, and Vlad gasped as she bent her head and wrapped her tongue around the head of his cock. Her body shifted and her breasts fell away, replaced by the cool slick feeling of her mouth on his shaft as his cock slid to her throat.

She hummed around his cock and Vlad bucked beneath her, feeling her nails dig into his hips to hold him down and the pain tingled through him. He could feel Ingrid smirking around his cock, sucking harder and pressing her nails until he felt his skin tear. Feeling the heat and pain burn through him, he whimpered "close" but Ingrid sucked harder, tongue pressing against the join between head and shaft and he spurted. He felt her swallow around him, licking at his oversensitive cock until he whined and she finally let him fall from her mouth. Her smirk made his spent cock twitch, and as soon as he felt able to move Ingrid was pinned beneath him, her thighs pushed apart for access. Repeating her motion of pressing on her hips with one hand, Vlad slid two fingers inside her wet heat, amazed at how aroused she was from sucking him off and licking at her clitoris. Ingrid arched into the touch, her hips pushing into his restraining hand until she moaned as he broke the skin there. Sealing his lips around her pleasure bud, Vlad crooked his fingers to press at what Bertrand informed him was her G-spot and felt her thighs shake and tighten around his head. He didn't let her down easy, teasing her with his tongue until she melted into the bed. Licking his fingers clean and wiping his face, Vlad took a moment to appreciate the sight of Ingrid so blissful before crawling along her body to kiss her. She still tasted of him, and he probably tasted of her until her fangs broke his lip open again, latching on and sucking at the drops of blood.

Curling up next to her, Vlad glowed at the sated smile on her face. "Well, you came inside me so you can't complain." Chuckling and nipping at her shoulder, Vlad nuzzled closer to her. "Oh trust me, I'm not complaining. I am however going to drag you to the shower, throw on some clothes and go spend time with our son." Ingrid squealed as he grabbed around her waist, flitting to the shower to rinse the remnants of sex off their skin. Clean, dry and clad in their usual attire of underwear and Ingrid wearing one of their t-shirts (it didn't matter who, so long as it wasn't hers), Vlad followed their bond to the throne room to find Robin giggling at Bertrand feeding Alex, the mush smeared across the smiling baby. Alex turned his intelligent blue eyes on Vlad then, a wider smile breaking across his little face. "Dada!" Vlad thought he might melt there and then, Robin's gaze telling him his eyes were probably alight with happiness. "Yes Alex, that's one of your many 'dadas'." Ingrid added from behind him as he dashed over to his son, uncaring of the sticky baby face and kissing his soft head. "Perfect end to a perfect night, now finish your dinner son." Vlad forced himself to return Alex to Bertrand's lap to finish the jar of baby mush, staring avidly at his little boy and hoping he'd speak again.

-YD-

 **Now the build up and baby making is underway, there will be plot next chapter! And nakedness, but it's part of the plot now.**


	5. Bursting bubbles

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I should be finishing Arrogant right now but ho hum!**

-YD-

Since Alex had first uttered "dada", his speech had been developing rapidly. He had already picked out individual parent names each for Vlad, Robin and Bertrand - Vlad was dada, Robin was papa and Bertrand was daddy. Ingrid had looked on in amusement each time they melted a little under the power of a baby, but Vlad had spied the tears sparkling in her eyes the first time Alex called her "mama" and she'd kissed his little head. Alex also knew to say 'bottle' to demand food, and he could now walk around unaided for more than a few steps. Bertrand had said he was developing three to four times above a normal infant, and they each took turns reading and talking to Alex while encouraging him to repeat the words which he was picking up with relative ease. Robin and Bertrand both appeared to be pregnant, Vlad remembered Robin's sad expression when he admitted to craving human blood a week after the 'conception' night. They'd all assured him it was normal and that he could always switch back to soya when the new babies were here. A rough argument had ensued when it came to the potions needed for the birthing, as Robin and Bertrand were both far better at alchemy than he or Ingrid but Vlad was unhappy about them being in the lab while pregnant.

Bertrand had pointed out their bodies were sturdier than a pregnant human, and they didn't actually need to breathe so they wouldn't be affected by fumes. Vlad relented to let them make the healing and pain potions for the birth, panicking slightly when he realised he may have to be the one to deliver them both. They could do it seperately of course, but Robin had said they went to the trouble of getting pregnant the same day, the babies should at least be aiming to be born the same day. Which led to Vlad sat studying medical books about "caeserean sections" and vampire healing books constantly. They had a good seven months to go assuming the men went to nine months, but Vlad hated the idea of being unprepared. Bertrand was already looking softer around the stomach, his broad muscles more obviously changing than Robin's lean frame. In a few weeks they'd be able to feel the bump properly and use the doppler thing Ingrid had gifted Bertrand with, and in spite of everything, Vlad was excited.

Alex was babbling away happily in his arms right now, repeating back "Sleeping Beauty" almost correctly. Well, the vampire version anyway, where the vampire found the sleeping woman and bit her. It was obvious he didn't understand everything he said, but his voice was starting to move from baby-talk to something a little clearer already. Ingrid had made an interesting point about the future babies - Vlad and Ingrid were both super-powerful, and Bertrand's baby was half Vlad, but Robin's baby wasn't part chosen one. Robin had almost looked offended before Vlad soothed him by saying they needed to prepare for any and every developmental level, and that Robin's baby would not be less special or important if he developed at an average rate. A bite pressed onto Vlad's hand reminded him of the infant he was cradling, and he looked down to find Alex repeating "dada bottle!". Heating up the formula and handing the bottle to Alex, who could now hold his head up and the bottle to his own mouth, Vlad smiled as he drained the bottle quickly. He was even spewing milk less often when he was winded, which everyone was happy about - baby puke smelled revolting. Alex started to look sleepy, so Vlad sang quietly to him as he changed him for bed and lay him down. Robin appeared round the door then to take this 'watch', telling Vlad that Ingrid and Bertrand were downstairs in the training room.

Pressing a kiss to his younger husband, Vlad smiled brightly at Robin and pressed hands to his still flat stomach. "Excited?" Robin nodded eagerly, his infectious joy spreading through Vlad easily. "If you hold him, be warned. He's learned how to bite already!" Vlad held up his healing hand, a perfect tiny bite mark evident on the pale skin. Robin chuckled and thanked Vlad for the warning, settling into the crib-side coffin with yet another alchemy book - Vlad didn't know where he found them all. Zipping down to meet his lovers, Vlad stopped in the entrance hall as the door knocked. His face creased in confusion, they weren't expecting anyone. Satisfied nobody could enter without permission, Vlad sent a message to Robin to lock the nursery door for safety, and called Ingrid and Bertrand carefully in case they were doing something dangerous. He got a mental nod back from Robin, and satisfied that Alex was safe, Vlad opened the door. Two blurs shot past him before he could even blink, and Vlad realised he hadn't bothered to put on a t-shirt as he turned to find his not-brother Malik and ex-girlfriend Erin stood behind him. Of course, they already had permission to enter. That didn't stop Vlad pulling up his "freeze" power instantly, holding them in place. He and Ingrid had worked on this alot, practicing on holding her longer and being able to leave various things like eyes and mouth able to move without being able to focus powers.

Malik's eyes were tracing Vlad's scarred neck and shoulders, the Dracula crest hung around his neck. Erin's gaze was tracing down his side, the elegant tattoo and coming down to find the ring that was clearly on his 'married' finger. Both of them had their fangs out, but Vlad wasn't really surprised. Bertrand and Ingrid appeared then, Bertrand only in his running shorts and Ingrid in her usual training attire of a t-shirt and shorts she'd stolen from Vlad. Confident the two newcomers weren't going anywhere, Vlad turned to enjoy the sights of his bondmates before returning to glare at the returning vampires. "I told you if you ever came back here I'd stake you myself." Malik was spitting angry, demanding to know why he couldn't move. "Hello, I'm the chosen one if you forgot. Super powerful?" Vlad waved his fingers lazily in their direction, and both sets of eyes widened as their whole bodies moved back a little. His not-brothers eyes found the crests hanging around Bertrand and Ingrid's necks, the bands on their hands. Erin chose that moment to ask what his tattoo meant, both of them only able to translate the french "student", and Malik could probably read the "little brother" top part. Getting a feeling of agreement from his lovers stood by his sides, Vlad turned and lifted his arm up to reveal the tattoo down his ribs fully.

"It translates as little brother, student and first friend. What I am to each of my bloodbound mates." "Mates!? Ingrid's your sister, not your bloodbound!" Vlad chuckled darkly, smirking at each of the trapped vampires in turn before pulling Ingrid in to kiss her. Ingrid melted against him, his hands slipping up her shirt to wrap around her waist. "Well now she's both." Erin looked horrified, but Malik was smirking back. "You do realise I got there first Vlad?" Erin clearly didn't know, her eyes sliding angrily to glare at what Vlad presumed was still her boyfriend. "Oh I do know that, but I also hear you were pretty awful." Bertrand was laughing beside him now, Ingrid leaning against him in a show of compliance Vlad knew was entirely feigned but it was working. Malik scowled deeply at all of them, and Vlad quickly swapped messages between his mates. Bertrand flitted away and reappeared with fangcuffs, Vlad loosening the freeze on their arms long enough to let them be bound behind their backs. Crooking a finger toward them both, Vlad lifted them up and floated them in front of he and his lovers, laughing as he "accidentally" bumped them into walls and doorframes on the way to the training room. Leaning them up against the wall, Vlad could see Ingrid and Bertrand playing "rock, paper, scissors" to decide who was going first. Ingrid won, and relayed a thought or two to Vlad. Nodding in agreement, Vlad turned back to their captive audience.

"I know all about you fucking my sister Malik, but you didn't know what she needed like I do." Vlad reached up and twisted a hand through his sisters hair, enjoying the low moan she made at the contact. Ingrid was not submissive to him in the slightest, but she was more than happy to play along for this particular game. "Tell them Ingrid." Feeling the spark of mischief and arousal flare across their bond, Ingrid dropped to her knees as Vlad mimed pushing her down to kneel beside him. "Nobody makes me come like my baby brother does." Erin was hissing, but Malik looked slightly dumbfounded. "You fuck your sister? How twisted are you?" Pulling up a memory of their bloodbinding day and the love that burned through him, Vlad opened his eyes, certain they were blazing. "I fuck her and she loves it. I fuck Bertrand and Robin and they love it too. Sometimes, they even fuck me. So yes, I get all kinds of twisted and turned." Using the grip to pull Ingrid to her feet, Vlad pressed a gentle kiss of apology against her mouth first before letting out the dark arousal inside him. They echoed each others groans and gasps as they bit and sucked at each others lips, Vlad pushing Ingrid to lay across the table and tearing her clothes off. Lucky his sister wasn't shy about her body really, as Vlad stripped off his shorts and pressed his fingers between her thighs. She was already hot and wet for him, and Vlad turned to see Bertrand's erection tenting his shorts. Mouthing "you're next" where the frozen vampires couldn't see him, Vlad turned back to Ingrid spread across the table.

He pulled her down towards him a little, bending down to sink his fangs into his mark on her neck and sliding his cock inside her. The half-scream of pleasure she made could have woken the undead, and Vlad pulled off to smile down at her before gripping her hips bruisingly and thrusting hard against her. "I'll show you how it's done Malik." Ingrid arched beneath him, and Vlad forgot they were being watched, all his focus on the hot, silken grip of her body on his as their hips met again and again. Leaning down and whispering for effect - everyone in the room could hear them easily - Vlad scraped his fangs over Ingrid's ear as he muttered "Nobody makes you come like your baby brother can." Ingrid quaked beneath him, the clenching muscles around him pulling him to climax with her and Vlad whimpered in release as he spilled inside her. Flashing Ingrid a soft smile quickly in thanks, Vlad pulled away from her. The look of shocked horror on Malik and Erin's faces was priceless, both unable to look away from the naked vampires. Nodding at Bertrand, Vlad pulled on his stamina reserves to maintain his erection as he helped Ingrid up and took her place across the table. Ingrid settled down in a chair still naked and bitten, pouring herself a glass of blood as though she was watching some ordinary TV show.

* * *

Bertrand dropped his shorts, advancing on Vlad and stroking lubricant over his cock. Vlad's erection was still shining with the evidence of his coupling with Ingrid, so Bertrand allowed himself the pleasure of sucking and licking away the mixed flavours as he slid slick fingers into Vlad's body. Vlad keened at the touch on his oversensitive cock, pushing back on the probing, stretching fingers and wriggling in invitation. Malik and Erin were both shouting obscenities about how sick and wrong they were, but the fire burning in Vlad's eyes was arousing him further as he pressed against the loosened muscle. Groaning as the body beneath him accepted the intrusion, Bertrand shook at the pleasurable sensation of tight muscles and lifted Vlad's hips so he could wrap his pale, lean legs around his waist. Vlad bucked against him, demanding movement and stimulation and Bertrand was happy to comply, sliding his hips fluidly and angling for the point inside Vlad that won him moans and made the cock bouncing against his stomach leak fluid. Ingrid was still watching them over the rim of her goblet, a satisfied smirk across her face as she watched Vlad being taken.

It was a strange kind of erotic for Bertrand to watch Ingrid submit to Vlad, her usual dominant tendencies set aside to "put on a show" for their... guests. Watching Vlad and Ingrid always aroused him however, their lithe pale bodies slotting together perfectly as they pleasured each other. Vlad was tugging at their bond harder, sharing in the pleasure to push them both towards climax. Feeling the edge of desperation, Bertrand wrapped his still-slick fingers around Vlads cock, stroking in time with his harder, faster thrusts. They fell together, the sticky fluid painting his stomach as he spilled inside Vlad. They seperated shakily, Vlad redressing for the sake of not being glued to his chair as Bertrand's ejaculate leaked from his body. Bertrand followed suit, wiping ineffectively at his sticky stomach and licking his fingers clean. Malik heaved from his spot against the wall then, and Bertrand couldn't help but admire Vlad's ability to keep them frozen while immensely distracted. Vlad leaned against the table shakily then, legs still trembling with the aftershocks of orgasm as he turned back to the bound vampires.

"Now the fun part is out of the way, I'll introduce you to someone." Bertrand turned then to see Robin entering the room, Alex clutched in his arms. Vlad sat down and took the infant from him, and Bertrand felt the warmth in his chest as Alex happily proclaimed "dada!" to Vlad. "You have a baby in this cesspit of incest and homosexuality?" Bertrand wanted to dust them there and then, but Vlad shook his head at the thought and winked in a way that assured him he knew what he was doing. "Soon we'll have more, Robin and Bertrand here are both pregnant. This one is the product of me and Ingrid, though we're all parents to any and every future Dracula." Vlad stood up then, the line of his shoulders speaking of a defensive position as he walked over towards them with Alex. "I gave my first bite to Ingrid, and little Alex here was the result." Bertrand wondered what Vlad was actually planning, sharing many secrets they had fought to keep in the interests of their nests safety. Robin handed Ingrid a bottle, and Vlad (for the sake of showing off he imagined) floated a giggling Alex over to his mother. "Mama! Bottle!" were Alex's only words before he clutched at the bottle of formula and drank happily. Bertrand offered to wind Alex, knowing Ingrid hated being vomited on, and she was still currently nude. As Bertrand took the infant, Ingrid pulled her clothes back on and took him back after he'd spat milk down Bertrand's back, naturally.

Robin swiped at the mess on his skin, and Bertrand turned to kiss the carrier of his baby. Robin went to stand next to Vlad then, secure in his safety as he took Vlad's hand with his own crest and claims visible. Vlad finally spoke up again then. "I told you, we're all together. Now you have three choices. I can zone you, and put the crystals in UV cages in our bedroom so you can hear us engaging in such sick acts for eternity. I can dust you both now and put your ashes in a UV frame over the fireplace to enjoy the sight of your deaths forever. Or I can dump you both behind the blood mirror so you can look out on my family here growing for eternity. Of course, you can choose different means, but neither of you are ever leaving here alive. Or ever, for that matter." Vlad really did have a plan then. Malik and Erin both protested loudly, screaming at Vlad that he was this and that. Bertrand looked at Erin dispassionately, he'd turned her to save her life, and to stop the crushed look of loss on Vlad's face. Yet here she was baying for Vlad's dust. Malik and his mad mother had schemed to make Vlad think Bertrand had betrayed him, and Vlad had admitted to being prepared to stake Bertrand over it before Elisabetta had made the mistake of wearing his form in the same room as he.

Dusting was too good for the vampires before them now, but Vlad was clan leader and the chosen one, it was his choice. "I'm not hearing choices, if you don't decide I'll let Alex there pick a number out of a hat and you'll just be stuck with whatever our son decides." Bertrand could hear the smirk in his voice, and if he didn't know just how much Vlad had worked on his control and the balance between his dark and light sides, Bertrand would be very concerned that Vlad was slipping into the darkness. Ironic how that had once been his goal, and now he'd rather be dusted than see Vlad become the evil monster vampires were supposed to be. Malik finally spat out "I'd rather be dust than ever look at any of you sick freaks again." Vlad had nodded then, pulling out two stakes to float in the air. "Ingrid, Bertrand. Would you like the honours?" Ingrid had leapt up happily at the chance to stake Erin, old jealousies rearing up in the light of his offer. Bertrand knew Vlad was trying to atone for not trusting Bertrand by offering him this, and Bertrand wasn't about to turn down the chance. Vlad and Robin stepped back, settling in chairs next to each other and holding Alex to face away from the imminent murders.

Standing next to Ingrid and taking one of the stakes, Bertrand took her hand as they advanced together. "You should never have come back here, you can't defeat the Dracula clan children." Ingrid would have to have the last word, and Bertrand smiled in spite of himself as he raised the stake. Not bothering with a countdown, they both brought the stakes down and closed their eyes against the clouds of exploding dust. Chancing a look, Bertrand saw twin piles of ashes on the floor and turned to find Ingrid grinning maliciously. Robin dashed off, returning clutching two UV frames Bertrand didn't want to know the origin of. "Daddy dusty!" Alex giggled, and Bertrand swiped at the dust clinging to his skin and hair. "Daddy and mama are going to go and shower now, then we can do story time again Alex." Bertrand nodded at Vlad's suggestion/order, flitting off with Ingrid to rinse the remnants of vampire from their skin. Bertrand enjoyed the moments of closeness as he and Ingrid took turns washing, drying and brushing the others hair, trading kisses and touches but wary of getting sidetracked when Vlad and Robin were waiting. Vlad and Robin were kissing when they returned, Alex sat up in his high chair pulling apart yet another of his toys. The boy really was destructive at times. Scooping up the squealing infant, Bertrand flitted off to change him while the others acquired books and blood for each of them. Alex had called for "papa" then, clambering onto Robin's lap, much to Robin's delight and demanding a story from him.

The others settled around the table to watch, sipping on their blood and Bertrand looked up at the new UV frames on the fireplace, set either side of the small urn he knew contained the Count's remains. Chancing a look at Vlad, Bertrand searched their link for any sign of regret at Erin's death. Vlad looked perfectly content, not a hint of anxiety showing in his emotions. As Alex slowly drifted off to the story, they took him to lay down for sleep and retired to their bedroom. Vlad was looking contemplative, and Bertrand was concerned. "I'm not in the slightest bit upset about Erin's death, I have all the love I need here so take that silly scared look off your face husband." Bertrand scowled at being caught out, schooling his face to neutral as he joined his lovers on their bed. "They just kind of reminded me that there are many, many people in the world who will take issue with this, with us. And as much as we'd like to, I'm not certain we can hide forever. I'm just thinking of the future is all. That can wait though, I think we owe Robin for his being left out earlier!" Robin had eagerly agreed, he hadn't complained earlier but Bertrand knew that their arousal and pleasure would have echoed through him while he was with Alex and unable to do anything with it. Ingrid's mood was still high from dusting Erin, and she straddled Robin with no negotiation - not that Robin was complaining as she sank down on his cock and rode him til he wailed in pleasure. Bertrand gave Robin the same clean up he'd given Vlad earlier, enjoying the whimpers of overstimulation and the mingled flavours of his lovers.

Vlad had dived on Ingrid afterwards, and she was currently torn between moaning in pleasure and fighting him off as he licked and sucked at her wet heat, sliding fingers inside her and moaning at her taste until she came, whimpering at the overload of pleasure as he let her come down. Bertrand kissed Vlad then, sharing a smirk as they shared the tastes of their lovers while the other two lay shaking on the bed. "Nobody warned me joining the Dracula clan would involve pleasurable torture, but I guess I'm stuck with it now. Lucky me." They each laughed at Robin's poor attempt at a sarcastic complaint, tangling together in the sheets and exchanging kisses and touches and declarations of love. Well, the men did, Ingrid swatted at them for being "touchy breathy" and told them all to go to sleep. Feeling the overwhelmingly emotional night hit him, Bertrand wrapped his long arms around his lovers and settled in to rest.

-YD-

 **Dun dun dun... Yeah I killed them off quick enough but it is kind of the start of the invasion into the little Dracula world.**


	6. Trying

**Don't own, the CBBC would go bats if this was on kids tv.**

 **I'm back! For now. And attempting to update two stories, my HP/YD one shots and fulfill a pile of prompts. All good fun!**

 **So... this is set about 3 months in to Bertrand and Robin's pregnancies which in human mother terms usually means first scan as far as I know! I have genders and names already pretty much decided but I'm open to ideas.**

 **And with that said, onwards!**

-YD-

Ingrid wasn't sure what had brought about this particular mood in Vlad, other than perhaps feeling celebratory as it was Robin and Bertrand's three month mark. For her this had been when the movement of the baby had begun, and when they'd gone for the scan for Vlad's birthday present. They didn't need to resort to other people now, owning a doppler scanner themselves. Which led her to her current position - Vlad had asked her to trust him, and while she was mildly suspicious she'd agreed. Ingrid found herself suspended from what she suspected usually held a punch bag, special cuffs that wouldn't bruise her skin holding her arms above her head. Vlad was currently inside Robin's ass, and from here she could see the curve of his bump already starting. The vantage point was granted as the joined men were managing to simultaneously fuck and bury their heads between her thighs and ass, Vlad swiping his cool tongue between the two holes while Robin licked and sucked at her clitoris. The overall effect of them licking and groaning against her was intense, and Bertrand was watching in amusement and arousal while also being the one who'd stop it all if Ingrid asked. She could feel her own climax approaching as Vlad's did, the whimpers she knew so well that said he was close reverberating against her and she broke, arching her body as best she could. Vlad wasn't far behind, spilling into Robin with another whimper as Robin jerked and spurted over Vlad's torso. Bertrand helped Ingrid's shaking body down, releasing her cuffs and moving her away from the lax vampires on the floor.

"One day you little monsters will use a training room for just training!" Vlad grinned up cheekily at Bertrand, carefully dislodging Robin and standing with his come-splattered chest and stomach like there was no evidence of anything. "You're just as guilty oh tutor of mine!" Bertrand chuckled, conceding Vlad's point and keeping his arms wrapped around Ingrid's waist. Chest-to-back as they were, Ingrid could feel the swell already evident on Bertrand's otherwise muscular frame. She was beginning to understand the mens obsession with hers, it was bizarrely attractive to watch them grow with the live evidence of their nest. Bertrand was still hard, cock nestled between her thighs as he held her. Ingrid rolled back into him, sliding over the erection until his hips bucked. "You sure you're up to it?" Never one to back down from such a challenge, Ingrid turned and pushed Bertrand flat on his back, uncaring of it being on the floor. Still wet from her orgasm, Ingrid slid down his thick cock with ease and groaned as he filled her. From this angle his bump was more prominent, curving his usually-muscled stomach into something softer. Running her hands over the swell before settling to brace against his chest, Ingrid let her body rise and fall over his. Vlad and Robin pulled on their running gear before sitting at the table to watch like it was a particularly interesting TV show as she rode Bertrand. They all heard the cry from upstairs, and Vlad quickly flitted off to tend to their nine month old son. Robin continued to watch them closely, his smirk widening as he recognised the signs of their impending release. Bertrand grunted and groaned beneath her and Ingrid felt her thighs tremble as they tumbled over the edge together, clinging to the others body as they shook.

Bertrand rubbed at his back as they rose, and Ingrid tossed him his running shorts before dressing herself. Robin was soothing the sore muscles in their husbands back when she turned around again, and she was about to feel guilty for putting his body under strain. "Don't even think of apologising, that was truly remarkable. I'm just a little easier to tire with this little one." Ingrid smiled at the word 'remarkable', remembering Vlad telling her how their lover had called a rough and hurried fuck against a wall in Transylvania the same thing. "You done?" echoed in their heads, and Ingrid returned a "for now" teasingly. "I'm in the throne room with Alex, join if you like" was Vlad's reply, and they all flitted up there to find Vlad singing softly as he watched the bottle-clinging baby sat in his high chair. "He's a bit cute, I think we should have another." They each chuckled at Robin's remark, poking him in his curving abdomen. "I think you'll find we are having two more you daft maggot." Ingrid still insulted them regularly, but they knew it was more affectionate than cutting now and smiled back at her. They were all a bit too lovey-dovey for vampires, and Ingrid had frequently said that rather than pull Vlad into the darkness, he'd pulled them all into the light. Vlad had gone ahead and got a matching ring to their bloodbinding rings, red band and three black diamonds set in it which sat neatly below his Dracula ring.

Alex dropped his bottle and greeted them each in turn. "Mama! Papa! Daddy!" and then seemed to struggle with the choice of who to demand attention from. Vlad set the considerably steady child on his feet, and Alex decided he wanted Ingrid and pottered over to her. "Mama!" Ingrid lifted the boy into her arms, and Alex pressed a wet kiss to her cheek before turning around. "Papa daddy babies!" They all looked in surprise at their son, his silvery blue eyes fixed on the rounded stomachs of his other two fathers. Alex had probably heard them talking about the developing new siblings he'd be getting. "Why do you say that Alex?" The infant giggled, hiding his face beneath his hands and shaking with laughter in Ingrid's arms. "Dada said baby day today for papa and daddy!" Vlad was grinning, and Ingrid was reminded that tonight was the night they'd pull out the special scanner to check out the pregnant men. "That's right Alex, baby picture day!" Robin was grinning, leaning in to press a kiss to Alex's soft brown hair. "You're a clever little bat aren't you Alex?" Alex nodded vigorously. "Clever!" Alex didn't understand half of what he repeated, but for under a year old he was fiercely intelligent and developing rapidly. He was already taller than Vlad had been at two years old, the baby fat slowly melting away and he looked a little more like Vlad every week save for his eyes and mouth - all Ingrid there.

* * *

A knock at the door echoed through the building then, interrupting their little bubble of joy with their son. Vlad's head shot up, focusing his senses. "It's Piers and Talitha, and what I presume to be their child. You guys go lock up in the nursery." Three sounds of disagreement met him then, and Vlad tensed. "Please? There isn't anyone I can't take on, but all they'd have to do is threaten one of you and I'd be dusted before I let any of you get hurt. You can come out soon, I just want you safe before I open the door." This time he was met with three grumbling sounds of agreement, and Vlad saw them all into the nursery and waited to hear the door lock before flitting down and grabbing the door-side stake. Cracking the door open, Vlad let a little tension leak out of him as he saw it was indeed who he thought. Talitha had a small infant strapped to her chest, and Piers looked surprisingly well for a year-old half fang. "I know you weren't expecting company, but couldn't you have showered Vlad?" Looking down, Vlad realised his chest was still covered in Robin's come, and felt his face heat. "You kind of interrupted us?" "Is that why you've got a stake?" Vlad realised he was still clutching the stake, setting it aside and inviting Piers in for the first time. "How's life as a biter treating you Piers?" The man's accent was still thick and Scottish as he replied. "Not bad, there are worse things than a cute daughter and having fangs."

Looking down, Vlad couldn't see much of the daughter in question. "Can you hang here for just two minutes? I'll go uh shower, then I'll see what everyone else is doing?" Receiving nods, Vlad shot up and rinsed his skin off under the water quickly, barely drying off before jumping back into his shorts in under a minute. Rapping quietly on the nursery in case Alex was asleep, Vlad heard the lock click before the door opened. Bertrand's bright eyes met him for a second before the door opened fully. Alex was still wide awake, gnawing happily on a bat-shaped teething toy for no concrete reason as he wasn't teething. "Hey, it's safe to come out. I'm gonna take them through to the throne room, the training room is still kind of messy. Can one of you go get a new crate of soya blood? I'm nearly out and as far as I know they both still drink that." Robin dashed past him, taking the back stairs so he wouldn't be seen just yet. "Are we covering up?" buzzed along the telepathy bond then. "If you like, but I'm not. I'm not worried they'll turn us in to anyone, we know their child is half human. And I'm not hiding this in our home any more. If it comes to it we'll dust them both and raise the kid ourselves!" Ingrid looked less than thrilled at the idea, but nodded and flitted past him with Alex. Bertrand pulled the bag of baby things over his shoulder before following her, and Vlad waited until Robin dashed back past him before heading downstairs. "Come on up guys, everyones in the throne room." The two and a bit vampires followed him slowly, Vlad giving his mates time to dress if they wanted to.

He was a mix of lustful and proud as he saw them still casually dressed, but pushed the lustful thoughts aside as they were inappropriate in a room with one infant, let alone two. Ingrid was still cradling Alex, and while Vlad thought he was biased, he also thought it was fairly clear who Alex's biological parents were at a glance by now. Vlad pointed the newcomers to the sofa, and it was strange to see Piers glowing in the firelight now he was pale and undead. "Who's the youngling Vlad?" Sucking in a breath he didn't need, Vlad turned to reveal his newer tattoo. The artist had been hypnotised to forget after it was done, as Vlad didn't want the tattoo getting out. "Alexander William Dracula" and his date of birth was etched in similar script to his other tattoo, down his other side. "So, he's your son?" Vlad nodded, floating bottles of soya blood around the room almost without thinking. Robin and Bertrand were both sat at the table, the swells of their stomach hidden for now. Alex turned towards the visitors and shouted "baby!" at the tiny infant Piers was now holding. "He looks like you Vlad, but he also..." Vlad could hear the coffin lid drop in Talitha's mind then, and flicked the door shut from his perch on the sofa as Talitha's eyes darted to each vampire. The Dracula crests, the claim marks and the matching rings all spoke of what was going on, and Ingrid's eyes staring out from Alex's mini-Vlad face cemented it. "You had a baby with your sister!?"

Feeling the anxiety of his mates thrumming inside him, Vlad forced himself to remain outwardly calm. "Yes, Alex is mine and Ingrid's son biologically, though Robin and Bertrand are just as much his parents." Piers looked green, not even noticing the baby in his arms crying. "Uh Tabitha, sorry Talitha, I think your daughter is hungry." Robin was sipping at his goblet of blood and looking completely at ease with the whole situation. Bertrand's shoulders were his only give away, the defensive position his body knew coiled and ready to spring. Vlad could see the grip Ingrid had on Alex tightening slightly, and even without that he could feel their mild panic. "Don't forget, we know you had a baby with a breather. Even if nobody else knows Piers knocked you up before you bit him." Vlad darted forwards then, catching the falling baby as Piers stood up angrily. Passing the baby over to Robin, as he knew Bertrand would never consent to standing down if this got physical, Vlad squared up to Piers and let his power eek out a little to make up for his slightly lesser height. Piers wasn't dissuaded just yet, turning blazing anger on Ingrid. "You led me on for months, and all the while you were fucking your brother?" Ingrid looked as calm as ever as she replied coolly. "Mind your language, Alex here is learning to talk." Vlad kept his body positioned between the visitors and his nest, pulling up the smirk he rarely used - it felt wrong to deliberately let his darkness curl over his face. "In fairness, I did say she could go bed you if she wanted to. Guess I'm just better." Talitha had failed to move since her outburst, and Vlad swallowed back the fleeting urge to simply dust them both, there had been too much death already.

Ever the attentive one, Robin was feeding the baby girl in his arms. Vlad didn't even know her name yet. "Honestly, I don't want to hurt you two. But if I have to to protect my blood-mates, I will. Look on the fireplace if you don't believe me." Their eyes turned to the fireplace, Erin and Malik's ashes still on display in UV frames. "Who's the urn?" Vlad felt the pulse of grief in his chest and tried to master it. "My dad." Holding up his ring-bearing hand, Vlad displayed his crest. "I'm Count Dracula now technically." "Oh Vlad, I'm sorry to hear that." Talitha had reverted to her sympathetic tone, and Vlad could feel Ingrid wanting to growl possessively. Assuring her he wasn't interested in Talitha, Vlad laid back down on the sofa and pushed Piers down with one finger, just to show off a little. "So, now the unpleasantries are out the way, how are you adjusting to parenthood?" Piers seemed to realise he was no longer holding his daughter, his eyes darting round to find Robin changing her. "What are you doing?" Robin's smirk was mental as well as physical as he turned back, holding the baby and his bare torso showing his swelling stomach. "Practicing, I'm due a baby bat myself in a few months." Vlad was glad neither of them were holding their daughter then, as they may have dropped her in shock. Gesturing his head back nonchalantly, Vlad couldn't help himself. "Bertrand too, both of them full of baby and looking beautiful." Bertrand had stood to display his own body with pride then, joining Robin and pressing a kiss to his hair.

"Why are you telling us all of this? If we report you you'll all be dusted." There it was, the threat. "And if we report you, you'll be dusted and your daughter killed. We don't want that to happen." "I wouldn't mind that!" "Yes, thank you Ingrid. As I was saying" Ingrid growled at him then, and Vlad knew he was in trouble later "we don't want that to happen. Your father is a member of the VHC Talitha, he'd be dust too. I'm the Chosen One, I could wipe out the whole VHC, take over, change every law and turn the vampire world on it's head. I don't want that, I'm happy being a husband and a father. And I'm telling you this because I thought you might want somewhere to be able to bring your daughter in the future without fear of judgement. If you can't accept my nest, my mates and my choices, then just count yourself lucky you have the option to leave alive. Malik and Erin didn't." Piers was still seething in Ingrid's general direction, but Vlad was on alert and ready to freeze him or zone him or let Bertrand toss him out a window, he wasn't fussy as long as it kept Ingrid and Alex safe. "What's your daughters name? You haven't introduced her yet and I feel I should know her better now I've changed her nappy!" "Carmilla Rosalie Roqueloire, though we call her Rose mostly." Baby Rose was settled into Alex's now too-small bassinet, Robin and Bertrand both rocking her to sleep gently and Vlad melted a little inside. "Alex there is falling asleep, so we'll go put the baby bats down to nap and you grown ups can talk." Sending a general feeling of gratitude across to his male mates, Vlad nodded and prepared to freeze the visiting parents if they tried to follow before the door was closed.

Now relieved of their son, Ingrid rose and swept over to them, uncaring that she was in no more than a t-shirt and a pair of Vlad's boxers as she draped herself casually across Vlad and kissed him. Vlad let his body melt into her touch, and the smirk on Ingrid's face told him his eyes were lit up again. "That was disturbing, but I'm trying to be a little supportive. What's with the eyes?" Vlad wrapped his arm around Ingrid before turning back to the other vampires. "It's a chosen one thing, Ingrid's eyes did it when she was pregnant." Smiling in memory of Ingrid's blazing eyes, Vlad fought the reaction of his body, the control already tenuous with Ingrid pressed against him so closely. "Bertrand calls it burning with happiness, and Robin just calls it hot. They light up when I'm emotional, and here I'm unbelievably happy so it happens alot. They'd also light up if I were really working the extent of my powers, but I haven't really needed to." "And the newer half fang, was he your first bite?" Shaking his head, Vlad trailed fingers along Ingrid's neck to sweep her hair away and smirked as she fought a shiver at his touch. "Ingrid was, the night young Alex was conceived. Apparently biting during sex helps, who knew?" Piers was grimacing, scowling and generally looking intensely unhappy. "Ingrid is also the one who turned Robin, but that was before I bit her." Sighing to himself, Vlad addressed the elephant in Piers' mind. "I didn't steal her away from you Piers, I told her multiple times to go after you if she wanted to. I don't own her, if she wanted another dozen lovers I wouldn't argue."

"So, how long has this sordid little thing gone on for now?" the Scottish half-fang spat out the words, fangs visible against his gritted teeth. "Well, Alex is nine months old, so we've been bloodbound for nine and a half months, then seven months before that, then another what, three months? A little over a year and a half, but I've wanted her to love me this way since I hit puberty." Vlad refused to lie, he refused to hide his happiness and love in his own home. Ingrid pressed a little closer to him then, and Vlad had to bite his lip to keep from groaning as his cock stirred beneath her. Making a show of readjusting her slightly as though he were getting more comfortable, Vlad waited for one of the others to speak. "So the whole time I was here? The whole time Talitha was here? You guys were just what, sneaking around and indulging your sick incestuous desires?" "Well, we aren't related to Robin or Bertrand and we both fuck them too. We just happen to be closer than most siblings, but I am not ashamed of that. I only haven't publicly claimed them all yet because I want to keep my children safe. My lovers can take care of themselves, but the babies can't. Though Alex is already a rapidly growing miracle. Little Rose is cute too." Piers hissed at him then, as though Vlad was saying something negative about his daughter.

"What is your problem? I'm not going to apologise for Ingrid not wanting you. We let you into our home, keep your half breather baby secret just that, secret and we even invited you to what was otherwise an intensely private thing - both mine and Robin's birthday parties. You're picking a losing battle Piers, please don't make me dust you. Your daughter deserves a father." Talitha finally seemed to wake up then, placing a restraining hand on Piers' shoulder. Clearly, they weren't in love as it became obvious Piers was still in her thrall, surrendering and shutting up. "It's going to be dawn soon, would you two like to stay and get some rest? Pretty sure the bedroom where young Rose was made is as you left it, the windows are UV protected and have heavy drapes, or we can get you a coffin?" Talitha nodded, pulling Piers up. "We'll use the already done room, no point hefting out coffins when theres somewhere to sleep already." "Do you want Rose with you? Robin is just outside with her, but you're welcome to leave her to sleep with Alex - we're all used to midday wake up calls." "If it's not too much trouble, I think Piers is a little too overwhelmed right now." Robin's head appeared round the door then. "Me and Bertrand will watch them today, neither of us is up for round two just yet so we'll do baby duty - it'll be good practice!" Vlad nodded at his husband, feeling Ingrid's spike of arousal as his own then. "Shout if you need anything, but please respect our privacy." Talitha dragged Piers away then, and Vlad and Ingrid darted off to look in on their son. Alex was sound asleep, and they took turns pressing kisses to his head carefully before kissing both of their bondmates. "Have fun you guys, but you may want to mute the bond a little since we're in here all day."

Smirking at his husbands, Vlad focused on lowering the intensity of feeling shared between the bond before tracing a hand down Ingrid's spine. Ingrid visibly shivered at the contact, but Robin and Bertrand looked remarkably unaffected. Next Vlad tried to recall darker emotions, and the tightness in his mates said the protective "my mates in danger" aspect was still functional. "I've never tried to do that before, I wonder if I can focus it stronger too. Me and Ingrid are off to uh experiment. You know. For science." "Vlad you daft bat, you don't have to justify getting it on with your wife to your husbands, now flap off." Stealing another kiss each from Robin and Bertrand, Vlad gestured for Robin to lock the door behind them as he flitted off, grabbing Ingrid to drag with him and tossing her on the bed. Vlad felt predatory right now, his whole body screaming to take Ingrid immediately. He felt her arousal spike again, and Vlad smirked before sitting on the bed and focusing on the specific link between he and Ingrid. It always pulsed a little brighter than his bonds with Robin or Bertrand, but Vlad knew he loved them all equally and attributed it to the bite and their blood link. Imagining the echoes of pleasure getting stronger, Vlad stroked a hand over his own neck. Ingrid's surprised moan was enough to convince him it was working, and Vlad decided there were many more tests to be had doing this as he pinned his sister beneath him and kissed her.

-YD-

 **Return of the strange couple! I know where I'm going with this, I promise**


	7. Open

**Nope, there are no Dracula family members in my bed so I probably don't own them.**

 **Kind of struggling with this fic at the moment, I've had little trouble working on my other ones but I'm stuck here, so to anyone who actually reads this I apologise!**

 **If you read this for the Vlad/Ingrid aspect then feel free to feed your own slightly twisted ship with my pile of one-shots/short stories!**

 **If you read this cus you love the whole little nest, then again I'm sorry I suck.**

-YD-

The adjustment Vlad made to the way their bond worked was clearly something, Ingrid was already incoherent with pleasure and Vlad hadn't had to touch her as she was feeling everything he did. Rolling onto his back and pulling Ingrid on top of him, Vlad arched his neck and told her to bite him. Ingrid always got aroused by tasting his blood, fuelled by the flavour of his chosen one powers. He could feel Ingrid get hit with it all at once, his pleasure buzzing through her as she bit down and the taste of his blood pushing her over the edge. Vlad clung on against the onslaught himself, waiting until Ingrid managed to stop shaking and groaning as she came on top of him, her release painting the skin of his stomach as she trembled. The grip of her fangs in his neck finally loosened as she rolled off him, Ingrid looking at him with wide eyes. "That was something else, we are definitely doing this more often!" Vlad could see no reason to argue with that, turning over on his side to kiss his sister and cupping her cheek.

The kiss was slow and unhurried, a quiet moment of love amongst their fiery passion. It grew hotter between them, Ingrid's cool fingers trailing fire down his chest and stomach to grasp at his cock. Ingrid echoed his moan and Vlad couldn't help but be amazed as she reacted with him to every stroke of her hand. It was a relatively tame way for her to bring him off given everything they'd done, but Ingrid's reactions made it ten times hotter and she quaked right along with him when he came between them. "Fuck, that is a neat trick you have there Vlad." Vlad simply smiled at her, waiting until Ingrid recovered from the overwhelming sensations. They returned to kissing and touching each other softly, and he enjoyed the way she shivered almost constantly as she felt both his and her touches. Vlad could probably turn up the things he felt, but watching Ingrid fall apart this way was too good to risk not paying attention and he was happy with the usual echoes of feeling he got from her.

As Vlad felt his cock harden again, Ingrid pulled him on top of her and they slid together with an ease and familiarity borne of their bond, rocking together and Vlad fought to keep his eyes open, to watch Ingrid buckle under the double pleasure as they moved against the other. She came again before he was anywhere near finished, and Vlad couldn't help but feel a smug sense of achievement at the effect he could have on the most beautiful vampiress in the world. As Ingrid came down again, Vlad let his thrusts speed up, unable to ignore the heat pooling in his cock as her body tormented him in the best way possible. Biting down on her neck again as he came, Vlad felt her arch and quake beneath him as she followed and they panted and rocked against each other for a long moment after. Loosening the grip on her neck, Vlad managed to disentangle himself from her and lie on his side next to her stroking gentle touches over her stomach. "If I weren't already undead, that might have actually killed me." Ingrid's voice was rough, the near constant sounds of pleasure making her throat slightly raw and Vlad helped her sit up to sip at a goblet of blood. She was still shaky in his arms, and Vlad would have felt guilty if she weren't smiling almost constantly. As they finally settled down for their days rest, Vlad zipped messages to both his husbands to say "I love you" and received "I love you too, and we are SO trying that. Even muted I felt that, it's my turn next!" from Robin and "I love you too, now go to sleep before you wake the infants." from Bertrand. Smiling into Ingrid's shoulder as he spooned behind her, Vlad was buzzing with tired excitement as he thought of finally getting to do the scan on his husbands tonight.

* * *

Robin sat smoothing a hand over his stomach, enjoying the new curve there. Bertrand's baby was growing inside him, it was clear now. Like it was clear Bertrand was carrying Vlad's child within him, the hard muscled stomach softening and rounding. Robin thought he'd feel more jealous, this had originally been his and Bertrand's thing and then Bertrand had said he wanted Vlad's baby too. There was still a faint spark at times, but Robin was actually happy to have someone to share in all of this with, it was terrifying at times. Plus their children would practically be twins, growing up together and that was amazing. Alex would be a big brother, and the small boy was clearly excited. Looking at little Rose, Robin couldn't deny she was adorable. The baby girl was gnawing on her fist in her sleep, and Robin made a note to find a teething toy Alex hadn't tried to eat yet for her. Talitha and Piers had clearly been less than enamoured with Vlad and Ingrid's relationship, let alone he and Bertrand. Pregnant. And baby Alex. Robin wondered how much of that was jealousy, as both of them had wanted Vlad and Ingrid respectively, and he supposed it must be a kicker to find that the two were in love with each other in spite of being siblings.

Bertrand was currently napping with Alex on his chest, letting Rose sleep in the crib Alex was going to outgrow soon, the boy was huge for nine months old. It was clear he was developing way beyond normal, and Robin was happy in a way that his child wasn't part chosen one. He wanted to have Vlad's baby too, but with the one he was currently carrying they would be able to enjoy the full childhood experience. According to Bertrand and some sums and calculations that had made him dizzy, Alex would be fully matured by around the age of 10 if it accounted for the usual rapid development of babies, and the tapering off into childhood carried over Alex's enhanced development. Like he said, it made him dizzy. Still, Alex was a perfect miniature of Vlad with Ingrid's eyes and mouth, and would no doubt be another Dracula heart throb. Robin hoped his baby would have Bertrand's curls, Vlad's hair had a slight curl to it but Bertrand's mop was glorious and it'd be a travesty for him not to pass it on. Deciding he could squeeze in a nap while Rose was sleeping, Robin lay back and let his eyes close in his crib-side coffin.

A shrill cry woke him, and Robin rubbed at his eyes sleepily before climbing up to check on Rose. She needed changing, and was probably hungry. Bertrand was soothing Alex, who was most unhappy about being woken up by a screaming baby. Digging out the smaller nappies Alex had outgrown fast, Robin changed and settled Rose with a bottle and sat back down. Bertrand took Alex off for a jar of baby mush ("It's food Robin, not mush!"), returning and trading children now Alex was demanding 'papa', likely jealous of Robin holding Rose. Alex curled up and went back to sleep with no room for negotiation, trapping Robin in his coffin as Bertrand rocked Rose back to slumber. "What time is it?" Robin asked quietly. "About an hour to sundown, Rose sleeps well for almost a newborn." "She is pretty cute, I don't know how Piers and Talitha don't spend all their time cooing over her." Bertrand smiled down indulgently at him. "I imagine finding out both the people they desired were with each other instead was quite a shock to the system for them." Running a hand through Alex's thick brown hair, Robin nodded. "Well, Piers is kind of cute but that attitude is all kinds of wrong, I wouldn't be inviting him in. Though as Vlad said, Ingrid's welcome to do what she likes, we don't own her." His husband nodded, setting Rose back in the crib.

"I think Ingrid was still insecure then, what with all of us coming together and her body changing so much as she carried Alex. Piers wanted her, it was clear to see and it made her feel better. Plus, Vlad was fond of reminding her he'd let her go to Piers if she wanted to, and that told Ingrid Vlad loved her enough to let her go if it would make her happy. I am sorry Piers felt 'led on', but I agree his attitude was horrendous. I also agree with Vlad and you, we don't own each other and if any of you wanted to seek other company, none of us are in a position to complain what with the way we cavort with each other regularly." Bertrand leaned down to press a kiss to Robin's head, and Robin glowed with the contact. He doubted any of them would truly want other people when they were so in love and in tune with each other, but the level of trust and openness they had was first rate and that only made it better. "Want to get the bassinet? We can take the baby bats to the throne room and they can still sleep in there, I'm famished." Bertrand flitted off, returning quickly with the baby carrier and Robin stood carefully with Alex, craving a large glass of A+. Human blood was superior, but Robin fully intended to return to soya when he was done being pregnant. Vlad had given his blessing many times for Robin to have what he needed to carry the baby, none of his lovers were obligated to follow his lead and drink soya so long as they drank bottled, not people.

"Speaking of which, I expect Piers and Talitha will be waking soon. It is better we be waiting in the throne room for them, we don't need them walking in on the Dracula siblings if we want them to leave sane." Robin chuckled, Bertrand painted an interesting image of the visiting vamps finding Vlad and Ingrid entwined. Pushing the thought away before he became inappropriately aroused, Robin carefully set Alex down to continue sleeping on the sofa and joining Bertrand at the table for breakfast blood. They left a bottle of soya and an extra set of goblets out for the others, pouring Ingrid a glass of their A+ for when she joined them. The other Draculas soon joined them, looking on fondly at Alex's sleeping form and taking turns greeting each other with kisses. Vlad's torso was bruised heavily, and Ingrid looked exhausted in spite of a full days sleep. They both smelled heavily of the other, and it was so hot Robin had to picture his twin brothers naked to kill his erection. That did the trick, so Robin pushed the soya blood to Vlad and saw Bertrand hand the other goblet to Ingrid. They all looked in on Rose, sleeping soundly in the bassinet Alex no longer fitted in. Piers and Talitha showed up an hour or so later, looking exceptionally uncomfortable but Piers' anger seemed to have abated mostly. The parents looked in on Rose immediately, and Robin relaxed at seeing their concern.

Vlad offered them both soya blood, and for a few minutes the only sound was Rose and Alex breathing and quiet sips. Vlad and Ingrid were sat holding hands and Robin had to fight giggles at their obvious show of "yesterday was not a terrible nightmare", even if their bodies told the story for them. "So, do you guys have more questions? Or are you itching to leave and/or dust us?" Piers looked ready to retort angrily to Vlad's question, but Talitha spoke up. "So, is this all for real? You're having babies and being bloodbound siblings and all the rest of it?" They all nodded in sync. "Would you like to see them? We were going to do it last night but obviously didn't get the time, so tonight we are doing a scan to see how the baby bats are developing." Robin volunteered, knowing Vlad would if he were the one carrying but wouldn't dare offer to show theirs without permission. Talitha nodded, clearly curious. Piers looked reticent, but Robin got the impression what Talitha wanted, Piers went along with. Ingrid had never really pressed her thrall, and Robin wondered if that showed that she really loved him now. It was hard to tell sometimes how biting and turning worked.

Talitha took the carrier Rose was in and Vlad lifted up Alex, kissing the head of his son and leading them to the room Ingrid had given birth in. Ingrid winked when they noticed the second hospital bed, and Robin found he didn't want to know. Laying on one and watching Bertrand take the other bed, they used their usual game of rock paper scissors to decide who was going first. Bertrand won, so they all got to enjoy Vlad's slightly perplexed face as he tried to find the on button. Ingrid eventually smacked him around the head, Vlad pouting until she kissed him before barely touching the machine and it turned on. Bertrand grimaced when liquid was dumped on his stomach, but soon perked up when they started moving the scanner. It was all suddenly so real as the grainy image appeared, looking similar to Ingrid's scan before as they looked at it. "That's a real, proper baby!" Raising an eyebrow at Piers, Robin had to ask. "What did you think it would be, a litter of kittens?"

Piers scowled but soon backed down. "It's just surprising, seeing the evidence it's actually true and you made a baby with two men." Vlad and Ingrid were tracing fingers over the screen, picking out the characteristics similar to her pregnancy. "Look, there's where the spine will be. That's their arms and legs and that's obviously the head." Alex chose that moment to wake up, clambering onto Bertrand's bed and patting his 'daddys' head. "Baby!" Bertrand smiled at Alex before turning back to the screen, looking utterly serene as he saw the evidence he was carrying Vlad's child inside him. Vlad was noting down numbers, Bertrand wanted to compare size and development against Ingrid's pregnancy to see if the two men were likely to carry to term or go down early like she had. Next was his turn, and Robin understood Bertrand's grimace when the liquid was spread on his stomach. "That is gross, I can see why Ingrid only did this once!" Talitha chuckled then. "Ingrid Dracula got an ultrasound?" Vlad bounced on his feet for a moment. "It was my birthday present, and one of the happiest days of my life. Though I'm acquiring quite a collection of those, surrounded by love and happiness as I am." Vlad leaned over to press a kiss to Ingrid then, and Bertrand had to clear his throat to remind them they had an audience. Ingrid was smirking and Vlad was looking bashful as he moved to scan Robin's stomach. "That's never going to stop being a bit weird, sorry Vlad."

"We aren't asking for your blessing, or even your acceptance. Just the courtesy we've offered you of keeping our private lives a secret." Talitha nodded at Bertrand then, and the tension they'd all been carrying lessened a little. Robin's baby already had an impressive heartbeat, the sound filling the room. Alex decided to jump up and down going "boom boom" in time with it, and they had to wait a minute for Vlad to stop laughing before they could continue. Robin held the scanner in place as Vlad and Ingrid took down the measurements again, and they all enjoyed watching the baby bat wriggle around on the monitor. Vlad's eyes were burning bright again, and they were all a little teary eyed. Clearly unable to resist, Bertrand was already working on his numbers as they wiped the special jelly stuff off the expectant fathers and moved the machine out of the middle of the room. "I can't deny it, that was quite amazing. I may not understand it, but you're right. It's your life, and I would like somewhere Rose can be safe in the future. Thank you Vlad, and everyone else." Vlad hugged Talitha then, and Robin knew the jealousy was pointless but it was still kind of there, especially in Ingrid's eyes. "Thank you. You are welcome here any time, though maybe a little advance notice next time to avoid any front door surprises." Quirking an eyebrow at them, Robin waited for an explanation. "Let's just say I was in dire need of a shower after the fun and games in the training room. I was mostly horrified cus I'd carried Alex around! Then I gave Piers and Talitha quite the surprise when I answered the door." Laughter rang through the room then, and Robin felt like things would be alright again for now.

-YD-

 **I'm exceptionally unhappy with this, but I needed to update and baby scan day wasn't too hard to write.**

 **Enjoy?**


	8. Four Months

**Still don't own the characters, I just corrupt them.**

 **I am seriously struggling with this story right now, I think I've burned out a whole lot of Vlad/Ingrid inspiration on one-shots, and even with the other two vamps they are still kind of... the primary couple?**

 **Still, I'm giving it a go! Merry Christmas! Or Happy Solstice, whichever you prefer.**

-YD-

Piers and Talitha had left after a couple of nights, and now it was a month later, Vlad felt pretty comfortable they hadn't been turned in and were waiting to be staked. Ingrid had even been to a couple of VHC meetings (with Bertrand escorting her as that VHC examiner knew them as 'mates') and his lovers had both come back alive. Speaking of his lovers, Vlad realised they were now both at about sixteen weeks pregnant. This had been the time Ingrid had managed to wear out all three of them with her spike in sex drive when she was pregnant, and Vlad hoped similar things would happen now. Whispering to the vampiress in his arms, Vlad could feel her smirking and nodding in response. Robin, who was growing slightly more emotional with each passing week, could probably do with the reassurance. Vlad ducked down to mouth over Bertrand's cock as Ingrid followed suit with Robin, and Vlad focused the manipulation of their bond so the two would feel both sensations at once. "Blood and garlic Vlad, give a man some warning!" Robin was more verbal, more vocal in his sounds of pleasure as Ingrid swallowed his cock down. "Why complain Bertrand, this is my favourite kind of wake up call!" Vlad couldn't help smirking around the erection in his mouth, feeling and hearing the effect the double pleasure had on his lovers. Robin was always easier to get off when he was just woken up, and as soon as he'd spurted into Ingrid's waiting mouth Bertrand couldn't help but follow as Vlad tied their sensations together.

Both vampires fell back into their pillows panting heavily, Vlad and Ingrid sitting back to watch them smugly. "Evening husbands, how you feeling?" Robin waved a thumbs up at them before reaching for his bedside blood, Bertrand simply smiling happily and rubbing at the now obvious bump of his stomach. A cry caught their attention then, and Vlad figured he and Ingrid owed their pregnant husbands some babysitting time - they'd done plenty of it when Piers and Talitha were visiting, taking on Rose most of the time too. "He's got to be almost three in breather terms, why does he still scream his lungs out when he wakes up?" Ingrid grumbled as she climbed into her baby clothes - Alex no longer spewed milk, but Ingrid said she was too used to wearing clothes around him and at this rate, he'd soon be at an age inappropriate for nude parents. "I think he's just learned that that gets our attention, and he is still struggling with his speech. Just think, in a couple of months we'll be toilet training him. Which is hilarious, as none of us actually eat food anymore so the bathrooms are probably the least used place in our house." Robin pointed out their showers got frequent workouts, especially with Vlad's secret kink for shower sex. "Hey, nobody complains!" Taking turns to kiss their pregnant lovers, Vlad and Ingrid flitted out to tend to their son. Vlad was less fussy about nappy changes, so that was usually his job while Ingrid fed him. Alex only had milk formula first and last thing, mostly on a mix of soft baby foods and his new love - milkshakes. Soon it would be time to start working him onto solid foods, especially with the rate he was growing.

Alex managed to get food all over himself, so Vlad ruffled the mucky infants hair and picked him up for a bath. It was generally handy having two sets of hands, Ingrid washing his hair and making sure he didn't try to take up junior diving while Vlad scrubbed the remnants of his breakfast away. "He really does look like you, though I'm completely certain he's going to be taller than you." Ingrid lifted Alex into the towel Vlad was holding, smoothing affectionate touches over the slightly wavy brown hair and Alex's still-chubby cheeks. "He's got your smile and your eyes though, so nobody will ever stand a chance against him." Finally wrestling the active infant into his clean nappy and clothes, Vlad flitted them to the throne room so Alex could wander about freely before Bertrand called them for reading time. Alex was starting to learn to read the letters, though he couldn't quite string the words together yet, but it was still fascinating to watch him point out every A or B on a page to whichever parent he'd decided was for story time that day. Bertrand had raised a good point about their rapidly developing son, "We can't possibly enroll him in a breather school, he'll start off the same age as his peers and then end the year belonging two years up. Not to mention he's not even a year old yet technically." It was lucky they had a tutor to hand really, and one that loved teaching so much. The other two of his bondmates appeared then, still looking a little sleepy but otherwise contented. "Daddy papa having babies!" Alex toddled over to Bertrand, demanding to be picked up so he could pat Robin on the head. "Story time now Alex?" Alex nodded rapidly, demanding Ingrid read to him today.

Ingrid pretended to sigh and grouse at the request, but Vlad knew she was easily the most emotionally available when it came to their son, and the smile on her face when Alex settled in her lap and relaxed at the sound of her voice made Vlad's stomach flutter. There were probably no other vampires alive who would believe Ingrid Dracula was capable of looking so content reading a story to a young child, but as Vlad immortalised the sight with their camera, he didn't think it mattered so long as it was true and Ingrid was happy doing it. Alex dozed off, utterly at ease with his mother who had once been a vengeful murderer, now a wife and mother and more loving than Vlad had ever dared hope for. They didn't disturb her, Ingrid's soft smile as she cradled the boy begging them not to interrupt this moment. That didn't mean everyone wanted to co-operate, Robin almost doubling over and clutching his stomach. Vlad and Bertrand were either side of him instantly, panicked expressions mirrored. "Nothing's wrong guys, I just wasn't quite prepared for the kick to my kidney. Good thing I don't need my internal organs that much eh junior?" Vlad couldn't help but press his hand over Robin's stomach, feeling the admittedly active foetus wriggling around beneath him. "That is never going to stop being amazing, Ingrid come feel this?"

His sister dislodged the infant on her lap carefully, laying him across the sofa to continue napping. Ingrid looked a little out of her depth doing this, Robin and Bertrand had both taken longer to feel any real movement than she had and previously she'd been able to feel it inside her own body, not outside. Still, it was evident when she fell under the spell of the feeling, the developing baby reaching a tiny limb out to touch her hand. "I see what you mean, that is something else entirely." Bertrand dropped down heavily then, rubbing a hand over his own stomach. "Clearly somebody was feeling left out, how do breather women do this when the baby kicks at their bladder constantly?" Vlad stopped to take a photo of the looks on Robin and Bertrand's faces as they felt their own and the others bumps, then jumped straight back in to feeling them. "I spent so long worrying that being a vampire meant giving so much up, but I have so much more than I ever expected. Here, with all of you. Immortality doesn't seem so bad with you and the baby bats." Vlad felt multiple kisses being pressed against his forehead and cheeks, then he heard Robin gasp. "Excellent! I was hoping that would happen eventually!" Bertrand's eyes, less obvious than Ingrid's as his weren't a bright blue already, were glowing. "I'm beginning to worry my sperm is radioactive, seems to set everyone glowing." Ingrid swatted the back of his head, then ducked down to kiss Bertrand roughly. "I have to agree with Robin, that is pretty spectacular." Vlad too was entranced by the light.

"Bertrand would say it's remarkable, quick get a picture before you annoy him and it goes away bat brain!" Vlad complied, smiling fondly at Ingrid's insult as he caught Bertrand's blue fire in a photo. "Ingrid, are you alright to watch Alex?" Ingrid nodded, raising a querying eyebrow at Robin. "Good, me and Bertrand are going to... borrow your brother." Vlad felt himself being lifted and flitted along, barely time to release a squeak of surprise as he was dragged away. "Not that I'm complaining about you guys dragging me to bed, but give a vamp some warning next time!" They both smirked as Vlad used their own words against them from earlier before setting about stripping him naked. Vlad felt himself flipped onto his stomach, two sets of fingers lubing and stretching him. "It's been a while since we did this, you sure you can take it Chosen One?" Vlad smirked into the bed, clenching his muscles around the twin intrusions. "You tell me boys, you sure you're up to the challenge of taking me?" That was all the push his husbands needed to rearrange themselves, lowering Vlad down onto Robin's cock before Bertrand joined the party. The stretch was always just on the harsh side of painful, but Vlad knew he could take it, knew it would feel amazing when they filled him fully. They always let him adjust, waiting until he signalled they could move without hurting him.

"Imagine if Robin's potion had worked for me, I wonder how many times you guys would do this to me so you wouldn't know who knocked me up until the baby came out?" They both groaned at the thought, twitching against each other inside him. Vlad could see Robin start to tremble with the effort to stay still, feel Bertrand's hands flexing and releasing on his hips. Letting his hips rise and fall, Vlad moved along the twin penetration as best he could until his lovers took over for him, synchronising their thrusts so Vlad was never short of some kind of pressure and pleasurable sensation. The hormones were clearly powerful in them both today, it felt like seconds more than minutes before they spilled inside him in unison, the feeling of fullness and the surrounding of love they always gave him pushing Vlad to go over with them, spurting over Robin's chest and groaning low in his throat. Bertrand helped lift him clear, kissing the back of his neck when Vlad hissed at the withdrawal. His body wouldn't take very long to heal, but it was still always stung a little when they did this. Robin agreed, though Vlad thought his youngest lover enjoyed being double-penetrated more than he did. Either way, it was amazing and he felt sated and relaxed as the three men snuggled together.

Bertrand's eyes were glowing faintly again, and Vlad could see the spark in Robin's eyes at the sight. "I'm beginning to wonder if Robin has a 'chosen one' fetish, he's mad for the glowing thing." "Shame he can't see his reflection, I can imagine him spending hours at a time staring into the mirror if you impregnate him and his eyes start glowing." Robin looked more than a little aroused at the thought, and Vlad had to chuckle. His lovers were strange, strange vampires. Sitting up and feeling the ache in his lower back and the fluid leaving his body, Vlad excused himself for a shower and predictably Robin was leaping on Bertrand within seconds. To the outside view, Vlad supposed it could look like he and Ingrid were seperate from Robin and Bertrand in spite of the blood binding, but then nobody but Vlad could truly see the bonds between them. Letting the slight trance like state take him as he showered, Vlad pulled up the actual bonds kept inside him and sent subtle but powerful feelings of love and affection to each of his bond mates. They each returned it as best they could, not quite as able to manipulate their links as Vlad was. Drying his now clean skin off, Vlad climbed into a pair of jeans and headed over to see how Ingrid and Alex were doing.

* * *

Looking down at the sleeping infant, Ingrid was still surprised by the rush of love she felt for her son sometimes. She'd teased her 'mates' for melting when Alex first started picking out individual parent monikers for them, but then Ingrid had felt the glow when Alex first called her 'mama'. He still called her that now, even though his speech was far more improved by now. Today, when he'd literally crawled into her lap, listened to her read to him and fell asleep as though Ingrid wasn't a powerful night hunter, she'd almost cried as she held him. Robin and Bertrand's babies had provided distraction, and she was beginning to understand Vlad's obsession with the bumps. It had been different when she was pregnant, as Ingrid could feel the baby moving all the time and it grew tiring. Now it was someone else, the anticipation not muted by fear of things like labour and the unique experience of a life growing beneath her hands, Ingrid could feel the same buzz of love building again.

When Robin had first suggested the fact he'd made it so the men could carry a baby, she'd been a mix of relieved and terrified. Vlad had managed to put her insecurities to rest, and Ingrid let herself be relieved she wouldn't need to consistently be full of tiny babies to keep Vlad happy. In spite of constantly assuring her he would be happy if she never wanted to have more children, Ingrid knew Vlad was a natural father. She'd never thought of herself as a naturally maternal vampire, but as she observed her other husbands grow with life, Ingrid knew she'd love the children that were born regardless of the fact she hadn't carried them herself. Alex stirred in his sleep then, so Ingrid pulled the boy into her lap carefully and whispered soothingly as she stroked over his hair. The boy relaxed back into slumber, and Vlad soon appeared around the door. He was limping slightly, so Ingrid didn't need to ask what the other two had done to him. "Definitely hormonal, I'd barely moved from between them for a shower before they were back at it." Ingrid remembered the time she'd hit about four months pregnant, the hormone spikes had been... interesting. Vlad sat down somewhat delicately, lifting Ingrid carefully to rest against him and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Robin thinks he can hide it from me, but I know he wonders sometimes. Do you ever wish all of this hadn't happened? Or maybe that it was just you and me Ingrid?" Ingrid wasn't sure how to answer that, without sounding bad anyway. "I don't wish it, I wouldn't change what we have now. Does that mean I don't wonder how it would of been? Of course not, we all do sometimes. That's the thing about bonding so closely, it's very difficult to hide anything from each other." Vlad nodded, nuzzling her hair and pressing a kiss into her skin and Ingrid had to fight a shiver so she wouldn't wake Alex. "What about you Vlad? If all of this, all of us hadn't of happened, would you have stepped into the sunlight?" "Yes, I would have. Don't forget, I wanted you back then anyway, I would have used becoming human to try and leave all the darkness I felt behind me. And I don't think it's a secret that I stayed a vampire for you guys is it?" Ingrid supposed not, if Vlad hadn't been torn about the choice it would never have been an issue. Settling back a little more comfortably against her brother, Ingrid all but purred as he started running his fingers through her hair. She'd never been hugely aware her scalp was so sensitive before Vlad showed her, but then, she hadn't been aware of many things before Vlad opened her eyes and her heart.

-YD-

 **Yeah, I'm not happy with how this came out, but I have a mix of writers block and little muse, so I apologise!**


	9. Surprise Sibling

**Still don't own the characters!**

 **Had a surge of inspiration over the time I had no access to a computer naturally, but decided to utilise it by noting down what I wanted to write, meaning I have a clue about where to start with this chapter for once.**

 **So with that said, on we go!**

-YD-

Six months along each, Robin and Bertrand were both getting pretty big. Robin's declaration of "I will not get boobs!" was turning out to be slightly inaccurate. Neither of them had developed actual breasts, but the hormones produced by pregnancy had given them both softened chest contours, which looked especially strange on Bertrand surrounded by his still muscular arms and shoulders. Vlad wasn't deterred in the slightest though, he loved watching them grow and carry life within them. Even Ingrid was hard pushed to hide the fascination she had for their changing bodies. Robin had taken to stealing Bertrand's clothes, the only ones that would fit round his bulging belly. Bertrand luckily still fit into his shorts, but as the broadest of all of them he was restricted to only being able to wear button up shirts, not that he could button them up. Vlad wasn't complaining, getting to ogle the swollen bumps frequently and both Robin and Bertrand were far more allowing of Vlad's wandering hands. Which was lucky, as Ingrid kept touching them too. Alex's birthday was nearing, which meant Bertrand's was too but he was content for them to celebrate their sons birthday. "I'm over 400, and every day with all of you is a celebration of life. Let's focus on the newer generation of Draculas for now." His eyes were almost constantly lighting up now, much to Robin's delight. Vlad couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them being restricted during sex now they both had heavy baby curves in the way. Not that he minded picking up the slack for both of them, he was still shivering with pleasure at the memory of yesterday when Bertrand fucked him, the swell of his stomach rubbing against Vlad's cock with every thrust until he exploded in ecstasy.

"I think Vlad has a little bit of a pregnancy fetish guys." Robin managed to pant out, tormented by Ingrid atop him as he was. Vlad was too fucked out to try and argue, nuzzling Bertrand's stomach and watching Ingrid ride their younger husband harder. Bertrand hadn't gained much sensitivity on his nipples, but Robin's was giving Ingrid a run for top place as he almost wailed when Vlad bit down on one. That sent the smaller pregnant vampire screaming into climax, shuddering beneath Ingrid and lying with a dopey grin on his face. Ingrid hadn't yet come, but Vlad was more than happy to solve that problem as he spread her thighs apart and dragged his tongue roughly over her clit until she followed them all into blissful pleasure. Smiling happily at the memories, Vlad felt his bondmates stirring awake around him. Knowing both his husbands tired more easily, Vlad hopped out of bed to go check on Alex. Eleven months old now, he was easily the size of a three year old toddler and practically a miniature of his sire. While Robin and Bertrand were still "papa" and "daddy", Vlad had moved from "dada" to "dad" now when his son greeted him joyfully. Next month would be working the boy onto solid foods and toilet training, a fairly unique experience for them but probably good practice for the two developing Draculas. Alex contently lay there while Vlad changed him, accepting his breakfast toddler milk with enthusiasm and even choosing his own outfit for the day. He may look alot like Vlad, but there was no denying there was plenty of Ingrid in their son as he chose a black t-shirt with red bats all over it, little black cargo shorts and his own little boots. It was lucky they had two little ones on the way, as it would have been almost pointless having so much baby sized things with the rate Alex was growing.

Zipping a message to his mates to say he was taking Alex down to the library for reading, the others soon joined him. Alex had taken the news of two new siblings in stride, and he had no idea men weren't generally supposed to be the ones carrying them. The thick brown hair on Alex's head was now down past his ears, but none of them could bring themselves to cut it until Alex asked them to, which he hadn't yet. Alex wriggled out of his lap to potter over to each of his other parents in turn, lapping up the cuddles and kisses they each bestowed on his smiling face and returning them happily. Vlad reckoned nobody would ever believe the boy was raised by four vampires, he was sweet and affectionate, even if he was already starting to hint he wanted a coffin. Vlad and Robin had compromised, building him a coffin-shaped bed with no lid and agreeing to decorate his room in whatever colour he liked - he'd be moving to a different room soon so they could keep the nursery as it was for the soon-to-be-arriving. Bertrand had even turned a 'training coffin' (for teen vampires who still needed to breathe before their transformation) into a new wardrobe for Alex's new room, which the boy was gleeful about as he looked at the space soon to be his. Most of his birthday presents were already new clothes, toys and books to fill the new space. They never felt too sad about the boys rapid development, they'd have new babies to watch growing at the usual rate and Alex would not only remember but he'd enjoy his first birthday fully.

Bertrand had explained the specifics, not that Vlad understood most of them. He reckoned Alex would be around six years old in terms of development by the age of two, then probably double the rate of usual growth from two to six, and then tapering off to normal rate until he was ten. Making it likely Alex would be physically between sixteen and eighteen by the age of ten, though none of them could even guess at how that would affect the transformation in the blood mirror. Robin had hit on a fairly good solution though. "We take normal rather than digital photos of him each year, and make sure he's got a mirror in his room. If he ever stops showing up in them, we take him to the blood mirror?" They'd all agreed that was probably the easiest way to manage it. The child in question was now gnawing on Vlad's finger, demanding he stop losing himself in thought and read to him. Smiling affectionately at his son, Vlad knocked back his glass of soya blood and let Alex get comfortable on his lap before reading to him. He was already reading half the books to himself, though he still loved curling up with any parent and listening to them read to him. They were all contently watching the young boy lose himself in "The Princess and The Vampire" when a banging on the door disturbed their peace. Alex, who had been instructed by all of his parents to go to Bertrand and Robin if they heard the door knock, climbed off Vlad and walked over to his pregnant dads. Vlad stood up, focusing his senses upwards to see if he recognised the visitors. "It's Mum, I mean, Magda. And I'm pretty sure Wolfie is with her."

* * *

The idea of her mother and half-brother visiting was not an inviting one to Ingrid. Though they'd neglected informing anyone other than uncle Ivan about the Counts untimely demise, so she supposed they could tell her that. And she wouldn't admit it, but she had missed Wolfie. Though perhaps having two creatures with exceptional sense of smell was a bad idea, Vlad was already putting a stake in his pocket and telling their husbands to keep the baby Dracs safe. "Ingrid, you coming?" Winking at Vlad cheekily, Ingrid rightly predicted his twitching smile. "Maybe later brother dear, let's go see mommy dearest first." Vlad growled as they linked hands, kissed their husbands and son and flitted upstairs together. Vlad refused to release his grip on her as they stood before the door, and Ingrid remembered his refusal to 'hide' in their own home anymore. Squeezing at his fingers gently, Vlad pulled her in to kiss at her face, nuzzling over her neck and brushing their lips together softly. "First time seeing her since I found out she's not my mother, I'm not sure how to broach any of this but I'm not hiding us anymore." The crests hung around their necks still, Vlad's dark half of his yin-yang necklace and elegantly scripted tattoos surrounded by his proud scars, the claims of his lovers. Pushing away the urge to simply 'come out' to their mother by taking him in the hallway, Ingrid watched Vlad pull the door open.

Magda looked the same as ever, richly dressed in deep shades of red and black, her usually free-hanging hair swept up into a messy bun and her makeup flawless. Wolfie was in his dog form, but shifted back almost instantly at the sight of Ingrid and hurried over to hug around her middle. He'd definitely grown since they last saw him almost two years ago. "Hello darlings." She drawled, her frequent form of greeting. "Magda." Vlad bowed slightly, still not letting go of Ingrid's hand and the older vampiresses eyes was drawn to their linked fingers, Vlad's hand bearing his rings. "You can ask whatever you like, just not in our doorway. Come on in. Hey wolfie!" Wolfie yipped happily at Vlad, darting under their linked hands like there was nothing unusual and bounding around the hallway. Ingrid could do it, but Vlad was in the habit of finding their lovers through the bond. "Throne Room, Alex too." Ingrid couldn't fight a smirk as she looked down at their half-and-half brother. "Hey Wolfie, want to meet your nephew?" The boy looked up at them both in confusion but nodded anyway, taking Ingrid's proferred hand and squealing "wheeeee" as they flitted him along. Magda predittably followed them, taking in the no doubt brighter feeling in the air from four tightly linked lovers living in the same place for so long.

Robin and Bertrand were sat at the table, Alex sat on it eating a jar of baby food with his fingers and making a complete mess. Ingrid smiled fondly at her son, nudging Wolfie into the room. "Alex, this is your uncle Wolfie. Wolfie, this is Alex." Wolfie was easily twice the size of Alex but happily swapped into his dog form and licked Alex's face, much to the giggling toddlers delight. Magda sat down on the throne they hadn't yet decided whether or not to get rid of, attempting to look down upon them imperiously and failing. "So, what have I missed my dear children? I see you have a new pet half fang Vladdy." Vlad actually hissed in warning at the woman, and Ingrid would have paid good blood to have caught the stunned expression on her face. "He's not a pet, he's my bloodbound. As are Ingrid and Bertrand. And don't call me your child, I know the truth." Her mother was eyeing up Vlad's bare torso, not able to see Robin or Bertrand's rounded stomachs as they sat at the table. "Yes, so it's true. I'm not your mother. It was tiresome having to pretend... What!? You not only have more than one bondmate, one of them is Ingrid?" Ingrid smirked at her mother as she nodded, leaning in to kiss Vlad possessively. Vlad yielded immediately, unable to resist the rough contact. Magda was hissing angrily now, clearly unhappy with such events. A tug on her wrist had her looking down to see Wolfie, his wide eyes and still rounded face making him look youthful and innocent. "Are you and Vlad in love Ingrid?" They both knelt down in front of Wolfie, who was not actually biologically related to Vlad but that wouldn't stop Vlad seeing him as a little brother.

"Yes Wolfie, we are. Just like we love Robin and Bertrand over there." The men in question were now holding Alex between them, obviously no more trusting of the venom in Magda's eyes than she and Vlad were. Wolfie nodded, looking around and smiling. "That must be why everyone smells so happy in here!" Vlad smiled and ruffled the boys hair, offering to pick him up and smiling further when Wolfie clambered into his arms. It meant letting go of their linked hands, but it was a small price to pay for the burning anger in Magda's eyes. "And what does your father think of all this, where is he anyway?" Vlad held up his hand, the Dracula crest sitting over his bloodbinding ring. "Dad's on the fireplace." The vampiress spun around, looking over at the collection of dusted vampires they had on display. "Not the UV framed ones, those are my ex girlfriend and someone who tried to threaten our nest. The urn in the middle." Ingrid couldn't help the spark of pride at Vlad not even using their names, and soundly referring to Erin's dust without even a hint of sadness between it. "Uncle Count is dead?" Wolfie was now clinging around Vlad's shoulders and tearing up as he looked at the fireplace. "I'm sorry Wolfie, I should have broken that to you better. He's gone, yes. Ingrid and I are heads of the Dracula clan now, and you get to be Uncle Wolfie to Alex there!" Wolfie nodded up at Vlad, burying his whimpering face back into his shoulder.

"You do realise if I report you all, you'll all be dust." Bertrand was clearly prepared for this. "And you'll be dust too, harbouring a Dimidius child and having a baby with a werewolf. Vlad's the Chosen One, Ingrid his first bite and Alex their biological offspring. Who do you really think is going to come out of this better Miss Westenra?" Ingrid remembered Magda sending Bertrand away when she tricked Vlad into making her his Regent, though the 'dorky tutor' hadn't gone far, returning almost immediately as Magda was dealt with. She wondered if Magda even remembered him. Though she doubted it mattered as Alex clung to Robin's neck while Bertrand stood up, his clearly changing body on display. Ingrid patted Wolfie to say 'keep quiet' gently as their oldest mate came forwards. "You have no place here, and if you try to hurt our nest you'll be dust before you make it past the doorway. Now take the chance to leave in one piece, and remember we can report you just as easily as you can us. Easier even, what with Vlad's claim to the Grand High Vampire and Ingrid's place on the VHC. Go." Ingrid had to fight the thrill at the deep, threatening timber of Bertrand's voice, Vlad's wide eyes fixed on his lovers burning eyes and visible fangs.

"Not the time guys! Though I agree whole heartedly." Robin's voice echoed in their minds, a guilty smile passing between the Dracula siblings as they mastered their bodies. Magda finally snapped out of her indignant anger, stepping forwards. "I want to stay here with Vlad and Ingrid!" Wolfie wouldn't go, and they each shared a nod. "You can stay Wolfie, you are family. I believe Bertrand asked you to leave Mommy dearest." Lightning rolled outside, but none of them were the slightest bit fazed as Magda swirled angrily to dash away. Suddenly having an armful of half-werewolf, Ingrid saw the blur of Vlad chasing after her. Bertrand was quick to follow, but they returned only a moment later. "I mind-wiped her, planted a false place we live in her mind. She won't remember us, or Alex. Or know where Wolfie is. I just wanted to be able to look her in the eye and see the way she easily dropped me when the truth came out. Welcome to the Dracula family Wolfie!" Alex, finally released from the tight grip of Robin, ambled over to Wolfie and the two were clearly firm friends in seconds, rolling around on the floor together. Her bondmates each approached, leaning in close together and linking arms and hands as they watched. "Building a family out of strange parts again Vlad?" Vlad was smiling happily at the wrestling children and nodding. "Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb." Bertrand nodded in agreement, but Robin looked as confused as Ingrid felt. "Say what now Vlad?" "It means bonds built by choice, mutual love and respect, are stronger than those based solely on blood relation. That just makes it fun." Swatting Vlad around the head for his inappropriate hints in front of 'the kids', Ingrid supposed she had to agree.

"Not sure I'd have ever expected to choose any of you, but I suppose life would get boring without you now." The sparks of mischief and revenge echoing inside her told her they were going to 'get her back' for that, and sure enough she felt Robin and Bertrand each hold her arms as Vlad tickled her mercilessly. There were almost tears of laughter in her eyes as she fought the assault before Vlad finally relented, rubbing over her hip bones with his thumbs and kissing her softly. Robin and Bertrand both followed, each bestowing a gentle kiss on her mouth and nuzzling either side of her neck. "We love you too Ingrid." They were all far too good at repeating that in sync, but Ingrid allowed the emotions in her chest to roll through her happily. "Suppose we'd better find a room for Wolfie to sleep in then if he's staying here?" Alex jumped up from the floor, looking far more serious than he had all of ten seconds ago as Wolfie playfully chewed his ear. "He can share my new room! It's big enough!" Wolfie was nodding eagerly, so the next hour or so was put into building a new bed out of another coffin, bigger for Wolfie as he'd grow quicker himself with his half werewolf genes. The sun was still two hours from rising but both children were anxious to "share a room", so Ingrid pried Alex away for his bath and feed while Vlad convinced Wolfie into a bath and promised to get him some tripe tomorrow. Of all the things her little furball brother could love, tripe had to be one of the worst. As she wrapped Alex up in his little pyjamas, she spotted Vlad chasing a still dripping Wolfie up the hallway. "For garlic's sake Vlad, he's a dog. Wolfie, sit!" The boy dropped where he stood, and Vlad managed to breathlessly wrap a towel around the older of their young charges, digging out clothes from when he was a young teenager to fit Wolfie for bed. Finally they were both in their room, no doubt far away from sleep but at least settled. The adults each lay across the bed, three of them sharing a bottle of blood while Vlad sipped at his soya substitute. "I hadn't accounted for Wolfie, but Alex adores him and he didn't even seem phased by us at all. Do you think Magda will still try and report us? Because Bertrand can't exactly accompany you to the VHC anymore until he's given birth Ingrid."

Ingrid wanted to simply retort with the fact she could take care of herself, but she didn't want to essentially tell Vlad to stop caring so much about her. "It's Council Recess next month, and there's only two meetings this month. You can accompany me, it'll be really obvious if anyone has said anything and we can always dust our way out of there." Vlad nodded in agreement, Ingrid knew he'd be more relaxed if she gave up her spot there, but Ingrid wasn't about to prove the dusty old coffin fillers right that 'girls couldn't handle it'. Especially not when half the Council were under her thumb, careful bribes and gifts and the odd bit of flirting while she cringed in revulsion on the inside meaning half of them would stake the others for her if she asked. "Well, it's an hour til sunrise so I need to hit that twenty four hour place, Wolfie can't drink blood yet and I doubt he'd like Alex's toddler milk. Robin, where did you hide my sunproof coat this time?" Robin grinned cheekily, he had a habit of hiding everyones clothes and claiming they didn't need them. Vlad managed to dress and head out with time to spare after Bertrand and Ingrid tickled the location of his coat out of Robin, and the physical contact quickly led to more as Robin twisted beautifully under their rough touches to his nipples. It didn't take long for Robin to come as Bertrand straddled him carefully, his stronger muscles helping maintain the position easier than Robin could by now as they rocked together. As Robin lay recovering with a blissful smile on his face, Bertrand advanced on Ingrid and rubbed over her clit, teasing touches until he deemed her wet enough to take him. Or for him to take her, Bertrand was rarely a rough lover but his jubilant mood seemed to extend to this as Ingrid felt him thrust into her hard, over and over until she couldn't think straight. There were bruises on her hips by the time he let go, moving to rub over her nipples as he drew her orgasm out of her. He came with a grunt, spilling inside her trembling body and carefully pulling her to nestle between them both.

She could hear Vlad moving around in the lower part of the house by now, back from his shopping trip and hurrying to rejoin his lovers. He didn't look the slightest bit put out that they'd gone on without him, simply stripping down to his boxers, flitting to check on the children and returning to nestle behind Robin. "Stealing my spot Robin? Careful or there'll be trouble." Robin's cheeky attitude had him replying "Oh really Vlad? What kind of trouble?" in no time, and even Ingrid was surprised as she heard the solid "smack" of Vlad's hand. "Blood Vlad, do that again." Robin's voice was breathy and Ingrid could feel his cock rising against her as Vlad landed more sound slaps across the pale cheeks of his ass. Ingrid could feel the whispers of the tingling pain on her own skin, but Robin was clearly beyond a little aroused as Vlad managed to prep him and penetrate him hard and fast. The whole bed rocked as she and Bertrand looked on in amusement, Vlad fucking Robin into a pile of aroused jelly as they thrust together. It was fairly rough and hurried, Robin spurting over his own hand within minutes and Vlad letting the tightening muscles take him over the edge. They lay shaking together for a few moments, Vlad dislodging himself gently and nuzzling the back of Robin's neck. "Thought you wanted your spot back." was mumbled sleepily into the pillow, and Ingrid could see Vlad smiling into Robin's shoulder. "Nah, too tired now. Sleep! We have two little ones to learn to live with and two more on the way, who knows how many good days sleep we'll get from now on." Ingrid and Bertrand agreed, joining the tangle of sated limbs and Vlad laced his fingers through hers to rest over Robin's hip.

-YD-

 **I missed Wolfie, so I brought him back! While I'm sure he'd have been a little more confused, I doubt Wolfie is phased by much so long as people are nice to him?**


	10. Blood and Water

**Don't own the characters... *yawn***

 **So, now we have Wolfie! Trying to work out Wolfies age is difficult, he's got to only be what, 4 tops when he turns up in Season 3 but looks like a ten year old? I figured the werewolf genes would be to blame there, but it's still confusing. Also trying to work out the timeline of my own story is a little confusing by now, I've not been specific with dates and times and now I'm mildly lost. Let's say it's been two years since BVSA started, and that was a few months after S3 (because it's logical to have three seasons span under a year, right YD?). So Wolfie is... 6?**

 **Anyway, this chapter is about a month after the last one... So it's Alex's birthday... I think. I'm terrible, I know.**

 **On we go!**

-YD-

Wolfie slotted in fairly easily to the Dracula household, joining in Alex's reading times curling up on Vlad or Ingrid's lap - he was too big for Bertrand or Robin with their huge bumps now. He'd asked a few times about how Vlad and Ingrid ended up together, and how Bertrand and Robin were having babies. Vlad wasn't sure Wolfie needed to hear how their relationship began with angry sex, a possessive move to obtain Vlad's first bite that brought Robin in or the sexual games that included Bertrand. The little half-ling took the "we're in love" fairly well, and Robin had grinned and explained about his love of alchemy until Wolfie looked confused. They'd offered to let him choose another name, but Wolfie liked being... Wolfie. Bertrand had luckily known about creating a bond to the Blood Mirror, so Vlad took the time to make Wolfie an official Dracula. Alex loved his new uncle already, clambering on his back whenever Wolfie was in dog form and laughing heartily as they padded along together. Taking the two young ones midnight shopping for new clothes was an... interesting experience. It was also the first time Vlad and Ingrid went out as a couple, and Vlad found it every bit as wonderful to publicly walk holding Ingrid's hand as it had been with Bertrand. The late night staff who'd seen him with Bertrand smiled at him knowingly, and Vlad wondered what they were thinking. It was probably nowhere near the truth, but nobody accosted them and the other late night shoppers gave their happy little family unit happy looks as Alex toddled around, Wolfie literally a guard dog keeping careful watch over his little nephew, even if he had to stay on two legs while they were out in public.

One person seemed to take issue, demanding to know why two fairly youthful adults had two children, one who looked far too old to be theirs, out in the middle of the night. Bolstered by his happy mood, Vlad smiled winningly. "The young one is our son, and the older one is my wife's brother, who we agreed to take on due to family problems. Her family suffer with sensitivity to sunlight, so we're a largely nocturnal family. If that's all, we have things to buy for our sons birthday. Good evening sir." The Draculas strolled off, giggling between themselves at the stunned look on the nosy mans face. Wolfie was thrilled to get a new suit, he didn't like the sorts of clothes Magda had tried to get him in and getting to choose his own was apparently a massive deal for him. Alex quickly chose the same, considerably smaller version of what Wolfie picked out, and they looked adorable and happy standing in matching outfits to show Robin and Bertrand when they returned. There were pictures and smiles and a fight to wrestle the two kids to bed after their long night, plied with new books for behaving so well on their shopping trip. Collapsing back onto their bed with Ingrid between their husbands, Vlad couldn't stop smiling. "Is it me, or is everything just too perfect?" Ingrid, currently resting her head on his bare stomach so he could run his fingers through her soft dark hair, nodded. "Don't complain, there are a million things that could have gone wrong getting here, let's just be happy it's all so good." "And appreciate the sleep we'll get in the next month or so, Alex was a handful by himself and the amount of young charges we have here is going to double." If he couldn't see Bertrand stroking his stomach reverently, eyes glowing softly as he did so, Vlad would be concerned Bertrand wasn't happy with the way things would change.

"True, but there are four of us, and we all love all the little bats. Plus, look how happy little Alex is about getting to be a big brother." Robin's words sparked something in Vlad's memory, a twinge of grief for his own little sister out in the world somewhere. Unable to hide his feelings from his bondmates, Vlad found three sets of concerned eyes on him. "It's fine guys, I was just thinking about Georgina and Sally." Ingrid pressed a kiss into his stomach, Robin and Bertrand both reaching out to take his hands. "Don't ever think we don't appreciate what you gave up for us Vlad, I know it must have been the hardest decision you ever had to make." Squeezing his eyes shut, Vlad felt tears stinging at the corners. Ingrid crawled up his body, literally blanketing him with her own and kissing him softly. "Bertrand is right, it must have been awful. But you were true to yourself, to your human heart and your love for your family." Feeling a kiss pressed over his heart, Vlad let the tears fall. The love and concern of his mates was buzzing away inside him, physically and emotionally surrounding him. At one time both Ingrid and Bertrand would have scolded him for letting such emotions show, but now they were holding him close as he shook with sobs, wiping his tears and whispering soothing words into his skin. Eventually he cried himself to sleep, waking up nestled between Ingrid and Bertrand with Robin's fingers gripping his tightly. They were all awake before him, watching him closely and he fought the urge to shrink under the scrutiny.

Ingrid, the one facing him, cupped his cheek and kissed him gently. "How are you now Vlad?" The words stuck in his throat at first, and Robin passed over his soya blood, all of them sitting up in the bed and Vlad forced himself to focus on his bottle rather than the three nude bodies around him. Drinking deeply, his throat felt less raw as he handed back the bottle and let Bertrand wrap his arms around him. "Better, sorry for kind of freaking out last night." A sharp pain in his forearm surprised him - Ingrid had pinched him! "Ow, what was that for?" "You know bottling up your feelings is bad, especially with your human side. Last night shows that is exactly what you've been doing. Tonight is Alex's birthday so it's on hold, but we are talking about this later." The blaze in Ingrid's eyes offered no space to argue, so Vlad nodded. "We'll go take care of the little bats, I feel too huge to even think about sex and Vlad needs cheering up. Come on Robin!" Bertrand and Robin climbed out of the bed, both leaning over to kiss Vlad and Ingrid and smiling when Vlad reached out to run loving touches over the bumps. "Uh, Robin?" His young husband turned back from the door. "Clothes?" They each chuckled as Robin wiggled his ass invitingly before pulling on his shorts and another of Bertrand's training t-shirts. Bertrand, already having the presence of mind to dress before childcare, passed Ingrid blood before lifting up Robin and flitting off.

It didn't take long for his sister to drink her fill of blood, levitating the bottle out of the way and pinning Vlad down. In between her rough kisses, Vlad managed to pant out "I thought you wanted to talk?" Receiving a particularly harsh nip to his lip, Ingrid growled against his mouth "Later, all four of us." Nodding as best he could with Ingrid holding his body down against their bed, Vlad responded to the rough treatment. They had to break apart giggling for a moment when their husbands begged them to "tune it down a little". Smirking to himself, Vlad managed to dislodge his sister so he could drop into the mild trance, focusing on the bonds. He'd had practice doing this, it was almost second nature to mute the arousal/pleasure links for whoever was watching the kids, and they'd all had great fun experimenting with how Vlad could tie their sensations together. Intensifying Ingrid's feelings again, Vlad stretched out his body and pretended to absent-mindedly scratch over his nipple. Ingrid's eyes widened as she gasped, not expecting the sudden ghosting touch. Her eyes found his, desire flaring there as she jumped to kiss him again. Vlad would never tire of the way they fit together, the sense of love and rightness with any of his mates.

Feeling her hot and slick against his cock, Vlad bucked his hips up against her and reveled in her moans echoing into their kiss. Her fingers twisted in his hair, pulling his head back so she could sink her fangs into the claim on his neck. Knowing this generally pushed her to climax when their sensations were tied this way, Vlad held her tight and felt her quake against him, feeling her grow wetter with release. "Blood Vlad, we should have got bloodbound years ago." Smiling up at his sister, Vlad kissed her softly. "Well, we're bound literally for eternity now, so you'll never have to lose this." "My geeky little brother, soya-slurping sex fiend?" Rolling onto their sides, Vlad nuzzled at her neck. "Only for you three, I'm famous enough as the Chosen One, I don't need more people offering their 'services'. Plus I wouldn't be able to do the turning up thing to anyone I wasn't bound to." "Mmm, you were pretty spectacular without the new tricks." Smirking at Ingrid, Vlad kissed her again. "You know me, always taking care of my big sister." Evidently, Ingrid had had enough of conversing with her little brother as she pulled Vlad on top of her. "Come on baby brother, fuck me." Groaning as he slipped into her wet hole, Vlad felt the love and pleasure pulse between them.

"I love you Ingrid, blood I love you so much." Ingrid arched beneath him, pushing him to move, to take her harder and push his hips faster. Her fingers returned to his hair, gripping tight and the pain twisted inside him, stoking his arousal and Vlad let go, slamming their hips together and feeling Ingrid match every thrust until she fluttered around him in climax. Her fangs pierced through the skin of his chest, sucking a bruise and moaning into his skin as his blood hit her tongue. Vlad let the sensations take him, spilling into her and barely managing to roll to the side of her. The air was filled with the sounds of them panting for a moment, sharing sated smiles when they caught the others eye. Ingrid's fingers stroked over his cheek, turning his face to meet her lips. He felt his chest fill with warmth as they kissed gently, none of the previous heated, explosive passion evident in the brushes of their lips. Vlad smiled so wide his cheeks hurt when Ingrid whispered "I love you too" against his mouth, and Ingrid's expression told him his eyes were lit up. "As much fun as it would be, I think I should reset the levels and we should go and celebrate it being a year since Alex came into our lives." Ingrid feigned a scowl, kissing him again and sitting up to look for clothes. Vlad slipped into his trance to level out their links again, sending a pulse of the overwhelming love inside him to both of his husbands before climbing up to hunt out a deep red shirt and formal black trousers. Ingrid raised an eyebrow at his choice until he pointed out Alex and Wolfie were both going to be wearing suits and he didn't want them feeling left out.

Robin and Bertrand would be wearing whatever they damn well wanted, Vlad wasn't brave enough to argue with one pregnant Ingrid, let alone two pregnant husbands. Ingrid laughed when he shared such a thought, pulling on a black and red dress that was enough to make Vlad weak in the knees. "How did I get so lucky? You are literally the most perfect vampiress to ever exist." Ingrid indulged him with another kiss before pushing him away, telling him to go set up the throne room while she went to get the presents. Stepping into his boots, Vlad flitted off to lay out food and drinks, something the room hadn't seen in such a fashion since Vlad's 18th birthday. They'd each had another birthday in the year Alex had been alive, but they'd all been far more interested in things like Robin and Bertrand getting pregnant, Alex getting older and various visitors, worries and now Wolfie. They still made the effort to sit in the throne room, drinking and sharing stories and memories on those nights but Vlad didn't need gifts from his lovers, he had them and their children. He'd told them as much recently, when Robin had asked if they were going to continue not specifically celebrating birthdays other than the kids. "I don't need a day to celebrate life, or to get gifts. I celebrate being with you every day, and you've all conspired to give me more than I ever hoped for." Ingrid had kissed him, then pinched his nipple and told him not to be so "touchy-breathy". Robin had actually cried, blaming his hormones and clinging to Vlad as they kissed. Bertrand's eyes had lit up, and Vlad was hard pushed not to let it distract him so he could kiss his other husband.

"Dad!" Alex came running around the door then, looking exceptionally cute in his little black suit with a red tie. "Very Dracula son, happy birthday!" Lifting up his son, Vlad smiled brightly at the infant in his arms. "Two months from now and you'll be a big brother, you excited?" "Yep yep, babies!" Alex's powers hadn't shown much lately, though they caught him levitating things sometimes and he was definitely faster and stronger than even his enhanced development should allow. Bertrand theorized that most of his excess power was feeding his development, and that he'd be stronger as he got older and the rapid growth slowed down - and Bertrand was usually right about everything. That hadn't stopped them sitting Alex down a few times to remind him not to do anything like that to the new babies, they were more delicate than he was and he had to be gentle. The intelligent blue eyes would look at them in understanding before creasing in happiness as Alex decided which parent he wanted a story from. Ingrid appeared next, levitating the wrapped boxes and setting them down neatly on the table. "Mama!" Alex wriggled to get free of Vlad, running over to his mother. "Hey there Alex, happy birthday!" Alex kissed Ingrid's cheek, squeezing her neck and smiling widely. His two husbands appeared with Wolfie, both wearing their formal trousers but only having open waistcoats on their top half. Wolfie was wearing a suit identical to Alex, his usually scruffy hair brushed to the side to replicate Alex's natural sweeping hair.

* * *

"Right, pictures first then you can hit the food and gifts Alex?" They needed to take photos on a normal camera to mark Alex's progress, and now Wolfies to see how their altered development and make-up would affect their vampire sides. Robin grabbed their digital camera, claiming the pictures were better quality for their photo albums and Vlad smiled, holding up the old fashioned camera that printed out polaroids almost immediately. "These can go in the family album Dad made, continuation of the Dracula line and all." Holding up the developed photo, the two were both clearly there. "Yep, mirrors aren't the enemy yet." Bertrand took the printed pictures carefully, the fondest of pictures out of all of them as he hadn't seen his own face for 400 years before Ingrid acquired their first digital camera. The two young ones dashed happily to the table, promptly making a mess as they ate and drank. Watching his little family fondly, Bertrand rubbed over his bump. After a quick wipe down of their faces, Robin was taking cute photos of Alex, Vlad and Ingrid in their matching colour scheme, then there was a very sweet moment where Wolfie climbed up to hang on Vlad's shoulders, Alex smiling from his mothers arms. "It's funny how Count Dracula is supposed to be the Prince of Darkness, and looking at you now the only hint of anything other than a normal family moment is Vlad's bright eyes." Vlad smiled sweetly at Bertrand, bringing him a goblet of blood and stealing a kiss before he handed it over. Vlad's hand smoothed over the swell of his stomach, his eyes flaring brighter when the foetus inside him wriggled beneath his fingers.

"Not long now. Are you going to miss being pregnant?" Looking down at his changed body, feeling the ease with which he tired lately and the up and down hormonal emotional fluctuations, Bertrand nodded. "I'm incredibly excited for the next phase of our lives, and you know what it means to me that I could carry your child, and in the future Robin's child also. But yes, I'll miss this incredible experience of creating life inside me." Ingrid and Robin sat down opposite them, sipping at their own goblets and Wolfie and Alex perching on the armchairs nearby, sipping out of their plastic cups and trying to look grown up. "It's almost making me miss being pregnant, but I'm still holding out on it until Alex is five. And I mean that in actual time, not our wonderful sons accelerated time." Vlad pouted next to him, winking to show he was kidding. "Lucky Robin foresaw needing a stockpile of your contraceptive potion, otherwise you'd not have had a great deal of choice." "What's a con-tra-cep-tive?" Alex's big blue eyes were looking around at his parents in confusion. "It's a special thing mama takes until she's ready to have another child son." Alex nodded as though it made a jot of sense to him, returning his interest to the mushy chocolate cake Robin had seen fit to make. "So I'll get more brothers or sisters later?" They all nodded, Bertrand at least was certain he'd want to carry Robin's child in the future. "Yep, you're going to be a fantastic big brother and Wolfie is going to be the best uncle ever." Wolfie yipped happily, thankfully still aware enough of proper manners not to teach Alex to eat like a dog.

"Right, clean hands and face then you can open your presents son." Alex jumped up happily, letting Vlad flit he and Wolfie to the nearest bathroom to clean them up and back again. Alex tore into the pile of boxes, smiling happily as he found more clothes and books and toys for his later stages of development. Wolfie was beyond pleased to find he also had gifts, an apology that they'd missed his birthday before he came here. "Plus, tomorrow night we're going to finish decorating your room now you have all the things to go with it!" As a group they'd agreed it needed doing, both he and Robin were losing mobility as they grew and they needed to acquire new furniture anyway to accommodate a second child in the nursery. They'd repurposed more coffins, creating two bookcases and a new wardrobe for Wolfie. Vlad had even built a desk himself, looking immensely proud it resembled the correct thing. "Hey, Van Helsing taught me something!" The desk had been painted, and they now had all the necessary things to finish the boys room, but they knew Alex would be infinitely more excited if it were presented as a birthday gift. "So today your beds have been moved to another room, you'll be in there for a couple of days but then your room will be all done, all your new things in there. Sound good boys?" Wolfie and Alex nodded eagerly at Vlad, both clambering into his lap for hugs and no doubt sticky kisses from Alex.

It was only a couple more hours before the boys were stuffed full of junk food, practically falling asleep from their spots on the floor. Vlad and Ingrid took one each, promising to see Bertrand and Robin in their room once the young ones were in bed. Vampire speed was always an advantage for parenting, Bertrand had found as they managed to wake them up enough to change into pyjamas, getting Alex into a clean set of 'night pants' (he was beginning toilet training tomorrow) and tuck them into bed before returning to he and Robin in all of five minutes. Robin, with his knack for fire had put out the blazing flame in the throne room, and Vlad had blitzed the mess of boxes and paper and food waste away in minutes earlier. The piles of gifts were stacked up neatly, waiting for their new homes in the soon to be decorated room. Vlad and Ingrid nestled between them, Vlad nuzzling at Robin's neck and kissing his stomach while Ingrid was slightly more forward, luckily tall enough to straddle his disappearing hips and still reach up to kiss him. Her soft, pale and curvy body had a predictable effect on him, Ingrid's smirk against his mouth telling him she could feel Bertrand ready and waiting beneath her. Looking over he could see Robin writhing on Vlad's fingers, whimpering for Vlad to stop teasing him. "Vlad?" Both Vlad and Robin looked over to Bertrand then, curious. "Can you turn up the bond for all four of us? Make it a group effort so to speak?" Vlad nodded at him, finishing stretching Robin open before closing his eyes. The effect wasn't immediately obvious until Vlad slicked lubricant over his erection, and each of them gasped at the feeling.

Ingrid sank down on his erection as Vlad pushed into Robin's willing body and Bertrand almost buckled at the overload. "Blood and hellfire Vlad, I fucking love being bound to the Chosen One." Robin was faring little better, growling in frustration as his swollen stomach prevented him reaching to fist his erection. Bertrand could feel Ingrid, wet and hot around him but he could also feel what Vlad could, Robin tight and slick and the ghosts of penetration tingling through his lower body. Vlad, still under the overwhelming feelings but the only one who could temper them, smirked at his lovers before moving his hips slowly. Ingrid didn't even need to move but her hips rolled on instinct, the sensations rolling through all of them. Vlad let his rhythm speed up, groaning in pleasure but managing to keep track of each of them. Ingrid's thighs started shaking against his then and Bertrand knew it wouldn't be long. The last push they needed was Vlad grasping Robin's cock, stroking only a few times before Robin arched and spurted over himself, the whole thing a domino effect as they each fell to the pleasure. Ingrid and Vlad managed to collapse between their husbands again as one, all of them trembling hard as everyones orgasmic tremors rolled through each of them. It was another few minutes before Vlad regained enough control to "tune it down", the usual hints and echoes of contact far more manageable as they exchanged soft kisses and tangled together beneath the covers.

Always easier to fall asleep when they'd had some kind of intimate contact, their bonds humming with contentment, Bertrand felt Vlad's hand seek out the curve of his stomach sleepily and let himself drift off with a smile. Vlad's previous words came back to him as he dozed off, surrounded by people who had only been in his life for the blink of an eye in comparison to his actual life span, but who had voluntarily and fiercely bonded themselves to him for eternity. Having staked his sire and long outlived his human family, Bertrand thought of the minute scar on his hand. Vlad had kept his, but the others had healed their palms. Bertrand never wanted to lose the mark of the day he'd become part of a clan by choice, not just his but their choice too. Vlad was intensely sentimental, etching his love over his skin in ink and scar. He'd already said when the new babies were born, he'd be getting their names and dates of birth inked down the sides of his thighs. Bertrand wondered if one of them should take up tattooing so Vlad didn't have to keep hynotising the artist, but he couldn't deny the skill of the bre... no, the human who had permanently marked Vlad with proof of his clan, his nest, his family. Dragging his mind away from the ever expanding thoughts, Bertrand felt his developing child stretch out inside him. Hoping the little creature would let him rest he closed his eyes again.

-YD-

 **This chapter is looooong, but I was feeling inspired and you know, it IS baby Dracula's birthday!**

 **Now for sleep, then tomorrow is Chosen Two!**


	11. Cutting Close

**Recognisable - not mine.**

 **Kind of sidetracked with Adam's Story, but I was dying to update this so on we go!**

-YD-

Eight and a half months pregnant, Robin felt like he was wider than he was tall. Ingrid had grown faster but only gone to seven and a half months, and according to the measurements they scanned weekly now, the baby inside him was bigger than Alex was at birth. Vlad was as perfect to both he and Bertrand as he had been to Ingrid when she was pregnant, and Robin felt guilty for ever doubting that would be the case. The exuberant father-to-be in question was currently tickling their first child, Alex, with the help of Wolfie who was licking Alex's face. Bertrand, also quite huge himself, was sat next to Robin complaining his back hurt. Ingrid handed them both blood, sitting opposite and smiling at Vlad rolling around on the floor with the kids. "Sometimes it's really obvious he's the youngest of all of us." "And yet, I'm the most powerful!" Vlad grinned up at them, clearly feigning surrender when Alex leapt up, laying on the floor to let his son kiss his face. "Fine, Alex is the most powerful!"

Alex looked triumphant as he finally let his sire up, clambering to squeeze between Robin and Bertrand. "New babies soon?" "Yes son, a few weeks at the most now. They are just focusing on getting nice and fat!" "Robin!" Three voices scolded, but Robin simply smiled cheekily and rubbed his bump. "What? The books say the last month is just weight gain and the last few bits of brain development. Alex was earlier and smaller than these two and he was chubby, he just grew out of it quickly and now he's a miniature of his gorgeous parents." Ingrid smirked at him over her glass, Vlad beaming down at their son. "I look like dad?" Bertrand managed to lean over the side of the sofa they were sat on, coming up with the digital photo album that was completely seperate from the camera that came out in their bedroom... frequently.

"Look here, this is you son. You look a lot like your dad did when he was younger." "But not the same?" Alex was looking at the pictures in confusion, searching for differences. "Not exactly, you got your ears from your grandfather, and you have the eyes and smile of your mama. See?" Alex's tiny hands traced over the pictures, searching for recognition of himself in his parents faces. "What about new babies? Who they look like?" Alex, while intelligent, was not quite up to hearing exactly how reproduction worked. "We won't know until they come out, we didn't know you'd look so much like Vlad until you were a few months old and you grow quick." "Cus I'm from the Chosen One and mama?" Robin smiled down at their inquisitive child, perfect copies of Ingrid's silvery blue eyes full of curiousity. "Yep, so you'll be able to take care of your brothers and sisters, but you have to be gentle with them because they won't grow as fast as you remember?" "I remember papa!" The baby in his stomach kicked then, a nice strong hit to his bladder. Alex looked at the movement with wide eyes, reaching out a little hand to feel.

"Baby girl moving." They each looked at Alex in surprise, having agreed as a group not to find out the gender until the birth - they wanted healthy, not boys or girls. "Why do you say that son?" "Papa and daddy both got baby girls. They feel different to me and Wolfie, and we boys!" Looking between his mates, Robin was slightly speechless. "Well, I guess that answers that question." Each of them looked to Ingrid, the only female currently in their nest. "What? I already gave the Chosen One his male heir, any future baby bats can be whatever gender they like. Unless any of you aren't happy to be having daughters?" Robin and Bertrand both were just amazed to be having children, and Vlad was still beaming. "I wouldn't have cared if Alex was a girl, and I don't care now. I told you, I'll love every child we ever have. If I had to, I'd take my spot as Grand High Vampire and re-write the entire system to make it easier for girls to be head of the family." That won him a kiss Robin could feel the heat in from Ingrid, and Alex giggled next to him as he often did when he saw his parents kissing.

"What about my mums family?" Wolfie piped up, having been lay out in front of the fire for a while now. "How'd you mean Wolfie?" "Well mum is the only Westenra heir, but dating a werewolf makes her ineligible and I'm a Dracula now, plus I'm a half-ling." Vlad bit his lip, thinking. "Technically Ingrid's the next Westenra heir, Magda is actually her mother. Though that's a moot point until Atilla and Krone bite the dust, and I'm certain they are only alive through sheer spite and judgement now. And I'm a half-ling too Wolfie, we don't mind here." Wolfie clambered up into Vlad's lap, yipping happily between the Dracula siblings when Ingrid scratched behind his ear. "What's a half-ling?" Alex was watching the exchange closely, kicking his legs against the sofa until Bertrand remonstrated him gently as he answered.

"Wolfie is half vampire, half werewolf. Vlad is half vampire, half human. Half-ling just means they are from two races." "If dad is half human, what am I? And weren't you and papa both human before?" Robin couldn't help but feel proud as Alex questioned them, even with his sped-up development, he was able to process things way above him. "Yes, me and Robin are half fangs - we were turned into vampires. Ingrid is pure, full vampire and Vlad may be half human, but he's the Chosen One. It's hard for us to say what you are in terms of race Alex, as you are truly unique. There's never been another like you." Alex had clearly had enough of the heavy chat soon after, complaining he was hungry and needed taking to the bathroom. Robin was dying to stretch his legs, taking Alex's little hand while Vlad and Ingrid went about making the younglings food. Part of him was surprised when Ingrid took to cooking with Vlad so easily, given how she'd spent years fighting every 'female' stereotype. Then again, Vlad was the most powerful vampire in existence and he didn't consider cooking or cleaning beneath him, which probably helped.

Alex had taken to toilet training so naturally they felt a bit silly waiting so long, though he still slept in night pants just in case. He needed lifting to wash his hands in the sink, the only bathroom they'd adjusted for him was next to his and Wolfie's bedroom. Robin put him down, watching him walk back up the hallway to the throne room and smiling fondly. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he thought he heard a sound. Fairly certain the entire nest was in the throne room still, Robin curled a protective hand over his stomach and walked along the hallway, away from his mates. Part of him knew it was the sillier thing to do, but Vlad could track him feeling sad across the world, he'd know if something went wrong instantly. Looking out into the clear corridor, Robin felt silly for thinking anyone would get into the school without permission. Turning back to head back to his mates, Robin felt something wrap around his middle and a hand pressed over his face. A hint of the smell of garlic and silver was the last he remembered before blacking out.

* * *

Vlad felt the shift in the bond almost instantly, Robin's presence almost muted. Looking up at his other mates, they clearly felt something change too. "Wolfie, take Alex and lock yourselves in the nursery. Do not open the door for anyone but us." "Dad? What's wrong?" Vlad knelt down, looking his son in the eyes. "Alex, I promise I'll explain everything but right now, I need you and Wolfie to be tough for me and go keep yourselves safe." The little boys face shifted, jaw tightening in a perfect replica of the way Ingrid's would faced with this situation. "Ok dad. Let's go Wolfie." Wolfie hummed sadly, gripping Alex's hand and letting the adults lead them to the nursery. Bertrand, easily the most forward-thinking planner, retrieved the kids food and drink things and deposited them in the room. "Alex, you might have to suffer the indignities of wearing a nappy if you need to 'go' before we get back. Now lock the door and remember, do not open it for anyone but us." Alex looked up at all of them, tears brimming in his eyes. "Is papa going to be ok?" Vlad felt the pang in his chest from Alex as if it were his own. "I'm going to find papa and bring him home Alex, I swear." Wolfie pulled Alex in, and the door clicked closed satisfyingly.

They flitted out of range of the children's exceptional hearing, though the effort clearly cost Bertrand, his energy sapped by the late stage of pregnancy. "Right, what the hell is going on?" Ingrid demanded, and Vlad tried to straighten his thoughts out. "I can't feel Robin, I mean, I can feel he's alive but I can't feel him properly. It's like someone turned off his side of it, but Robin would never do that." Sniffing the air, Vlad searched for Robin's scent. It was difficult to pick out the freshest line, they were all heavy in the air after living here so long. "Is it just me, or can anyone else smell argentalium?" Ingrid nodded at him, covering her mouth and pushing Bertrand back - they didn't need his powers drained any more. "Someone's kidnapped Robin? Who? Who can even get in Garside?" "Let's be fair, there's far too many vampires who were invited in between the ferals and my almost-wedding to Adze, Ingrid's netball team, your band of scoundrels..." "Ok Vlad, we get it. We had poor taste in friends." Shaking his head, Vlad tried to backtrack. "I wasn't accusing you two, honestly. I just realised there is far too high an amount of people who could get in." Tracing his fingers through the air, he moved around the garlic-scented space. "Here, Robin was standing here." There was a hint of panic in the scent. "Someone grabbed him from behind."

Following the trail of Robin's scent laden with panic, Vlad found himself by the doors. "I'm going to see what I can find in the courtyard. I dread to even think it, but Ingrid I need you to go bag up blood and those potions Robin made for the birth. I don't want to be unprepared." Ingrid nodded, flitting off for a moment. "Bertrand, I don't think you're up to a rescue mission but you and the baby could die if we leave and you go into labour, you can't physically give birth!" "Tandem transformation, take me in your form." Bertrand looked exhausted already, and Vlad hated to even consider taking him from their home. "Fine, wait here for Ingrid." Stepping out into the courtyard, the scents were clearer as they didn't venture out much. "It's fading but I can feel it." "Can you feel who took him?" Focusing harder, he wasn't sure. "It's sort of familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." Vlad didn't want to guess why the anxiety bubbling inside him was growing, if Robin was waking up somewhere unfamiliar and terrified and alone. "Ingrid, I'm not stupid enough to ask you to stay behind, though I unlive in hope." "You're right, you would be stupid to assume such things."

Looking up at the building, Vlad was torn. "Wolfie and Alex will be fine, the whole point of locking them in the nursery is that it's impossible to break in to, lead-lined locked door and garlic sprayed windows. It's more secure than our room, and we won't be gone long." Ingrid kissed him, pushing the nerve he needed to get going through him. Clinging to her a little longer, Bertrand coughed next to them. "I'm not usually one to stop your fun, but I'm about to pop and Robin is missing. Let's go!" Nodding and shaking his head to clear it, Vlad pulled Bertrand to his body. "Hold on tight, I've never done this before. Ingrid, stay close yeah?" Receiving a nod, Vlad pushed out his bat form, holding tight to Bertrand's energy. "This is strange." His wings were flapping, looking around he could see Ingrid next to him. He could hear Bertrand, literally in one body now. Tasting the air, Vlad raced along where he could find Robin's scent mixed with the almost-familiar other. "I've never travelled this fast, is this what it's like to be you?" "Kind of, there's a constant energy inside me. And you see the world a little differently when you know most expect you to lead it." They were leaving Great Britain, the scent of the ocean trying to overlay Robin's. He could still feel Ingrid nearby, so he wasn't concerned about her falling behind, not that he ever truly had.

"Be careful Vlad, we're entering the place vampires kill for territory." "Which clans are nearby?" "Impendalu's are West. An old Chinese clan are East, they had a falling out with the head vamps there and moved to Europe. Oh! Ramanga. This was their old land. And he'd be able to get into Garside." Vlad felt the realisation as though it were in his own mind, linked to Bertrand as he was. "If it was Ramanga, I'd have recognised the scent. Adze is dead, so is her mother. Does he have any other children?" Bertrand's mental directory of bloodlines flashed before his eyes then. "Two sons, one too young to even transform, Assan. An older son Shango, and there were rumours of him having illegitimate children, positions on the High Council lead to much debauchery." "So, North? Ramanga is our best bet and I'm going to lose the trail soon." "Please tell me we can stake the lot of them?" Ingrid decided to add her two fangs to the conversation then. "If that's what it takes to save Robin, I'll dust every vampire in our way." "Oh I'm so proud of you little brother." Growling mentally, Vlad fought the effects of her words. "Not now Ingrid! We can celebrate when our clan is safe." "Spoilsport. Come on, we need to land before the sun starts rising." Dropping to the ground as carefully as possible, Vlad made sure to catch Bertrand who almost keeled over. "Ingrid, blood?" Bertrand drank down almost a whole bottle, still looking tired when he handed the rest to Ingrid.

"Can you guide him while we speed travel? I'd do it but my senses are a little sharper than yours and you're stronger for short distances than me." Ingrid nodded, tossing the now empty bottle aside and letting Bertrand wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Which way Chosen One?" Closing his eyes, he could sense Robin just a little now. "Not far, they can't mute the bond completely at such close range. Or Robin's coming round. Either way, I can feel him a little now. We need to hurry." Ingrid's eyes flashed in recognition, and they both looked at Bertrand. "Exactly, we don't have long before two new Draculas make an entrance." Letting the links in his heart guide him, they raced along through thick trees, fighting the impending sunrise. Bertrand was whimpering in pain now, and Vlad knew they had an hour, two at best before they had to stop or risk both his husbands and their babies. "I need to stop, figure out which way we're going." Bertrand looked thankful for the break, leaning heavily against Ingrid and clutching his stomach. "Like hell did we spend over eight months staying on the same track for some kidnapper to stop me and Robin having our children together." Checking the bond, Vlad felt surer. "Stay wary, we don't know who we might encounter. This way." The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon when they came across the castle. "Ramanga Castle. It's officially unoccupied, so we should be able to get in."

"We don't have a great deal of choice, we'll be deep fried if we don't get cover soon." Staying ahead, keeping his sense of Ingrid and Bertrand behind him high, Vlad stepped forwards. "Doors open. Stakes out guys." Pushing the door, it creaked open and they stepped into the hallway. Glad for all the practice Bertrand had put them through, Vlad could feel the beginnings of pain in his own stomach, still mixed with panic as he held a fireball in his palm to light the enforced darkness. It wasn't ideal, holding stakes in their free hands and Bertrand literally about to pop. He couldn't quite sense anyone other than his mates, but there was still something around Robin that made it like a bad phone connection, flickering signals. "Downstairs, don't rush." Ingrid actually whimpered when the next wave of pain took them, and Vlad had to grit his teeth to fight his own sound of distress. "Not long now guys, I can't turn it down until we find Robin." "I know, but wow I forgot what that felt like." Ingrid's voice in the darkness strengthened him, pushed him to move with a little less mind-numbing fear.

The staircase came into view then, and they crept down the stairs soundlessly. Robin's presence was clear on the air now, but the pain and panic in his body told him they were cutting it fine. Stopping at the bottom curve of what he assumed was the dungeon, Vlad mimed to the other two to hang back for a moment. "There's argentalium down here somewhere, that's what's been muting Robin. I can just about handle it, you can't." Ingrid scowled but agreed, possibly because Bertrand was starting to shake against her now. Swallowing his fear Vlad made his way around. "Not one more step Chosen One." There were two people in the room other than Robin, a young boy shaking slightly but holding a stake pointed at Robin. The older one was smirking, sat behind a shield protecting him from the argentalium. "Let me guess, Assan and Shango Ramanga?" "You've done your homework." "The Ramanga Castle was a bit of a giveaway."

Robin's eyes were closed, his pale skin covered in sweat and dirt and Vlad could see the faster movement beneath his stomach. "Your little half fang pet is most fascinating. Carrying a baby, full term by the look of panic on your face?" "What do you want? What's all this for?" Vlad needed to get to Robin, but a sudden move could get his lover staked right now. "My sister was staked because of you, and my father was defanged and walked into the sunlight because of your father!" "Seriously? Adze was planning to kill me after she took my first bite, and my father is dust himself!" "Shame, I was looking forward to that pleasure." The next wave of pain was even more intense and Vlad barely stayed on his feet. "You're going to kill Robin and his daughter if you don't let me help him!" Shango was looking at him strangely, clearly unsure why Vlad looked in pain. "We're bloodbound, I can feel his pain! If I have to, I will tear you both to pieces to save him! I'm giving you the chance to live." The younger Ramanga was clearly wavering now, his hand shaking harder. "Shango, this isn't right brother." "Assan isn't it?" The young boy nodded. "Drop the stake Assan, and I won't hurt your brother." "Don't you dare brother!" Shango tried, but Assan dropped the stake and stepped away. Clicking his fingers, the stake burned away quickly.

"How are you even doing that, the room is full of argentalium?" Remembering why he was here, pulling on his strength fully Vlad turned blazing eyes on Shango. "Chosen One, remember? Now let my mate go or I will ash you where you stand." Shango stepped back, hiding deeper in the corner of his shield. "Assan, go to your brother, it's alright." The little boy ran over, hiding in the grip of his brother. "Ingrid! Quick!" His sister appeared, supporting a sweaty shaking Bertrand and laying him down. "Are you sure we can't just ash them anyway?" "Not the time Ingrid, they'll die if we don't hurry. Help me get Robin down." They both pulled at the cuffs holding Robin up, the fang-cuffs burning into their skin but finally coming loose as Robin fell into Vlad's body. "Get some blood in him, we're going to have to do this here." "In an argentalium room, are you mad?" "If we move Shango will try and stake us from behind, this is the only place we can do this and see him!" Ingrid hissed up at the Ramanga brothers in warning before lifting Robin's head to pour blood into his mouth. "Bertrand, don't pass out on us now. I don't know which of these potions is which!" "Do Robin first, he's weakening quickly. Black is pain, the red is for after to heal him." Tipping the black vial down Robin's unresisting throat, Vlad dug through the bag Ingrid brought.

"Aren't you glad Bertrand knows battlefield tactics?" Sparing a second to look at his other lovers while he tried to find the right spot to essentially cut the baby out of Robin, Vlad had to ask. "What do you mean?" "Packed the bag... weeks ago. Never be... too careful." "Hurry Vlad, I'm not sure Bertrand has much longer in him!" A small sound of footsteps echoed, and Vlad looked up to see Assan. "Can I help? I never meant to put babies at risk." Sharing a look with Ingrid, Vlad nodded. "Get rid of the argentalium nearest to us, it won't hurt you to touch it." Assan did so, picking up nuggets of silvery garlic metal and tossing them nearer Shango. "Assan, what are you doing?" "You said we were going to get Vlad. I never agreed to hurting innocent children!" Feeling some of the muting lift, Vlad pushed energy to Robin and breathed in relief when Robin's eyes fluttered open. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you Vlad, but what the hell are you waiting for?" Remembering he needed to hurry, Vlad whispered apologies as he cut across the swell of Robin's abdomen. He felt the slice too, but no pain potion to lower his meant Vlad almost cried out as he pressed on. The sac the baby was developing in burst almost instantly, and Vlad was holding his newborn daughter seconds later. The girl was clearly part Bertrand, olive skin tone and tiny curls on her head as she screamed at the indignity. "Ingrid, a little help?" Ingrid helped cut the cord and wrap the baby, smiling softly at the wailing newborn while Vlad hurried to close Robin up.

"Cutting it close aren't you Vlad?" "You weren't meant to pop for another two weeks, and you know we weren't planning on a kidnapping venture." "Yeah, wonder if we'll ever have a quiet, planned birth." Bertrand was barely conscious now, swallowing the pain potion as Vlad lay him down and sliced his stomach. The pain was probably more intense for him than anyone else now, his bonds tightest with each of them and Robin and Bertrand dosed up on pain relief. It didn't seem to matter as he lifted his newest child free, confirming it was another daughter as she screamed for being pulled into the world. Ingrid took the newborn to cut the cord and wrap her up, and the exhausted but blinding smile on Bertrand's face as Vlad put him back together made his whole body buzz with happiness. "What are you going to do to us now?" Tearing his eyes away from the sights of his new daughters, Vlad found Assan looking terrified. "It's up to you. We can stake your brother and adopt you, mindwipe you both and let you go or I can zone you both and leave you as crystals for eternity." Shango was clearly unamused with such an idea, but trapped by the argentalium he couldn't move without risking being staked for getting too close.

"Can... can you mindwipe my brother and take me away? I don't want to be like him, but I don't want him dead." Ingrid was instantly against the idea, but Vlad felt guilty - the boys family had been torn apart because Vlad existed. "Ok Assan, but you better not hurt my clan." Holding out his hand to the small boy, Vlad felt a hand return the grip. "Go pack a bag, we're leaving soon." Assan dashed off and Vlad fought the urge to drink in the sight of his daughters, stepping closer to Shango. "Even your own brother doesn't want to be like you. I hope you remember this lesson - don't mess with Draculas. If your family had remembered that before, I wouldn't have to do this." Shango tried to look away, to fight the memory wipe but he couldn't match Vlad defending his nest, forcing his eyes to meet Vlad's and wiping any memory of Draculas at all from him. "We'll leave him here, he'll wake up fine but it'll give us time to get away. There's still two hours to sundown, let's get you two upstairs and resting before we head out." Tired but otherwise unharmed as they didn't have to actually give birth like Ingrid had, Robin and Bertrand managed to slowly climb the stairs, Vlad and Ingrid carrying the newborns. "She's going to look a lot like Bertrand, she's already got the curls!" Vlad was cooing over the baby Robin had carried, Ingrid had the one pulled from Bertrand. "She already looks like you, I think she's paler than you already!"

"Robin, you need your strength to get back. You can go back to soya later, don't worry." Robin had been looking guiltily at the bottled blood in front of him, and Vlad wasn't going to let his mate feel bad. "Have these two got names? We did promise it was your turn for these two." Indicating Robin and Bertrand's daughter, Robin nodded. "Gabriella Ingrid Dracula" Ingrid actually teared up a little, though Vlad suspected she'd never admit it, and Bertrand and Vlad's daughter was declared "Maddie Robyn Dracula". "French first names?" Robin nodded. "Well, Bertrand is French. And I wanted something more traditional for Gabriella, so I gave her her mothers name as a middle name. If either of us had had a son, they'd have been Adam Vladimir Dracula." Feeling the emotions clog in his throat, Vlad let the tears fall. They all knew Adam is what he'd have been called if Sally hadn't given him up, and it was touching to hear such an obvious acceptance of his human half from his mates.

Assan appeared then, hovering anxiously. "How are we getting back?" "Assan, you're coming with me. Ingrid, you take Gabriella and Bertrand can take Maddie. Robin, I'm not trying to doubt you but you were trapped in with argentalium a lot longer." Robin nodded, relieving Vlad of the baby 'while he still could' and smiling. "Do either of them have teeth?" There was a flurry of poking at baby mouths, both declaring "no". Looking back at Robin, Vlad couldn't help himself giggling. "I guess we know why you got softer chests, looks like little Ella was hungry?" The baby was indeed attached to Robin's chest, and there was a mix of confusion and wonder on Robin's face. "Bertrand?" Ingrid held out baby Maddie, and the girl almost instantly latched on to Bertrand's chest. "That is quite strange. It's also rather wonderful." Checking Bertrand's watch and peering outside, Vlad looked to Assan. "Last chance to turn back, I can mindwipe you and leave you here if you want." Assan shook his head. "My father always said I wasn't going to be what he wanted me to be. I don't want to end up bloodthirsty for revenge like Shango, you never tried to hurt anyone Vlad." Sharing a look with Bertrand, Vlad wondered just how different Assan was.

-YD-

 **I actually have a bit of an ache in my wrist from writing this out, sort of fell into the whole birth thing and names. Oh well, have fun!**


	12. Revealing Truths

**Don't own the characters, just make stories.**

 **Back again! This and BVSA have been renamed, I started hating the titles so it's now 'Building Something New' and 'No Place Like Home'.**

 **On we go!**

-YD-

Flying back to Garside the second the sun was down, Vlad dropped Assan down in the throne room and bid him to wait, promising to explain everything as soon as possible. The next minute he was knocking the nursery door, telling the boys it was them back and they had new babies to meet. The tearful reunion was held there in the hallway, Vlad clutching Alex to his chest tightly and promising never to leave him like that again. Wolfie was next while Alex ended up in a group hug with his other three parents and the two new babies, who he was utterly entranced by. "Babies! Papa!" Alex was smiling brightly, matching Ingrid perfectly as she kissed their sons face. Wolfie was a little tearful still, understanding the paralysing worry the adults had been feeling as he was older. "This is Gabriella, and that's Maddie. There's also someone else for you to meet, but for now go get settled down in the games room and get food and drink ok guys?" Neither boy wanted to leave but were powerless to ignore the new babies, following the others who looked at Vlad. "We have to do this now or it won't be safe." Echoed between their telepathy link, not wanting to worry the young ones. He got three nods in return and they flitted off to sort out the multiple children. Sighing as he prepared himself, Vlad headed back to Assan.

The boy was sat looking up at the fireplace, no doubt noticing the three different sets of ashes. "Who are they?" Vlad sat down next to Assan and tried to look unthreatening. "You are welcome to stay here, we'll protect you and take care of you and I'll even make you an official Dracula if that's what you want. But first I need a promise you won't reveal anything I'm about to tell you, and there is alot of it. While I don't want to hurt a child in any way, I am going to have to ask you to make it in blood." The young boy looked very confused, but after a moments contemplation he held out his hand. Bertrand had taught him this for if he felt the need to bind Piers and Talitha to their words, but Vlad trusted them to be wary of who knew about their daughter and so he hadn't. Cutting his own finger, he made a wider mark in Assan's palm and chanted as they joined. "I swear not to reveal anything said here without permission on pain of death." Assan repeated the words back and Vlad felt the binding promise stick.

"First of all, the ashes. The urn is my father, the UV frames are two vampires who tried to threaten our nest and then tried to escape." The boys eyes widened, then he turned back. "What about the babies? I may only know the basics of reproduction but I'm fairly sure that men don't get pregnant." Smiling fondly as he thought of his new daughters, Vlad tried to focus. "That was alchemy, Robin wanted to have children and there's only one vampiress in our nest so he made a new way." "I'm guessing that's Ingrid. But... Ingrid's your sister?" Sighing as the sticking point came to light, Vlad tried to choose his words carefully. "Ingrid and I... Yes, we are half brother and sister, but I love her and she loves me. It just kind of happened. And we also both love Robin and Bertrand, and they love us too." "Half?" Knowing he needed to check more things before that conversation, Vlad deflected. "We'll come to that later. You kind of met Maddie and Gabriella in the midst of chaos, but there are two other children here besides you. Mine and Ingrid's half brother Wolfie, proudest uncle ever. He's a half-ling, half werewolf and half vampire but he's harmless and sweet, I think you'll like him. The other is mine and Ingrid's son, Alex. Alex is very unique." Hoping the boy wasn't overwhelmed, Vlad waited for him to talk.

"Wow, this is quite a place. So there's four adult vampires who are all together? Are you all bloodbound?" Vlad nodded, remembering the day they tied themselves to each other for eternity. "And then there's... Wolfie? Is that really his name?" "We offered to call him something else but he insisted on keeping it." Assan nodded, slowly processing. "And then there's Alex, who is apparently special. Why?" "You know I'm the Chosen One presumably from the whole thing with Adze?" Another nod. "Well I gave Ingrid my first bite, so she's almost as powerful as me. And Alex is our son, so he's probably going to be more powerful than both of us. He's only a little over a year old technically, but he's growing fast and we think he'll be fully matured by about ten." Shaking his head, Assan looked a little confused. "And then the babies. Who I literally saw being born, who are they from?" Feeling the ache of missing his kids and his mates, Vlad tried to hurry the information along a little. "Gabriella is Robin and Bertrand's, Maddie is mine and Bertrand's. But as a bloodbound nest who are bonded by choice and love, we are all parents to all of them. Now that's out of the way, would you like to meet the family properly?"Assan nodded, letting Vlad bandage his hand carefully and lift him to flit them.

He put Assan down and immediately went to coo over his children, Alex automatically clinging to his neck. "Who's that dad?" Lifting Alex more securely and letting Wolfie take his other hand, he took them over to Assan. "This is Assan, he's going to be staying with us too. He helped us save papa." That was all the green light Alex needed to toddle over and hold out a tiny hand to Assan. "I'm Alex, this is Wolfie! Is he going to stay in our room?" "Not right now son, he's going to have his own space and we are going to have to build him a bed like you and Wolfie." Alex dragged Assan over to the games section, Wolfie following like a guard dog and joining them as Assan was pulled into a board game with the others. "With those two on the case Assan will fit right in here." Ingrid was still questioning why he'd brought the boy here, he knew that. "His family fell apart because of me, and I think he's... like me. I couldn't leave him, not when he asked me to take him away." None of this was said out loud, naturally as Vlad wasn't totally certain about Assan. Bertrand and Robin were included in the telepathic conversation, Robin looked surprised but Bertrand looked contemplative. "We can test to see if his DNA is pure vampire or not. I agree, he's definitely unusual for a vampire, even a child."

Dying to hold his new daughters, Vlad twitched in waiting until his husbands took pity on him and carefully rested them in his arms. Ingrid managed to produce their camera and Vlad fully expected his eyes were lit up again as he gazed down on them. "I love them so much it hurts, I'm the luckiest half-breed in the world." His lovers smiled back at him before they all returned to gazing at the bundles in Vlad's arms, finally agreeing to give them up in favour of getting Alex cleaned up and letting Assan eat and drink with the other children before showing him to Robin's room. "We'll get you an actual bed tomorrow, but this coffin is available and you could do with some sleep and time to process it all. We'll talk more tomorrow ok?" Vlad was surprised to get a minute hug from Assan before he climbed into the coffin, looking small and confused in the adult-sized vampire bed. Tucking him in out of some kind of affection, Vlad smiled and pointed out where the nursery was - there would always be at least one adult vampire in there with the girls if he needed anything. Flitting back to the throne room, Vlad indulged in a moment of kissing each of his mates. "Well, that's the latest adventure out of the way. What next? Public declaration to the VHC?" Ingrid, the nearest to him, slapped the back of his head and told him off. "Hey, hey I was kidding! I like our quiet life, when we get it."

Alex and Wolfie were both dropping off where they sat by now, so Vlad hurried them away to bed and the four adults tangled together to share in looking at the new babies. "I may never stop looking at them, they are so beautiful." Ingrid was the first to back away, laughing as she pointed out they were less cute when they smelled so bad. Undeterred, Vlad leapt up to change them - he was fastest so it was the quickest way to get them back to their group cuddle. The girls were starting to fuss so the two carriers took them, the strange and unique sight of them suckling the infants entrancing Vlad more. Even Ingrid was watching closely. "It's strange, I couldn't do this with Alex because he had teeth, and yet here my husbands are at it like pros." "Well maybe in the future you'll have gummy babies and you can feel this, it's weird!" Robin was giggling as the baby fed, complaining it tickled. Laying the babies to bed eventually in the new cribs, Vlad and Ingrid volunteered the first watch as the other two had given birth in a room full of argentalium and then flown home - they needed sleep. There was protesting and arguing and makeup kisses before they gave in, Robin already yawning as Bertrand smiled fondly at their new children before they both retired to bed. Vlad was still feeling wired and Ingrid looked fairly awake herself, so he stood with his arms around her waist as they watched the tiny babies sleep. "You're still their mama, you know that don't you?" Ingrid nodded but Vlad could feel the tension in her body, old insecurities rising. He pulled her to a coffin, nuzzling at her neck and kissing her cheek. "You are, I told you we're a family. I can't carry babies like any of you can, does that make me any less their father?" "I suppose not. I just... I love them already but our little nest is growing and it feels like I could get lost in it all." Vlad laced their fingers together, kissing Ingrid gently. "I won't let you. Nor will Robin, or Bertrand, or Alex, or Wolfie. We're bonded together stronger than any other vampires, and probably people, in the world and you are just as much a part of it as everyone else here. Ingrid Dracula, my big sister turned Queen of the Draculas."

* * *

Bertrand was in disbelief at the changes the last month had brought. Assan was indeed Dimidius, they'd confirmed it with DNA tests a week after he arrived. This led to a long, emotional talk with Vlad about the choice he had to make. "If you choose human we'll still take care of you. It's your choice." The boy had been predictably upset, having no idea who his human mother was and Ramanga was dust, so they couldn't ask him nor could they 'out' Assan. The baby girls were already a month old, distinct personalities showing. Gabriella was quiet, only crying when she needed something and otherwise content to listen to the sounds of their voices for hours on end. Maddie was cheeky, wailing for attention whenever she felt like it and had a huge appetite. It was apparent the half-Chosen One parentage had an effect, though not nearly as pronounced as Alex had been and Bertrand didn't think it would increase her development hugely. Gabriella had Bertrand's olive skin tone, thick curls already starting to grow in but she had Robin's dark eyes and she was perfect. Maddie was pale, Bertrand's bright eyes blinking back at him and her hair had a little wave where it grew, and she was also perfect. Ingrid had been hesitant at first, insecure about her place when she hadn't carried the babies herself. Bertrand had gently encouraged her to spend more time with them, and the perfect little bundles had predictably won her over within days.

After everything, the fact Vlad and Ingrid were siblings as well as everything else hadn't seemed to matter so much to Assan, who was already being called 'big brother' by Alex. They'd worried Wolfie would be jealous, but Alex called him 'the best uncle ever' every few hours and the little dynamic between them all seemed to work well. Assan now did share the boys room, though Bertrand knew first hand Vlad had spent the first week of that arrangement sat outside the door listening carefully. The trust in Assan was doubled when he finally approached Vlad about becoming an official Dracula, getting his own little Dracula crest necklace to match Alex and Wolfie's after Vlad bonded him to the blood mirror. The main difference between the kids and adults ones were that the small ones were also basically tracking devices - if the children ever went missing, Vlad would be able to pull up their GPS location to aid his already impressive tracking. After Robin's kidnap, they were taking no chances. The Blood Mirror was also moved after Assan's 'adoption', a move on Ingrid's part on the assumption that Assan and the children would simply turn human if he broke it, while the rest of them would be dust. They hadn't liked it but helped Ingrid move it to a lead-lined basement room, though Vlad took the key after they locked it up.

The wife in question appeared then, rocking a fussy Maddie who was clearly hungry. Taking the baby and the kiss Ingrid gave him, Bertrand let the still strange feeling of being suckled on by an infant run through him. Ingrid sat next to him, holding out a goblet of blood to his free hand and sipping her own as they watched Maddie feed. "It's been one hell of a few years hasn't it? To us it's a lot, but to you it's a breathers heartbeat." Levitating his drained goblet away and reaching for Ingrid's hand, Bertrand smiled. "It's not even a question, these last few years with all of you have been the absolute best of my unlife. And for someone over four centuries old, that's no small boast." Ingrid smiled back at him then, and Bertrand thought he saw a flash of blue fire in her eyes but it could have been a trick of the firelight. Maddie had clearly had enough, letting go and Ingrid took her to wind her. Both he and Robin made the effort to let Ingrid be as involved as possible, Vlad had pulled them aside to explain Ingrid felt a little out of place so they all pulled together to help. The soft smile in spite of being vomited on by a baby was reward enough for their efforts, taking Maddie so Ingrid could change quickly (much to his disappointment as her skin was covered again) and handing her back. They edged closer together, Ingrid leaning into his embrace and resting the now quieter baby on her lap so they could both gaze down at her.

"Where's Vlad?" "Reading to the older ones, Robin is bathing Ella as she still likes to get milk absolutely everywhere. What with her inheriting your curly hair it's quite messy." Stroking over Ingrid's bare arm out of habit, Bertrand felt their bond humming contently. "Assan seems to fit in well here, all things considered." "I suppose, there isn't really a better place for an orphaned Dimidius child to end up than with Vlad. I wonder what he'll choose." "I think he'll stay a vampire, he has years to see that being a vampire doesn't mean being evil and dark. Look at Alex, he has four vampire parents and he's practically an angel. Wolfie is a mix of two hunter breeds that should hate each other, and he's about as lethal as a goldfish. And then there's all of us, particularly you and myself. We've both been right into the heart of darkness, and yet here we are smiling dopily at this tiny creature who has us totally at her mercy." Ingrid probably would have protested, but Maddie chose that moment to grab hold of her finger tightly and Bertrand could feel her melt a little at it. "Don't say a word, I can feel you smiling knowingly behind me." Bertrand chuckled, careful not to jostle the wife and daughter he was holding. Vlad appeared, the entourage of children following him for dinner time. It was animated, chatty and bright as Vlad sipped on soya blood (Robin still drank human while he was nursing, they didn't know what effect soya would have on it) and laughed at Alex getting potato in his hair again. "See, it doesn't mean dark and evil. It can just mean a different kind of family unit."

-YD-

 **This was a gooey, fluffy pile of nonsense but the whole Assan thing needed addressing. I don't know why I think Assan suits Dimidius, but he's good friends with George and actually has a conscience, so I think it works.**


	13. Homegrown Miracles

**Don't own the characters *yawn***

 **This is set about a year from the end of the last chapter, as there's only so long you can write developing babies before it becomes repetitive.**

 **My life basically revolves around writing fanfiction now, I have very little else to do and I don't sleep so...**

 **On we go!**

-YD-

Sat watching the still rapidly growing Alex read to his now year-old sisters, Ingrid smiled. Even if Talitha and Piers were due to visit with their daughter, it wasn't enough to spoil her happy mood. Maddie was still growing a little faster than baby Ella, but it wasn't nearly as pronounced as Alex, or even Wolfie's werewolf-enhanced development. Bertrand was currently teaching Assan and Wolfie, maths or science or history, Ingrid wasn't sure but as they couldn't quite enroll the varying species and developmental kids in school, the tutor who had once turned up to teach Vlad to be a bloodthirsty monster was now at the mercy of things like making lesson plans and homework. Vlad and Robin were off sparring, keeping up their training before dinner. Then it would be carefully watching the children play in the courtyard for an hour or so - they still needed sunlight while they grew - and bed. The baby girls now slept mostly through the day, so it meant the four parents could actually retire to bed together now and rely on advanced hearing to wake them when the girls were hungry or needed changing.

"Mama, Ella's chewing on the book again!" Looking down at her very disgruntled son, Ingrid could see herself clearly in his blue-silver eyes and scowl. "Well not all babies were lucky enough to skip teething by being born with them. Get her a chewy bat or something." Alex grumbled but got up, picking up the teething bats and handing them to the now much happier babies, who promptly started gnawing on them. Maddie had Bertrand's eyes, but definitely Vlad's smile as she soothed her gums on her new toy. Ella was practically a miniature of Bertrand, a mop of curls over olive skin, but the dark eyes were all Robin. Sweaty and bruised but grinning, Vlad and Robin appeared to kiss Ingrid in turn before tending to their children. "Come on, schools out so dinner, play, baths and bed!" Alex grumbled again, definitely having inherited Ingrid's attitude even if he was otherwise bright and cheery. He was appeased when Vlad said he could help bath the babies if he was good, Alex adored being a big brother.

"We're going to need a bigger table at this rate, those two won't be in high chairs forever." Ingrid pointed out as the girls were set down and started making a royal mess of their soft food. Assan and Wolfie came charging in, hungry and happy as they sat with Alex and traded clearly interesting stories about their night. Only clad in shorts, Ingrid could see the tattoos down Vlad's outer thighs of their two daughters names and dates of birth, matching the one down his side for Alex, the other side a testament to his lovers and bondmates. Bertrand followed at a more sedate pace, kissing each of them in turn and smiling fondly as Vlad levitated plates of food for everyone in as though it was nothing. "Show off." Vlad grinned and kissed her again, raising giggles out of the three children who understood what was going on. "Remember, we have guests coming tomorrow night so everyone has to be on their best behaviour!" The threat wasn't needed, considering they had three boys not yet in puberty they were remarkably well behaved.

"Yes Vlad" and "Yes dad" echoed in answer before the boys were more interested in their dinner. After cleaning up the mucky babies, they were strapped into Vlad's strange things Ingrid thought he called "papooses", though that had to be made up and carried down to the UV filtered window room. The boys went outside, charging around and burning off excess energy in the rising sun. Alex was half the size of the other two, but faster and stronger than either and held his own easily as they wrestled and laughed. They predictably complained when it was time to come in, Bertrand and Robin dragging Assan and Wolfie off for their baths and convincing them into bed. The boys could bathe themselves naturally, but it was getting them in there that was the struggle. Vlad pulled on clean shorts and climbed in the bath with Alex, bathing baby Ella while Alex held Maddie carefully under Ingrid's watchful gaze. Relaxed by the bath, Alex let Robin put him to bed in his room shared with the other boys while Ingrid and Bertrand settled the girls in for the night. Vlad appeared in their room a moment later, now dried off and grinning.

"Finally. If I didn't love them all so much, I'd say being a father to five kids is too much work." "You say that, but we all know you're counting down the days until Alex is five so Ingrid will let you have more." Robin wrapped his arms around Vlad from behind, kissing his neck before tossing him on the bed. "True, but by then Assan will be transformed and preparing to make his choice at 18, it won't be all children." They'd come to the assumption that being Dimidius hindered growth somewhat - while Vlad was now taller and broader, that was likely down to his Chosen One status after turning eighteen. He'd been small for his age the whole time before that, and they'd each been surprised to learn Assan was already thirteen when they brought him here, now fourteen. Alex was almost two and a half, but nearer the development of a seven year old and Wolfie was now seven and the same height as Assan, his baby face a little less rounded but still very much young looking.

Ingrid felt hands trace over her body, looking to find each of her husbands touching her. Shrill cries filled the air and they all groaned in frustration. "Not even an hour, those two are shockingly in tune for babies that aren't actually twins." Vlad went to tend to them but Bertrand pushed him back down, Robin helping. "Our turn tonight, we'll go tend the infants. Then your ass is ours chosen one." Vlad grinned up at each of them, returning his attention to Ingrid as they left. He was in no mood for slow and gentle tonight, though Ingrid knew he'd slow down if she asked. Not that she would, feeling his fangs nip at her mouth and his hands grip her waist. She could already feel Vlad hard against her thigh as they kissed, thumbs brushing over her nipples and his lips moving to map her neck. Arching her throat in invitation Ingrid felt him bite down, the sensation never less powerful than the first time his fangs sank into her. "Vlad. Please?" She could feel Vlad smirk against her skin, sucking harder at her neck as he slid inside her.

Vlad's groan against her neck vibrated over her, making her hips buck into his. "Blood Ingrid" he gasped as his fangs pulled away from her neck "I love how wet you get for your little brother". Ingrid whined beneath him, rocking her hips to push him to move. Rolling thrusts made pleasure spark through her, his body knowing how to push hers to the edge with ease as she writhed. She bit down on his chest, licking the blood drops spilled and moaning as the flavour of power hit her tongue, reveling in his sounds of pleasure. Vlad licked along her lower lip, thrusting his tongue in time with his hips as they moved until she couldn't contain it all. His fingers gripped at her hips harder, pressing bruises there as he whimpered, hips shaking as Vlad fought not to come before her. The feel of him biting down on her again made Ingrid shatter, falling into the sea of sensation as she came. Vlad finally let go, groaning against her neck as he spilled inside her. He shook as he let go of the grip in her throat, rolling to lie next to her and smiling. "You might need to give me five minutes guys."

Ingrid looked up, blinking away the haze of orgasm to see Robin and Bertrand smirking at the siblings still trembling on the bed. "Fuck, that never stops being hot." Ingrid chuckled as Robin ogled their post-coital bodies, watching Vlad struggle to come down. He nodded at them then, letting them take turns stretching him open, whimpering as they stroked lubed fingers over the bundle of nerves inside him. Deeming him ready, Vlad straddled Bertrand and sank down, his spent cock twitching to life as Bertrand rocked shallow thrusts to relax him further. Robin was eagerly awaiting his turn, tossing the bottle of lube aside to stretch Vlad wider, both filling him as Vlad quaked between them. Vlad's renewed erection was their signal, synchronising their thrusts so Vlad couldn't help but rock back and forth, the ghosts of sensation intense even to her as they fucked him. Ingrid could see the moment Robin and Bertrand came together, both filling Vlad as he whimpered and spurted over Bertrand's stomach. She tossed them a towel to clean up with, getting breathless giggles from her husbands as they wiped down the sticky aftereffects of sex and settled around her. The thick drapes blocked out the light from the sun outside, the only light in the room now Vlad's burning eyes, glowing bright and blue as he let Bertrand spoon up behind him. The last words exchanged were sleepily mumbled from Robin behind her. "Don't you think it's weird how we sleep in the day but still say goodnight?"

* * *

His body may heal faster than anyone elses, but Vlad still felt the residual soreness he always got when he let both men take him at once as he woke. Bertrand was as usual the first to wake with him, nuzzling Vlad's shoulder sleepily and pulling him closer. He felt the surprise the second Bertrand did as the calloused hand smoothed over his stomach. "Vlad, did you empty the blood cellar after we went to sleep or something?" Vlad shook his head, confusion ringing through him as he sat up. "Whoa." The spike of emotion was enough to stir the other two awake, blinking sleep away as they turned for the source of feeling. "Blood and garlic Vlad, you've been slacking on the excercise!" They were each looking at Vlad's stomach, swollen and solid. Running a hand over the new bump, Vlad jumped as he felt movement. "Ok, well that's new. I know I joked about you guys doing me both at once so you wouldn't know who the father was, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind." Staggering upright to see the full scale of it, Vlad was still in shock.

"Well, clothes on and to the scanner I think?" Vlad nodded, taking the shorts handed to him and trying to figure out how to move around the huge lump of his stomach. "Blood, how did you guys do this?" Bertrand stood to help Vlad, letting him place a steadying hand on his shoulder as the shorts were pulled up to preserve his modesty. Without warning he was then picked up, flitted to the 'birthing' room and placed on one of the beds in there. Ingrid and Robin followed immediately, Ingrid covering him in the surprisingly cold liquid as Bertrand switched on the scanning machine. "Well, that is in fact a baby." There was no denying the grainy image, resembling every other baby scan they'd seen before. "It's huge!" Bertrand was measuring the image, checking against the notes from previous pregnancies. "Robin's right, the baby inside you is full size. That's some impressive gestation Vlad." The 'baby' wriggled again, limbs pushing against the swell of Vlad's stomach. "Well how did it get there? So help me Robin if you start telling me the birds and the bees, I'll never have sex with you again."

"Oh come on dad, nobody needs to hear that!" Clearly all the noise had attracted the attention of the older children, the three of them wandering into the room to see what all the fuss was about. "Uh, Vlad. Why do you look like you swallowed a basketball?" "Wolfie, I have absolutely no idea." The three were still half-asleep, clad in matching pyjamas with bats all over them and sleep-mussed hair. "I thought papa and daddys baby potion didn't work on half-lings dad?" Alex had asked why only two of his fathers had babies, and not Vlad so they'd explained roughly about DNA differences between half fangs and half-lings. "It wouldn't, and even if it had, I never took it!" His stomach twitched again, and Vlad was equal parts entranced and terrified. "So what do we do? Bats, Talitha and Piers will be here in an hour." Vlad dropped backwards, laying across the bed and staring at the bulge of his abdomen.

"Garlic, you're right. Come on Robin, we'll sort the baby bats and these three and Chosen One and brainbox over there will figure this out. Don't be giving birth without us now." Vlad nodded, accepting Ingrid's and then Robin's kiss happily, trying to stay calm while they ushered the young ones out and went to placate them with food before turning scared eyes to Bertrand. "Granted, this is not as terrifying as chasing Robin across half of Europe to deliver the girls in a room full of argentalium with a vampire set on dusting us, but it's still pretty scary." Bertrand came around and pulled Vlad to sit up, holding him to the broad chest patterned with old scars. "Provided you don't suddenly start getting serious pains, I suggest we wait for Piers and Talitha to arrive so someone is watching the kids, then we repeat the process of mine and Robin's delivery. Though there is an issue there, as the potions made for that take days and I don't think you have that long."

"Pain doesn't worry me, and so long as you stitch me up fast enough I should heal fine with some rest." "And blood." "I'm trying not to think about that part, but yes." Realising there was now an end in sight, Vlad let himself calm down a little and resumed touching the new 'addition' to his body. "I see what you all meant, it's completely different feeling it on someone else to feeling it yourself. This is bizarre! Though I don't think I'll get to nurse like you two, my chest hasn't changed at all." Vlad ran a hand over his pectorals anyway, feeling the reassuring presence of solid muscle. "I'm fascinated by the lack of stretch marks, though I imagine you'll be glad not to have them but it's strange." "I'm just hoping this hasn't ruined my tattoos, though I think they are too high up to be pulled out of shape." Bertrand checked for him anyway, telling Vlad they were fine and soothing that worry.

"Take me up to the throne room? If I get any pain I'll say so but I'm not spending an hour stressing in here." Bertrand nodded, sliding arms beneath Vlad's shoulders and knees to carry him up. He was carefully laid down on the sofa, giving him a good view of Dracula breakfast time as the girls drank their bottles and Alex and Wolfie tried not to get caught flicking porridge at each other. Ingrid came and sat behind him when Bertrand relieved her of baby watch, letting him lean against her side and stroking his hair soothingly. "If all this is a way to get around my 'when Alex is 5' rule, then it's an impressive effort. Six children in just over two years?" Vlad sighed when a goblet of human blood was handed to him, wishing his body wouldn't need it to recover from this particular surprise. "After this I'm taking your contraceptive potion Ingrid, I hate drinking human." He sipped at it dutifully anyway, ignoring the way his body enjoyed the flavour and delighted in the actual thing he was supposed to want.

Robin flitted off before the others could even think about it when the door knocked, returning a moment later with Piers and Talitha in tow holding a much bigger baby Rose. Bertrand helped settle her in to a high chair, both vampires eyes locked on Vlad's torso. "Yes, it appears I'm pregnant and no, we have no idea how or why." "Aside from the obvious?" Over a year away from them seemed to have done Piers a lot of good, though Vlad wondered if that was down to the soft smiles shared between he and Talitha. He truly hoped they were happy together. "Yes Piers, aside from that. Robin's alchemy potion wouldn't work on my DNA, and I never took it. I just literally woke up like this barely an hour ago." Bertrand and Robin were cleaning up the girls, changing them and settling them with the 'big brothers'. "We were hoping you'd keep an eye on the children while we go... tend to Vlad's situation. The boys are more than capable, you just need to keep them in the room otherwise they'll all follow us." Talitha agreed instantly and Vlad felt himself picked up again, zooming off to the birth room.

"Wait!" Vlad could feel the whispers of pain in his stomach beginning as they set him down, and closed his eyes to mute the pain shared between them. "Stop being silly and wasting your energy, you've felt all of ours like you were the one doing it before." Gritting his teeth against a wave of pain, Vlad tried to ground the words out. "I don't want to be worrying you're all in pain, now can someone please get this baby bat out of me before they kick their way out?" He felt Ingrid and Robin each take one of his hands, Bertrand somehow steady and calm as he pressed a blade to Vlad's stomach. The pain was excruciating but Vlad mastered it, panting at Bertrand to continue. It was only another minute before there was a very unhappy wail, Bertrand holding up a tiny baby boy with a wide smile. The two vampires at his side moved to seperate father and son while Bertrand made fast work of putting Vlad back together again. Robin lifted him to a gentle seated position and Ingrid handed him the baby.

"Do you guys mind terribly if I use the name you'd picked for if Maddie or Ella were boys?" He was met with two quick agreements, looking down on Adam Vladimir Dracula. "So... who's is he?" "Robin!" Robin was not perturbed by the scolding at all, grinning cheekily. "I know we're all parents to all of them, but who's the magical one who managed to put a whole bat in Vlad's oven overnight?" Bertrand flitted off, though Vlad only just noticed as he gazed down at the wailing newborn. He returned with a nappy and the babygro Alex had first worn, barely prying Adam from Vlad's hands to dress him and handing him back with a bottle. "One second before you feed him Vlad." A tiny implement was carefully placed in Adam's mouth, scraping DNA from his cheek carefully and revealing rows of shiny white teeth. Vlad let Bertrand take his, seeing the others follow. "Me too? I know I'm still the mother here but I doubt it's my DNA in there." Ingrid was confused when Bertrand requested hers, but acquiesced at Vlad's pleading look. Bertrand leaned down to kiss Vlad, pressing another kiss to the newborn before flitting off again to run the tests.

"Another one with teeth. Is it a thing with boys Vlad makes or something?" Robin was looking curiously at Adam's mouth, who did indeed have teeth just like Alex had. "We assumed before that it was because it was me and Ingrid, chosen one powers and all. Could be the Dracula Y chromosome though. Guess we'll find out when Bertrand's done testing. Can you hand me a carrier?" Ingrid helped Vlad strap baby Adam to his chest, unable to relinquish the surprise miracle just yet and Robin helped him stand. His stomach would take a few days to heal around the very neat stitches, which Ingrid helped bandage so the children wouldn't be frightened, and as a reminder to be careful with Vlad. "So, let's go introduce the new baby to the family?" The pain in his stomach barely registered, flooded with happiness all around as he was right now.

-YD-

 **This was kind of in my head for a while, it was just finding a point to place it. So yes, another one!**


	14. Visiting Concerns

**Don't own the... for garlics sake let's take it as read now.**

 **To my new favouriter/follower type person, hello and thank you for enjoying my little nest... that isn't so little now.**

 **To the guest review I got whilst writing this chapter, thank you liking my story!**

 **And so on we go!**

-YD-

Baby Adam was subjected to much cooing and curious looks from the room full of vampires and children when Vlad, Ingrid and Robin returned to the throne room. Vlad could walk, but his stomach was still sensitive and Robin went ahead to warn the children to be careful with him until he was healed. More blood was pressed into his hand when he sat down, barely able to tear his eyes away from the newborn to sip at the bottle. "Human blood Vlad?" Groaning, Vlad nodded. "I'll heal a whole lot faster if I drink the stuff for a few days, I'm not happy about it but a couple of bottles for this little miracle? I can cope." Ingrid sat down for him to lean against when he was done drinking, Robin handing him a bottle to feed the new baby bat. Adam was as content as his siblings to guzzle down the breather baby formula, and just as happy to vomit on Robin when he was winded. By this point they were rarely bothered by it, having gone through it all three times previously now not including babysitting Rose. Who was smiling brightly and looking around the room in wonder.

"So, this is what, the fourth you guys have had and the sixth in total?" Vlad nodded at Piers, still staring down at his new son. "Adam Vladimir Dracula, the tiny surprise." Alex, Wolfie and Assan were all hovering in awe of their surprise new sibling, though keeping a few steps distance in light of the bandage around Vlad's stomach. "Sit down boys and then you can hold him, be very gentle with him remember." They all nodded eagerly, sitting around on the floor and grouping together when Alex got hold of baby Adam. "So, why Adam?" Feeling the old grief spike in his chest, Vlad looked down at Assan. "It's what my human mother called me when I was a baby, Robin and Bertrand had already chosen it for if Ella or Maddie were boys and I kind of stole it." Assan nodded and returned to looking at Adam, his dark skin making the baby in his arms look even paler in comparison. Ingrid pressed a kiss into his hair, bolstering him to maintain his happy mood.

"So, aside from the madness you arrived here to find, any other exciting things been happening for you guys?" Talitha nodded, holding up hers and Piers' hands to reveal matching rings. "You got bloodbound? That's awesome!" Vlad had wondered if the two were sticking together because of Rose and the whole turning thing, so to see their relationship develop so well was a joy. "And we're expecting again, though not a... half-ling, do you call it? This time." Vlad and Ingrid congratulated them, garnering the attention of the swarm of boys on the floor. "What's going on?" "Rose is going to be a big sister, at this rate the half-ling and the baby bat will be in the blood mirror room within days of each other." "I'm a half-ling!" "Me too!" "I'm Alex!" That won a chuckle from the adults at the boys, who finally relinquished Adam to Robin's hold.

"That's great news guys, be careful though or you'll end up with a house full of nutters like we did." The three boys scowled up at Robin before dissolving into giggles, each heading to tend to a little girl each when Maddie, Rose and Ella decided they weren't getting enough attention. Ella decided Assan's dreadlocked hair looked like an excellent plaything until he managed to distract her with a chewy pumpkin teething toy, and Maddie was already demanding food again with her high pitched wails. Adam slept right on through, uncaring of anything other than being full of food and comfortable. Vlad felt a small tug on the bonds inside him, looking up to smile brightly as Bertrand came through the door. "Tests are in, Adam has DNA from all of us. Congratulations Vlad, you have outdone science, alchemy and magic in one night." "Well, being the Chosen One does have it's perks." He could feel Ingrid's confusion behind him as he grinned cheekily at his oldest bondmate.

"I get how you three could all be in it, I'm unsure how I got in there though?" Bertrand shrugged. "Was Vlad especially bitey last night?" There was a groan from Piers, Talitha and the three boys each holding a baby girl. "Trying to be supportive, really don't want to hear about it." Vlad could feel Ingrid smirking at the discomfort, the couple sat opposite them were clearly still coming to grips with Vlad and Ingrid being closer than most siblings. "You could say that." The group sound of displeasure was echoed again, and Vlad couldn't stop himself giggling when he felt Ingrid shake with suppressed laughter. Lacing his fingers with Ingrid's over his shoulder, Vlad let Bertrand lift his legs to support them across his lap and felt quite content supported by two of his lovers. "Must have been hoarding all kinds of DNA in you then Vlad!" If Robin wasn't holding Adam, Vlad expected someone would have thrown something at him for that.

"I have no idea what happened, and to be honest I won't be disappointed if it never happens again, I love Adam already but that was terrifying, and my body wasn't designed for it. With the potion you guys grew like a normal pregnancy, I'm not sure how many times I could constantly produce full grown babies without it taxing me in ways I couldn't begin to imagine. My powers are almost boundless, not actually unlimited." Adam was finally handed back to the sofa, though as Bertrand hadn't had a turn since he pulled the baby out of Vlad it was his turn to coo at the new life, who looked especially small in his large, muscular arms. "Behave Vlad, you're officially out of action until your stomach is healed." Ingrid swatted him around the ear as her voice echoed in his mind, and Vlad sent the mental equivalent of a scowl back before reaching for more blood.

Ingrid swiped the bottle when he was half done, stroking over the marks on his neck until he shivered slightly to distract him as she drank. "Not fair!" "Tough luck Chosen One, shouldn't accidentally get pregnant." Piers was chuckling at Vlad's scowl, no doubt at least partially aware why Vlad was scowling. "Well, you three look cozy so I'll take the boys and Rose for baby bath time?" Robin volunteered, Wolfie already holding Talitha and Piers' daughter and standing with the boys holding baby girls. Vlad nodded, smiling when Assan and Alex pressed sloppy baby kisses on him from the girls as they passed. "Thanks guys, just what I needed." He was grinning as he said it, letting the boys know it was ok as they all trundled off. "Alex is only two and a half, and since then you guys have five more charges, it's a good job there are four of you really. Rose was a handful to the two of us!"

Managing to pry Adam away from Bertrand again, Vlad nodded. "It's been hard work, but they are happy, sweet kids and it's been totally worth it. Plus it's not as though we've raised six children from infancy to adulthood. Wolfie and Alex are both growing rapidly, Assan's transformation is under two years away and who knows how Adam will turn out given that he has all four of us in him." "I wonder who he'll look like more?" Ingrid was stroking down the baby soft cheek of Adam, the faint blue glow that rarely showed up evident in her eyes as she looked at him. "Well he's already pale, so he doesn't have Bertrand's skin tone like Ella but I still hope for the curls or the eyes to turn up. Plus he's huge, so maybe he got his height. Guess we'll wait and see." They all jumped a little when a knock at the window sounded.

"It's almost daylight, who's sending mail at this hour?" Talitha went over to the window, given how the Dracula trio were entangled on the sofa together with Adam. "Carrier raven, who even uses those anymore?" "Oh bats, Uncle Ivan uses those because of how far America is from us, a bat wouldn't make both trips in a night. Let it in?" Talitha let the raven in, which settled on the table with a scroll in its beak. Bertrand took the paper from Talitha, unrolling it and holding it up for Vlad to read. "Blood and garlic, I forgot he'd need to bring Olga for her transformation. I forgot she was even sixteen soon, Stokely seems like a lifetime ago." "What shall I write back?" "Well we can't say no. No Ingrid, we are not withholding the last Dracula that isn't here from her vampire powers. Even transformed, you're infinitely more powerful than her."

"That's true actually, aside from Ivan and Olga there are no more Draculas anywhere but here. Unless dad got around more, which in fairness is likely but they'd have their own clan mirror to use." Unwilling to give him up but knowing the letter needed seeing to, Vlad handed Adam to Bertrand and Ingrid helped him get over to the table to sit down. "Next week. I mean, we could probably hide the whole relationship thing but Alex is basically a sign saying we had a baby together, we'll never hide that nor the kids calling us dad and mama. We're going to have to tell them." Ingrid sighed, lacing her fingers with his free hand. "We'll follow your lead there, you know that." "This is our home, I'm not hiding us or our children as though it's a shameful secret." Vlad squeezed Ingrid's hand back, knowing the look in her eyes meant his own were lighting up as they often did when he was worried about defending their family.

"You know, this would be a whole lot easier if you just moved to Transylvania and took your spot on the Council, while your... relationship with Ingrid isn't technically against the rules you could make new laws to protect it." Talitha added into the conversation, and Vlad sighed to himself. "We know, we have been discussing it. With none of the kids attending schools yet it wouldn't be the biggest overhaul we could make. I did kind of burn down the old Dracula castle dad was living in though." "Didn't you say your uncle works in real estate Ingrid?" Vlad looked over at Piers then, surprise and a sort of plan forming. "I forgot about that, Piers you're a genius! We can ask him about it all when he's here." "Good thing we've never had to worry about money, what with being Draculas and all." "Yeah, plus dad's account that's been gathering interest since 1912."

Ingrid smiled at him then, making Vlad's chest glow with happy warmth. "Come on, we better do dinner before the sun rises. You guys want food or you ok with soy?" They both agreed soy was fine so Vlad floated them over a bottle each, then he and Ingrid kissed Bertrand and baby Adam before flitting off to the kitchen. Between vampire speed and over a year in practice, Vlad and Ingrid could knock together meals instantly and Robin often joked they should run a Dracula cooking channel. To which Ingrid threatened to hit him with a spatula if he ever told anyone she cooked voluntarily. Downing another goblet of blood and finding himself pinned to a cabinet while Ingrid kissed him thoroughly, Vlad felt slightly dazed as he and Ingrid levitated the meals along and found three hungry boys happy to see dinner. "Dinner, playtime then bed boys!" Received the usual groan of complaint, before they were all suddenly interested in stuffing their faces and laughing as the little girls made a mess of their soft, mushy food.

The boys were sent to clean up after eating, then they promptly charged off outside. Wolfie was yipping happily the whole way, much to the amusement of Piers. Bertrand scrawled a quick reply out for the now very unhappy raven, saying Vlad and Ingrid would meet them at Garside's local train station at 1am on the agreed date. Robin showed Talitha and Piers to the coffin room they'd set up, complete with cot for Rose to sleep in and told them to remember the nursery would always contain at least one of the adults watching the babies. Robin and Bertrand dragged the boys off to bed, much to their displeasure but they went quietly enough eventually. Ingrid and Vlad headed to put the girls in their cots, Adam staying in his carrier on Vlad's chest as they had nowhere to put the surprise baby yet.

The other two joined them, Bertrand pulling Vlad to one bedside coffin and Ingrid and Robin settling in the other. "So, are we set on moving to Transylvania before we think about having more kids?" Vlad sighed, careful not to wake baby Adam - they were talking through their telepathy link so as not to wake the sleeping infants. "I don't know, I don't really want to be Grand High Vampire but I'm so tired of hiding this, hiding you all, hiding the kids. Plus, we have your family to consider Robin." "How so?" "Ingrid convinced them you were away at a special treatment centre for your memory issues. That won't hold out much longer." Readjusting himself more comfortably on Bertrand's broad chest, Vlad stroked Adam's hair softly.

"Oh right. I don't know, we aren't mind wiping them, not after what happened to me. Don't go feeling guilty Vlad, it's what brought me here and I don't feel angry about it ever anymore, but I'm not risking that kind of effect on everyone. Imagine having to turn the twins." A mental laugh was shared between them then, the idea of Ian and Paul Branagh never seeing the sunlight again. "I have an idea, though it's a bit radical." "What is it Bertrand?" The chest beneath him moved slightly, Bertrand letting out a quiet sigh of anxiety. "I go to them as a staff member from the treatment facility - they might recognise you two. I tell them Robin died in an accident, and we let them bury him and hold a funeral. It would give them closure, and we can get Robin out quickly afterwards."

"You're right, that is radical. They'd be crushed, but I don't think there's a better way to leave this." Robin was considering the idea, it was clear on his face. Vlad could feel tears spilling down his cheeks against his will, thinking of his own human family he'd be leaving behind. "You're thinking of Sally and George aren't you?" Vlad nodded, knowing Ingrid could always tell so it was pointless to lie. "They don't even know I exist, but this would be well and truly leaving them behind." Bertrand held Vlad a little tighter, all of them pushing love and safety across their bond to him and Vlad felt it blanket him. "The only alternative is to bring them with us, and for them to survive in Transylvania they'd have to be turned." Vlad knew Ingrid was right, but he hated himself for even considering it.

"Would they even forgive me? Mum only agreed to let Dad wipe their memories to protect George from being bitten." Vlad was actively crying now, letting Robin take Adam so he could curl up tighter to Bertrand as his body shook with sobs. Bertrand smoothed a hand through his hair, pressing a kiss to his temple and shifting to a better position. "We'll talk more about it later, it's been a long night and you need your rest. Sleep now." Nodding shakily, Vlad fought to calm down and felt Ingrid join them to press a kiss to his cheek, Bertrand lifting him around so Vlad was leant against Ingrid's chest so she could hold him. "Sleep now bat brain, there's time for us to think about this." Letting the emotions around him soak into his skin, Vlad managed to stop crying long enough to drift off.

-YD-

 **It's an all-Vlad chapter, I know, but most of the chapter has dealt with him and his issues so I guess there wasn't a point to putting it in someone elses POV? Next chapter is uncle Ivan and Olga visiting!**


	15. Coming Clean

**So, back to my little nest that is no longer so little.**

 **The angst continues, what will the Dracs do about moving to Transylvania and Sally, George and the Branaghs?**

 **Well, you'll find out I suppose presuming you read this, though there is a fair bit of touching and stuff before the Ivan/Olga visit.**

 **On we go!**

-YD-

His stomach was finally healed over, and Vlad was anxious to put his recovered body to good use before his uncle and cousin arrived tomorrow night. That didn't stop him spending another few minutes staring down at the reason he'd have to recover at all. Baby Adam was gurgling happily against his chest, drool down his cheeks and already darkening eyes looking up at him. "Another one with Robin's eyes, I wonder if he'll take after all of us in some way?" Turning to Ingrid, Vlad nodded. "Yeah, well he takes after Alex having teeth already, and he learned to bite much quicker see?" Ingrid chuckled at the little bite mark on Vlad's hand, where he'd made the mistake of not getting a bottle in his sons mouth fast enough.

"Well, he is a Dracula. Mind you, it took you what, almost eighteen years to bite someone?" Raising an eyebrow at his sister, Vlad smirked. "Yeah, and you love that fact because you got my power share." "True. Gimme!" Vlad chuckled, handing Adam over to his mother and smiling softly at the picture they made together as Ingrid kissed the little head of the baby. "So this is where the party is at?" Vlad peered over Ingrid to see Robin smiling at them both. "Bertrand's just wrapping up with school, so we are about to be besieged by three hungry boys again." Vlad nodded and Ingrid handed Adam over to Robin, taking his hand and dragging him along to the kitchen after they both placed kisses on Robin's face.

"This would be much harder if we couldn't just levitate stuff." "Yes, it would be such a hardship for us to flit up and down to the kitchen twice. It would add entire seconds to the process!" Pushing Ingrid against the wall, Vlad kissed her hard and pinned his body to hers for a moment. They were both panting heavily when Vlad managed to move away, remembering they were supposed to be making dinner. "Blood Vlad, what was that for?" "Do I need a reason to want you?" Ingrid smirked, gripping his erection through his shorts and kissing him again. "True, I am pretty irresistable. May want to do something about this" Ingrid squeezed at his cock "before we go upstairs though." Whimpering, Vlad tried to move away. "Not fair, I haven't had sex in a week!" He groaned when Ingrid leaned in, cool breath against his ear. "Don't worry, we'll soon make up for that."

Vlad was about to resume pressing against Ingrid when the sounds of their children echoed down the hall, and Vlad regretfully returned to making their food and trying to will away his erection. Ingrid did not help matters, pressing her soft curves against his back and doing her utmost to distract him. "Seriously? I cannot go to the throne room like this!" Ingrid smirked again but finally backed off, giving Vlad space to try and get rid of the tent of his shorts. Mostly successful, they took food up to the waiting family and Robin and Bertrand both gave Vlad's dark eyes knowing looks as they settled down to eat. Feeding Adam was enough of a distraction for Vlad to calm down fully, and there was nothing like baby puke down your bare chest to kill any arousal left.

"Cheers son, love you too." Adam gurgled happily, uncaring of the mess he made as Robin relieved Vlad of the baby to wipe his skin clean. "We're due a thunderstorm, so no outdoors time today boys. However, that means you get to be all rested up to meet Ivan and Olga tomorrow!" This did not appease the disgruntled boys, but Vlad promised them a late night shopping trip soon and that was enough to get all three of them to go to bed, not quietly but agreeably. "Do they know about you and mama and papa and daddy?" Alex looked up at Vlad with the earnest, bright eyes he'd inherited from Inrid, knowing no different from his parents being related, but somewhat aware it was a unique situation. "Not yet, but don't you worry. You kids are our first priority, if they don't take the news well then we'll lock them in the mirror room until Olga is done and get them out of here. You will always be safe, all of you."

That seemed to calm the boys down, and Vlad hated that they had to worry about it at all. "It won't always be like this Alex, I promise. It's not because we don't all love you, or aren't proud of all of you. It's just tricky for now, but we're working on it ok?" Alex nodded, flashing him Ingrid's smile and curling up on his side. Smoothing down Alex's shoulder length hair, Vlad kissed his forehead and got hugs from Wolfie and Assan before flitting up to the nursery to check on the younger kids. "No offense Vlad, but you still smell like baby puke. Go take a shower would ya?" Robin was just settling Ella and Maddie, who often complained when they were apart in spite of not actually being twins, down to sleep and didn't even look up when Vlad entered the room. "Charming. That was my plan though, I just came to check on the babies. I love them all so much it hurts." Finally looking up, Robin beamed at him widely. "I know, I do too. But you still stink, go get cleaned up."

Vlad was saved the job of coming up with a witty reply by Bertrand, who grabbed Vlad and dragged him to one of the bathrooms, Vlad didn't really care which one as his shorts were torn away and he found himself under the spray of the shower. He hurried to rinse the smell of baby formula from his skin, delighting in the feeling as Bertrand pinned him to the wall. Bertrand was rarely a truly dominant lover but Vlad loved the times he was, the broad muscles pressed against him making him shiver with desire. "Blood Bertrand, please?" His taller lover leaned down to kiss him, rough scrapes of fang making Vlad groan into the contact, pressing himself against Bertrand harder. He found himself turned around, chest pinned to the wall and heated whispers against his ear as fingers probed his ass. "I don't think I've ever taken you like this before." Pushing back on the stretching motion, Vlad keened in want. Previously, a week without sex would not have bothered him at all, but as the only times he'd gone without for two years had been when he was on childcare duty, Vlad was not used to going multiple nights without his lovers.

The firm chest came to rest against his back, Bertrand physically lifting Vlad to the right height and letting him slide down the thick cock. His feet could reach the shower floor, but Vlad had no leverage to move himself without jumping, which Bertrand's tight grip around his torso wouldn't allow. "Move! Please!" The sensations doubled when Bertrand finally moved, a solid thrust that left him gasping as his fangs sank down into Vlad's shoulder and had him arching and twisting under it all. He couldn't make words, senseless babble falling from his mouth as Bertrand fucked into him hard and fast, trapped between the solid muscles and the shower wall. The cold tiles did nothing for the hot pleasure filling him, precum dribbling over the wall where his cock was trapped.

Feeling his desperate climax race through him, Vlad forced himself to pant out "stop" and he could feel the effort it cost Bertrand to halt, worried he'd hurt Vlad. "Are you alright Vlad?" The voice was nothing like the rough dominating sounds whispered into his ear before, soft and concerned. "Fine, I just didn't want you to come inside me now." He could feel the twitch of his lovers cock inside him when Bertrand realised Vlad's desire, backing up and both of them groaned when Bertrand pulled out, pushing Vlad roughly to the floor and stroking his cock. Vlad couldn't explain why he wanted this right now, but his submissive kink was in full control as Bertrand came, the thick liquid striping Vlad's body as he lay on the bottom of the shower and finally felt his own cock spurt. Arching and whining in pleasure, Vlad felt Bertrand lift him up gently. "Thank you." Bertrand looked mildly bemused but otherwise happy when Vlad kissed him, rinsing lube and come from their skin quickly and helping Vlad towel off. "I'm off to relieve Ingrid and Robin, so whenever you're ready they'll be waiting." Shivering at the thought, Vlad leant against the wall and nodded, taking the kiss from Bertraned and trying to recover from the intense pleasure still firing along his nerves.

* * *

Ingrid couldn't deny her surprise when Bertrand relayed Vlad's... unusual request in the shower, though given that he was probably all kinds of desperate after waiting for his body to heal from Adam, she wasn't surprised he'd been more than a little hot and frantic. She and Robin made their way to the group bed, Robin kissing her as they stripped their clothes away and pressing his cock against her. "Normally I'd be game but I think we owe Vlad for spending a week on baby duty while he recovered." Robin grinned, dimples and fangs and Ingrid still found it slightly funny that the geeky goth boy in Stokely was now one of their clan, one of her lovers and one of the fathers to their children. And that he could arouse her almost as easily as Vlad, though they all knew there was an extra spark between the Dracula siblings despite Vlad's frequent protests to the matter. There was no jealousy between them, their relationship wouldn't be able to flow so easily if there were. It was just a quirk of her and Vlad's blood relation Ingrid had no problem utilising.

Still reeking of pheremones in spite of being washed and clean, Vlad soon landed in their bedroom and stripped his shorts away. Robin was first to fall to Vlad's frantic desire, pinned against the bed with Vlad nipping at his throat and kissing him roughly. Robin was still wide eyed when Vlad pulled off him, Ingrid soon finding herself pressed beneath Vlad's body to receive similar treatment. They both looked on in surprise when Vlad lay between them, eyes closed but Ingrid felt Vlad manipulating their bonds, muting Bertrand somewhat so he could watch the younglings without being driven by Vlad's peaking arousal. She couldn't quite work out what else he'd done until he reached down to his own cock, stroking and Ingrid felt the spike of sensation. "I know that look, Vlad's got a plan!" Vlad smirked up at them both, holding out his hand until Ingrid's strap-on flew into his hand. "I've been dying to try this out for ages, I want to see if the mix of sensations can get Ingrid off when she fucks me."

Ingrid took the toy, intrigued and aroused by Vlad's strange idea. She saw Vlad stretching Robin open as she fixed the belt to her body, feeling the ghosting touches inside herself even though nobody was touching her. "I'm already loosened up, get the lube and get over here my darling sister." Ingrid felt it as though it were her own body as Vlad pushed into Robin with ease, filling and being filled. Robin reached down to fist his cock as she stroked the lube over herself, making her shiver slightly at the well-timed feeling. Vlad pulled out of Robin for a moment, waiting for her to press against him so the feelings would echo between them, heightened by Vlad's manipulations to the bonds and Ingrid matched the boys groans of pleasure as she penetrated Vlad, him pushing back into Robin.

"I've felt it kind of before, but I have to admit this may be one of your best ideas yet little brother." The words had Vlad's hips bucking predictably, Robin and Ingrid moaning in sync as he hit deeper into Robin's body. "Congratulate him later, get moving would you?" Robin smirked up at her over Vlad's shoulder, the vampire between them shuddering in pleasure already as Ingrid set the rhythm, thrusting Vlad harder into Robin and relishing the dual sensations as though she were in the middle herself, fucking and being fucked at once. The lack of any actual physical stimulation was not slowing her approaching climax one bit, Vlad clearly fighting to hold on so they could feel them all at once. Feeling it more intensely than either of them, Vlad finally buckled under the feelings and quaked between them, shaking and whimpering into Robin's neck as they both followed. Still feeling the sparks while Vlad tried to master his body long enough to normalise the 'levels', Ingrid pulled out of her brother and tossed the toy aside.

Vlad rolled next to Robin, looking thoroughly debauched by the whole experience. "So, how was it for you?" He chuckled, closing his eyes and Ingrid felt the bonds settle back to normal as he pulled them both into a 'cuddle'. "Definitely an experiment worth repeating." "Coming from Ingrid, that's practically the best compliment ever Vlad." Ingrid swatted at Robin over Vlad's chest, growling in warning. "Hey, no fighting when I'm in the middle. Oh wait, we're naked, I don't mind. Continue." That earned Vlad a slap too, much to Robin's amusement and then Vlad and Robin were actually playfighting, wrestling over the huge bed like children. "If you two don't start acting your age I'll get Bertrand to come in here and put you in your place." Robin, currently pinned beneath Vlad who finally decided to use his greater strength, grinned cheekily. "Oh no, do you think he'll spank us?" Vlad leaned down to kiss him before letting him up again.

"Well, it's you who likes it so much." "Yeah, you totally didn't ruin his formal trousers when he did it to you did you Vlad?" That set them off again and Ingrid sat back laughing, it was very clear who the youngest of their four were sometimes as they scrapped. Robin eventually crawled free, claiming he needed a shower and taking Ingrid's toy to no doubt dump in a sink. She only hoped he remembered to bring it back, that was one conversation nobody wanted to have with their children. Vlad was hard again, no doubt enjoying the fight for dominance with Robin before he was kissing her and pressing their bodies together. Still wet from her orgasm, Ingrid wasted no time arching her hips in invitation and groaning as Vlad slid inside her. She would never tire of this, the way they fit together so perfectly and Vlad's burning gaze focused on her as he touched, teased and pleasured every inch of her. Even amongst the lust, the desire, she could see the love in his eyes and it was enough to make her dizzy with want as he kissed her and stroked over her nipples, nipping along her neck and thrusting harder.

Vlad whimpered with release as he spilled inside her, shaking over her as she came beneath him. She felt him brush their lips together, intoning "I love you" into her skin repeatedly as he slipped out and lay next to her. "I love you too." Vlad never stopped reacting powerfully when she said that, the spark in his eyes and the wide smile enough to make her feel like her heart could beat again. "Can't leave you two alone for five minutes can I?" Ingrid smirked as Robin came back, thankfully having remembered to bring back her toy so their children wouldn't be mentally scarred for eternity at the implication their mother fucked their fathers in a whole other way. "In his defence, you were the one who left him after getting him hard when he's been out of commission for almost the entire week." "Fair point, I'll let you off this time." Vlad chuckled against her shoulder, tossing the cork from an empty blood bottle at Robin with precision aim considering he wasn't even looking in Robin's direction.

"Come on, it's already sunrise and we have visitors tonight." Both Vlad and Ingrid groaned, neither thrilled about the upcoming visit but knowing it was a duty as heads of the Dracula clan. "I know it isn't ideal, but it does mean we can talk more about how we'd move over to Transylvania in the next couple of years." Vlad nodded, pulling Robin to spoon up against his back and wrapping his arm tight around her waist. Bertrand dropped in to kiss each of them goodnight, almost getting dragged into the bed by Robin and Vlad before he pointed out the babies were alone. They grumbled but let him go, returning to their sleeping positions and falling asleep soon after.

* * *

Waking before his bedmates, no doubt in part due to not having as much sex as either of them (though he could still feel the ache where Vlad had been fucked into him by Ingrid), Robin saw the sun had set and climbed out of bed. Pulling on shorts he ambled to the nursery, smiling fondly at Bertrand's sleeping form and peering into the two cots. Ella and Maddie shared one now, after the first night they'd put them together to have somewhere to put Adam, they hadn't bothered getting a new one now the girls cried when they were separated to sleep. Adam was starting to fuss and Robin could tell he needed changing, lifting him out carefully and hoping the boy didn't cry and wake the others yet. A few minutes later Adam was changed and suckling contently on a bottle, Bertrand stirring a clear indication Vlad was awake - Robin could use Bertrand's intuition to Vlad being awake as an egg timer, it was flawless. "Evening." Bertrand flashed him a sleepy smile, leaning over Adam to kiss him before checking on the girls.

"Nervous?" Robin shook his head. "Nah, Vlad can freeze, zone or dust anyone in a second and from what I hear, Ivan is relatively laid back as he's never had to worry about leading the clan. Olga will probably still be stroppy, but now that Ingrid has Vlad's first bite, it would be pointless to try and pick a fight." Trading children with Bertrand to change the girls before feeding them, Bertrand looked up from Maddie. "That isn't what I meant. This could well be the night we make a final decision to move, and that means we have to decide what to do about both your and Vlad's human families." Robin nodded, shifting Ella to a more comfortable position. "I know, but I wasn't alive enough to notice anything before, and I wouldn't give up being here with all of you for anything. I'm completely behind your idea of letting them have a funeral and mourn me, it's Sally and George we need to think about."

Ella didn't throw up this time, which Robin was thankful for as he winded her. Bertrand was not so lucky, it was a miracle Maddie put weight on with how often she burped up milk. She was definitely growing though, both of them taking shaky steps and trying to mimic the parental names Alex taught them. Shifting the baby girl to one arm, Robin cleaned Bertrand up and sped off to the throne room, catching Vlad arriving to pick up Adam and follow with Bertrand. Vlad was already chugging on soya blood when Ingrid caught up with them, looking far more tired than he should for a full days rest. "What's up Vlad? You look exhausted." Vlad looked slightly guilty as he settled on the sofa with Adam, all of his bondmates watching him closely. "Just didn't sleep well, that's all." "You haven't struggled to sleep in over a year now, and none of us were woken up so you're hiding something." The guilt was stronger now, each of them feeling the weight in their chest.

"I muted the bonds, I didn't want to wake you over a couple of bad dreams." Mindful of him holding the baby, Ingrid still swatted him across the back of the head. "Why? What could you need to hide from... Oh. You're thinking about Sally and George if we move, or you were?" Vlad nodded, tears sparkling in his eyes for a moment. They were blinked away when the three boys appeared, Alex taking Adam carefully so Vlad and Ingrid could go and get their food ready. Robin shared a look with Bertrand as they settled the girls in their high chairs, knowing it was a bad idea to let Vlad constantly put off the conversation. "It's a little late now, they have to leave to meet them in a couple of hours and the kids are up." Bertrand nodded in response to Robin's telepathic message, narrowly avoiding a handful of food hitting him in the face as Maddie got into her daily breakfast mess.

There was nothing to suggest any issue when Vlad and Ingrid returned, both their faces looking perfectly normal for this time of day but Robin could feel the guilt and sadness behind Vlad's eyes as if it were his own. The children were too invested in their own food to notice Vlad picking at his, giving up and returning to holding Adam on the sofa again. Or so he thought. "Not hungry dad?" Alex's wide eyes found Vlad, in spite of him having Vlad's face the set of his jaw was always closer to Ingrid's when Alex was anything other than smiling. "No son, but I had plenty of blood before I made food so I'm good to go. We didn't even eat actual food all that often before you guys came along." Alex didn't see anything amiss in that statement, Vlad's nod a signal for Alex to hand the remains of his food to Wolfie, who would eat anything and everything given the chance.

The usual evening chaos of mealtimes ensued, then the boys were set to cleaning up after breakfast while the girls and Adam were bathed and dressed. The three boys returned in their 'smart suits', black and red and each had their own Dracula cape clutched in their hands. Like Vlad, none of them were big fans of wearing them casually but knew they were expected to be dressed and well behaved when Ivan and Olga arrived. Alex grinned when Wolfie spent a good ten minutes in front of the mirror trying to mimic his hairstyle, though Alex's grew slightly faster and thinner than his so it was never going to be identical. "Right, so you boys know the drill right?" Three nods, scarily in sync. "We are all good, and if any of you tell us to go we each grab a baby and lock ourselves in the nursery. Just like any other time. You'd think we'd never had a scare before papa!" Alex smirked up cheekily at Robin then, looking unbelievably similar to his mother. "We wish you hadn't, but you're right, you boys know what to do."

Vlad and Ingrid appeared soon after and Robin had to stop himself drooling a little bit, as it was the first time in ages he'd seen Vlad in full vampire attire, and it looked as amazing as ever on Ingrid. Bertrand dragged him away, forcibly tearing his eyes from their outfits and grinning at Robin's pout. "While I'm sure none of us would mind, you would look somewhat strange only wearing shorts when everybody else is fully dressed." Grumbling, Robin climbed into his formal attire and lamented the loss of Bertrand's bare chest. He glowed under the attention when Bertrand fixed his cape for him, kissing him softly and telling him he looked wonderful. Following him back to the throne room, Robin watched the choreographed nature of their boys picking up a baby each and heading down to the games room - Vlad and Ingrid would take Ivan and Olga to the throne room first, explain some of the situation and then introduce them. The only question was whether the visiting Draculas would be walking to the room under their own steam or floated along by Vlad. Watching as Vlad pulled his cape from hanging over the throne, Robin could almost feel the weight of responsibilities and expectations as Vlad clasped his 'head of clan' cape on.

* * *

"It's going to be alright Vlad, try not to look like you're walking into a fight with trained assassins." Vlad nodded, smoothing down his hair nervously until Bertrand gently pulled his wrist away. "Come brother, we'll be late otherwise." Vlad took Ingrid's outstretched hand, letting his two husbands kiss them both in turn before following Ingrid's lead as they headed out. No doubt sensing Vlad's emotional state, Ingrid stopped them halfway there and pressed Vlad against the wall, kissing him until he couldn't think straight. "Better?" Unable to speak he nodded dumbly, letting Ingrid lead him the rest of the way to the train station. They barely managed to remember to stop clutching each others hands tightly, standing what he thought was an acceptable distance for siblings. This was only for show, Vlad would cease to hide anything when they were back in Garside but he didn't need Olga shouting about Vlad and Ingrid inappropriately before then.

Recognising the red crackles of lightning along the tracks, Vlad took a step back as the Transylvanian Train blurred into being at the otherwise deserted platform. Without their father there, there was no dramatic introduction as Ivan and Olga disembarked the train. Uncle Ivan looked exactly the same as ever, though Vlad hadn't expected much change. He was mildly surprised when Ivan bowed his head slightly. "Count Dracula, Chosen One." Rolling his eyes, Vlad waited until the man looked up again. "Uncle Ivan, I will lock you in a UV cage if you address me formally again. Vlad is fine." Olga was quite different, almost as tall as Ingrid and no longer dressed like she went to Sunday school in a church. Her hair was shoulder length, hanging free and much darker than it had been before. Her face was still twisted in it's perpetual scowl as she inclined her head to "Count Dracula" herself.

"Right, well as pleasantly awkward as that was, grab your stuff. Olga, you're with me. Uncle Ivan, Ingrid will show you the way." Olga gripped Vlad's arm, the other hand gripping a case and the Train blurred away, leaving no trace of ever being there. The trip to Garside wasn't long, landing outside Vlad stepped through the doors. "Ivan, Olga, please come in." He and Ingrid both grabbed their arms again once they were through, darting them up to the throne room and locking the door behind them. "What's with the rough stuff Vlad?" Already itching to get this over with, Vlad looked to Ingrid. He got a faint nod back, Ingrid giving him reign to explain how he wanted. "Before you can have free reign about the place, there's some stuff you need to know." Sighing to himself as he offered blood around, with water for the yet untransformed Olga, Vlad sat down next to Ingrid for what he knew would be a long night.

-YD-

 **I was going to do most of the Ivan + Olga visit in one chapter, but it just kind of got away from me and now it's already kind of long, so I'll leave it there and get on with the visit next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**


	16. Painfully Obvious

**Nope.**

 **So, back to my favourite story - my little Dracula nest that isn't so little!**

 **In case it's been so long you've totally forgotten (less than a week but still), Olga and Ivan have just arrived for Olga's transformation, and Vlad and Ingrid are about to explain their nest.**

 **On we go!**

-YD-

"What exactly do we need to know? Unless it's that the Blood Mirror isn't here, I'm not that interested." Vlad placed a gentle, restraining hand on Ingrid's arm, knowing these two girls could bring out the worst in each other with ease. "Olga, while you are family, please try to remember you are in our home. I have no compunctions about locking you in the Mirror room until your transformation if you continue to act poorly." Digging up the memories of etiquette lessons that Bertrand was keen Vlad restart before they moved to Transylvania and took up his place on the High Council, Vlad kept his voice even and his words clear. Olga simply scowled, leaning back into the sofa. Ivan was watching the exchange closely, eyes now locked on Vlad and Ingrid's hands.

"I know there was a Dracula binding but" "Wait, how did you know?" Ivan sighed. "Your father really didn't teach you much did he? When you used the Dracula ring to officially bind people together, the whole clan gets sort of a message that it's happened. It was designed to stop secret weddings, til they realised it wouldn't tell you who was involved. And as far as I know, myself and Olga are the only Draculas left." Vlad felt a smile curve over his mouth, Ivan's wife was still alive, but he'd married her in a breather-ceremony when he was Harvey 'blood free' and so they weren't officially a bound couple - she wasn't a Dracula in the eyes of clan names. "Anyway, as I was saying. I know there was a binding, but going by the way you guys are sat and your kind of matching rings, I'm guessing there's more to it than that?"

Moving his hand to lace through Ingrid's fingers with his own, Vlad nodded. "You have no idea. But we figured we'd start with the biggest thing first, and to most people that tends to be that me and Ingrid are together." "Wait, what? That's sick!" Rolling his eyes and squeezing Ingrid's hand tightly, Vlad shook his head. "Not to us. I love her, and she loves me. Even before we got bloodbound, me and Ingrid were bound through something else." Ivan's eyes moved to Ingrid's neck almost instantly, he'd been invited to Vlad and Adze's 'day' and so knew about the whole bite thing. "You bit her?" Vlad nodded, turning to unclasp Ingrid's cape and push her hair back. "The Chosen One's first bite." Olga was looking less and less pleased by the minute as she realised Ingrid was infinitely more powerful than her now.

"I'm tied to her in every way. But that isn't everything, and you have to know everything before I can let you leave this room other than for Olga's transformation." "That's almost a week away, you can't lock me up for a week because you guys are perverts!" Biting back an angry retort, Vlad could see in Ingrid's face his eyes were lighting up. "This is my home, my nest. I'll lock every vampire from here to Transylvania up to protect them if I have to." "Them?" Turning back to Ivan, who seemed to be as calm as ever, or perhaps apathetic, Vlad nodded. "We aren't just bound to each other. You remember Robin Branagh, back in Stokely?" Ivan and Olga nodded slowly. "We're both bound to him too. And my 'Chosen One' tutor, Bertrand. He's part of it too. I love them all whole-heartedly, and I refuse to hide that in my own home. If you can't accept it, then I will lock you away. If you put up and shut up with it, you can go about the whole school freely."

Olga just sat scowling, Ivan sipping at his goblet of blood and thinking over their words. "I'm going to take a wild bite in the dark here, but I'm guessing those high chairs don't belong to any of the... four of you?" Thinking of his children always made Vlad smile. "Nope, I used to be the smallest of all of us, though I'm a little taller than Ingrid now and I definitely wouldn't have fit in there. Would you like to meet the children?" Downing the last of his soya blood, Vlad stood up and held his hand out to Ingrid. He could feel the mischief that sparkled in her eyes when she pulled him in, wrapping a hand around his neck and kissing him deeply. The entire Vampire High Council could have been watching and Vlad wouldn't have cared, feeling Ingrid's soft lips move with his never stopped making him dizzy with desire.

"Oh get a room! Preferably with a sunbed!" Forcing himself to pull away from the kiss, Vlad turned what he imagined was a slightly dazed expression to Olga. "It's gross and creepy, but then again I can't actually say I'm all that surprised. You two always were way too close for vampire siblings. Plus you got Boris dusted, so I guess we'll call it even. Come on, let's get this meet and greet done with before you girls start bursting into song." Chuckling and brushing his lips over Ingrid's again with a smile, Vlad turned to his uncle. "Uncle Ivan? Are you alright?" The man... vampire shook his head, as if clearing it and stood up. "It's a lot to take in, we haven't seen each other since Boris' transformation, then in under a decade you guys got married, had kids and now both my brothers are dead. Come on, you're clearly anxious to see your offspring and I think Olga is going to hurl if you don't stop touching each other."

Ingrid moved to grab hold of Olga before Vlad could, smirking in the way that made his stomach flutter with want as he took his uncles arm. They pulled them along to the game room, knocking the door and Vlad heard them scrambling in there. It was an adorable and hilariously unrealistic sight to see Alex, Assan and Wolfie in their suits and capes, stood looking polite and quiet (which they rarely were). Bertrand had both girls clinging to him and Robin had Adam drooling down his shirt. Feeling his chest fill with love as he saw them, Vlad couldn't help dashing over to kiss his youngest children, then his husbands. "Uncle Ivan, Olga, this is our family." "Again, wild bite in the dark. He's adopted?" Assan's dark skin did admittedly stand out amongst the sea of pale, but that didn't seem to be deterring Olga from eyeing him up if Vlad wasn't mistaken.

"He's still a Dracula, everyone in this room is an official Dracula tied to our Blood Mirror. This is Bertrand, and this is Robin." Both vampires inclined their heads, unable to actually bow while holding infants. "The tiny one is Adam, the adorable girls are Maddie and Gabriella. Boys?" He could see Ingrid fighting laughter behind their uncle and cousin as the boys stepped forward, offering handshakes in turn to Ivan. "I'm Wolfie!" He saw a mild flash of recognition in Ivan's eyes when he heard that, but then Assan was introducing himself flawlessly - he had been raised for a while by a VHC member and the Ramanga clan had descended from many royal lines. Alex was last, smiling brightly with Ingrid's smile on his Vlad-replica face. "Well, I don't need to ask who his parents are."

"All of us are. In case it wasn't clear from everyone here, we aren't so fussy on biology. Our nest is built on love." Ingrid mimed a vomit sound from behind them, but Vlad could feel the joy and love she felt inside him so he knew it was for show, raising giggles from the three boys. "Mama, you know you love us!" Alex ran forwards, Ingrid picking him up instinctively to get a squeeze around her neck and a kiss on her cheek. "How old is he?" "About two and a half technically, but he was... conceived the night I bit Ingrid, so actual age and development level is tough to guess. Bertrand has a theory, but we're just sort of going with it for now. Assan here is fourteen, and Wolfie is seven but his werewolf DNA seems to be heightening his development too."

* * *

Ivan finally stepped further into the room, Ingrid handing Alex over to Vlad and taking his free hand in hers. Olga stood closer to Assan than she thought was strictly necessary, sharing a quick smile with Vlad before watching Ivan eye up the youngest children. "So, where did this lot come from? I mean, Alex is obviously from you two but these ones are kind of... different." Ingrid could only watch in amusement as Vlad and Robin tried to work out how to explain Adam's conception without using the words "double penetration". "Maddie is Vlad and Bertrand's biologically, Gabriella is mine and Bertrand's. Adam here is all four of us, and only a week old. He was quite the surprise."

"Wait, what?" That seemed to be Olga's go to phrase. "I made a potion that lets vampire males carry babies, and Bertrand and me carried them and then I got kidnapped, we gave birth in a room full of argentalium, adopted Assan and flew home in time for tea. Hi, I'm Robin, the alchemist of our nest." "Well, he smells better than Renfield. Mostly." Vlad chuckled next to her, dropping Alex down into a chair and taking Adam. "That's Adam, he needs changing." She could feel the whispers of telepathy between them for a moment, Assan and Wolfie taking a girl each from Bertrand as Vlad changed their youngest child. Robin and Bertrand reappeared with high chairs and... a table? Ingrid understood when they joined it with the table already in the games room, the throne room wouldn't hold all of them now.

Ingrid had to hold back more giggles when the oldest boys sat quietly at the table, as they generally charged around noisily especially when it came to mealtimes. She let Vlad pull her to the kitchen, trusting Bertrand and Robin to protect their children with no hesitation as they were supposed to be making dinner. Vlad pinning her to the wall and kissing her roughly was not part of the usual process of cooking, but Ingrid found herself not caring much at all as he pushed the skirt of her dress up, slipping beneath the material to stroke over her clit. "Blood Vlad, is the kitchen your new kink?" He growled into her neck as he nipped over the skin there. "Anywhere you or those two are is a kink, blood I need you now Ingrid." Ingrid could feel their other bondmates trying not to give away what was happening as Vlad tugged her wet underwear down her legs, letting her hands move to fumble with his belt hurriedly.

The second his cock was freed, Vlad was pushing her up against the wall. Ingrid flashed him a smirk as she wriggled free, making him growl in frustration. "Come on little brother, I want it like the first time." Vlad's eyes darkened further, fangs already evident as he spun her round and pinned her to the wall. He didn't tear this dress, but it was a close call as he kicked her legs apart and pushed into her with ease. "Did it turn you on, being thrown around and fucked by your baby brother?" Ingrid could only whimper in response, every thrust stealing the words from her throat as Vlad fucked her. His hand tugged at her hair, fangs scraping down her neck like he had the first time. "Just think, you'll have to go around smelling like sex and me while you're full of my come." Ingrid had no idea where this feral Vlad had suddenly emerged from, full of filth and taking her hard.

The words whispered hotly in her ear, the pleasure building as he fucked into her body and Vlad using the more recent height advantage to bend his head and bite down had Ingrid falling apart, quaking with climax and feeling Vlad finally fill her. He stayed there for a minute, panting heavily against the back of her neck and shaking. He pulled out of her gently, turning her back to face him and looking at her softly. "Did I hurt you?" Rolling her eyes, Ingrid pulled him back against her and kissed him. "What is it Bertrand says? That was remarkable." Vlad smiled brightly at her, kissing her again before moving away. Shaking her head as she righted her clothes and retrieved her underwear from Vlad tossing it carelessly aside, Ingrid brushed her fingers over her neck to ensure the holes closed up enough.

"You do realise everyone over the age of two upstairs is going to know exactly what happened?" Vlad nodded, echoing the laughter in their heads from their bondmates. "That's assuming the other two didn't give it away, I barely had time to tune it down for them but fuck I had to have you." Brushing her lips over the scar on his neck, Ingrid enjoyed his shiver. "Did you hear me complaining?" Vlad turned to kiss her gently, shaking his head and actually getting on with dinner - after washing his hands thoroughly. Ingrid followed suit, certain her makeup was a mess now. "Yeah, you may want to go fix that before we go back. It's going to be obvious enough as it is." Nipping his shoulder playfully, Ingrid kissed him again before flitting off to sort out her face. Rather than try to fix it, she opted to wipe it all away and reapply it. Vlad was done with dinner by the time she got back, his eyes flaring with desire as he looked at her before they headed back, food floating in front of them.

"For garlics sake, what are you two, animals?" The children who understood were giggling and looking away, both Bertrand and Robin still clearly fighting laughter as they tended the two smallest. "Well, vampires can turn into bats so I guess so?" Olga scowled more, but Ingrid was sure she could see some amusement in her uncles face as he looked at Dracula mealtime in confusion. "You do this three times a night?" "Yes? We didn't really eat food much before Alex came along, but then we started collecting children like stamps and figured we should feed them." The boys protested between mouthfuls of food, thankfully swallowing first. Vlad was sitting down to feed Adam as Robin finally gave in to his amusement, almost upending Ella's food bowl in the process. "What, may I ask Robin dear, is so funny?" It took a minute for Robin to answer, bent double and laughing heartily. "I just thought that shade of lipstick really suits you Vlad." Having been a little hazy and distracted, Ingrid had failed to notice Vlad had lipstick smudged around his mouth.

* * *

"Hey, I've been told red is my colour!" Vlad grinned at his laughing bondmate, resuming his bottle feeding Adam. The boys were sent to clean up and change for bed, Robin accompanying them to ensure they put their 'smart clothes' away properly. He, Bertrand and Ingrid each sat with a baby or infant each, Adam's darkening eyes looking up at him as Vlad relaxed. "So, you didn't explain where the week-old one came from?" Olga was apparently losing the battle against curiosity, having recovered somewhat from her sulk when Vlad and Ingrid returned, no doubt reeking of pheromones from their tryst in the kitchen doorway. "Well, we aren't totally sure. The potion Robin made won't work on my DNA, long story. So after a... busy night, it was quite a surprise to wake up with a huge, bloated stomach out of nowhere when I'd gone to sleep with my usual muscles in place." "And when you say busy..." Vlad raised an eyebrow in confusion at his cousin, surely she wasn't that naive.

He was prepared to bet she wasn't expecting Ingrid's blunt answer of "He fucked me and bit me a lot, then Robin and Bertrand fucked him at the same time." She did cover Maddie's ears as Bertrand covered Ella's though, so he supposed it was quite funny as Olga's face dropped in surprise. "Thank you for that Ingrid, I may now have to go bleach my ears." Chuckling at his uncle, Vlad nuzzled Adam closely. "Anyway! Yes, after the busy night, I woke up the next evening with a surprise bump. We have one of those baby scanner machines - we could hardly take Bertrand or Robin to a clinic when they were pregnant. Upon utilising said machine, it became very clear I had a full-term baby in there. Running his DNA, it turned out he's a little bit of all of us. We have absolutely no idea how it happened, or whether it will happen again. But little Adam here is our tiny miracle."

Adam didn't feel so miraculous when he threw up over Vlad's shirt, and too used to simply discarding dirty clothes after all the time only spent with his bondmates, Vlad stripped off his cape and top quickly. He forgot this would reveal his tattoos and scarred skin. "Whoa, what the hell?" Looking down at his torso, Vlad wasn't sure what she meant. "Which bit? Necklaces, tattoos or scars?" "All of the above." If Olga weren't already clearly against Vlad and Ingrid's relationship, he'd be slightly concerned by her intense staring at his bare skin. "This is a Dracula crest, all of us wear one. This is part of a yin yang necklace, my dark and light side seperate and connected. This scar is from baby Adam, it should be gone soon. The other scars are bite marks. One from each of my bondmates to claim me, another each from them to bind to me." Bertrand and Ingrid both lifted their crests and tilted their necks to show they each had similar things, though Vlad was the only one with actual tattoos.

"This is Alex's full name and date of birth, I have the girls on my legs. I was going to get Wolfie and Assan's done too, but then Adam happened so I guess I'll get all three done in one go. Then this is 'little brother', 'student' and 'first friend'. Each representing my lovers. Any more questions?" Olga shook her head blankly, Ivan appearing to admire the stylized writing on his skin. "Dad, why are you constantly getting undressed?" Alex, Assan and Wolfie appeared in their pyjamas, followed by Robin. "Because Adam threw up on me?" "Yeah yeah, excuses excuses. Anyway, we came to say good night. Good day. Whatever." Taking the hugs from each of the older boys, Vlad smiled as they repeated the process more carefully with the baby-holding adults before hurrying off to bed. Robin and Bertrand took the nursery-age children, kissing Vlad and Ingrid in turn with a smile before they flitted off.

"Well, you seem to have something of a routine down." Vlad nodded. "It wouldn't work if we didn't, not with six of them. We trade off who stays up with the baby bats though, Bertrand and Robin are just giving me and Ingrid time to talk to you." "About what? What could possibly be more than everything else tonight?" Leaning against Ingrid and feeling her stroke over the side of his neck gently, Vlad tried to keep his head straight. "Nothing quite as earth shattering, but it had to wait until the kids were in bed because we don't want them worrying until it's for sure. We want to move to Transylvania, but I kind of burned down the Dracula Castle in anger and grief when I was last there and then we wouldn't know what to do with this place." Vlad gestured at the building they were in. "Is the land still Dracula land after you burned it?" Vlad nodded at his uncle.

"I have a... friend. Friend is probably the wrong term. She's a witch, or warlock. Something like an alchemist with super powers. If you cleared the land over there, she could do something mysterious and move this place there, rather than actually move and have to sell this place." He knew there'd be a catch, it was a perfect solution. "What's the catch?" Ivan tilted his head, the typical Dracula "umm" face appearing. "Her fee is a little... strange. I mean, I'm sure she'd be happy to work for the Chosen One and future Grand High Vampire but that may make her requests even odder." "Spit it out you old coffin duster!" Vlad couldn't help but look between Olga and Ingrid, who had spoken in sync and it was eerie. "Anyway... yes uncle Ivan, get on with it."

"She does tests with vampire dust, so you'd have to give her the full remains of a vampire. And I doubt you'll hand over your father." "No worries, we have two we could give her easily. Why would her requests be even odder?" The umm face returned then, as Ivan clearly didn't want to say it. "She's a little... friendly. My guess is she'd want to take you to her coffin too, plus the dust." "Well, that's just gross." "Cheers Olga." "You know what I mean garlic breath." Vlad shrugged, they'd taken the whole situation better than expected, and Ivan was offering him a pretty ideal solution minus the potentially having to bed a stranger who was also a witch. "Can you get her to contact us after we're done with Olga's transformation?" Ivan nodded. "I can do it before, provided Olga is going to be alright here without me." "Of course. We wouldn't go through the hassle of inviting you, explaining everything only to start acting up now. Would we Ingrid?" He could feel Ingrid's icy smile behind him as she said "Of course not" with totally feigned sweetness.

"Well, as interesting... not, as this all is, it's getting close to day break. Where are we sleeping?" Vlad nodded, turning to kiss Ingrid before leading Ivan and Olga to the two rooms they'd set up for them. "Bathrooms just there, if there's nobody in the throne room then there will be in the nursery if you need anything. Just knock first, you do not want to wake those girls up when they are sleepy." Meeting Ingrid outside the nursery, Vlad felt a pulse of pure love in his chest looking down at the sleeping children, Robin leant against Bertrand's chest grinning from one of the bedside coffins. "So, did you ask your uncle?" Vlad nodded, pulling Ingrid to sit in the other coffin and explaining. "So wait, you might have to touch up some crazy witch lady, but after that we can give her your ex and not-brothers dust and she'll move this place to Transylvania? Be fair Vlad, that's almost perfect!" Robin's usual unique spin on things made Vlad smile.

"Well, yeah I guess. Are any of you guys going to protest if I do have to... you know?" After so long with only his mates, Vlad didn't know how he'd actually manage to sleep with someone else but that wasn't even a definite thing. "Not ideal, but we've always said we don't own each other. It's your body and your choice Vlad." Bertrand, ever the voice of quiet reason interjected. "So, when will we know? This is all starting to feel so real." "Uncle Ivan says he can take a fly one of the nights while they are here, so long as we look after Olga. So pretty soon I guess?" "I might take that night to go 'clear out' the spot in Transylvania. Even now we still can't stand each other. I did notice she seemed... interested in Assan?" Turning to his sister, Vlad raised an eyebrow. "You aren't going to Transylvania alone, take Bertrand - he knows where the castle is. Or was. And yes, I did see that. I wonder how she'd take the whole half-ling thing."

Ingrid rolled her eyes but conceded, laughing as she pointed out Vlad and Robin would be responsible for their six charges and Olga by themselves. "Let's hope we come back and the school is still standing!" Both Vlad and Robin pouted at their current coffin-partners, pretending to sulk. "Hey! We are totally capable of looking after them!" "Of course you are Vlad, I know that, but you are too easy to wind up." Vlad barely remembered they were in a room with three young infants as he turned to kiss Ingrid, fighting not to lose himself in her. "Oi, you two! This is the none of that zone, in fact it's like a reminder of what happens when we all get too friendly." Breaking away from Ingrid, Vlad grinned at Robin. "Right, you were complaining so much when we were making them weren't you? Plus, the girls were totally planned." Vlad was prepared to settle down and 'behave', but Ingrid flashed him a smirk before moving to kiss their other husbands and dragging Vlad off. "Our Queen needs me apparently, I'll come relieve you guys later?" Receiving knowing chuckles and smiles from his mates as they knew Ingrid was likely in a demanding mood, Vlad let her pull him along.

-YD-

 **I won't lie, I feel like moving the whole school is a) a bit of a cop out but I'm quite attached to Garside Grange as their home and b) that I've read it somewhere before... Either way, it's not hugely important in the grand scheme of things is it?**


	17. Hitting Home

**Not my... yeah.**

 **So we have Olga's transformation, almost certainly moving to Transylvania and there is still the question marks hanging over both Robin and Vlad's human families. An excellent place to be then? Though altogether, those things will probably encompass at least this and one, if not two more chapters, otherwise I worry it'll be too rushed.**

 **Also, if you have trouble keeping all the names and ages of the kids straight - don't worry, so do I - I actually have them written down so I don't mix them up too catastrophically.**

 **On we go!**

-YD-

As he suspected, Ingrid was in an exceptionally demanding mood as they fell through their bedroom door. Vlad quickly knocked a message to the other two that the door needed closing for obvious reasons, and muted their bonds enough that arousal wouldn't be pouring through it but they'd know if someone was in trouble. The sounds of laughter in his head told him they understood as he locked the door, both he and Ingrid panting already as they carefully removed their 'traditional' outfits. Once they were carefully set aside, Vlad set about pressing Ingrid's naked body to the bed. "Fuck, I love you" was murmured against Ingrid's neck as he kissed over the scars there. "So you should" was her reply as she arched into the contact, whimpers of pleasure already sounding as his mouth mapped over her chest.

Ingrid was in no mood for slow and gentle now though, tugging Vlad up by his hair and grasping at his cock as they kissed roughly. Thrusting into her grip desperately already Vlad pushed her thighs wider apart, pressing fingers inside her to find her wet, ready for him. No matter how many times they did this, the feeling of right, of home never stopped echoing through him as he slid inside her. Ingrid was faring little better, wrapping her legs around his waist to hold him closer to her as Vlad started thrusting. They shared sounds of pleasure between kisses, knowing the others body so completely they could take each other apart in minutes, or draw this out for hours. Ingrid was already shaking beneath him, growing wetter and tighter as she neared climax.

"Vlad" was on her lips as she came, and he let her take him along with her, whispering love and adoration against her shoulder as they shuddered together. It took a while for her body to uncurl from around his, but Vlad couldn't have cared less as she kissed him softly. "I love you" was barely a whisper, but it made Vlad's chest glow with happiness as he pulled Ingrid to lie against his chest. "I love you too" was muttered into her hair as he pressed a kiss there, letting the afterglow fill them for a while. Ingrid looked up at him in confusion when Vlad moved to pull on shorts, raising an eyebrow at him in query. "I miss the babies!" Ingrid nodded, making to move herself. "Stay, I'll go relieve the other two." That won him a smirk and nod as he leaned down to kiss her again, dropping another kiss to her neck before dragging himself away.

Robin and Bertrand were more than happy to 'take over' for Vlad, both pressing heated kisses to him as they passed. Not yet ready to sleep, Vlad stood leaning over the crib containing baby Adam, running a finger over the faintest of scars along the lower part of his stomach. "Definitely worth it little guy, even if you were a surprise." A kind of sudden clarity took him then, a realisation of what to do about his human family. "Go to sleep bat brain, long night tonight." "Love you too Ingrid!" and declarations of love from his two male lovers echoed through his mind, and Vlad took one more look over Adam and the girls before stretching out in the cribside coffin.

He didn't sleep a huge amount, mostly due to Adam crying loud enough to wake the girls, and immensely grateful to Robin who appeared bleary-eyed but helpful. It took a while for all three to settle down again, and Vlad only managed to steal another hours sleep before the sun went down. Knowing Ivan was generally awake the second it disappeared behind the horizon, Vlad clambered out of his coffin and waited. As ever, Bertrand was awake almost instantly and appeared in the nursery. "Evening" was exchanged along with a kiss before they juggled around changing and feeding the offspring. "Do you guys not own other clothes?" announced Olga's appearance outside the nursery. "We do, but there's generally just us here and with the cycle of kids we've had, it seems pointless to wear t-shirts just to get puked on." Adam further reinforced this message by burping milk down Vlad's back, much to Olga's amusement. "See?"

"Where are the other two lovebirds?" "Sleeping. Robin was up in the middle of the day helping me when all three younglings woke up, and Ingrid has enjoyed sleeping in ever since Alex used to keep her awake when she was pregnant. They won't be long, the boys will be up soon and that means breakfast." "Can I help?" Vlad actually had to look twice to check it was Olga speaking then. "Sure, you can take Adam through to the throne room. I've just changed and fed him, so you just need to sit and hold him while I get cleaned up and what not." Olga nodded, reaching out hesitantly but her hold seemed fine once Adam was curled up against her chest. "Make sure you support his head, or lay him down across your lap." Bertrand followed her, holding a baby girl in each arm and levitating the baby bag in front of him.

Scrubbing the regurgitated formula from his back, Vlad hurried to shower off the smell and get started on food. Breakfast was generally easy, alternating between things like eggs and toast or bowls of porridge or cereal. In spite of the varying levels of vampire DNA in the children, they were all perfectly content with breather food. Hearing sounds from the boys bedroom, Vlad knew once one of them was up the other two would follow. Olga and Ivan looked surprised to be offered actual breakfast themselves, and somewhat amused as a room full of vampires ate porridge. "The kids I get, but you all eat breather food too?" "Of course, why wouldn't we?"

"Uh, because you're vampires?" Vlad shrugged, well as best he could holding Adam. "A lot of things about our nest are either considered unconventional or unvampiric, and yet we're all doing just fine." This seemed to quiet Olga enough to actually try her food, and even Ingrid managed to keep quiet when Olga seemed to enjoy it. "Right, boys go get dressed. You don't have to dress up like last night." This won cheers as the three boys charged off, and Vlad noticed his cousins eyes following Assan somewhat. Resolving to have that discussion with Olga later, Vlad rocked Adam to sleep and lay him down in the bassinet. "So, what do you guys do all night?" "We have six children, so it basically revolves around them. Though Robin spends a lot of time in his lab, and we all keep up our training. Bertrand teaches the boys stuff, and there's usually at least two of us tending to the youngest. We do have a library, a games room and the place is pretty big, you can go exploring if you want."

"Come on auntie Olga, come play games with us!" Olga's eyes were wide when Alex grabbed hold of her arm, the three boys reappearing dressed faster than she'd anticipated clearly. "You might as well agree, between the three of them they'll just carry you away." Ivan stood then, having watched the exchange with a faint smile. "Where's the library? I could do with some new reading material, the wife is still big on psychology and emotional stuff." "I'll show you, I need to set up the lesson material for the boys anyway." Ivan followed Bertrand out of the room, Vlad, Robin and Ingrid each taking a child and following a confused looking Olga to the games room. Ingrid was shaking with suppressed laughter where she held Maddie as Olga was pulled into a vicious contest of Stakes and Ladders, followed by Monotony. He knew she would never admit to the triumphant "I win!" decree she made when she won a game of Sluedo, but Vlad was just happy to see her not looking as out of place as Robin in a tanning salon.

Wolfie shifted to his dog form and curled up on the floor, joined by Alex for their occasional midnight nap. Smiling fondly at their sleeping forms, Vlad kept Olga and Assan in the corner of his eye as he chatted with his bondmates. They didn't miss Olga voluntarily sitting next to Assan at lunch, and she didn't complain about the huge plate of sandwiches that were left in the middle of the table - with so many variations in tastes, it was simplistic and meant there was choices. Bertrand was having a hearty discussion with Ivan about the merits of some old vampire laws when they returned, Bertrand blissfully bringing blood before Ingrid started flaming things.

"So, when do you want me to go off to the crazy witch lady, as Robin so elegantly put it?" Vlad pondered that for a moment. "I have my tattoos tomorrow, so the night after?" "You're getting more?" Vlad nodded, indicating Adam. "I was about to get Wolfie and Assan's done too but then Adam happened, so I'll just get them all done at once. It only takes me a day to heal from them, and I love being able to literally make everyone I love a permanent mark on my body." Sipping at his soya blood, Vlad looked down at his tattoos. He was snapped out of his deep thoughts by Bertrand calling the boys for lessons, and Ivan took his daughter off to do some 'prep' for her transformation. Given that their father had never done that with either he or Ingrid, Vlad had no idea what that meant.

* * *

Ingrid could see her brother was fighting mild anxiety about something, but it was hardly likely to be something they should talk about in front of both the children and their visitors. Whether it was the upcoming move that was all but definite, his potential future as the Grand High Vampire or whatever had caused that pulse of realisation they'd all felt before they slept the previous day, she couldn't say. They were all amused by Olga sitting next to Assan again at dinner, and if he didn't share a room with two other boys, Ingrid would have bet garlic bread they would have ended up there. Olga's room wasn't an option as it was next to her fathers, and Wolfie and Alex would worry if Assan wasn't there. Vlad had already said he was going to have the whole 'dimidius' chat with Olga about Assan when she and Bertrand were off preparing the land in Transylvania, so she would feel less concerned about everyone being around.

Right now, he had been gone far longer than expected, while she knew the tattoo artist Vlad visited was a perfectionist (and it showed), Ingrid was sure it shouldn't have taken so long for him to get three names and dates done. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly based on their closer ages, Bertrand and Ivan were clearly becoming something like firm friends, engaged in debates about old laws, hunting and other things older vampires talked about. Left open for this very purpose, Vlad fluttered through the throne room window and landed on two feet, clicking his fingers to close the window behind him. She could see the dressings wrapped around his upper arms, his t-shirt currently covering the rest. "Those two are Wolfie and Assan yeah?" Vlad nodded, grinning as he recounted the mildly confused face of his tattoo artist pre-hypnosis.

"So, what took you so long Vlad? Or were you just skiving off baby duty?" Robin deposited Ella in Vlad's lap, as she'd been chanting "dada" for twenty minutes before Vlad returned. "Hey baby girl" Vlad nuzzled their daughter. "Not at all, I just... might have got more work done is all." "And let me guess, we have to wait until tomorrow night to see it?" "Yep, if vampires were immune to infections it wouldn't matter but sadly, we aren't." Ingrid conceded this, one sleep was not much time to wait and it was only a few hours to sunrise. "Are you going to be alright with the kids tonight?" Vlad nodded, stretching and pointing out he flew home to show he was fine. It was already agreed that Vlad was 'out of action' on the nights he was recovering from getting his body inked, if he couldn't get dirt in them he certainly wasn't allowed to risk getting bodily fluids in them.

Rather than pairing off as they went to bed that morning, the four of them settled into the bedside coffins of the nursery. Vlad was currently leaning against Robin while Ingrid reclined against Bertrand, secretly as weak for his muscular body as the others but much better at hiding it. "So, aside from secret tattoos, what's been bugging you Vlad?" Robin prompted, and while she saw the flicker of surprise she knew Vlad understood they'd felt whatever it was. "I made a decision, kind of, about what to do about Sally and George." "Well do we get to hear about it, or are we waiting for someone to jump out of a cake to explain?" Vlad tossed a dummy at her for that, which Bertrand confiscated before a war could begin over the baby cribs.

"I want to bring them here. Reverse the mindwipes and for them to meet the whole family. Then I can let them decide what they want. That way, if they don't decide to come with us, I'll know I didn't take their choices away from them." "You know coming with us means turning them don't you?" Vlad nodded in response to her question, though she could see he didn't like the idea, they would never be safe human in Transylvania for very long. "Are you not worried what your mother and sister will think of you and Ingrid? Or the two of us, for that matter?" Ingrid could see Vlad looking up at Robin, his expression fairly neutral but the anxiety was clearly felt by them all. "Terrified, but I have to try. And I want the kids to meet them, at least once." It was clear Vlad was starting to feel weighed down with worry, so they agreed it was time to try and sleep for the day.

* * *

Having spent the last three years almost solely surrounded by vampires four centuries his junior, Bertrand was pleasantly surprised to find a conversational partner in Ivan Dracula. Especially as he'd been fairly calm about the whole nest situation, and considerably more polite than Bertrand had expected for the brother of the now-deceased Count Dracula. Their children all had, or would have, manners and traditions taught to them. While their nest was relaxed and happy, the impending move to Transylvania meant they had to know how to behave, dress and speak appropriately should any occasion for it arise.

Vlad and Robin were out cold opposite, and he felt a fond smile cross his face as he saw Robin holding Vlad tightly. The most emotional of their blood-bound group had a terrible tendency to bottle things up, only to break down over them later. Though some blame lay with the rest of them, as they had a terrible tendency to let him. A deeper, happier smile found it's way onto his face as he looked down to see Ingrid curled up and resting against his chest. He loved his bondmates, and each of their children - adopted or otherwise - with all of his cold, unbeating heart he thought had died a long time ago. Vlad had that affect on people it seemed, while Robin was essentially the same person before the mindwipe and the turning from what he gathered of their childhood, Ingrid and himself had both been very different people before Vlad reached in and swept away the darkness. He never once doubted what he'd find was worth loving, and had somehow brought four very different people into a deep, loving and powerful union.

Then there were the children. Bertrand had considered the need for heirs briefly, but as a half fang with no sire after he staked him, the quest to find the Chosen One had become far more important. Now, even with Alex technically the Dracula heir, not to mention the product of Vlad and Ingrid - the Chosen One and his First Bite - it wasn't about heirs or titles or pecking orders. It was about physical, beautiful proof of their love and connection, and a commitment to raising them together, teaching them to be brilliant, wonderful people. Vlad, who should by far be the most concerned about things like heirs and passing on the title, made it clear with every moment he was with their children that he loved, valued and wanted them all equally. He was pulled from his thoughts by Ingrid poking him in the side, mumbling sleepily that he was 'thinking too loud'. Stroking a hand through her thick, soft hair in apology, Bertrand settled down to sleep himself. He had a long flight to and from Transylvania to make that night.

They were each ripped from slumber by Adam, who was still indignant about them not working out a way to have a bottle in his mouth mere seconds after he woke. Vlad was the one to feed him, but by that point his cries had woken the girls too. A tangle of trading off bottles, burping and nappy changes had three much more content, clean children a few moments later. Bertrand noticed Vlad still had a t-shirt on to cover his tattoo dressings, a strange sight so early as they slept nude in their group bed generally, and only in shorts in the nursery (t-shirt and usually-stolen shorts for Ingrid). "Do we have to wait until we get back from Transylvania to see?" Ingrid quizzed between kissing her brother. "Yep, I've only had the covers on for half the time I need. It'll fly by." The pun-like comment won him a swat around the ear from Ingrid, but as she then continued kissing him until he and Robin cleared their throats to get the Dracula siblings' attention, Bertrand was sure Vlad didn't mind.

"Right. Breakfast. Then everyone getting ready to go places. I am on board." Bertrand could see the haze of desire Ingrid could easily inspire in any one of them in Vlad's eyes, but it soon cleared as Vlad thought about how tonight was an integral step in their relocating countries. Vlad and Ingrid flitted off as he and Robin collected their offspring and took them to the throne room, setting the girls in their high chairs and placating them with teething toys while they waited. Ivan and Olga arrived before Vlad and Ingrid were back, though they weren't far behind with piles of eggs and toast. Olga looked confused by the strange drink Vlad offered her for a moment until he explained. "Your transformation is two days away, this will help with the pain of your fangs coming through, stop you accidentally flaming something, stuff like that. We developed it for the kids, but you look like you could use it."

Olga nodded, sipping at it with a grimace but finishing it by the end of breakfast. Bertrand and Ingrid took the breakfast Adam-holding this time, as they would be away from him most of the night. Ingrid wouldn't admit it, but they all knew she'd miss the children terribly. Vlad had gotten the VHC to put Ingrid's position on hold, citing the Dracula relocation, though Bertrand knew it was a ploy and Vlad would never leave Ingrid as 'Minister For Catering' if he took over. Ivan left soon after breakfast, and then it was time for Bertrand and Ingrid to leave for Transylvania if they wanted a hope of being back in the same night. It was not an easy thing to do, the children grouped round for hugs and both Vlad and Robin cheekily demanding repeat 'goodbye kisses'. Eventually though, they were finally setting off. Ingrid took a few moments to choke up with emotions when they got to the ruins of the castle, seeking comfort in his arms and crying softly. "This is where he... That didn't actually occur to me properly until just now." "You can go back if you like, I can handle this myself Ingrid?"

His wife shook her head, stepping back and managing to rally her emotions slightly. "No, I don't want to have never seen it. Even if 'it' is proof of just how broken up Vlad must have been that night. I've never seen anything like this, it's easy to forget how powerful he is." Ingrid was right, it wasn't just charred remains of a castle, but little more than a pile of ash where a huge, solid stone structure had been before. They cleared the ash away quickly after, the remnants of foundations incinerated and removed too. "Not long now I guess?" Bertrand nodded, checking his watch and calculating the time difference. "Come on, half an hour more and we won't beat the sunrise." He just caught the smirk that crossed Ingrid's face, the one promising there would be a race against time very soon as she kissed him.

It took him little time to agree, even less time for his body to be in agreement as Ingrid fumbled with his clothes, smooth hands tracing the muscles of his torso before tugging at his trousers. "Here? In the open?" Ingrid nodded, pulling him to the ground and wriggling her hips in invitation. Unable to suppress a grin at her risque behaviour, Bertrand let his hands move to strip away Ingrid's underwear and push the skirt of her dress up. A few minutes of Ingrid's whimpers as he stroked between her thighs, rubbing at her clitoris and slipping fingers inside her to check she was ready, and Bertrand was fast losing inhibitions as Ingrid reached down to guide him inside her. They both groaned as they joined, feeling her wet heat mould to his erect cock was never less than mind-blowing.

"Fuck, I always forget how ah... big you are, blood Bertrand" Ingrid gasped into his neck, but her hips moved in sync with his. "Never mind slow and gentle, we're on a tight schedule here!" she encouraged gently, and by gently Bertrand meant her nails dug into his shoulders, her mouth moving to bite down on the claiming mark on his collarbone until he moved faster, thrust harder into her. The sudden change in pace had Ingrid arching and moaning, and Bertrand would have been concerned they would be heard and discovered fucking on the floor like animals, if he weren't now solely focused on ensuring Ingrid came before he did. Finally feeling her thighs shake against him, Bertrand moved a hand to rub at her clitoris and felt Ingrid spasm, crying out in release beneath him and he let his own climax burn through him. There was little time for them to right their clothes, sharing breathless laughter as Ingrid hunted out her discarded underwear - more so it wasn't left in an empty field than because she wanted it back on but still.

"Who's out there?" "Bats, let's go!" They blurred into bat forms hurriedly, racing back to Garside before the sunrise. As they tumbled back into the building just before light would have incinerated them, they found Vlad and Robin grinning knowingly in the throne room. "Have fun did you?" "Oh yes, though we almost got caught. Garlic knows who by, there was nobody around when we got there." "In fairness, when we get lost in each other the entire VHC could be there and we probably wouldn't notice." Robin was fairly accurate in that statement, it was easy to lose themselves in the love and desire for each other. "Come on brother dear, let's see the new tattoos!" Vlad bade them to wait while they put down the infants to sleep, leading them to their bedroom and stripping off his t-shirt. There were three new dressings, one crossing from hip to hip, one at the top of his back between his shoulders, then a much larger one just below that.

The upper arms came off first, the expected names and dates of birth for Assan and Wolfie. The dressing between his hips was next, a closer look showing it to be a row of tiny, intensely detailed Dracula crests crossing from one side of his front to the other. "Robin, want to get the top one?" Vlad turned his back to them and Robin pulled off the one between his shoulders, revealing Adam Vladimir Dracula etched above the date of birth for their newest child. "And last but by no means least" the largest dressing came away to reveal two enormous wings inked into his skin, Bertrand wasn't sure if they were meant to be bat wings or dragon wings. "Both" it transpired he'd asked that out loud "the Dracula crest is kind of dragon but vampires are bats, so I got the guy to design something in between. What do you think?" Robin and Ingrid excused themselves to mind the younglings as Bertand carefully pressed Vlad into the bed, his youngest lovers eyes darkening with desire. "I think they are remarkable."

-YD-

 **I could go on for ages with this chapter, but I am in dire need of sleep. So for now, enjoy!**


	18. Outside Intervention

**I only updated this in the early hours of this morning, so obviously I'm back again.**

 **I've said it before, but I do still find myself amazed that what started as a way to get dark stuff out of my head so I could enjoy Young Dracula in peace snowballed into this story complete with sequels and everything.**

 **And 100% blood-felt thanks to every one of you who's read it!**

 **On we go!**

-YD-

Vlad had been sure his bondmates would like his tattoos, but he was not quite prepared for Bertrand's reaction. Robin and Ingrid were no help at all, abandoning him to watch the young children (which was probably what they should be doing but that wasn't the point) while Bertrand rolled Vlad onto his front, running calloused fingers over the shape of his new wing tattoos. Turning his head so it wasn't muffled in the bedcovers, Vlad could feel Bertrand kneeling above him, the firm erection pressing against his ass telling him Bertrand -really- liked the new ink. "I didn't realise tattoos were a kink of yours." The tracing touches became firmer as his older lover leaned down, mouthing over the top of them before breathing in Vlad's ear. "They don't have to be, you're already a kink of mine Vlad. However, I do very much like the way they look. I think it would have been inappropriate to be aroused by tattoos of our childrens names, these are something else entirely."

Supposing Bertrand had a point, Vlad felt himself being lifted to his hands and knees, shorts pulled down to leave him exposed. The first brush of tongue was unexpected, while Vlad enjoyed any and every form of oral sex, only Robin had done this to him once or twice. Vlad was the one who relished in taking his lovers apart piece by piece, while his mates only seemed to get more desperate with foreplay before moving towards the main event. Bertrand's stubble was rough on the delicate skin, but the slick swipes of tongue over his twitching muscles distracted him entirely and Vlad could feel he was already shaking with want. "Fuck Bertrand" his arms were shaking too much to hold him up, so Vlad gave in to leaning his head against his arms on the bed, the only thing holding his knees from giving way were Bertrand's hands on his hips.

He'd made both Robin and Bertrand come like this before, but Vlad hadn't fully understood how intense that was until Bertrand's tongue was pushing inside him, the cool pressure filling him with heat until he couldn't help spurting over the bedsheets and whimpering in pleasure. His lover rolled him to the side so he wouldn't end up stuck to the sheets, laying him face up and looking fairly smug about the state Vlad was in. Unsure his legs would even bear weight, Vlad let his husband lift him, carrying him to the bathroom and rinsing off the residue of the thick goo used to aid needle glides over his skin. Bertrand quickly cleaned off his face before leaning down to kiss Vlad and he gloried in the large, firm body against his own. "While the shower is a thing I enjoy, it echoes far too much in here and Olga may kill us both." That won him the crooked smile that made his stomach flutter, feeling his cock stirring again as Bertrand dried them off quickly and pulled him back to bed.

Unsurprisingly, he found himself on all fours so Bertrand could admire the new wings again as he stretched Vlad open, rough brushes over his prostate filling his erection out completely until he was pressing back and keening at Bertrand to hurry. He got his wish, the thick cock stretching him even wider as Bertrand pushed inside him. Given that he'd gotten Vlad off and taken the time to shower beforehand, Vlad wasn't surprised to find his lover already somewhat frantic, giving Vlad a moment to adjust before thrusting hard, fast and leaving Vlad gasping in pleasure, spilling over their bed again faster than he thought possible as Bertrand shuddered and came inside him. Both panting heavily, Vlad couldn't help the hiss of pain as Bertrand slid out of him, but the skilled fingers kneading the muscles in his lower back relieved most of the aching and he was more than happy to melt into Bertrand's arms sleepily. "I wasn't too rough was I?" Vlad shook his head, snuggling in a little closer and shushing his lover so he could sleep.

Olga was most amused to see Vlad was a little bow-legged the next day, though she soon quieted down when Vlad offered her details on exactly how they all had sex. "Dad! Can you not? We're trying to eat here." Alex protested from the table, scowling adorably at his father. "Sorry son, but she started it and you guys wouldn't be here otherwise!" Alex threw a handful of cornflakes at him for that, and it was a rush to stop a full-scale food fight from starting over breakfast. Ivan landed back soon after, apologising for having to stay out through the day. "It's fine, we've coped with worse than Olga threatening to bite us all after a glass fell over." The day before her transformation, Olga was a little... testy. "Well, I spoke to her and she said she can do it. She also said that two full sets of vampire dust is more than enough, though she wouldn't turn down a roll in the coffin with 'the Chosen One'." Vlad groaned, he had more than enough in his three lovers without his title meaning vampires would probably line up to take a shot at him.

Ivan was careful not to give away what he had been away for, as they hadn't wanted to bring up the possibility of moving to the kids before they were certain it was going to happen. Now it was becoming very real, so Ivan, Olga and Bertrand took the three youngest children off (which was hugely surprising but so long as Olga didn't flame Ella, everything would be alright) while he, Robin and Ingrid sat down with the three boys. "What's going on guys? Who can do what, and why do they want to roll coffins with Vlad?" Chuckling at Wolfie's confused face, Vlad shook his head. "Never mind that, that's uncle Ivan being disgusting. We didn't want to bring it up until we were sure it's happening, but basically, Ivan found someone who can basically relocate this building to Transylvania, so we are planning to move." "Is that all? I thought it was something serious!" Alex was still smiling, licking remnants of milk from his hands where he'd gotten breakfast everywhere.

"This is about you taking your place on the VHC isn't it?" Assan had been looking thoughtful then, obviously aware of much of Vlad's 'chosen one' status. "Yes. We've just had too many near misses here, we need to keep you kids safe and the best way to do that is to change the way the system works from the top down." "It's not like much will change for us though is it, I mean apart from the occasional shopping trip we rarely leave the property, all we're getting is a different night sky and Piers and Talitha can visit with Rose more often!" Looking in surprise at his son, Vlad was at a loss to comprehend just how relaxed Alex was about it all. "What about yours and Robin's families though?" Wolfie was looking between the two men, scratching behind his ear in confusion. "We're working on that, but otherwise, are you guys ok with all this?" Receiving three nods before the boys decided they absolutely had to go and play ten-stake bowling now, Vlad was left looking at his bondmates in surprise.

* * *

"Well, that was much easier than I thought it would be." Nodding at Ingrid, Vlad replied with "They are right though, their lives are mostly in these walls. At least in Transylvania there will be places to go, people to see when we're settled." Robin was smiling fondly at the door their children had retreated out of. "Plus, we've raised great kids, haven't you noticed?" Feeling the familiar warmth in his chest as his husband agreed with him, Robin glowed. "It's true, they are all wonderful." He watched as Vlad leaned in to kiss Ingrid, though it was definitely more than a brief kiss as they predictably got a little lost in each other. Vlad pulled away, blinking out of his haze before giving Robin similar treatment. "I'm still a little roughed up, you guys have fun now!" Robin and Ingrid were left with a parting smirk from Vlad as he flitted off, and Robin tried to fight back the slightly out-of-place feeling he occasionally got when alone with Ingrid.

She seemed to sense his hesitancy, pulling him along to their bedroom and kissing him softly. "Why do you look so scared?" Letting her pull him onto the bed, Ingrid lay with her head resting on his chest looking up at him. "I don't know, I guess I still get a little insecure at times. It's nothing." He jumped when Ingrid pinched his side, remembering she hated the evasive term "it's nothing" with a passion. "Talk." "I don't want to sound pathetic and clingy." Ingrid pinched him again, glaring until Robin nodded in agreement. "It's not about you biting me so Vlad wouldn't 'waste' his first bite on me, I totally understand that and I'm long over it. But sometimes, and I know it's stupid, I kind of feel like I'm here because they want me and you just kind of accept I'm there and try to keep me happy for their sakes."

"You know Branagh, you really are an idiot." That didn't do wonders for his ego, but Ingrid was smiling. "Why?" "Do you really think that I of all people, would go through things like blood binding to you for the sake of tolerance? I wouldn't have let you bite me if I weren't serious about you. I trust your alchemy skills, I trust you to protect our children, I have sex with you because I want to, not because I feel like I have to. I love you, you worm-brained idiot." Shaking his head, Robin wasn't entirely sure he wasn't dreaming. "Don't expect such emotional outpourings all the time, but you looked like you needed reminding." Slowly, hesitantly, Robin reached down to cup Ingrid's cheek, enjoying the smooth skin beneath his fingers. "I love you too, in case that wasn't obvious and you needed reminding." Ingrid rolled her eyes at him, but then she moved up to kiss him and Robin didn't mind so much anymore. "You have to give me a little slack, how often do you get a second chance with your teenage crush?" "Unless we're counting Vlad having a crush on both of us as a teenager, I'd say you're the only one I know of."

She encouraged Robin's hands under her t-shirt, pushing off the fabric and Robin let himself enjoy the sight of Ingrid's bare skin. It seemed he'd been doing nothing but look for too long when Ingrid moved to bite at his collarbone, pulling him out of his trance-like state. "I know I'm great to look at but come on, don't keep a girl waiting." Ingrid smirked up at him when Robin reversed their positions, leaning over her body beneath his and kissing her more. Ducking his head, Robin nuzzled at Vlad's marks on her neck, nipping at her collarbone with the edge of his fangs until Ingrid moaned and then kept moving down. It never got old having Ingrid arching into his touch, her body actively wanting more of him as he rubbed and sucked at her nipples, enjoying the way she grew wetter for him as his fingers moved to press between her thighs.

Never the most patient of his lovers, Ingrid growled when she'd clearly had enough of being teased, tugging Robin's shorts off and lifting her hips for him to pull hers away. She pulled him up to kiss him again, whimpering when his cock brushed against her until he fumbled to guide himself inside her. Soft and hot and wet, nothing like being inside his male lovers, Robin felt a rush of love as Ingrid's body accepted his and she nipped at his lip, rolling her hips to get him moving. His thrusts were shallow, loathe to part with Ingrid's body more than he had to as she rocked in time with him. Normally rough and frantic with Ingrid, chasing the pleasure, Robin felt a little lost in all the slow, powerful feelings they shared right now but he wouldn't change these moments for the world. He didn't realise how close he was until Ingrid came beneath him, breathy gasps of pleasure as she tightened around him and Robin found himself following her over the edge, shaking against her and panting into her neck.

Rolling off her, all Robin could say was "wow" as Ingrid smirked over at his trembling body. "Feel better now?" "Much. Thanks." She leaned over to kiss him again, nipping just below his ear before whispering "the pleasure was all mine". He could only watch wide eyed as she stood and dressed, pointing out it was lunch time and they had visitors. Robin waved to say he'd be along soon, fighting to regain control of his limbs and feeling love pulse in his chest, almost feeling like the heartbeat that had stopped over three years ago now.

* * *

Vlad was unable to suppress a smile as Assan kissed Olga on the cheek, wishing her good luck as they stood outside the Blood Mirror room the following night. "No pressure here, Ingrid took almost a day, and I put it off for over a year. You got this." His cousin nodded, stepping through the doors which closed behind her. Assan ducked his head and hid in the corner, under a somewhat curious glance from Ivan. "You can quiz him about his intentions towards your daughter later, shut up and do your coffin crossword." Aside from the occasional flitting back and forth to change and feed the baby bats, they spent the majority of the night in the basement rooms of Garside, leaving the boys with a pile of junk food they were rarely allowed to overindulge in while the adults settled for blood.

It was a good six hours waiting and quiet chatter about Assan's upcoming blood test, which Bertrand had set him reading for, before the doors creaked open of their own accord. "Half the night, quite a change from Boris' five minutes of screaming." Ingrid marked it down in a book, wanting to chart the younger generation of Draculas and their fights with their reflections. Placing Adam in Alex's waiting arms, Vlad took the first steps into the room. "Olga?" Finding himself pinned to the wall by a suddenly fanged, hissing cousin, Vlad tried to relax. "Olga! It's me, Vlad!" She shook her head, stepping back and eyeing him closely. "So you're not here to kill me?" "Nope. Just checking you survived and everything. Are you alright?" "Thirsty." "Not unusual, come show everyone and I'll get you some blood."

Olga followed him out, sitting down heavily and taking the bottle of blood from Vlad. "So, the last Dracula that isn't one of ours, how was it?" "How long was I in there?" "Just over six hours." Olga looked surprised. "Really? It felt like days. It was so loud." Remembering the shouting, echoing and screeching sounds of his own transformation, Vlad understood. "Happy birthday by the way. Kind of fell to the wayside in sight of your transformation." Olga nodded her thanks, still drinking gulps of blood but she looked a little less wild. "You know the ceasefire is still in effect right? So no stopping off for peasant hunting." "You suck as a cousin, you know that?" Ah, Olga was back to her old self then.

"Go bite a sheep, dad used to love them." "If you decide to stay, I'd be happy to help Olga learn how to utilize her new abilities. It is what I trained for" Bertrand offered. "I thought you were moving?" "We are, but there are still things that need doing and a few nights won't hold us back much." The two of them agreed to stay on for a few days, though Vlad suspected a great deal of that was down to easy access to blood, and in Olga's case, Assan. They spent the last few hours of darkness celebrating Olga's sixteenth birthday, but it was clear she was desperate for her coffin before long. "Assan, seeing as your transformation is less than two years away, perhaps you'd like to sit in on Olga's lessons tomorrow night?" All three of them were biting back laughter at the neutral, helpful expression on Bertrand's face, but they could feel the mirth in him and tried not to let it show. It would certainly make for an interesting few days.

-YD-

 **I won't lie, I quite like Olga. She's rather... Wednesday Addams but a tiny bit less future serial killer.**

 **Which is why I think her and Assan are cute together, sue me.**


	19. Attitude Adjustment

**Not my characters, well except the children.**

 **So I've said this in my other stuff too, I'm updating on my phone now as the friend I borrow the computer from is not speaking to me, so apologies in advance for errors and stuff.**

 **On we go**

-YD-

Watching Ivan watch Olga and Assan was Vlads new favourite past time, the only one of the three previous Draculas alive at a loss to deal with his daughter having a crush. Assan was a perfect gentleman, shy and polite as they chatted, and even his dark skin couldn't mask his blush when they walked into the games room to find them kissing. "Should I be concerned?" Ivan broached with Vlad as they were working on organising the blood cellar. "Not at all, Assan is sweet and caring. He could be a good influence on her. And from our clan, that's a compliment." "The most famous vampire name in the world and its a clan of dopey lovebirds."

Shelving the last of the Duke of Wellington, Vlad smiled. "And yet we are all happy. Even you, I've seen you smiling playing chess with Robin and chatting with Bertrand. Are you sure you don't want to move with us? We have the room." Ivan was staring at a bottle of Duchess of Warsaw, contemplating. "No, we are settled where we are. I have little doubt we will end up visiting though." "True. I don't envy you having to drag Olga away this weekend." Ivan chuckled as they finished up, flitting ahead to 'check' on Olga and Assan in class with Bertrand.

Blurring up to the higher floors himself, Vlad felt a pang of longing. His entire family was here. Minus Ivan's wife, and Sally and George. "Dad?" looking down, Vlad found Alex looking up at him. "What's wrong?" "Just thinking son, come on it's almost time for dinner." Alex clambered up to hug him tightly, winning a smile from his father. "I love you dad." "I love you too son, now lets go feed everyone shall we?" Alex nodded, clinging to Vlads neck as they leapt to the games room - it had replaced the throne room for now as the table was no longer big enough for everyone.

Alex happily climbed from Vlad to Robin, refusing to be put down just yet. Pressing a kiss to Robin before acquiring Ingrid to help make food, Vlad tried to quash his sad feelings. "You alright Vlad?" Knowing she would know if he was lying as if he were hooked up to a lie detector, Vlad shrugged. "Just nervous about Sally and George. I won't force then to come with us, but I am not looking forward to risking them rejecting me, us, and losing them all over again." Ingrid pulled him close, brushing a kiss over his temple. "I know, but this way it's their decision, and either way the kids will get to meet them and you can know you tried, instead of wondering for eternity."

Clutching at her for a minute, Vlad nodded. "Now vamp up, there's a bunch of vampires waiting for food and I am not doing it alone." Smiling at Ingrid's smirking face, Vlad set about helping make food. "So, Olga having a thing for a dimidius? Draculas and their half breeds." "Says the only pure vampire ever to choose three of them to bind with." Ingrid flicked a spoon at his head with alarming accuracy, his speed the only thing enabling him to duck in time.

"Easy! Could have had my eye out!" Ingrid simply continued smirking at him, indicating he could float up the food for everyone so she didn't have to."You wouldn't know I made you the second strongest vampire ever, since you still make me do stuff like it would be taxing for you." "Perks of being queen bee, what can I say?" Supposing Ingrid was right, Vlad did as he was told. Ingrid took this feed for Adam, and it warmed his heart every time to see Ingrid smile softly at one of their children. Until Adam burped milk over her again, and given their company Ingrid couldn't just change there and then. Taking the youngest child from her, Vlad wiped his mouth while Ingrid went to change.

"Ah, the joys of being young enough to throw up on your parents ay? Good thing you're cute son." Vlad couldn't help cooing at his two week old son, who was definitely the loudest, most demanding of all of their children so far. Given how he was from all four of his bonded mate's, Vlad supposed he could turn out any number of ways. Ingrid relieved him of their son when she came back in clean clothes, somehow soothing the fussing child in one arm and holding her goblet of blood with the other. "So, are you guys heading out first thing tonight or staying for breakfast?" "First dark, the train driver hates hanging around." Nodding, Vlad knew that meant it was only a matter of time before they had to set up Robin's faked death with his family and work out how to retrieve Vlads carefully.

* * *

Truth be told, as eager as he was to get his life in Transylvania - True home of the vampires - started, Robin was a mix of nerves and guilt. His family would be crushed, thinking he was dead but the alternative was them knowing he was a vampire bound to three others, two of whom were siblings and the Chosen One/his First bite, the other 400 years his senior. None of that mattered to Robin, but he would rather let them remember him as he was than destroy what they thought of him. Plus just removing the mind wipe would make Vlads sacrifice to save his family for nothing back in Stokely. This was better, but he was still worried.

Alex tugged him along by the hand, whispering conspirationally in his ear. "Does aunt Olga know Assan is a half-ling?" Thinking on it, Robin didn't think she did unless Assan had told her. "Not unless he told her son, which is unlikely as he knows its important to keep secret. After we move and your dad works on the rules, it won't matter so much though." Alex nodded, all smiled now what he considered serious secret business was dealt with. "Is it true Piers and Talitha and Rosie are coming to stay again?" While everyone else called her Rose, Alex thought Rosie was better and wouldnt call her anything else now.

"Yeah, Piers is the only one who can drive, and he and Talitha are helping me and daddy with something. Which means you boys need to be extra good for your dad and mama while they look after all you guys and Rose, ok?" Alex looked up at him, his silvery blue eyes serious. "Ok papa, I promise to be extra good and get the others to be." The little face creased into a smile when Robin ruffled his hair, which was now as long in comparison to his height as Ingrid's was, and starting to shift from light brown to a darker shade. "Why does only mama have long hair and the rest of you short?" Lifting Alex back into his arms, Robin shrugged.

"Mine gets too thick and messy if it grows past my shoulders, I think Vlad was trying to look less youthful when he cut it all off and nobody has told him to grow it. And Bertrand says his hair needs to be cut in to submission because it's so curly. Look at Ella though, I think he's making it up ay son?" Alex giggled, nodding. The 'daddy' in question poked his head out into the hallway questioningly then. "Where did you two disappear off to then?" "Me and papa were having an important discussion about hair!" Bertrand looked at Robin in confusion, but returned Robin's bright smile a minute later as he was handed Alex.

"Right, bath time and bed time boys!" Remembering his promise, Alex went quietly enough and Assan and Wolfie were surprised enough to follow suit. Vlad and Bertrand went to put the youngest down, and Ingrid turned to him in confusion. "Who broke the kids?" Chuckling as he pressed a kiss to Ingrid's mouth, Robin explained the promise he had gotten from Alex. "His little serious face was so sweet. Plus he's excited 'Rosie' is visiting again. And he wanted to know why only one of his parents had long hair like him." Ingrid shook her head, smiling fondly. "I don't think that boy will ever stop being a surprising little creature."

"Well, he's going to stop being little, but the rest is true." Ingrid swatted him around the ear, winning a laugh from him as it often did. They were both surprised to find Bertrand already making sure the boys were bedded down for the day, expecting him to be with Vlad. He shrugged sadly at them as they went to bed themselves, saying Vlad 'wanted to be alone'. Of all of them, Vlad was the last person to want to be away from any, let alone all of them. He and Ingrid both wrapped around Bertrand, who hated feeling like he had failed Vlad in some way. "Hey, it's not your fault love, he isn't doing too well with the whole getting ready to uproot our lives and move. Don't blame yourself or Ingrid will tickle you again." That got a short laugh from Bertrand, and Robin figured that was the best he could hope for right now short of charging in to the nursery and demanding Vlad sort this out.

* * *

There was a very pointed moment of everyone looking away when Assan and Olga kissed goodbye that night, but Vlad could feel the weight of his mates eyes on him - they wanted to know why he was out of character the night before. He managed to avoid it for a while, but he couldn't avoid Ingrid when they were making breakfast. Vlad couldn't even try to think around it, as she pinned him to the wall and kissed him until he couldn't remember his own name first. "Why were you all emo teenager on Bertrand last night?" Trying to clear the fog in his brain, Vlad struggled to answer.

"It's just hard, having literally all but one member of the Dracula clan under one roof, just makes me feel a bit low thinking about the missing family members. But that isn't any of your faults, and I didn't want to bring Bertrand down with me so I told him to go to bed." Ingrid brushed a much softer kiss against his lips then, nuzzling his neck and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Not long now Vlad, just don't push him away again. Or us for that matter. Or I will put garlic in your shampoo." Nodding and holding her tighter, Vlad pressed a kiss to her hair. "I know, I'm sorry." "Right then, enough gooey talk, lets get food sorted."

Ingrid may have made leaps, bounds and trans Atlantic flights of progress from the closed off, anti-emotions vampiress she had been, but Ingrid would always be Ingrid. The boys seemed to sense the tension in the air between the adults, and Vlad melted a little when Alex and Wolfie both presented him with drawings of their family. Alex had even drawn squiggles where Vlad had tattoos. They were all a little floored when Assan finally turned his paper over to show them, flawless art that rivalled even Robin. Bertrand took Alex and Wolfie to help him bathe the younger kids, and Assan looked a little uncomfortable. "Is this about Olga?" He relaxed a little when they all shook their heads.

"How come you never mentioned you could draw like this? This is amazing." Assan ducked his head, shy all of a sudden. "It wasn't considered an appropriate hobby for a son of Ramanga, art was for wimps or girls." "Well, I'm all man last I checked, and I love art" Robin was grinning, admiring the work closely. "And you're a Dracula now Assan, as long as you aren't hurting anyone or outing us as vampires, we will support and let you enjoy any hobby you like." "Really?" The boys face was so open, so earnest it almost hurt Vlad to see him so insecure after over a year with them. "Really. Take up knitting, take up ballet. Hell, take up reading blood line books like Bertrand or alchemy like Robin. If it makes you happy, then we're happy."

That earned Vlad a tight hug from Assan, though Ingrid and Robin also got one too right after. "Maybe you should draw Olga a few times, since she lost her reflection and we haven't introduced her to the joys of digital photography yet?" Both Vlad and Robin barely contained their surprise when Ingrid suggested such a thing, but it certainly cheered Assan who set about sketching in seconds. Robin pinned up all three of the boys drawings on the wall, each signed by their respective artist. "I still remember that dad keeping one of your drawings probably saved all our lives Ingrid, you were ready to give up on us and throw in your lot with Elisabetta." Robin looked at them in surprise, but Vlad didn't want Ingrid feeling guilty.

"Hey, I'm not upset about it. I can certainly see how you would have thought he didn't care, but you got to know he loved you before he died. And you definitely know I love you." There was a faint flicker of blue fire in Ingrid's eyes, but it was gone almost before he was sure it was there. "I know. It just reminds me how many times we came close to not having all of this." "Doesn't matter, we are here now and we have each other, all of us. So don't let guilt for the past weigh you down for the future." There was a flicker of something like 'really Vlad?' in her expression - he was the worst of all of them for letting emotions build and fester away - but then she was nodding and kissing him.

There was an 'ewww' from behind them, truth be told Vlad had all but forgotten Assan was in the room still. "Right, because none of us caught you kissing Olga at all did we?" Robin pointed out, to which Assan blushed but smiled softly. Bertrand came back with two slightly damp boys and three clean, happy infants then, the boys going to eye up Assans drawing. "Oooooh drawing his girlfriend? Better be careful, you still have a year and a half until your transformation big brother!" Alex teased, but all three boys were smiling. Piers and Talitha would be arriving the next night, so the adults started quietly talking about how they were going to handle the Robins family thing.

-YD-

 **Again, apologies if any spelling or stuff ia way way off, this autocorrect is possessed I swear it.**


	20. Moment of Truth

**Not mine sigh.**

 **To everyone sticking with my bizarre little growing vampire family, thank you!**

 **On we go!**

-YD-

Robin took the day watch with the babies before Vlad could, feeling like his mates were conspiring to ensure he wasn't left alone to stew in his sadness. They were aware enough to know Vlad wasn't in the mood for sex, head full of his human family as they settled either side of him. Ingrid didn't argue when he held her tighter, Bertrands arm around his waist secure, safe. His body had other ideas as he woke, hips rocking between Bertrand and Ingrid with little conscious thought. "You up for this?" was whispered against his ear, and he nodded almost desperately, pushing back against Bertrand, craving his mind quieting.

They both pinned him down, Ingrid kissing him roughly as Bertrand sunk fangs into his shoulder to make pain and pleasure spark through his body. Arching into the feelings already, he let his mind fall blank to anything but sensation. Wriggling his hips in invitation, Vlad whimpered as he felt fingers push inside him, stretching and stroking him open. Nails scraped down his chest, scratching roughly over his nipples and drawing more sounds of pleasure. Ingrid straddled his face as Bertrand slid inside him, lacing fingers through his hair and tugging the way he loved. Gaining enough focus to wrap arms around Ingrid's thighs, Vlad let his body rock in time with the thrusts in his ass and tongued and tasted Ingrid's sensitive wet skin.

Both his lovers moaning in pleasure, Bertrands thick cock pressing against his prostate and Ingrid's flavour dancing over his tastebuds, he couldn't contain it all and the first stroke of calloused fingers over his cock had him whining, shaking and spurting over Bertrands chest. Once one of them fell, it was rarely long before another followed. He felt cool liquid fill him, then Ingrid's thighs shook as he sucked gently at her clit, wet release filling his mouth as she came. They stayed shaking together for a long moment, a slight hiss as Bertrand pulled out of him the closest to speech as they came down. Bertrand helped Ingrid down, leaving Vlad to try and piece his thoughts back together. He barely registered being picked up and flitted to the bathroom, though he noticed two bodies either side of him as they rinsed the pheromone heavy smells from their skin.

"Vlad? You back with us?" Looking at Ingrid, Vlad knew there was no point lying and said nothing. His lower back ached slightly, making him clumsy as he pulled shorts on. He lifted Adam out of his crib almost mechanically, not remembering entering the nursery to begin with. He was vaguely aware his bondmates were watching him, but feeding babies was so routine he didn't need to think. Vlad did notice when Adam was lifted from his arms, finding Robin looking at him strangely. The base in his mind was starting to lift, and he could feel pulsing concern inside him, their bonds humming with anxiety. "Sorry, I wanted my head to quiet down but I think I let it go a little too blank. Its going now." The anxiety in him didn't lessen, but it anchored him, helped him claw his way back to reality fully.

He was surprised to find Piers and Talitha, having forgotten they were visiting. The boys were sat at the table, talking quietly amongst themselves and Bertrand and Ingrid were feeding the younger girls. "Sorry, I don't know what that was. Back in reality now. Hey guys. Sorry to drag you back so soon after you left." "Its in the name of you guys moving, it'll mean much shorter journeys in future so don't worry about it." "Good job its not until tomorrow night we're doing anything, Ingrid would have staked you for zoning out so much when it's just the two of you." The boys giggled at Piers' accurate description of their mother then, winning a fond smile from Ingrid.

"I know, I am sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone." Given the room full of people, Vlad wasn't surprised Ingrid answered telepathically. "You've said, but you have been off the last few days. Bertrand was terrified earlier, and he feels guilty for having sex with you right before your mini meltdown. I don't normally advocate it, but if you can't sort this out tonight then shelve it until tomorrow night is dealt with for the sake of sanity." He didn't need to answer, guilt gnawing in his gut now that his bond mates would feel. Checking Bertrands watch, Vlad surmised it was early enough. "Will you two be alright here if I take Bertrand with me?" "Vlad?" Bertrand looked confused - Vlads spur of the moment decision apparently too surprising.

"You want to do this now?" "Yes. I need to get it dealt with before I go crazy, and if I do it now then after we deal with Robin's family we are ready to go." Robin and Ingrid both kissed him, earning giggles and cringes around the room. "Go. We can manage right boys?" the three boys nodded at Robin, promising to be extra well behaved. Many goodbye hugs were traded, and the boys all promised to dress nicely to meet Vlads mother and sister. Bertrand followed quietly as they went to dress themselves, and Vlad remembered earlier. "Hey, my little space out was not because of you ok? I was up for it, and I don't ever want you feeling guilty about having sex with me, it's just wrong." Bertrand nodded, shrugging into his shirt and pulling braces over his shoulders. "Please believe me Bertrand? I'm overemotional enough, don't waste energy feeling guilty for something I very much wanted to happen."

He figured he was as forgiven as he could be when Bertrand straightened his collar, pressing a kiss to his mouth. "So where are we actually going?" "I can feel them if I think hard enough, just follow my lead?" "Don't I always?" They shared a smile, the crooked grin making his stomach flutter as much as ever. He let Bertrand take his hand, leading them out to the court yard before they shifted into bat forms. He left the bonds as open as possible, sending the deep love in his heart along it as apology for his earlier behaviour. "Our blood bonds have been good practice for me, I can just sort of look for them and feel them connected to me." "I sincerely hope you aren't implying our eternal bonds to each other are simply a warm up for something else unique you can do Vlad." "Why Bertrand, did you just crack a joke?" "Shut up and flap." Chuckling to himself, Vlad followed the thrumming inside him.

"This is where I feel it most. We'll have to go old school scent trail to find which house." Sally and George had been at Garside, so every vampire who had been there at the time would know their scent. Checking nobody was around, they dropped to their feet in humanoid form. "So? Get sensing chosen one." Mock scowling at Bertrand, Vlad closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. They were tangibly different, flickers of his own scent - their shared human DNA - drawing him in. "Does she remember she had a son?" Bertrand had been the one to wipe their memories, only he could know that. "Yes, but Piers hacked the paperwork, she wouldn't be able to trace you." "I know, I just thought it may be a little easier to convince her to invite us in if we aren't two nutty strangers." Straightening his windswept clothes and nervously flattening his hair, Vlad looked at the house.

"Now or never. Lets do this." Bertrand squeezed his hand gently, pressing a kiss to his temple. Stepping up to the front door, his arms felt leaden as he lifted a hand and knocked. Bertrand was right behind him, steady and safe as ever. His stomach was doing backflips as footsteps sounded, voices he recognised echoing through the house. The door clicked and opened, and Vlad was looking at his mother for the first time in three years. "Yes?" Realising he was staring, Vlad tried not to let his voice waver too much. "Are you Sally Giles?" "Who wants to know?" "I... I'm her son." Forcing himself to act like he hadn't seen her, achingly missed his family for the last few years was painful, but her look of dawning recognition soothed it.

"A...Adam?" Vlad nodded, hoping she would invite them in before he broke down crying on the doorstep. "I can't believe its you. I mean, I can see you got the Giles nose and my ears but you're all grown up! A man! And who are you?" Sally had finally noticed Bertrand behind him, who smiled politely and introduced himself as 'Adam's tutor and friend'. "Sorry, sorry. Come on in." Feeling the block lift, they forced themselves to walk calmly through the door. Bertrand was scanning the room, looking for reflective surfaces or pointy wood to avoid no doubt. "You must be what, twenty one by now surely?" Vlad nodded, emotions thick in his throat. "I didn't find out I was adopted until recently, and it took a while to track you down."

"How did you? I tried to look for you but there were errors with the files at the agency." "I have a friend who is good with computers, your name and date of birth were enough to go on. Is... Is it true I have a sister?" The sooner they got hold of George, the sooner this painful charade would end. "Oh, oh yes. George!" "What?" was shouted back down the stairs, and Vlad tried to calculate how old she would actually be now. "Would you come here for a moment?" There were sounds of scuffling upstairs, and what Vlad thought sounded like clothes being pulled on. He didn't dwell on that as it was creepy, but he couldn't ignore the smell of sex pheromones on the air when George came downstairs. At a guess, he thought she must be about fifteen by now. Ignoring the nausea inducing idea he had interrupted her, Vlad took her in.

She was taller, still slender framed and hair still long, curly and thick. "Mum why are there two guys staring at me in our house? Jonno is going to worry you're trying to set me up with other guys." Cringing, Vlad hurried to introduce himself. "I'm Adam... I'm your brother." Her dark brown eyes widened in surprise, looking him up and down and then back and forth between he and Sally. "Wow, I can see it. Hey! I'm George!" His little sister smiled brightly, before turning back and shouted up the stairs. "Jonno! Come meet someone?" For a moment, Vlad thought he was imagining things, but the all too familiar scent of slayer overlaying more pheromones preceded Jonathan Van Helsing. He didn't even think before he was moving, holding Jonno against the wall hard.

"What the hell?" three voices echoed - Bertrand would recognise him at least. "Get off my boyfriend! You've only been my brother five minutes." Not letting up the grip, Jonno hadn't said a word as Vlad turned to the humans. "Boyfriend? How old is he?" "Seventeen. I'll be sixteen soon so its ok." "He's twenty one! Jonathan Van Helsing, we went to Stokely Grammar School together. Mother Mina, father Eric - sadly deceased." Vlad didn't mention that he was a vampire slayer - their mindwipes would make them faint. "He what? Are you serious?" Turning back to glare at Jonno, Vlad nodded. Bertrand pressed something into his hand, and Vlad felt the reassuring weight of fang cuffs in his hand. Cuffing Jonno, he took a great deal of satisfaction from punching him in the face. "Here or there?" "There, I think it will be safer."

Sally and George looked between them, mildly terrified now. "Can you take them? I trust you, but I don't want him out of my sight." Bertrand nodded, and it was a mad dash for speed as they flitted, grabbed their human passengers tightly and jumped. Now they knew the way, it wasn't nearly as long a journey as they landed back at Garside. "What the hell is going on?" Sally was looking around in confusion, George looking a little air sick and a little betrayed. Jonno had blissfully fainted on the way, so Vlad dropped him to the floor unceremoniously and signalled Bertrand. Placing mindwipes was delicate, skilled business. Lifting it was easy - If it was yours in place. As Bertrand had placed them, it was like flipping the off switch and the wipes were gone. They hurried to catch the fainting humans, calling Ingrid out to the courtyard.

"Why is there an unconscious cuffed slayer on the floor? I am guessing that's what made you unbelievably angry earlier?" Nodding at Ingrid's assumption, Vlad lifted his little sister while Bertrand carried Sally. Ingrid hauled Jonno in a dragged position by his cuffs, the three vampires flitting into the lower level bedrooms from the hotel conversions. They laid the two Giles down carefully, Jonno dumped on the floor and his cuffs locked around a chair leg. "Keep everyone together where they are, they shouldn't be out too long and it doesn't appear to have had anywhere near the impact Robin's had, so they should be fine if a little confused." Bertrand and Ingrid planned, and Vlad sat staring at his mum and sister. The white yin to his yang was still around her neck, and in spite of what he knew had happened George was still the ball of sunshine and innocence he remembered.

Ingrid's hand pressed to his cheek, and Vlad stood to kiss her. She let him cling to her tightly, and he realised Bertrand had traded off to go keep everyone in position so she could comfort him. "Nervous?" "Terrified." Ingrid lifted one of his hands, laying their blood binding rings next to each other. "No matter what, you aren't alone ok?" Knowing Ingrid was trying to sweetly tell him not to be an ass and try to withdraw from people he had essentially bound his soul to, he nodded. They stayed embraced for a while, not speaking again while Vlad cried softly into her shoulder. His stomach growled, aware there were two full of blood humans next to him. "Have you eaten at all today?" He couldn't help the slight smirk on his face as thoughts of Ingrid over his face arose. "Stop it, I'm guessing that's a no?" "Yeah, I hadn't really thought about it until now though."

She knew he wouldn't leave their sides until they woke, so his wonderful wife flitted off to get him a bottle of soya blood and delivered it to his vigil spot. Drinking deeply and feeling his stomach soothed a little, Vlad wiped his mouth and smiled. "Thank you." Placing the bottle aside, Vlad indulged in kissing Ingrid again, lips meeting and moving together softly. "I love you, I'm sorry I've been a terrible husband lately." Ingrid's hands laced behind his neck, the fact she had to look up when they were this close still kind of new to them. "You're forgiven. Idiot." Tender affection rose in him as Ingrid's mouth twitched into a smile. "Vlad?" A croaky whisper sounded behind them, the Dracula siblings stepping an acceptable distance apart and waiting to see what theyd seen or heard.

"Yeah George, it's me." "You got old big brother." "Says you, you look like you grew a foot a year!" George smiled, sitting up and spotting her mother and boyfriend. "What happened? Where are we? And why is Jonno in cuffs?" Pulling a chair to the side of the bed, Vlad sat down. Ingrid tapped his shoulder, saying she would go wait with the others since the slayer was safely restrained. "Its a very long story, and I don't want to tell it more than once. So once mum wakes up we will get on with the who what where when why and how business, ok?" "Won't have to wait long, I'm awake. I think. I might be dreaming, I haven't decided yet." Chuckling in spite of his nerves, Vlad clasped his necklace. "Mum?" Her eyes opened, and it seemed almost automatic for her to touch the white half around her neck. "Vlad? What's going on? Why is George's boyfriend out cold?" Knowing their memory just before the mindwipes were lifted would be shaky, Vlad moved to lift Jonno. "Everything will be explained, I promise. Just follow me?" They both stood, looking little unsteady but they followed him, following his sense of everyone congregated in the games room - it was bigger. "It'll be ok Vlad" echoed in his mind from his bond mates, steeling his nerve as he led them into the room.

-YD-

 **All Vlad chapter, I know BUT it is the Sally/George stuff, that is all about Vlad!**


	21. Confessing All

***yawn* Don't own**

 **Sally and George are here! I love Sally and George, I may have mentioned that.**

 **Basically, the next couple of chapters will be about moving to Transylvania, and then this story will end and another sequel will start. Because Transylvania will be a whole new thing.**

 **With that said, on we go!**

-YD-

The house full of vampires and children were remarkably calm for most of the time Vlad and Bertrand were gone, but Alex and Wolfie both noticed Ingrid and Robin getting hit with a massive spike of anger. Wolfies canine senses let him sniff out high emotions, and Bertrand suspected Alex had some kind of innate empathic sense, which would make him easier to teach telepathy apparently. "Mama, papa, what's going on?" Looking at her sons worried eyes, Ingrid swallowed back the venom in her chest - she didn't even know what Vlad or Bertrand (she was leaning towards Vlad) were angry at. "One of them is mad about something, I have no idea what or why though. There's no fear or pain though, so aside from being mad they are both fine."

Piers and Talitha looked at her and Robin in surprise. "How do you even do that?" Uncomfortable at best talking feelings with her bondmates, Ingrid wasn't going to start with them. "I'm not sure on the particulars, you would have to ask Vlad and Bertrand." "You guys are blood bound, don't you feel each other? In an emotional sense, not a rude one." Robin realised what he had said a minute too late, the boys chuckling over their books. "We can kind of sense each other, I could follow it if I had to but its just echoes, flickers mostly unless we are in the same room." Trying to soothe a grumbling Adam with a pacifier wasn't working, so Ingrid traded Robin for a napping Maddie. He answered the visiting vamps, no doubt feeling Ingrid's discomfort.

"Vlads the head of our bond, so he gets it the most and he can sort of turn the intensity up or down. But even normal feelings, like contentment with our kids, we can feel each other like its our own feelings. Vlad followed mine from here to Transylvania, blocked up with argentalium. I never considered that as unique, but then its Vlad, nothing he does is normal. And high emotions, its like a kick in the chest. One of them is real mad about something. Stop pulling my hair!" Ingrid couldn't help laughing a little at the tangent end of Robins speech when Adam's little hand found her mates jaw length hair. "That sounds pretty intense." "It can be, it also makes it real hard to lie to each other, even about little things. No secrets in this nest, but then we don't really have anything to hide." Adam was finally calming down, and Ingrid felt Vlad call her to the courtyard.

"They're back... With an extra. Well, off to investigate!" Ingrid handed Maddie to Assan, as he was closest to where she had been pacing anxiously, before flitting down. Both her other mates were fine, Vlads human mother and sister out cold but their heartbeats were strong. The surprise was Jonathan Van Helsing unconscious and fang cuffed on the floor, which Vlad confirmed was what made him really angry earlier. They took the humans inside, Sally and George carefully placed down by them while Ingrid cuffed Jonno - still out - to a chair so he couldn't get up. She was about to leave when Bertrand indicated he was going to see their children, as he would be gone at least one night tomorrow, and Vlad shouldn't be alone until they woke so she stayed.

Vlad kissed her, clinging to her tightly and crying. She didn't need to ask to know he was terrified, but Vlad needed reminding not to bottle up his feelings so they all made him vocalize sometimes. None of them bore Vlad a grudge for being anxious about his human family and the soon to be moving home, but she still felt soothed by his apology and declarations of love as they kissed. They felt a little like guilty teenagers as they separated quickly when George woke up, but her confusion seemed to have stopped them getting caught closer than siblings should be. This could easily be the hardest audience to declare their relationship to, as Malik and Erin were dust, Magda mindwiped and the only other people to know were tolerant or accepting.

Sally and George wouldn't be so cut and dry, Vlad could deny it all he wanted, Ingrid knew he would be devastated if they rejected him, not for Transylvania - he would never force the change on them - but for loving Ingrid the way he did. Knowing he had a habit of seeking tactile comfort without thinking, Ingrid gently whispered she would be upstairs waiting with the others. He nodded, raising the soya blood bottle she retrieved when he admitted to not eating all night with a smile, turning back to the humans as Ingrid flitted off. They had all agreed there was little point trying to hide or ease anything in, with Alex a perfect blend of she and Vlad, their relationship was undeniable with their son living, breathing evidence the two had been together in ways many wouldn't accept.

Bertrand could clearly sense her anxiety, though so could Robin, Alex and Wolfie but they were all holding infants so Bertrand could press reassuring kisses into her hair. If she hadn't scared them off in the first place, would Vlad have been angry enough to seek her out, to lay the first stone in the life, the love they had built together since? He admitted to wanting her for years, but there was no denying that first time had been anger fuelling pleasure and little more. Ingrid swallowed back the rising feelings in her chest, their bonds 'tugging' in recognition of Vlad nearing. "Ready?" "We're Draculas, we were born ready daddy!"

* * *

If he weren't also feeling bloodlust desires to tear Jonnos throat out, Vlad wouldn't be able to differentiate the anxiety he felt from the nerves his mates were feeling. "Mum, George, meet the family." Pushing the door open, even with the handful of slayer he was dragging, Vlad couldn't deny the powerful sense of home, complete, as Sally and George followed him into the room full of vampires. "Wow, I recognise Ingrid, and the big guy was drifting around when we were here before. Piers was there on your birthday, I remember that. So was the other guy. Can't say I recognise anyone else. And can you please explain why Jonno is cuffed and out for the count?" Vlad passed Jonno over to Bertrand, so he could be checked for bugs/listening devices before they got too in-depth.

"He's clean. I suggest we all get comfortable, this could take a while." Vlad nodded, clinging to the love of his bond mates all around him to hold his nerve. "First off, your memories have just been restored. A little over three years ago, Bertrand - the big guy - wiped your memories of me being a vampire, of you ever having met me, of this place altogether. It was for your safety, I swear. It was lifted earlier, so your memory of tonight just before that may be a little hazy." Sipping at his soya blood to try and wet his dry throat, Vlad gave them chance to take it in, to talk back. "I believe you. So explain Jonno?" Swallowing back the desire to year the slayer apart, Vlad answered. "You told me he said he was seventeen, and you're almost sixteen?" George nodded, looking over at Jonno. "He can't be. Jonno was at school with me, in my class, my year. Robin was there too. Jonno is twenty one, a vampire slayer and until tonight, someone I had thought of as a friend at one point."

Both Sally and George looked utterly horrified, George especially and it made Vlads chest ache. "Why would he..." "I don't know, I fully intend to tear the answers out of him later." Vlad was mildly surprised by the restraining hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Bertrand. "No. Let me. As angry as you are right now, you would feel guilt for causing someone you once cared for so much you couldn't mind wipe him pain. Protecting your soul will not darken mine." Love flared high in his chest, twisting around his unbeating heart at Bertrand protecting him. "How come he gets all the fun?" "Because Ingrid, I fear you'll get a little trigger happy before he gives up the information." Ingrid scowled at Bertrand, but familiarity and time allowed Vlad to see the mischief around the edges.

"Sorry, are you saying you'll kill him?" "It depends. I wish it didn't need saying, but if Jonno came after you it was to get to me, not that I have the first clue how they even knew about you. Or why, the cease-fire has worked for over three years now. So if its because he is part of a plot that threatens my nest, he will die before I let that happen." He hated the defeated look on George's face, wishing she hadn't somehow got dragged into it. "If Jonno is dead, who will be father to her baby?" Every head but the three youngest turned to Alex in a blur, though as he was watching Ella gnaw on his hand he looked remarkably unconcerned. "Excuse me?" "You have a baby bat in your tummy! Well, I don't suppose it is a bat because you and Jonno are both human, but that's what everyone here calls them."

"And you are?" Realising they had bypassed introductions, Vlad stood hurriedly. "You know Piers, this is his bloodwife Talitha, and their daughter Rose. Piers is a vampire now too." George nodded blankly, one hand over her stomach. "You remember Ingrid of course. This is Bertrand, that's Robin. In seating order, meet the kids. Assan, holding Maddie. Wolfie, holding baby Adam. And last but not least, baby Ella being held by Alex." Alex hadn't looked up yet, though he could see his mother trying to work out everything around her, including how Vlad had six children at twenty one, and how he had them to begin with. "Your kids? Vlad nodded, trying to prolong the inevitable. "Wolfie is half werewolf, technically Ingrid's half brother but we adopted him anyway. Assan is adopted too. Then Maddie, Adam and Alex are biologically mine, but that doesn't change Ella being my little girl too."

"So who is Ella's father then?" "I suppose it depends on your definition of father, because if its who sired her then Bertrand, and Robin carried her so he's the mother." "If you weren't holding Rose I would throw something at you worm breath." Shaking his head at Piers and Robin bickering jokingly, Vlad eyed his mother. "Robin's a man." "We know, so is Bertrand and he carried Maddie. Vlads a man too and he produced Adam!" Robin seemed a little defensive after the 'mother' comment, spilling information out easily. "So what, male vampires have babies? And wait a moment, are you involved with both of them?" George appeared a little more with it as she quizzed them. "Yes I am, and no not generally but Robin created a potion that allowed them to carry a child. Adam is a mystery, I just woke up huge and he was there."

"And Alex? Who carried him then?" "Mama did!" Vlad felt ready to bolt out of the room, the building, the country as Alex answered, finally turning to look at the human guests. Ingrid's eyes and mouth, the same nose as both Giles and Vlad, and clearly Vlads face. The humans both looked at Alex, them over at Ingrid, then Vlad then back again. "You... And Ingrid?" Terror filled his stomach, cold and heavy as he nodded. "I knew vampires were twisted, but that is disgusting!" "Oh do shut up slayer boy, I guarantee you still dream of getting this close to me." Ingrid happily snarled back at the now awake Jonno, reminding him of his bordering on obsessive school boy crush. "And you are hardly one to talk, you had sex with George, she's fifteen!" The boys looked up in surprise at the blunt words, then turned as one and scowled at Jonno. They may not be fully related, but their brother-similarities were uncanny at times.

"One thing at a time. You had a baby with your sister?" "Technically, two. Adam is all four of us, though we don't know how." Robin chirped in, as though he was waiting to bring that up. "So you have two boyfriends, and then... Your sister. What?" "They aren't my boyfriends." All four of the Dracula bond mates held up their hands, displaying their rings. "You married them all?" Shaking his head, Vlad drew on the bonds inside him. "Its more than that. We are blood bound, always and eternal. There's no divorce in vampire wedlock, I tied myself to all three of them until I die. And as an immortal creature, that's saying something." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jonno about to speak again and froze his mouth, enjoying the look of angry surprise a little too much.

"You all look remarkably at ease about this. That isn't why we're here, so you can... Do things to George?" "NO!" Every adult in the room answered then, even Piers and Talitha knowing Vlad better than that. "I'm not with Ingrid because she's my sister. Believe me, falling for her was the hardest thing I ever did, but its also one of the best. If we weren't related, I would love her every bit as much as I do now." To most people's surprise, it was Piers to interject next. "I understand your reaction, believe me mine was worse. But as weird as it is, it works. Just look at them, they are all happy and their kids are pretty cool characters." "Worse how?" "He was fairly new to vampirehood, almost got staked by Bertrand for the way he tried to threaten Vlad." "Hey, I apologised! I'm about to play your grieving boyfriend Robin, play nice."

Talitha ended up shoving Roses pacifier into Piers' mouth to quiet him down a little, and Bertrand simply clapped a hand over Robin's mouth and shushed him. "Look. We know we are a little strange here, but mama and dad love each other, and they love daddy and papa too. To us, what's important is that they want us safe and happy, and all our parents take the best care of us." Alex finally spoke up about his unusual parentage, still rocking and playing with Ella calmly. Wolfie clearly wanted in, not even noticing Adam biting his hand in a quiet demand for food until Vlad ducked in to pick him up and push a bottle in his mouth. "Plus, if we are talking unconvential, technically me, Assan and Vlad are bigger 'abominations' than Alex." "How do you mean?" "Vampires and werewolves having kids is against the rules, but half vampire and half human babies are a death sentence crime. There's no actual vampire law against Vlad and Ingrid being together, though not many people take the news well. Which is silly, because them being happy should make people that care happy, and if people don't care about their happiness then its none of their business.:

They were a little surprised as Wolfie was rarely so eloquent or wordy, but he raised valid points all round. George was watching Vlad feed Adam with curiosity, though he wasn't entirely sure what for. "You look like you've done that so often you don't need to think about it." "He's the fourth baby we've had, and we have taken care of Rose too so yeah, I have practice." Ingrid flashed him a soft smile for a second, stroking Adam's hair gently. "He's a natural with them, Alex was a surprise of sorts and Vlad literally took to fatherhood like he was unborn for it." Ingrid's words of pride in him made him glow, which may not have been the best idea in front of Sally and George. "Oh look, he's on fire again." Assan managed to sound bored by the flames of high power or high emotion in Vlads eyes, though Vlad knew it was in jest. "Are your eyes meant to do that?"

Nodding to reassure them quickly, Vlad handed off Adam to Robin - he didn't want baby vomit down his clothes. "When I'm really emotional, usually happy but any powerful feeling can set it off. Or if I have to really dig in to my Chosen One powers, but that is very rare." "I'm still trying to absorb all of this. You... Your sister. Children. Slayers. I feel like my head is going to explode." "Vlad." Turning to his oldest lover, Vlad looked up in query. "Why not let them sleep for now? Its pretty late for breathers, I imagine they aren't nocturnal like us." Nodding, Vlad turned back to the human family. "Up to you, would you like somewhere to sleep? Food? Or would you rather we reinstated your mind wipes and took you home?" It was physically painful to watch them decide, a minor flood of relief when they agreed to stay the night.

Showing them to one of the rooms, Vlad pointed out the bathroom and explained that someone could always be found in either the game room, throne room or nursery and have directions. "I know all this is a lot to take in, thanks for not just running screaming in the other direction." "You're my son. I owe you more than that." Trying not to tear up yet again, Vlad nodded. "I'll be in the nursery by daybreak, just come find me." Ingrid landed next to him, clearly his mates decided he couldn't be alone again. "Vlad?" Looking back to his human sister, Vlad nodded at her to continue. "Don't kill him. At least, not until I hear why he came directly after me and I decide whether to kick him or let mum at him." Unable to hold back a short chuckle, he promised. Much to the dismay of their mother he suspected. "Maybe there is some Dracula in them after all?" Clicking his fingers to close the door and shield them from view, Vlad nodded as he kissed Ingrid. "I corrupt everyone it seems." Ingrid kissed him again, wrapping arms around his waist. "Good job we like it then isn't it?"

-YD-

 **I realise there is more to be addressed, but I have writers cramp! So this is the cut off for this chapter. Once I've updated Chosen Two tomorrow, I will probably be back!**


	22. Decisions Made

**So, I finally updated Chosen Two and this needs updating!**

 **Lots to deal with what with Jonno, Sally, George and all that.**

 **On we go!**

-YD-

Passing on George's request had amused Bertrand greatly, agreeing with Ingrid that there was a little bit of Dracula in his human family. "Sorry everything is a little crazy guys, we might have to keep you a little longer." Piers and Talitha shrugged, saying everything was fine and they had nothing to rush back to. "I mean, a couple of days aren't going to make a difference. We do need to get Rose down for the day soon though." "Go ahead, you guys need your sleep. Big night soon." After a little arguing, the three visitors headed off to their room for the day. "Boys, I know its early but can you take yourselves to bed?" Bedtime hugs all around and the boys took themselves off, keeping their books to read and sleep with.

"Right, lets get the kids down. Ingrid, Robin, you guys stay with them while me and Bertrand talk with the slayer, I'll take over at sunrise." Something in Vlad's face or raging emotions must have begged no argument, and after letting his mates kiss him and Bertrand, they took the three youngest off to the nursery. Bertrand pulled him into a tight hug, surrounding him in safety and love until Vlad could calm down a little. Jonno was glaring from the corner, and Vlad took still great satisfaction in punching the boy unconscious again. "Training room?" "Yeah, don't want slayers blood all over the games room." Bertrand didn't seen fazed by Vlad's bloodlust words, lifting Jonno from the ground and flitting down ahead.

Vlad followed him, finding a goblet of soy blood pressed into his hand. "Don't want you getting bloodthirsty, you would regret it later." Bertrands open acceptance of Vlad and his distaste for typical vampire behaviour soothed Vlad further, draining the goblet and waiting for Jonno to come round. It didn't take long, and they had a restrained, spitting mad slayer on the ground. "Lets kickstart this party by pointing out I can freeze you, turn you into a crystal, set you on fire, tear you into little pieces or straight out bite you. I also have my wonderful husband here who won't feel guilty for pushing you to the edge of death for days. Why did you go after George and Sally? How do you know about them at all?"

Jonno thrashed against his cuffs, growling angrily - no match for a Dracula though. Vlad growled in return, the ground beneath their feet trembling. "Talk!" "Eat garlic." Sighing, Vlad clicked his fingers to loosen the cuffs. "Bertrand." Jonno was quickly flung the length of the room, though Vlad was unconcerned as that end of the room was padded for safe practice. He still imagined it hurt, as Jonno didn't immediately get up and try to escape. "I won't ask nicely again. Talk! How do you know about them? What were you doing having sex with a fifteen year old?" "You're one to talk, getting Ingrid pregnant!" "We know that's jealousy talking, you can't hide the green eyed monster to vampires." Lifting Jonno, Vlad held him in mid air and looked up at him. "Tell me how you know about them before the fun really starts." "You donated your blood for the cease-fire remember? Blood contains DNA. We couldn't believe the results at first, ran it about ten times. Half human and half vampire."

"Yeah, I know what I am. How did that lead you to Sally and George?" Jonno was quiet again, so Vlad gave up on being nice and twisted his wrist. The crunch of breaking bone was more gratifying than he expected as Jonno's wrist shattered. "Vlad, this is what I'm here for." "Don't worry, you can have the real fun." Bertrand looked wary, but nodded as the slayer howled in pain. "Look. I can break you into tiny pieces, or one of us can bite you. Then you won't have a choice, you'll talk under orders and then be staked. Die human or dusted vampire, I really don't mind." "Traced back to people born on your birthday and got adopted. First time I saw the Giles, I knew it was them. You look a lot like your mother." That was something that made Vlad proud, so he didn't smash another bone yet.

"We were friends at one time Jonno, why did you go after them?" Vlad knew his mates thought otherwise but that was a main point for him, there had been no issues with the cease-fire - The VHC would have been front of the line to tear breathers apart if it had crumbled. "After you mind wiped every slayer to protect that half fang, and then lifted it without breaking a sweat, we wanted to know what made you different." "Erin is dust. Malik too. That doesn't explain you going after them. Especially not the way you did." "At first it was just finding them, trying to find out what was special about them. Then I wanted revenge for you killing my father, getting away with saving that half fang after she violated the cease-fire over and over. And I had the perfect way, hurting the little sister. Of course, that was before I found out how you treat siblings. You sick bastard."

Bertrand flitted off, confident in Vlad's ability to protect himself. He returned under a minute later, holding a bottle up. "What's that?" Bertrand didn't answer verbally, his voice echoing in Vlad's mind. "Sleeping potion effectively, its almost sunrise and I'm not leaving him conscious when you'll enforce me going to sleep. The Giles are going to be asleep for a few hours at least." Vlad nodded, watching Bertrand force the potion down Jonno's throat. The slayer dropped within minutes, recuffed by Bertrand and tied securely to a chair. "Baby monitor in here and with you should mean you hear anything if he somehow managed to wake up and try to break out." Vlad nodded, blurring to their bedroom and back for the monitor. Dropping it on a table nearby, he had to push himself to leave Jonno there.

The call of his mates and his babies in the nursery was the only thing to convince him, letting Bertrand lead him upstairs. "He still breathing?" "Unfortunately, but I did promise George." Robin have him a tight hug, kissing him gently and following Bertrand to their bedroom. Ingrid was easily the one who was best at comforting Vlad or kicking sense into him, though Vlad made sure they all knew he wouldn't have made it this far without all of them. His sister wrapped arms around him, letting Vlad hold her close and kiss her until his body finally relaxed. "I love you. All of you. So much." "I know you do bat brain." Smiling at the usual insults his dear wife tended to, Vlad kissed her again. "You should go sleep, its sunrise. Long nights ahead." "You aren't going all emo loner on us again are you?"

"No, but I'm way too wired to sleep and I think Sally and George need some one on one time with me. Until then I want to stay with the kids. Now go make sure those two get to sleep again some time before midday." Ingrid smirked at him, kissing him deeply and heading off to bed herself. Unable to stop himself smiling as his wife left, Vlad turned back to look at his sleeping children. It was hard to gauge as he was only a couple of weeks old, but Vlad was sure Adam was growing faster even than Alex had. He wondered if Adam knew why he happened, or whether it would happen again. As much as he adored Adam already, Vlad hoped it wouldn't. Not that he viewed his bond mates as baby carriers for him, but waking up with a full term child out of nowhere was terrifying and he wasn't hoping for a reoccurence.

An hour and a half into the daylight hours Adam woke up for a change and then decided he was hungry, though the girls thankfully slept through. Leaning in the cribside coffin with Adam resting against his chest with a bottle, Vlad heard quiet footsteps. "Vlad?" A quiet, tentative Georgina Giles peered around the door, not looking especially rested but it appeared she had slept more than Vlad. "Shh, pull up a coffin." George settled in the opposite coffin, looking through the crib bars at the sleeping girls. "Is being a parent scary?" "It was nerve wracking at first, but fangs down the best thing I have ever been a part of. I love them all." Standing to burp Adam, Vlad cringed as he realised the baby had vomited down his t-shirt. "You'll have to excuse me a little, I forgot to keep a spare t-shirt in here." Vlad dumped the top into the basket specifically for such things, resuming rocking Adam to sleep.

"So Alex was first? You and... You and Ingrid?" Sighing, Vlad nodded. "Yeah, about three months after... That started. It wasn't planned or anything, and the girls were both planned - they had to be. Adam was a surprise." "How did something like you and her even happen? It can't have been long after we were first here." Vlad hadn't wanted to think of that, as much as he loved everything it had led to. "I was angry at Ingrid for scaring you away, and she was angry at our dad for having a baby with a breather, and me for existing. It just sort of happened. I was horrified with myself, but from there it just kind of evolved. I love her, and Bertrand and Robin. I know its not what anyone would expect, I know that. But we're a family, we love each other and regardless of anything else, we belong together." "So you started at angry and ended up in love? With your sister?"

Placing Adam back in his crib now he was asleep, Vlad sat back down. "I know. And I swear I don't have any intention of being anything but your brother. Me and Ingrid were just a mix up somewhere, and getting past her being my sister was painful but worth it. Alex doesn't know any different, though he knows having parents who are brother and sister is not conventional. I'm not expecting you and mum to understand, or even accept staying in my life. But I wanted my kids to meet you both." "What about Jonno?" "I'll explain all of that when mums awake, rather than go through it all twice." George nodded, looking at the sleeping infants again.

"What did Piers mean about playing Robin's grieving boyfriend?" "We are moving to Transylvania soon, and so that means Robin's family need something to believe when we go. So Bertrand and Talitha are going to tell his family he's dead, Piers is going to play the left behind partner to sort of bolster the idea Robin was happy and recovering from a strange illness before. They can bury him, mourn him and not be left wondering. Its drastic, radical but it needs doing." "Do you guys know how to tell how... Far I am?" George was looking down at her stomach, looking confused. "As much as I never want to ask this, how long had you and he been... Active?" "About six months." The look on George's face made Vlad wonder. "George... Did he force you?" "I wouldn't go that far. He just... He said I wouldn't make him wait if I loved him."

Timing was everything it seemed, as Vlad heard a horrified gasp. "I'll kill him." Sally Giles was at the door, indeed looking murderous. "No. That's our job. After George gets a good kick in I think." Trying to keep his mother calm so the babies wouldn't wake, Vlad indicated the coffin George was in. "Jonno admitted to going after you for revenge against me. I got his father killed inadvertently, and he bore me ill will for stopping his mother staking my ex girlfriend. I'm so sorry you for dragged into this, I took your memories to protect you. Ended up failing that too." "You had no idea that terrible boy would do this, and as soon as you knew you brought him here to find out why." Feeling his bonds buzz slightly, Vlad looked up and saw Robin. "I'm playing dead, I don't need to sleep too much for that. Need some help?" Moving up to let Robin sit next to him, Vlad smiled as his youngest bondmate laced their fingers together. "Just talking, the babies are sleeping. Do you have a way to work out how far along a pregnancy is? George is curious."

Robin nodded, kissing his cheek and flitting off. "Why him?" "Robin is the best at alchemy, if anyone had a way to work it out it would be him. If you aren't showing yet it'll be under 3 or 4 months, but we can probably narrow that down. We could even do a scan if you want." "How?" "We have a Doppler ultrasound scanner, we could hardly take Robin or Bertrand to a clinic for it when they were pregnant with the girls." Sally rubbed her temples, something very similar to his father when he was overwhelmed with information. "I'm still wrapping my head around you and Ingrid, let alone anything else." "Yeah, we were talking about that. Vlad said we don't have to accept or understand it, he just wanted his kids to meet us. If its too much they'll take the memories away and we won't ever remember we knew." Robin landed outside again then, holding a small bottle and a needle. "Drop of blood mixed with this potion, it'll change colors based on how many weeks she is." George took the bottles with wide eyes, looking at the two vampires.

"This won't make you guys want to bite me will it?" "No. Pregnant breathers blood is bad for vampires, I think its an evolutionary thing to stop us wiping out breathers." Robin raised an eyebrow at Vlad, who shrugged in response. "You have met our dear husband Bertrand, is there anything he doesn't know?" Robin grinned in response, not even reacting to George pricking her finger. "Here goes nothing I guess." The potion glowed a bright green, and Robin took it back to his lab. Upon his return he told George it meant 8-9 weeks. "Is the baby going to be different with a slayer for a father?" "Not as far as we can tell, though you'll have to be careful to take good care of yourself - you're a little young to be carrying a baby." "Thanks for the vote of confidence big brother." He didn't know if it was because it wasn't Ingrid or if was specifically the "baby brother/little brother" that did it, but Vlad was soothed to find no inappropriate reaction to George's words.

"So what happens today?" "I suspect the kids will all be awake early after going to bed, so the usual spin cycle of childcare. Robin, go back to bed, I'll wake you guys if I need you." Robin grumbled but complied, kissing Vlad and flitting off. "Jonno is out cold and tied up for now, so what do you guys want to do? Food? Drink? See the place, hit the games room or something?" "Food sounds good." Vlad nodded, inclining his head. "They should sleep through, but would you guys stay with them? I won't be long." The humans nodded, and Vlad picked up the monitor to keep track of the slayer while he dropped into the kitchen to throw together food. He remembered George saying she liked burger and chips, which was also a favourite of Assan's so he threw that together and floated them up - vampire fire made cooking much faster. Bottles of fruit juice were kept on hand for the kids, so Vlad landed them on the throne room table. "Food is just through there, take all the time you need."

Sally and George thanked him and went past, certain in the knowledge he would hear them walk past if they tried to leave after eating. Maddie and Ella slept contently, looking sweet and innocent as they lay next to each other. His chest pulsed with love looking down at his children, beautiful creations of love in his nest. He hadn't realised how lost he was looking at them until he jumped at a warm hand touched his back. "You got tattoos?" Turning to find his mother and sister, Vlad nodded. "It started with the one I got here for our blood binding day, then I got one for Alex done on the other side." He twisted to show the ink down his ribs, then indicated his upper arms. "Assan, Wolfie. I have the girls done on my legs here but I'm not dropping trousers. Then Adam up on my shoulders, and while I was there I decided I wanted a little more. So I got these crests done here" the strip of Dracula crests was specifically placed to be visible just above his waistband "and the bat/dragon wing designs."

His breather family looked in surprise as Vlad showed the extent of his body work. "Thats quite something. We missed a lot these last few years." "Yeah, a lot has changed. But you are still my family, no matter what. And I wanted my kids to know you, so I'm sorry to be selfish and drag you guys here." "No, I'm glad you did. Its just a lot to take in." "I understand." Checking his watch, Vlad noted it was now gone midday. Hoping his mate's didn't feel like eviscerating him for waking them, Glad sent a wave of feeling through the bonds. He felt them wake, thankful there was no panic. He heard Ingrid complain distinctly about it being too early, smiling at her standard behaviour. The three of his mates appeared in their usual housebound attire, recognising the shirt Ingrid was wearing as his.

"First you send us to bed when it's still dark, then you get us up while it's still light. Not trying to turn us human are you?" Smirking at Ingrid, Vlad shrugged. "Shut up and grab a baby. Games room." Ingrid raised an eyebrow at him but picked up Maddie regardless, Robin picking up Ella and Bertrand lifting Adam. Grabbing the baby bag, Vlad gestured for Sally and George to follow him. The humans did so, settling in the games room quietly. George watched them sharing bottles, saw the changing area in the corner. "You have this down to an art. How come you don't all share the same bottle?" "Robin and I drink soya substitute blood, Ingrid and Bertrand prefer real blood. Its either donated or before the cease-fire, I put a lot of work into keeping everyone as safe as possible. Which is why we are moving - I need to take my chosen one place, and make sure I keep my mate's and our children safe."

"What happens to us?" Sally was looking between them, and Vlad knew this was a now or never moment. "That's up to you. If you leave, we have to replace the mindwipes for your safety." "If we leave?" Vlad was about to answer, when to his eternal surprise Ingrid replied. "We want you to come with us. You're Vlad's family, so you're part of the clan." Certain his eyes lit up, Vlad felt his love for Ingrid burn in his chest - that was no small thing for Ingrid to say. "What?" "Really?" Sally and George looked at each other in surprise - Sally looked confused but George looked interested. "Really. If you say no I completely accept and respect it, I won't force you. But we are leaving soon, and I had to ask." "Do we have to be turned?" "George!"

"Ideally, yes and immediately. Obviously George can't be turned before she has her baby. But the simple fact is an adult human will not last in Transylvania long. And there is no way in hell I'm going to separate you, I don't have that right or want to." The fact all three of his mates were emotionally tight around his heart was all that was holding Vlad together right now, he felt like a wreck inside but they kept him upright, kept him strong. "It means giving up your life, your friends George." "I'm pregnant, my life is going to change regardless. But if you don't want to go mum, I'll stay with you happily. I just think we should consider it, Vlad is family and so is everyone else here." Standing and pacing anxiously, Vlad couldn't help feeling worried. "I want to say take all the time you need, but the longer we wait the more at risk of being found out before I can fix the system. I don't want anyone getting hurt, once we deal with Robins family we have to go. There have just been too many close calls. Jonno is proof we can't assume anything."

"And mind wiping us didn't stop Jonno. We are on someone's radar, going with them may be all that keeps us safe. And it's not just us to worry about, soon there will be a new baby Giles. I did notice you named one of your sons Adam. Any reason?" Smiling at Adam nestled in Bertrands arms, Vlad glowed a little. "Actually that was what Robin and Bertrand picked out if one of the girls was a boy. We didn't want to know before, happy and healthy is my only priority and they were wonderful enough to let me and Ingrid choose Alex's name. And yes, it was inspired by my birth certificate." That won a smile from his mother, though Vlad didn't dare let himself hope. "When?" "Within a week, depending on Robin and his funeral arrangements." "Excuse me?"

Vlad gave a recount of their plan with Robin, and Robin made sure to say he was behind it. "My family would never accept the way I live now, and removing their mind wipe would make what Vlad gave up back in Stokely to save his family in vain. This is my family now, and the plan gives them closure and lets them remember me as I was. Its best for everyone." Gabriella was fussing now, and Vlad could tell she needed changing from his spot several feet away. Robin stood and moved to change her, under George's watchful gaze as he looked at ease with the wriggling baby. "So the short version - you married two men and your sister, adopted two kids and had four more. And you're moving to vampire central to be top vampire, and you want us to come with you after you convince your husbands family he's dead?" Running through the words in his mind, Vlad supposed that was a fair summary.

"That is basically it I guess." "And George, you want to go?" His little sister nodded eagerly, smiling bright at a room full of vampires like she wasn't carrying a half slayer baby at fifteen. "Are you sure about this? Both of you? George is going to have a baby, are you all prepared to go through this again?" "We are planning on having more ourselves, it'll be like interim practice." Bertrand was rocking Adam slowly, eyes flicking between the baby and the breathers. Both humans looked confused when Vlads head snapped up, but then he was surprised himself as Ingrid's voice sounded in his head. "Are you sure we can't just eat the slayer?" "No. Though I think we should bottle him - it can be George's first vampire meal." Bertrand and Robin were looking at them both, no doubt knowing the two were talking telepathically but couldn't hear it.

Vlad had to work to stay appropriate when "oh well done little brother" was her answer, clamping down on the arousal spike in light of the seriousness of the situation. Ingrid and her thinly veiled smirk told Vlad she knew what she was doing, so he focused on his human family. "Alright. I'm in." "Really?" Hope was sparking whether he wanted to or not as he looked at his mother. "I lost you for eighteen years, and I was lucky enough for you to find me again now. I'm not losing you again. And I don't want to be the one who kept George from having you in her life." Vlad had to pinch himself, and even his mates were happy, he could feel it. The moment was somewhat broken by sounds of grinding wood, and Vlad realised what that meant. "Jonno is awake. You guys still want a crack at him?" "Damn right I do!" "One condition. If I say you have to leave the room, you have to. There are some mysteries best left that way."

A grim sort of understanding crossed their faces, and Robin offered to stay with the napping children for the afternoon. Still cheered, Vlad kissed him hard before flitting down to the training room, Jonno indeed awake but getting nowhere against Bertrands expert restraints. "Let me go!" "Not happening. You have someone to answer to." Being able to sense his mates and family with barely a thought meant Vlad could get dramatic timing down to an art, and sure enough Bertrand and Ingrid appeared followed by George and Sally. None of which the slayer looked happy about. "Not exactly a fair fight is it, five on one?" "Slayers guild against two humans wasn't fair, you still did it. We aren't here to fight anyway, just to make sure only you get hurt. Have at him ladies." Vlad bowed jokingly at his human relatives before leaning contentedly between Ingrid and Bertrand. They each took one of his hands, Vlad didn't need his hands to hold Jonno in place. Bertrand's free hand clicked, the ropes falling away so Jonno could scramble to his feet.

He didn't get far before Sally punched him in the face, and Vlad was exceptionally proud as the slayer hit the floor. "Go mum!" The Giles siblings chuckled as they spoke in sync to congratulate their mother. Even Ingrid joined in on the "good girl!" when George landed a solid kick to Jonno in the groin, grinning triumphantly as her (he hoped now ex) boyfriend howled in pain. "Blood and garlic!" Sharing looks with his mates, Vlad would love to see them beat him senseless but it wasn't good for them. "If you're done getting even, then we should go. The boys will be up soon anyway." George kicked Jonno again for good measure, and Vlad could feel the vindictive pleasure as she held a hand over her stomach and said the baby would never know their father was evil. "Now I'm good, lets go relax in the games room and wait to meet my... Nephews right?" "I'm not even forty, I'm about to be a grandmother seven times over. That is a surprise." Trusting Ingrid and Bertrand to deal appropriately with Jonno, Vlad let the joy of reuniting his family fill him as they headed upstairs to wait.

-YD-

 **She may only be about 12 in Season five but I would not cross George, that is one frighteningly clever and brave child.**


	23. Last Obstacles

**And now we have Robin's family!**

 **The move to Transylvania is soon, and then once they move this will end and a third part - the next chapter of their lives as it were - will start.**

 **To anyone and everyone who has read every chapter of this and Building Something New, I would love you all deeply but that's not very vampiric, so instead I shall say "when I'm queen of darkness, you will be spared."**

-YD-

Dropping the humans at the games room, Vlad leapt up to the nursery to Robin. "I've never known you so happy, and that includes our blood binding day and the births of our kids. I feel giddy just standing near you!" Smiling brightly and kissing Robin, Vlad couldn't help it. "Its all of you. My whole family is here in some way and I admit it, I'm deliriously happy." He was almost equal to Robin's height now, just short enough to nuzzle into his neck and kiss the scar he had left there. "Come on, you take Adam and the bag, I'll get the girls and we can go wait in the games room for the boys. Sally and George are waiting." Robin smiled and nodded, shouldering the baby bag and carefully lifting their youngest. Vlad carefully lifted the girls, Maddie and Ella already growing rapidly at a little over a year old. They flitted down to the games room, Adam laid down in his bassinet and Robin took Maddie to sit down.

"They sleep like the dead." "Robin, they are vampires. They are dead. Undead anyway." Vlad hastened to try and lessen the blunt statement, his mother did not look appeased. "So these two girls are from the three men? That is still pretty strange." "Yeah but it would have been totally unfair to expect Ingrid to have kids for all of us. And anyway, look how adorable they are. All our kids lucked out on the good genetics." Robin was looking down at Maddie, pride clear on his face. "No no, of course. Its just a lot we need to learn." "I know mum, Robin is just a protective father. Plus, having a parent around again is an adjustment for us too. We'll learn." Looking around, Vlad caught sight of their family photo album. Beckoning it over, he landed it in front of them and moved to stand behind them.

"This was the last gift from my father, aside from the Dracula clan I guess. He died when I was eighteen, that's why you haven't seen him around. Giles, meet Dracula." They opened it, finding pictures and polaroids and paintings of Vlad and Ingrid as children. There were a couple of pictures of Vlad and Robin in Stokely, family portraits. "That's Magda, Ingrid and Wolfies mum. Not really around, shacked up with a werewolf." "You look a lot like George did when she was little." Smiling at his mum, Vlad continued introducing the various dead and undead members of the clan. "That's us!" "Yeah, I was sat there. I didn't even know dad had taken that photo." The second half of the album was all the nest they had created. "That was our blood binding day, Ingrid was about seven months pregnant, only a couple of weeks before Alex was born."

From then on there were dozens of pictures, in every state from casually laying around the place with a baby in their lap, the birthday parties where everyone was dressed up and just general day to day lives. "This is amazing. Though you're going to run out of space soon." "I'm planning to start a new one anyway, with you guys and Transylvania it's kind of like a new chapter in our lives." "I thought vampires didn't show up in photos?" George looked puzzled. "Digital, we don't have reflections but digital cameras don't use mirrors." She nodded, looking at the pictures of Wolfie and Alex. "These are polaroids though." "They both have enhanced development, unusual DNA patterns what with Wolfie being half wolf and Alex being mine and Ingrid's - the chosen one and his first bite. He was showing powers before six months old, he's not even three and he's pushing eight physically. So we are using those to see how they grow, if those photos don't show them then we can take them to the blood mirror. That's how we transform, merge with our vampire reflection."

Bertrand and Ingrid returned, a mild scent of earth indicating they had buried the slayer corpse. "How long have you been awake now Vlad?" Shrugging, Vlad didn't feel all that tired. "Four hours til night, go bed down will you?" Bertrand lifted Ella from his arms, pushing him towards Ingrid. "Seriously?" Shooting Ingrid a warning look not to retaliate angrily, Vlad knew his family were adjusting still. "Its not that, none of us sleep alone well and Robin and Bertrand want to spend time with the kids before they leave tonight." The buzz in his chest from Ingrid said he was lying and she fully intended to ravage him in minutes, but that would not cheer his mother any. "Just make sure you open the door when you're done." Robin's voice echoed in his mind, and they both had to hide smirks from the humans. "They can get us with telepathy if you need me, but they are right, I've been awake over two days. And Ingrid is going to be here with me and the kids so she should sleep too."

Ingrid mimed yawning and rubbing her face in a tired manner, and Vlad hurried to kiss his children and husbands, remembering to lower their bonds before Ingrid stole his rational thought. "Go before you drop Vlad, we got it." Smiling and flitting off, they barely locked the bedroom door before Ingrid was against him. "Missed me baby brother?" Whimpering in need already at the feel of her body against his, her fangs in his throat, Vlad nodded and pushed her towards the bed. "Like you wouldn't believe, but go easy on my mum, she wants me to be happy but this was difficult for us both at first." His eyes begged her to agree, and she eventually nodded and kissed him. "Still difficult now?" Knowing it was a terrible joke, he still couldn't resist as he bucked his hips into hers. "Nope, just hard." A vicious nip to his collarbone was her only response as they wrestled each others clothes away, kissing and stroking over the others skin.

Ingrid shook as his fingers teased her clit, the soft gasps of pleasure he would never tire of hearing echoing as he pressed them inside her. "Stop teasing, fuck me!" Ingrid was confident in her body, her attractive allure and the desire she inspired, and Vlad loved that she didn't try to hide away her pleasure, her reactions. Her thighs tightened around his as he slipped inside her, slick and hot as ever. "Fuck you're perfect Ingrid." he panted into her neck as her hips moved with his, the rhythm practiced and known as she met his thrusts, teasing him further by sliding a hand between them and indulging his love of seeing her touch herself. Ingrid shuddered all over as she came beneath him, tightening around his cock and pulling him to come inside her, whimpering desperately as he climaxed. She kissed him softly as he pulled out, rolling to lie against his chest and letting him cling to her as they settled. He just about managed to pull the covers over them, clicking his fingers to unlock the door and beckoning it open just so. "Sleeping now guys, I love you." "Love you too, we'll wake you in a couple of hours." was Robin's answer, and Vlad nuzzled at Ingrid as he fell asleep.

* * *

Robin was considerably more relaxed, both inwardly and outwardly about tonight than Bertrand expected. He supposed it must show how content Robin was in their life here - Bertrand had no family but the Dracula clan to compare to. He had vague memories of his human life, a distant father and an ailing mother. He had found solace in the night sky, staring up at the stars and enjoying the peaceful freedom he felt beneath the moon. He supposed that was how he had ended up being turned, the strict old vampire who had pushed him to train, to learn. It had been his sires downfall, creating an independent and intelligent man with physical strength - the thrall began to wear thin and Bertrand staked him, travelling the nights until he found the book. The Praedictum Impavar called to him, whispered to find the Chosen One. He would resent the four centuries spent waiting, if it hadn't led him here.

The book had turned out to be a dead end, little more than early confirmation that Vlad was the chosen one. Now it was blatantly obvious, though he regretted ever doubting his youngest lover. When the three boys woke, Robin and he traded off baby and breather watch to go and prepare breakfast. "New found respect for Vlad and Ingrid doing this three times a night without making a mess." Robin managed to spill milk down his chest, wiping it off and grinning at Bertrand. "Not the first time I've had sticky white stuff all over me. And by that I mean baby sick." His smirk said otherwise, and he simply winked as they took the food upstairs. Piers and Talitha were awake by now, Alex sweetly amusing Rose by pulling faces. Mealtimes were generally chatty, and Alex and Wolfies cheery manner drew Sally and Georgina into conversation whether they liked it or not. Assan was doodling in his sketchpad gifted to him by Robin, having to be prompted to finish his breakfast.

"Don't forget to do your reading, your blood test is a few weeks away." Assan nodded up at him, and Bertrand caught sight of his drawing, a newly updated sketch of their nest complete with Sally and George. "That's really good!" Assan blushed, still somewhat shy about his artistic talents. "I already did one, I need to meet Olgas mother if I'm to do a complete one. And a portrait of Vlad and Ingrids father for reference." Mentally running through the photo album, Bertrand carefully selected two pictures. "You can leave out Boris of you like, but this is Olga's family. And this is an excellent likeness for the Count." "Thanks da... Bertrand." "Assan, we have had this talk. You are under no obligation to, but you are completely welcome to refer to us as your parents. All four of us agree to that." Robin sounded agreement from where he was wrestling a clean nappy on to a squirming Adam, and Assan smiled shyly. "Thanks dad. Not sure I can remember to call you all different things like Alex and the girls though."

"That's cool, stick with what you like and use our names if you need specific attention from one of us. Except Ingrid, don't call her dad unless you want a mouthful of garlic." Everyone chuckled at Robin then, and Assan curled a hand around his Dracula pendant. "I think I'm still adjusting to having a clan from choice and not duty, and where I'm not a disappointment because I'm part human." "Don't be silly Assan, I'm half werewolf!" The adopted brothers grinned at each other, and Wolfie resumed gnawing on his squeak toy - that Ingrid had forcibly removed the squeaker from before she flamed it - while Assan finished his sketch. Vlad's mother and sister were quiet, observing the family dynamic they had just become part of. "Is Vlad trying to collect every race possible?" "No, he just has the innate ability to look past it. And slowly but surely convert us to follow. If you had met Ingrid and I four years ago rather than three, you probably would never have come back."

Sally looked somewhat perturbed but George looked intrigued. "How much difference can a year have made?" "Ingrid and I both tried to kill Vlad's girlfriend Erin, the Count almost talked me into staking Ingrid, Ingrid and Vlad tried to kill each other, I tried to force Vlad to embrace his dark side fully and that almost killed all of us. And that was all in the year between Vlad turning seventeen and eighteen. Now we're a bloodbound nest with children and love. Vlad can make a lot of difference." "How do you even go from that to this?" Alex looked up from his book, smiling simply. "Because they learned love is better than hate." Their sons simple but potent outlook and forgiveness was humbling even now, filling him with love and warmth. "I missed all this, but then by the sounds of it it wasn't much fun, I like this better." Robin deposited a fussy Adam in his lap, indicating his watch. "Better wake them, they'll need a shower and then probably another if they shower together." Obviously not said aloud, Bertrand could only smirk in agreement as he stood to try and rock Adam to sleep.

Sending a pulse of alertness to rouse their mates, he got a few sharp words of complaint in return from Ingrid but a sleepy message of love from Vlad, and then he had to stop paying attention as Vlad distracted Ingrid from her dislike of being woken up. "Boys, go get cleaned up and dressed for the day, then you can finish your drawing and start studying. As for you two, I know for a fact you haven't finished all your homework." The boys grumbled in complaint slightly but a look from Robin reminded them of their promise to be 'extra good' for this night, and trotted off compliantly. In spite of being three different heights and builds, they had plenty of matching t-shirts and all three loved their cargo shorts. And having Robin and Vlad for parents meant they preferred canvas shoes to more formal boots, so all in all they looked relaxed and casual as they settled back around the table, the girls and Adam fed, changed and in clean clothes themselves.

"Hey papa, have you picked out your coffin?" Alex grinned from over his work book, clearly not actually doing his homework. "Yeah, I mean I picked one when I first got here. I don't sleep in it anymore so I figured I'll just re-use it. We have a bunch more, and who knows maybe we'll start building them for you guys or something." Alex nodded, eyes back on his work when he realised Bertrand was looking. Vlad and Ingrid appeared, though Vlads damp hair and sated smile were a little too much of a giveaway his family didn't say anything. "We better go and get ready Robin, you need to cover the scars on your neck and get into your suit." "Apologies dear bloodwife, we may have to raid your makeup kit." Ingrid glared but waved them off, her attention on a goblet of blood before she was alert enough for conversation. Carefully blending concealer over the scars on Robin's neck and collarbone, they unclasped his pendant for possibly the first time since Vlad put it on him. "I'll keep it in my jacket, and tuck it into yours after your family see you - the crest could break the mindwipe, remind them."

Robin nodded, dabbing lightly over the fainter scars on his neck - his darker skin meant they were less stark than Robin's pale skin. "Are you sure about this Robin?" "Completely. I know they will be hurt, but I am going to Transylvania and leaving them wondering what happened would be worse. They'd wonder if I was dead anyway. And I kind of am. I'm a Dracula. I choose you guys. This is just a formality to let them get closure." Feeling as much as hearing the truth in his words, Bertrand inclined his head in agreement and tucked Robin's crest inside his waistcoat, tucking his own under his shirt. "It's really unfair you get to look so devastatingly handsome in everything, you know that right?" "Do I consider it unfair you find me attractive? I would have thought that was a positive thing?" Robin shook his head, grinning cheekily and kissing him. "You get the coffin, I'll go check if Piers and Talitha are awake and then meet you in the games room to say bye to the kids?" "Good plan Robin, I concur."

-YD-

 **Next chapter should be Ingrid and her take on everything, and Robin and the dealing with the Branaghs! Then there's one, maybe two chapters left of No Place Like Home before we go into a sequel to chart Transylvanian life, the VHC and all the fun stuff to come!**


	24. Emotional Movements

**Sorry it's taken me like a week to get back to this! Took me two days to write Chosen Two update, and then I knocked out a Chosen One Shot for a change.**

 **However, back now! Lets get on with insight from Ingrid, and a brush with the Branaghs.**

 **On we go!**

-YD-

Ingrid would never, not even under torture by sunlight, admit just how worried she had been about Vlad bringing his mother and human sister to their home. She fully expected them to freak out over their relationship, and regardless of her certainty in Vlad's feelings for her, Ingrid had been anxious Vlad would give up their relationship to placate them. The nerves were in all of them, so it wasn't obvious Ingrid was worrying about a somewhat separate issue to them. Bertrand could tell, that much was clear to her. Robin seemed oblivious, but given his own upcoming family situation Ingrid wouldn't hold that against him. "He loves you, don't underestimate that." Robin had joined Vlad and the humans, after a hot and heavy fuck in their bed while Vlad watched their babies and sent them to sleep. Robin had finally gotten over his insecurities about his relationship with her, as eager as she was when she beckoned him closer and kissed him. They had fallen asleep eventually, but both of them had woken as Robin left and Bertrand was whispering soothing words against the back of her neck.

"I don't underestimate that, I know he loves me. But it's his mother, his humanity. I can't be certain what he would choose." "You. Us. I am certain of that. Vlad wouldn't have brought them here if he weren't prepared to defend our nest, our bonds." Not wanting to be overcome by emotional conversation, Ingrid rolled over and kissed Bertrand, dropping a hand between them to further enforce her intentions. Bertrand hardened in her hand, somehow knowing she needed to let go a little more than she usually did when she took control of them. His strong, firm body blanketed hers, his kisses soft but deep and passionate. The gentle touches belied his calloused warriors hands, thumbs rubbing at her nipples and fangs teasing at her collarbone. "Bertrand, don't tease me please." he moved at her breathy pleas, fingers trailing down her stomach to rub at her clit, to press inside her until Bertrand was satisfied she was ready to take him. Moaning and rocking into the touch, Ingrid writhed in pleasure as he made her wetter, kissing her over and over.

His mouth moved to her nipples, the faint grazing of teeth burning through her nerves and making her whimper with need. Bertrand apparently satisfied she was delirious enough with want now, he pulled her up carefully, lowering Ingrid down his erection until she was sat in his lap, chests pressed against each other. He felt huge and overwhelming inside her like this, but Bertrand held her as she shook under the onslaught, gently guiding her legs to wrap around him. "Alright?" Ingrid nodded, burying her face in his neck and clinging tighty to his shoulders as he thrusted in and out of her. Close as they were, the motions were shallow themselves but hit her deep, Bertrand rocking up into her over and over and kissing her neck and shoulder. Ingrid couldn't help but clutch at him tighter, moaning and whining with pleasure into the base of his throat before finally biting down as she came, cresting and crashing headlong into an overload of sensation firing through her.

Whether it was the bite or the knowledge Ingrid herself had climaxed, she didn't know but Bertrand groaned deeply, shuddering and Ingrid felt him fill her. They shared brief kisses, barely there brushes of lips until they could both speak again. "Thank you." "The pleasure was all mine my dear wife." Bertrands crooked grin warmed her heart, loathe to part but knowing they couldn't put off the outside world forever as he eased her off him. "Come on, we should shower so the children aren't giggling and giving us away." Still trembling from the powerful orgasm, Ingrid let her oldest lover lift her and pull her to the bathroom, somehow maintaining the forethought to bring clean clothes with him. She leant against his chest, melting under the hot water and his tender touch as he washed her body, thoroughly massaging the body wash in and nuzzling the base of her neck with soft kisses. "I love you. Robin loves you. And Vlad loves you. Don't forget that." Ingrid nodded, recognising the statement Bertrand made in his choice of t-shirt for her - it was Vlad's. "I love you too. Even if you're a dorky tutor."

As they walked back to their bedroom, they found Robin sent back to get more sleep. He noted their freshly washed bodies and usual clothes, smirking but simply laying the other side of Ingrid and getting a little more sleep in with them. Vlad woke them again not much later, but it didn't take too long for Bertrand to point out Vlad needed sleep at some point, encouraging him to go to bed with Ingrid. The gesture was more than she could have asked for, giving her time to reaffirm her and Vlad's bond. Vlad's mother didn't seem impressed, but Vlad begged with his eyes for her to stay quiet and told his mother they were just going to sleep, though she knew Vlad knew better. She barely waited for Vlad to lock the door behind them before she was on him, claiming him through the scars on his neck and calling him baby brother to make him whimper with need. His blatant desire was evident, even when he was reminding her to lay off the humans - he had struggled with wanting her for years, they needed time. Clothes fell away, bare skin meeting under kisses and caresses as Vlad touched her.

Hypersensitive to him already, Ingrid shook when his fingers touched her clit, letting out gasps of pleasure as they slid inside her. Her body always wanted more, craving him inside her fully when he did this but Ingrid knew Vlad loved feeling her get wetter, arousal building to make her body ready for his. He would probably have drawn it out longer, but Ingrid urged him along with words until he finally moved to push inside her. Their bonds hummed, vibrating as they connected and Vlad groaned that she was perfect. Tightening her thighs around him, holding him closer as he thrusted, Ingrid met his thrusts every time, this dance they had done a thousand times before. She didn't need the help, her lovers could get her off with ease after so much practice but Ingrid knew seeing her touch herself drove Vlad wild. The touch of her fingers to her clit was almost painful, but Vlad's open look of sheer need burned between them until she came, shaking and shuddering and feeling him come inside her.

He took the soft postcoital kiss with no hesitation, slipping out of her gently and clinging to her as they lay together. There was no space for doubt in Vlad's almost desperate hold, nuzzling her as he fell asleep after opening the door and pulling covers over their bare bodies. She wanted to stay awake, to fully experience this moment but Vlad's quiet, rhythmic breathing and the physical and emotional contentment from their intimate encounter had Ingrid drifting off with his arms around her. Their mates woke them a couple of hours later, no doubt knowing they needed time to shower. Vlad delayed that, kissing down her body and teasing her to climax on his tongue. When they finally made it to the shower he took her again, rough and the perfect knife edge between pleasure and pain as he fucked her, biting down on her neck repeatedly until Ingrid felt as liquid as the water around them as he tuned their bonds to make it more intense. She had to bite down on him just to stifle her moans, which in turn only made her hotter as she felt the claim sing between them. Utterly and completely fucked out, Ingrid felt like the whole thing had been one long orgasm as Vlad used every bit of knowledge and experience with her body to reduce her to a puddle of needy, sensitive vampire.

His touch was soft and gentle after, always taking care of her as he brushed healing kisses over her neck, washing her skin with reverence and murmuring words of love against her ear as he dried her off after. "Blood Vlad, I don't know what that was but it is definitely happening again." Vlad smirked at her, indulging in pressing their bare skin together again as he kissed her before they dressed. The "two sides" was most obvious in Vlad during sex, he could be sweet and soft and tender or dark and rough and dominant. Regardless, he always took perfect care of her after, and their mates, treasuring the bonds they had and treating every moment together as a gift. He helped dry her hair off but left his, knowing they were short on time as they returned to their families. Ingrid mastered the shivering ghosts of pleasure in her nerves, Vlad helpfully rebalancing their bonds but he seemed unable to wipe the soft smile from his face. Rejoining the family - yes, even the humans were her family now she supposed - in the games room, Ingrid felt a hundred times more content than she had before and resolved to thank Bertrand, Robin and Vlad thoroughly whenever the chance arose.

* * *

Dressed, his Dracula pendant safely tucked into Bertrands jacket and the claiming scars on his skin covered, Robin refused to take his binding ring off. "Piers wears one, just say we had an unofficial thing. I feel naked enough without my crest, I'm not losing the ring too." They finally relented on that, putting the coffin Robin was to lie in in the back of Piers' van. Getting hugs from their kids, and kisses from their mates that made said kids groan in complaint, Robin and Bertrand followed Piers and Talitha out. "Lets just hope Ingrid and the Giles don't drive Vlad batty because leaving him with seven kids would be cruel." "I think they need the time for Sally and George to get to grips, seeing them and how wonderful they are with the children is the best way to show just how right those two are together. Especially Sally." Piers and Talitha settled in the front seat - Robin had more makeup to put on yet. "I'm past it all now, but I gotta ask. How did you guys deal to the point you could be involved with them both?" Taking off his top half of clothes, Robin shrugged.

"I had a crush on Ingrid when I was twelve, five years later she was still the hottest girl alive. Undead. Whatever. I hadn't really considered guys, but I spent like four years a braindead zombie. Plus I basically woke up a vampire, figured I could drop the morals for pretty awesome sex. And then seeing them together, and I mean that in both sex and just together, it just fit. If anything, I wondered how they decided they needed more than that, though I'm glad they did." Laying across the top of the coffin carefully as the van drove to Stokely, so Bertrand could make the appearance of an autopsy Y incision on his chest and stomach - Piers had created fake IDs, a death certificate and even knocked up web pages for Talitha and Bertrand as specialist doctors in preparation. Computer geeks had their uses. "Bertrand?" The vampire in question was carefully sticking fake stitches to Robin as Talitha prompted him to answer. "We are so dressing up for Halloween some time, this is fun!"

Bertrand rolled his eyes, checking his work was perfect as ever. "My loyalty to Vlad was shaky once, I never wanted to make that mistake again. When Vlad asked me to do something, I did it. Then when he and Ingrid had... a problem, Robin and I were all Vlad had to turn to. When it transpired Alex was to be born, Vlad made the effort to involve all of us. Over time, each of us found a connection that slowly but surely tied us all together. It wasn't about 'dealing', whatever that means. It was about realising I had a chance to be part of something amazing, to have people who look past my mistakes and saw me for a person. Why would something that doesn't technically affect me be an issue?" Robin was fighting tears by the end of Bertrands little speech, committing the entire thing to memory to show Vlad and Ingrid on their return. Piers seemed a little overwhelmed by the admission. "Wow. You should write poetry." Bertrand chuckled, nodding at Robin to say he was all done. Looking down, it was a work of art. "Or do horror makeup."

"I did study poetry for a time. I'm over four hundred years old, there isn't much I haven't studied. Though the Chosen One was at least two centuries worth of my time." "Now you just study him differently." Robin ducked as Bertrand tried to swat him for his cheeky comment, carefully buttoning his shirt back up over his 'Y incision'. "I'll nail you in that coffin myself if you start being gross Robin, I'm not your boyfriend until we hit Wales." Pulling faces in the mirror at Piers unapologetically, Robin moved to nestle in Bertrands lap. "Spoil sport." Talitha was looking in a mix of awe and amusement at the SatNav, the "magic map box" as Wolfie called it the first time the kids played in the van (no driving at all). It had been in a garage at Garside since Piers moved to Transylvania - he had no need for it when he could fly before now.

Bertrand had been training Robin's meditation for this, as he couldn't just go to sleep with the vampire breathing motions of slumber. He needed to stay still, and not go mad with boredom or react to his families emotions - the toughest part for Robin to deal with. So he would meditate, drop into an almost unaware state until Bertrand came and pulled him out of it. By the time they neared Stokely, Robin was already in the coffin, slowly preparing the trance-like state. The three vampires each had their fake IDs at the ready, and it was a little late for a house call but Robin doubted that would matter given the 'news' they were bringing. "Last chance to back out Robin. You sure?" "Positive. Lets do this." Bertrand squeezed his hand, brushing a hand over his fringe to lay over his face neatly. "I love you." "I love you too, now close the coffin before I catch my death." Bertrand's mouth twitched into a smile as he nodded, and then the world was black as the coffin lid closed.

Letting the meditative state take him, Robin was glad his heart couldn't beat, as it would have been hammering with anticipation to match the nerves trying to take root in his stomach. Clinging to the bonds inside him as he slipped deeper under, Robin thought of why he was doing this, letting it strengthen him as he pictured his mates, his children waiting for him. Van doors slammed closed, his advanced hearing and a vague memory of the sound of the Branagh house front door being knocked just whispering along his unaware mind. There wasn't a conscious state in the world that could have completely ignored the pained cry of his mother, the waking of his brothers and sister who had apparently not flown the coop yet. Drawing harder on the why of this, Robin forced himself to stay still. He knew the story - they had rehearsed it on the journey. There had been a mix up with paperwork and the centre didn't realise he had a family when they had planned his funeral, but Piers had inadvertently alerted them by bringing up that Robin had opened up about his family.

So Bertrand and Talitha had found the right information, and were inviting the Branaghs to the crematorium - they couldn't risk a church with all of them being undead, it was uncomfortable and Robin may struggle to play dead. Piers' van was UV filtered, so it was merely a case of getting them out and about without frying in the sun - easier in a wet, cloudy town like Stokely. The plans had been moved to Stokely so Robin could be with his family, and the 'date' was set for tomorrow - them the vampires would be returning to Garside asap. He had to credit Piers and Talitha, a mix of computer skills, hypnosis and people skills had pulled all this off in record time. All Robin had to do was smoke out of his coffin without being seen or burned - Bertrands job was to make sure he didn't get locked in the coffin, Talitha and Piers tasked with keeping the story believable, and the humans from noticing anything amiss. He recognised the feel of Bertrand and scent of human as the van doors opened - male Branaghs coming to help shift the coffin - the reveal.

It felt strange to be carried this way, used to Bertrand lifting him as a joke but the heavy coffin above ground made him feel weightless as well as weighed down. Forcing himself deeper under to stop himself reacting, Robin only vaguely registered the sound of the coffin opening, the artificial light burning into his eyelids. Voices murmured above him, but only Bertrand's made it through the haze. "I'm so very sorry for your loss." Warm hands cupped his cheek, pressed to his chest to check the absence of a heart beat as though they hoped it was all a lie. It was a surprise when he recognised Bertrand lifting him, forcing his body to stay prone, dead weight as something was placed around his neck. "He finally got a coffin, weirdo goth boy deserves to wear his cape." A surge of affection for his twin brothers filled Robin then, a last step of acceptance. Something was placed on his chest after he was put back in the coffin, and Robin was itching to find out what it was but had no chance to look, nor could he risk his face showing concentration to ask Bertrand telepathically yet.

Lucky for him, his mate was a genius. The coffin lid closed again, hiding his face and Bertrands voice echoed in his mind. "Family photos. A fitting memento to end the album before Vlad starts a new one for Transylvania." Settling in for the duration, Robin was relieved when he was 'reloaded' into the van with an hour to sunrise. "You'll have the chance to see him again before the cremation, and of course you'll be able to take his ashes from there." He wasn't totally sure hypnosis wasn't involved in the acceptance of Robin's 'cremation', as his human family had never openly discussed a preference for burial or burning. Carefully untying the cape and leaving it in the exact position it had been put on him in, Robin waited for the van to start moving again before he nudged the lid open. "Turn left, then the second right and stop." Piers complied, pulling over in the side street. "I know it's burned down, but you can come stand where I first met Vlad." Careful not to move too fast and smudge his makeup covered skin, Robin stretched and flitted up towards Stokely Castle, or the remnants of it anyway.

A few of the crumbling walls remained at the back, some of the foundations still standing but it was mostly a pile of ashes. The slayers guild had really gone to town to burn this massive structure down. If he closed his eyes, he could still picture the castle in it's entirety. "There. The tower that was there, I climbed up to the window and found some funny little 12 year old, almost fell to my death and Vlad told me I wasn't normal. Some things never change." Piers and Talitha were watching from a distance, stretching their legs with a slow walk around after the long journey. Piers bent down, brushing soot off a small pot. "Is this a dust urn?" "Blood and garlic, it can't be." Three vampires turned to look at him then, searching for information. "I think... I think that's Will. Ingrid lived here almost four years alone, it wouldn't be anyone else I don't think. Talitha lifted the lid, looking closely at the contents. "Definitely vamp dust. What do we do?" That shouldn't even have been a question. "Obviously, we take it back with us. Ingrid deserves to know it survived the fire, to decide what she wants to do with it."

Bertrand nodded in agreement, taking the urn and indicating the horizon. "There's soya blood in a bag in the van, I say we go have something to drink and wait until we need to move." Robin took his lovers free hand, flitting down to the van before the sun could catch them. Piers and Talitha got in the back with them to drink, the urn carefully placed in the bag now emptied of bottled blood substitute. "Now Robin, play dead." Growling jokingly at Piers commanding him like a dog, Robin kissed Bertrand again before climbing back into the coffin, letting his mate re-tie the cape exactly as it had been and placing the photographs back on his chest. The Dracula crest was tucked into the inside pocket of his jacket, and Robin felt better already for having it near him again. Before he knew it, they were driving along to the place he was to be 'burned'. Piers managed to park so the short distance from the van to the doors was shaded, allowing them to move him without smouldering in the edges of sunlight. "Thank you for arranging this at such short notice, it was sudden but his wishes were not to be a lifeless body for more than he had to be." Robin could picture Bertrand, charismatic and charming in his quiet manner and deep, silken voice.

Thinking of his family waiting for them to return saw Robin through a fairly quick service - he couldn't meditate now or he may accidentally get barbecued. He lay still the whole time, the photos tucked under his arms now so he wouldn't twitch and dislodge them and give everyone a good scare. Piers was a good actor, his brief speech about lost love impressive even to Robin's ears - he knew it was fake. Now came the hard part - smoking out of the coffin and to the other side before the flames got too hot but without being seen. Tucking the pictures under his jacket so they wouldn't be left behind, Robin turned to smoke the second the lid closed in preparation. He could hear the flames over the funeral march played in the background, Bertrands mental nod the signal he could eek out of the coffin end and dart through to the other side. It was surprising to find you could still sweat in smoke form, creeping along the outline of the building and whispering under the van door. Rematerialising, he lay prone on the floor of the van and looked at the photos. It was a collection frame, multiple small photos of different groups of them, age ranging from 8 to 15 for Robin before his memory problems had drained him almost completely.

If Ingrid hadn't of turned up and turned him when she did, Robin wasn't sure he would have made it to eighteen. Keeping his body out of view of the windows, he waited. The dark tint on the back windows gave him a second to peer out, to see his human family in the flesh one last time and he wondered if they had aged so much in the little-over-three years he had been gone, or the grief evident in their posture had done that to them. Dropping before he gave in to the urge to relieve them of the grief - he had made his choice - Robin slid into bat form and waited. As soon as Bertrand was back in with him, Robin dropped into the older vampires lap in humanoid form and cried. Piers and Talitha didn't intrude, quiet in the front as they started out the trip back to Garside - they could be back before nightfall if they were lucky. "It was the right thing to do to protect them, but it still hurts to actually lose them." Bertrand held him close, making soothing noises against his hair and letting Robin cry into his chest for what could have been days.

Evening began to fall as Garside loomed into view, and Robin couldn't help but feel 'home' sing through him as they finally pulled into the courtyard again. Wiping his face and clambering out of the van, he picked up the photographs and his old cape, Bertrand lifting the bag with the urn in and Piers and Talitha disembarking behind him, they leapt as one to the games room. Vlad and Ingrid were awake, clearly anxious for their mates returns. "Mum and George are sleeping in the cribside coffins - George says she needs the practice and mum wouldn't leave her there alone. Rose is in Adam's crib, Adam is in the bassinet just there. All done?" Vlad answered all of the questions pre emptively before asking one of his own, and Robin nodded and handed him the photo frame. "A good ending set for the album before we move to the next chapter, don't you think?" Vlad nodded in return, stroking a reverent hand over the glass of the frame. "Absolutely. I would assume the smell of fire from your adventures, can you explain why I smell vamp dust?"

Piers and Talitha excused themselves, claiming a need for sleep before Rose was awake but Robin knew they were giving the four alone time. Vlad and Ingrid both looked up in confusion at the pulse of mild anxiety in Robin's emotions, as every vampire that left had come back. "We went to the ruins of Stokely Castle. Piers found this." Bertrand handed the urn to Ingrid, who looked at it with wide eyes. "I never imagined it would survive the fire, the castle didn't." Vlad had clearly connected the dots, eyes on the urn. "Its Will isn't it?" Ingrid nodded, and the tangle of emotions between them was chaotic to the point Robin almost couldn't tell who was feeling what anymore. Adam chose that moment to wake up with an active set of lungs, and Robin moved to tend him, desperate to reconnect with his child. "Hey little man, easy now. We are all back and accounted for." Adam calmed as Robin spoke, though he was still hungry enough to gnaw on his hand until a bottle found it's way to his mouth. Everything was done now, the next hurdle in their lives was the actual move, then everything that would follow.

-YD-

 **I have zero idea how long it would take to get from Garside to Stokely by car, so if I'm way off I apologise.**

 **There is somewhere between one and three chapters left of this? I'm aiming for one but if you read my work, you know I'm terrible for sticking to that!**


	25. Home Sweet Home

**Was a little off track because I spent two days writing a Vlad/Malik two shot and then had Vl-Adam-Ir and Chosen Two to update, but here we are again! Everything is coming up vampire!**

 **On we go!**

-YD-

Walking into the throne room after ensuring the blood mirror was stable and secure, Ingrid found Vlad alone. "Where is everyone?" She could sense her bond mates herself, but that would only answer half her question. "Robin is packing up everything safely in his lab, anything that might fall or break. Bertrand is in the blood cellar doing the same. Piers is making sure anything technological is secured, Talitha is with Sally, George and the kids. I am waiting for this magic lady, or uncle Ivan and Olga. Whoever turns up first." Ingrid looked at the fireplace, the two UV frames replaced by Will's urn alongside their father's. The dust from the UV frames were now in pots themselves for Vlad to hand over to "the magic lady". "I've got a box for the dust urns too, I would never risk them breaking." Vlad stood to hold her, arms around her waist and his mouth meeting hers. "Its all becoming so real, so final. Almost ten years in the UK, feels strange to be about to go back to Transylvania." "Yeah, but beats commuting to Transylvania all the time."

He closed the distance between them again, kissing her softly and smiling. "Home is where you guys are. A different night sky is nothing compared to my whole world under one roof." "Even Sally and George are coming around, it's only been a week or so." Vlad nuzzled into her neck, kissing the scar there. "Well, I expect that's because our kids are all adorable and a blind man couldn't miss the bonds between us all. I think it's easier if they just pretend we aren't brother and sister, and I am happy to let them think that way. Its definitely better they don't hear you call me little brother anyway." Ingrid smirked as Vlad ran fingers up her sides, teasing gently. "True." Wriggling free of Vlad's hold before she let him distract her too much, Ingrid stepped back. "I'm going to go check in on the others, remember to put the fire out before you leave the room." Vlad nodded, leaning in to kiss her again but letting her go after.

Flitting down to the cellar, she checked in on Bertrand. "How's Vlad? Other than waxing poetic about home is where the heart is?" "A little bored waiting, but otherwise good. And correct, he was indeed poetic. You done?" "Just about, why do you ask?" Trying to choose her words carefully, Ingrid looked up at her eldest lover. "I kind of need to talk to you and Robin." That got his attention, and Bertrand turned anxious eyes to her. "Is everything alright?" "Absolutely. Come on." Bertrand secured the last crate and shelf, taking Ingrid's offered hand and she led him along to the lab where she could feel Robin. "What's up guys? Why does Bertrand look like someone just asked him to dress as a teenage emo boy?" Exchanging a confused look with Bertrand, they both shook their heads. "I wanted to talk to you two." "Not Vlad? What's going on?" Robin jumped to confusion instantly, and Ingrid needed to calm them before Vlad picked up on any anxiety.

"I wanted to talk to you two first. Because I want to have another child, with Vlad. And not because I don't want kids with either of you." Both Robin and Bertrand had realisation dawn over their faces. "Ingrid, we have both always said if you only want children with Vlad, we won't be upset. We still get to be parents, part of their lives. DNA isn't important." Unable to suppress a smile, Ingrid sat between the two of them. "I had a secondary motive, otherwise I would have simply swapped what potions I took and told you all later. I want a daughter. I see Vlad with Ella and Maddie, and I know he wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't have cared at all if Alex had been a girl. But I want a girl who's got the power, to be equal and honestly, because I don't know I can ever totally get past my insecurities about Dracula girls if I don't." Both men took a hand in theirs, holding her between them. "We understand. And like we said, its your body and your choice. As for wanting a girl, I think Robin knows something that can help raise the odds."

Ingrid wasn't sure why she was surprised, but the two vampires responded exactly as she had hoped for. "Are you going to tell Vlad? Or is this like a special surprise we get to be in on?" "Given how antsy he is the closer Alex gets to five, I say surprise him." That was a good point, so Ingrid nodded in agreement. "Do you need time to 'raise the odds', or can we make it part of the celebrations in Transylvania once we get settled?" Robin jumped up, flicking through one of his books that made sense only to him. "The longer it brews, the more effective it is but I could give you a 80% chance on girl in a day, climbing up to 90% in two days." Thinking of Alex upstairs, Ingrid could take those odds. "80% is good enough, I can always try again. Immortal creatures and all that." Robin was already bouncing in excitement and checking he had all the right ingredients. "Transylvania is a much better place to be an alchemist, I won't have to commute across water to get new ingredients. Luckily, Bertrand made a good haul last time so I can start as soon as we land really. I'm excited already!"

Leaning up to kiss Bertrand, Ingrid moved over to kiss Robin too. "I love you. Both of you. And thank you... For understanding. For understanding me." "Its what we are here for. And as much as I would enjoy indulging the happy mood further, Ivan is here. Which means someone needs to take over for Assan because he will be distracted the second he sees Olga." She and Robin chuckled at Bertrands knowing smile, and she left them to check everything was secure in favour of checking in on the children. Alex leapt up to hug her, luckily holding Ella tightly as he did so until Ingrid relieved him of the girl so he could clutch at her side and declare "mama!" happily. Looking at him made her wonder about what mix of genetics a daughter from she and Vlad could be. It would also answer their question of whether boys Vlad sired has teeth, or that it had to be Ingrid and Vlad involved to make it so. "Ivan and Olga are here, so everyone be good!" "Papa, we are always good." It wasn't until Ingrid noted the surprise on their faces upon seeing Sally and George, that nobody had yet clued them in on Vlad being half human.

* * *

"Ok. I know you're a breather loving worm, but are you adopting humans now?" Assan looked up at Vlad in concern - he hadn't gotten around to explaining about Assan being dimidius and so Olga showing distaste for humans worried the boy. "No. Sally, George, this is my uncle Ivan and his daughter Olga. Olga, Ivan, meet Sally and Georgina Giles. My mother and half sister." "You're dimidius?" Well, Ivan knew what he was saying, without disbelief and words of insanity first. "Technically, I was. My human side disappeared on my eighteenth birthday, and my powers came in." "How does this even happen?" Vlad knew it was coming, and couldn't help laughing when Ingrid answered Olgas question with "when a mummy and daddy love each other, they make a special wish for a baby. Or in this case, dad got drunk at Whitby goth festival and adopted the illicit love child that resulted."

"Knowing my brother as well as I did, I find myself remarkably unsurprised. I am impressed this was kept hidden so long, how did you find out?" "I caught a cold, and it almost killed me. Then I fell into sunlight and it didn't hurt much. Eventually, dad admitted the truth. So I went and looked for Sally, and found George. Then Ingrid tried to eat them." Stopping to take a swallow from his soya goblet, Vlad waited to see if either Dracula was going to ask questions. When none were forthcoming, he continued. "That scared mum away, and then... Things happened. Piers here got hold of them and invited them here for my birthday, and I asked Bertrand to mind wipe them so they forgot about me. And I contented myself to think they were safe for over three years. Then we agreed to this move, and I realised I couldn't just leave them. Especially without our kids getting to meet them." It felt strange, condensing the last three and a half years of his life into a fairly short speech. "So I went to find them, and it turned out I wasn't the only one. Slayers guild found them, and that's a story for another day. Long story short, they are family and they are coming with us."

Olga was still looking at him in confusion, and Vlad could feel Assan's anxiety. "Isn't being a dimidius like, totally the worst vampire law breaking ever? I mean, ew. Breathers. And Ingrid, I'm surprised you of all people could marry a halfling." Shaking his head at Ingrid, knowing how she would answer, Vlad turned back to Olga. "Currently, yes, but given my status and an in depth knowledge of just how it all works, I fully intend on changing that law. As for being a halfling, Robin and Bertrand are both half fangs, I think Ingrid likes being the only pure vampire here." Looking to Assan now, Vlad got a nod. "And my final point I suppose, we have two half vampire children. One half werewolf, and the other half human." They all watched in suspense as Ivan and Olga put the words together, already knowing Wolfie was half wolf meant they quickly surmised the other adopted son must be the other dimidius. "Assan's a dimidius?" "Yes. Though, as his father is dust, his brother mind wiped and Adze and her mother also dust, we have no clue who his mother is. Not that it matters, he's still ours where it counts." Assan suddenly appeared, hugging Vlad tightly. "Thanks dad."

"Hold on, if Olga is your cousin and Assan adopted as your son, doesn't that make them kind of related?" Having not explicitly told George there was anything going on between the two, Vlad was impressed. He did share a look with Ingrid that had them both fighting smirks before looking pointedly at George. "Oh right, never mind." Multiple heads turned to the window then, sensing a new presence. "Showtime, she's here." Carefully dislodging Assan. Vlad leapt up to the throne room and back, shoving the two dust urns into his pockets. "Everyone know what to say and where to be?" "We should be, you've made us recite it verbatim for the last two nights." Scowling at Bertrand, Vlad tossed Robin his long unused mobile phone. "Just in case." Sally and George were "their domestics" - helping an unwed teen mother and offering them jobs taking care of the growing nest - it had been a funny plan to come up with to explain human presence. Robin, Bertrand, Piers and Talitha were going on ahead to Transylvania to ensure the "move" went to the right place, Alex and Wolfie going along for the ride.

Vlad wasn't sure what to expect when he went ahead to meet the warlock lady (Ivan said witch was an offensive term), but it wasn't this. Human by scent, but something powerful in the air around her. Long blonde hair tied to the side in a thick plait, high cheekbones and a faint flush to her cheeks. He could sense a heartbeat, so she wasn't a vampire but the bright green eyes were much older than her youthful face. "Hello. I'm Jaz, I believe you're expecting me?" "Ivan called you here?" "That's right, said you needed help shifting a building. I presume it's this one, perfectly doable. And you are?" Apologising and holding out his hand, Vlad introduced himself. "Vladimir Dracula, but you can call me Vlad." Her hand was warm around his, and he felt her pulse rise when she realised who he was. "The Chosen One! Big fan." "Thanks. Can I ask, how do you know so much? You clearly aren't a vampire." "One immortal should expect the company of others, I am over six hundred years old. You pick up a few things. First things first, my payment?" Happy to be rid of them, Vlad handed over the urns. "Half or full fang?" "One of each. Black is full, green is half." Swallowing nerves in case Ivan wasn't kidding when he said she wanted to bed him, Vlad waited for her to inspect and agree. "Thank you. Well, lets get started. I presume you have people prepared to be where the building is going?"

He nodded, calling Robin and Bertrand telepathically and suddenly the courtyard was up four vampires and three children. "This is them." "You look like you know your way around a crystal, here." Lucky Piers was holding Rose really, as Talitha suddenly had a handful of crystals. "This one needs to be in the centre of the land we are aiming for. These are marked, to indicate which corner they should be facing. And then obviously, get out of the way." "Is that it?" "There, yes. Here is a little more difficult. Off you go then." Surprised at her brisk manner but not wanting to alienate the intensely useful warlock, Vlad simply hugged his children and kissed his husbands before waving them off. "Call when you land." "We will dad!" The seven became four bats, zooming off to Transylvania. "What do we need to do here? Clear the area? Evacuate the building?" "Evacuate, yes." Nodding, Vlad quickly dropped into the throne room to safely box up the dust urns, then to the room everyone else was waiting in. "I have no idea what's happening next, but she asked us to clear the building." Assan was quick to grab Ella and leave, apparently the awkward silence between he and Olga had not been solved while he was gone. Ingrid already had Adam in his bassinet to sleep, so Vlad picked up Maddie and indicated to the humans to follow.

"Ivan!" "Jaz! Good to see you." His uncle hugged the strange woman, who then looked surprised by the numbers. "Big family." "Yeah, well we like it that way. These are our staff, the Giles'." His human family nodded in greeting, looking more than a little out of sorts amongst it all. "Now what?" "Now you stand here and watch me perform something awesome." "Is this safe? For the kids to be around I mean?" "Oh yes, completely. I just didn't want any accidents, and moving occupied buildings is a hazard." They watched in wonder as Jaz ordered Ivan (fast and not holding a child) to drop crystals, a cat skull, a bouquet of dead flowers and finally a large, old looking coin in various spots around Garside. "Now for the actual spell." Making a note to get a translation from Bertrand and his excellent Latin later, Vlad clutched Assan's hand to reassure him until he felt the mobile phone buzz. "Hello?" "We are all good to go here, waiting on on you guys!" "They are set, ready when you are." Jaz turned away, chanting at a large hunk of crystal in her hand. Waiting for something to happen, Vlad looked down at the floor.

When she stopped chanting, Vlad looked around and hadn't felt a thing, neither had anyone else. So when a blur of children attacked his waist and turned out to be Alex and Wolfie, Vlad looked up at the newly changed night sky. "That's impressive, I didn't feel a thing." "I told you, something awesome." Robin and Bertrand relieved Vlad and Assan of the kids they were holding, as though it had been weeks rather than a couple of hours since they saw them last. "Hey guys? Did we just leave a huge gap where the school used to be?" "Naturally. The school was closed, empty and in dads fake name. What we left was a huge mystery to excite England now I'm not there to do it." Ingrid somehow managed to sound bored and uninterested whilst smiling softly at a still sleeping Adam, a unique skill there. "I put a scheduled for demolition sign up, but I still think an overnight disappearance is hilarious." Robin grinned at his daughter as he spoke, clearly at ease in the new life in spite of what he had left behind.

They each checked in the rooms of breakable stuff, and found everything but an empty flower pot had survived the trip. Joining his mates to put the babies back down to sleep, Vlad smiled widely. "Good job we remembered to go get Sally and George's stuff, what are they doing about their house there?" "Uncle Ivan has a friend who can sell it, then they can always buy their own place or something if they want to. I can't believe this has all gone off so easily, though in retrospect its the next part that comes as difficult." Taking his place as Grand High Vampire, overturning centuries of laws and traditions (he had Ingrid to follow there, the first female VHC member), turning his mother and sister, balancing family life and protecting them. But then, looking down at the sleeping faces, Vlad couldn't help but think they were all worth it.

Jaz disappeared off with a quick promise not to reveal the family, as long as they offered her the same courtesy. "She moved our home and took Malik and Erin's ashes, I feel like we should send her a gift basket." "Not unless you plan on skinning cats and sending her the pieces. Why do you think I know how many ways there are to do it?" "Gross, uncle Ivan." Sally and George were sleeping, still struggling to adjust to nocturnal sleep and so they took baby watch while the vampires got settled. Piers and Talitha promised to come visit soon, but wanted their own space back for a while. Perfectly understandable, so Vlad thanked them both profusely for their help and waved them off. The boys sat in the corner playing board games quietly, but Vlad could see Assan looking up occasionally. "Boys, go get cleaned up for dinner." They trotted off, leaving six adult vampires in the room. "Olga, if Assan being dimidius is too big a deal then I can't argue with that. But you like him for who he is, not what he is. And by eighteen, he will be full vampire anyway. Either way, don't leave him hanging, he won't get mad if you're honest." Olga didn't answer with more than a nod, hiding her face back in a big glass of blood.

"Help me understand something Vlad. When I first met you back in Stokely, you couldn't stomach the idea of becoming a vampire, and kept stopping Robin getting turned by your dad. Then you let your sister turn him anyway, and finding out you could become human, you didn't." Supposing Ivan has a valid reason to ask, Vlad answered. "Turning Robin saved his life, the mind wipe was too strong and almost killed him slowly. And it stopped being a choice between human and vampire when I fell in love, when Ingrid got pregnant. Then it was a choice between what I thought I wanted, and what I knew I wanted. I haven't regretted the choice once, my family is everything." His mates each spiked with happiness, glowing in his chest. The boys came back for their food then, though Olga grabbed Assan and dragged him off. He came back smiling, so Vlad guessed they had worked it out, for now at least as they sat together and ate. Robin disappeared off to his lab to get set back up, joking he may have to make contraceptives for Olga at this rate in Vlad's mind and making him fight laughter.

"So, how long before you go invade the VHC and become our great leader?" Flicking a napkin at Olga for her sarcasm, Vlad shrugged. "Not long, but we have stuff to do here to get settled down and that's more important immediately. Inside a month I guess. But I won't let it keep me from these guys, it would be stupid to do all this for my family only to ignore them doing it." The boys were dragged off by Bertrand to study, Assan's blood test was a week away now and he had been slacking. Ingrid went off to unpack the blood cellar, claiming she wasn't about to unpack every time and was thirsty in the future. Ivan and Olga followed her, but Vlad would bet blood Olga loitered around until Assan was done studying. Carefully shaking his mum and George awake, he sent them to a proper bed as he was watching the kids now. They went off sleepily, and Vlad listened out for them making it safely back to their room before he resumed staring at his children. Stroking Adam's cheek softly, his chest swelled with love at the tiny creature formed from all four of them. "Its like love itself came to life in you." Adam shifted in his sleep but didn't wake, and then Ella was awake for a feed and Maddie close behind.

Getting them both settled again, he watched to make sure they drifted off back to sleep. Turning back to look at his youngest son, Vlad blinked in surprise. "Adam?" The still basically a newborn baby was no longer there, replaced instead by a child of about 4 or 5. It was still blatantly obvious he was Adam, Robin's eyes and Ingrid's jawline, Bertrands curls and Vlad's nose and smile all blending together. "Adam? Is that what you call me?" Sending a "come quickly" to his mates, Vlad looked down at the crib full of child. "Well, what should we call you?" "Why is Adam a child, I'm fairly certain he was a baby an hour ago." The grown- Adam stood, still wearing the same all-in-one he had gone to sleep in that seemed to have grown with him. "The translation isn't perfect outside my own head" Vlad was still surprised his newborn son was speaking, barely taking the words in "but I think the closest translation to my name is Lazarus. No. The Lazarus Spring. That is me."

-YD-

 **And so, this chapter of my little nest closes. There will be a sequel, though it might take me a little while to put up, I'm still finalising the plan for it all (because I have a big notebook of fanfiction to help me keep track of all my active stuff, and so I don't forget awesome ideas or important facts in my stories). But I will not be giving up on these guys, this story arc is like my crazy fanfiction baby, I feel personally attached to it. If you have read all of Building Something New and this, vintage blood, bat biscuits and my undying gratitude to you!**

 **Jaz was inspired by a friend who swears she's a witch, though I doubt she will ever see this, and the spellwork mostly for my own amusement as someone who watched too much Supernatural in one go.**


End file.
